Total Drama AlphaKidz
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to CragmiteBlaster. 26 Tweens aged 10-12 arrive at the Movie Lot of TDA fame! Chapter 28; The kids reach the first merge, and recieve gifts from home! Plus, Ivan learns a secret about his life...
1. 1: The Tweens Arrive

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

So… How do we begin again?

* * *

Outside the abandoned film lot, a certain someone is in front of a camera.

"Hello! This is Chris McClean, laying the newest season of Total Drama right here, right now!" Chris yells out. "…Soon enough. But this time, there's a twist! This time, however, our constants are tweens! So, if you're looking for any making out action a-la Geoff and Bridgette, man, you are watching the wrong season."

Chris then continues his speech. "The challenges are gonna be wild. If you like movies or video games, this is the season for you. 26 tweens, each representing a letter of the alphabet will join right here in this film lot. Cause we gotta teach the kids something, lousy soccer moms…"

"So, let the new season of thrills, spills, drama, and, most likely, romance, begin! On…"

"Total!"  
"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous)

* * *

Chris is standing in front of a bus stop. "Soon enough, we will meet the first of our 26 hopefuls. And here it comes now!"

A taxi stops, as a tween steps off. He had brunette hair, and a headband wrapped around his head… that looked like bacon? He was also wearing a t-shirt with purple sleeves, red sweatpants, and grey shoes. He was also eating a slice of bacon. "BACON!" the kid said.

"Why did you yell out bacon, Hambo?" Chris said.

The kid, now known as Hambo, just smiled. "I wanted my first words on national TV to be bacon. Just like my first words out of my mouth was "bacon". Although it came out as "bacononeah"… or something like that."

"Whatever… Stand over there, Hambo." Chris said, as Hambo left to wait for the other 25.

Another taxi stops, as what appears to be a young hillbilly girl steps out. She appears to be wearing a pink apron, a purple sweater, green pants, and sandals. Her hair was being covered in some kinda blue bonnet.

"Well, hi there, darling! Name is Gladys. Nice to meet you, Chris!" Gladys said, while smiling.

"Gladys! How's things in crocodile country?" Chris said.

"We don't even have any crocodiles. Other than that, things are fine. Is that right, Stunski?" Gladys said, motioning towards the cab, as a pet skunk ran out, and rubbed his head on Gladys' leg. Chris and Hambo were a bit shocked. "Don't worry, he can't spray anyone with anything. So cool your boxers, hons!"

Chris said nothing, and motioned her to go where Hambo is standing.

"Okay, that was weird. But, anyways, let's meet our third constant, Kira!" Chris said, as Hambo, Gladys, and Stunski got to the defensive.

"Chris? We heard horror stories about Alphabet-themed shows of Total Drama having K-Characters who are complete assholes…" Hambo said, before looking at Gladys. "Pardon my French."

"Don't worry, she isn't part of the Evil K's Club…" Chris said, as Kira stepped out of the taxi.

Kira looked to be a brunette, wearing a brown hat with a white K on it. She also was wearing a yellow shirt with a letter P and the number 4 on it. She was also wearing purple pants, and brown shoes She was also wearing glasses.

"Kira! Welcome!" Chris yells out.

" 'Lo!" Kira says back.

"Cool shirt! I think my brother plays Persona 4." Hambo said.

"Thanks, but I'm more of a fan of Persona 3, personally." Kira replied.

"Persona? Tarnation's that?" Gladys asked.

"You have a lot to learn, huh. Play any games?" Kira asked.

"I usually play Pokemon." Gladys responded.

"A-HEM! Let's get the show back to me, please?" Chris said. "Besides, we're about to introduce the next constant!"

A taxi stops, as a voice yells out.

"Movie Lot!

"Now arriving at Movie Lot!"

"Welcome to Movie Lot!"

"Watch your step, ekk EKK!"

A young boy steps out, wearing what appeared to be a green Viking helmet with a leaf in front of it. Said leaf looked like it had a bite in it. He was wearing a blue shirt with the same leaf symbol, grey shorts, and he didn't have any shoes on. Or socks.

"Thanks, driver dude! Drive safe! Ekk EKK!" the boy said.

"Ivan! Welcome to the Movie Lot! How's the Animal Crossing fan doing today?" Chris said to the boy, named Ivan.

"Pretty good. Can't wait to… get…" Ivan started to trail off, as he saw Kira talking to Gladys about stuff. He Immediately went over to Kira's side, and was instantly nervous.

"H-H-Hi…" Ivan said to her,

" 'Lo!" Kira said to Ivan. "You a fan of Animal Crossing?"

"You got it! Coolest game around, in my opinion!" Ivan replied.

"It's time to meet Bitty!" Chris said, as a blonde girl steps out a taxi. She appeared to be wearing a purple shirt, a blue skirt, and had some jewelry on her.

"Why does that name sound familiar…" Ivan questioned to himself.

"Hi, Chris! Fashionable as ever!" Bitty replied.

"Thanks. Why don't you judge the other campers here?" Chris replied.

"I'll be more than happy to." Bitty said, as she walked over to Hambo. "The purple sleeves are a nice touch, but that headband? EUGH! Trash it!" She then walked towards Gladys, as Hambo glared at her angrily.

"Man, what burnt her bacon? My headband's fashionable…" Hambo said to himself.

"The Hillbilly look? Next!" Bitty said in disgust as she walked over to Ivan.

"At least I don't smell like roses most of the time!" Gladys replied, hoping Bitty would listen.

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk… The Viking Look? It didn't work for Xyly from Letterama, and it's not gonna work for you!"

Ivan then realized something. "Wait a moment! Now I remember! Bitty was my most hated neighbor in Animal Crossing! She was a fat pink hippo, and as snobbish as ever!"

Bitty was fuming with anger now. "Fat…pink…hippo? FAT PINK HIPPO?!" She was close to Ivan now, with a glare that would even frighten a Drill Instructor. "You take that back!"

"Sorry, but it's true!" Ivan replied. "I can't help it that Nintendo took your name and gave it to a hippo!"

"This… Isn't gonna end well…" Hambo said to himself.

"Yeah, ditto." Gladys said to the bacon-loving tween as Stunski jumped into Gladys' arms and shivered in fear.

"Why you… I otta…"

Bitty didn't finish that sentence, as a blue dodgeball hit her on the back of the head. Said dodgeball had the word "Noun" written on it with marker.

"OWW! Who threw that?!" Bitty looked around, to see who threw the dodgeball. "Who tried to ruin my beauty?!"

"Whoever that pink hippo was, totally deserved it. But since I can't cross worlds...yet, I guess you'll do." A new face said. She was blonde, and had blue streaks in her hair. She was also wearing a green headband, purple sunglasses, and had hearts painted on her cheeks. She was also wearing a pink tie-dye shirt, blue bell-bottoms, and sandals.

"Welcome, Treela!" Chris said to the hippie-looking girl. "Nice throw, I would have loved to see you in the Dodgeball Challenge on Island."

"That Not-So-Groovy Duncan would have not stood a chance!" Treela said, as she picked up her ball, and went over to Ivan. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I could have stood against her. But thanks for helping!" Ivan said, as the two shook hands. Bitty recovered, and was in front of Treela in moments.

"YOU… I never met you before, but I already hate your guts already." Bitty said with a scowl in her voice. "And your fashion. Ugh! Have you got the memo yet?! The 60's are OVER!"

"The 60's still lives on in most people's hearts, and besides, I don't see you judging that groovy nerd's clothes, so I will." Treela went over to Kira. Bitty looked at Treela with hatred in her face. Treela surveyed Kira's fashion choice, and smiled.

"Rockin' the Persona look! Plus, I really dig your glasses!" Treela said. "You look like you're ready to deal with those shadows!

"Cool!" Kira also said, as the two exchanged a high five.

"Okay, we seen enough of the hippie, let's move on to Zentaro!" Chris said, as a taxi pulled up.

A Japanese male stepped out, holding what appeared to be a fish tank of some sorts. Inside said tank, was a frog. Said male was wearing a frog hat over his raven-black hair, he had a green t-shirt, with a Kermit the Frog style collar, blue pants, and white shoes.

"RIBBIT! Nice to be here! I bet Tongue likes it as well!" Zentaro said.

"RIBBIT!" Tongue croaked.

"So, how's the frog-boy doing today?" Chris replied.

"Doing fine, Chris-Sensei!" Zentaro answered, as he surveyed what happened. "So, I missed something, huh?"

"Nothing major. Just Bitty getting cheesed off about having a dodgeball thrown to her by a hippie girl." Chris replied.

"Whoa…" Zentaro said, as he walked over to the group. "Hi, guys!"

"Cool frog! What's his name?" Kira said to him.

"Tongue." Zentaro replied.

Bitty just talked to herself. "Not liking the frog look."

"Next up, we have Nancy!" Chris said, as the taxi opened, and her belongings was tossed out.

"Okay, taxi-dude. Take off!" Nancy said, as the taxi sped off, with her skitching on the back bumper. As soon as the taxi picked up speed, she let go of the bumper, stood up, did a few tricks, and came back towards Chris.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Nancy said. She was wearing a black Baseball cap, with a Triforce design on the front. Her brunette hair was in a ponytail, with a purple streak in said ponytail. She was also wearing a black shirt with flames over a blue shirt with an ice cream cone. Her bellybutton was also exposed. She was also wearing blue jeans and sandals. She also had… piercings? Hambo spoke up.

"Wow… How much did it hurt to get those done?" Hambo asked.

"Actually, they're clip-ons. I would love to get some done, but the parents said, _Not until I'm 16._" Nancy replied. "Also, nice headband."

"Thanks!" Hambo replied.

"Pah, the skateboard look is O-U-T, OUT!" Bitty said.

"Are you gonna have a _witty _remark everytime a new person comes here, sugarmold?" Gladys replied to Bitty.

"Maybe…"

"Next up, we have Easter!" Chris said, as a tanned boy steps out of the taxi. He appeared to have red hair, and wearing a cap, like Kyle's from South Park. However, Easter's cap was grey with a Yoshi Egg in front of it. He was also wearing a green tie-dye, yellow pants, and blue shoes. But what really set him out of the rest of the bunch was… bunny ears and a bunny tail? He also had markings on his face, almost like bunny whiskers.

"Real nice to be here, Chris!" Easter said.

"Nice to have you here, Easter!" Chris replied. "So, where did you hide the eggs?"

"Not telling!" Easter said, as he walked over to the kids.

"Bunny ears were out then, they're out now." Bitty remarked.

"Hey, I liked these things…" Easter lamented. Treela stepped towards Bitty.

"Dude! You better say sorry, you most likely hurt his feelings!" Treela yelled at Bitty.

"Well, he has bad fashion, so BLAH!" Bitty said, sticking a tongue out at her. Zentaro walked up to Treela.

"Let it go, Tree-chan. It's not worth it." Zentaro said.

"Okay… But make fun of anyone else, I have the Groovy Mr. Noun ready for you, Bitty." Treela said to the fashionesta, referring to her dodgeball.

"Yeah, yeah, bite me." Bitty said in response.

"Next up, we have Danielle!" Chris said, as Danielle stepped out of a taxi. She… was wearing a animal outfit designed like a cat, like the ones you see at theme parks. Said outfit was a blue-furred cat, with pink hair on top. Said outfit was also wearing a yellow tank-top, and red pants.

"Uh… Nice to be here." Danielle said. "Hope we can get along with each other!" Danielle replied.

"An ANIMAL OUTFIT?! What passes for fashion these days, anyway? ANYTHING?!" Bitty said to herself, hoping not to feel Treela's wrath again. Danielle stood next to Ivan.

"Nice outfit. I don't care what the others say, especially Bitty, but you look cool!" Ivan replied.

"Aww, thanks!" Danielle said back.

"Ladies… Prepare to meet Vaughn! And he's a looker!" Chris said, as the taxi stopped. And out stepped a male wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and had a particular hairstyle. Most of the ladies were looking at him, except for a few…

"Uh, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Kira yelled out, without Ivan noticing.

"Hi, Chris!" Vaughn said. Chris smiled at him.

"Dude, you may be hot, even hotter than I am… How do you get that natural beauty?" Chris questioned Vaughn.

"Well, it's simple…" Vaughn started to say something to Chris. Danielle was looking a bit confused.

"Err… Why does he have Edward Cullen's haircut?" Danielle questioned herself. Ivan somehow overheard that.

"I'm not sure… Wait, you watched TWILIGHT?!" Ivan said in shock.

"Just a Best of Rifftrax of it. Crappy movie, but great Riffing!" Danielle replied.

"…And that's how you get my beauty!" Vaughn finished what he was saying.

"…Club a porcupine… Got it!" Chris said, hiding a sheet of paper in his pocket. "Now, stand over there next to the others!"

"Will do!" Vaughn said, then thought to himself. "_These fools will be eating out of the palm of my hand by the end of the week! Plus, that blonde hottie's hot!"_

"_He's SOOOOO hot!" _Bitty thought to herself.

"Time to meet Xylia!" Chris said, as a cab pulled up, and its passenger stepped out. She was wearing a green apron over a red-sleeved shirt, a green baker's, yellow sweatpants, and was barefoot. Most of her clothes were covered in spots of flour. Even her face had flour spots on it. She also had pink hair.

"Coolness! I'm here!" Xylia said. "Hi, Chris! Wanna cookie?" Xylia said, producing what… appeared to be a cookie… But it was charred black.

"Err… no thanks… But thanks, anyway!" Chris replied.

"Okay!" Xylia said with a smile, as she walked over to the rest of the group. Looking at Vaughn along the way, she commented to herself, "_WOOOOW, liking the Edward Cullen hairstyle…not. Why not get some sparkles while you're at it…"_

When she reached Ivan, she looked at him. "Wow, guess we're barefoot buddies, huh?" Xylia said to Ivan.

"A hater of shoes too, huh?" Ivan replied.

"Yeppers!" Xylia answered. "I soooooo hate those things!"

"Me, too…" Ivan said.

"Anyways…" Chris said, trying to get the attention back to him. "Here's Winter!"

The taxi stops in front of them, as a young male stepped out. He wore yellow glasses, and a red shirt with a yellow dollar sign in front of said shirt. He also wore blue jeans, and… pink shoes?

"Big Bucks, Big Bucks, Big Bucks, No Whammies, No Whammies, STOP!" Winter said, looking at the crowd staring at him.

"Wow, what a freak." Bitty said.

"Darnin' likes his game shows, huh?" Gladys also said.

"It's totally groovy that he knows the No Whammies chat from Press Your Luck." Treela said as well.

"What's with the pink shoes?" Danielle asked.

"...I misplaced my shoes, so I had to wear my sis' shoes…" Winter admitted, walking towards them. "Man, this is worse than getting five zeroes on Plinko!"

"Wow, you really have to be unlucky as crap to get five zeroes on Plinko." Treela remarked.

"Next up, Melody!" Chris said, as a female stepped out of the cab. She was wearing a dark red beret, had dark green hair, a plaid shirt covering a shirt promoting a band, tight blue jeans, and yellow sneakers with a touch of pink. She also had a nose piercing.

"Wow, this show… It's too mainstream." Melody admitted.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're a hipster." Chris replied.

"So, who's the crew that's too mainstream for their own good?" Melody asked.

"Right over there." Chris said, pointing towards the cast. Xylia waved at Melody.

"Fair enough." Melody walked over to the crew, where Nancy ran up to her.

"Wow, you have a _real _nose piercing? Lucky!" Nancy replied.

"Well, huh. Nobody has ever complimented on my nose piercing before." Melody said.

"Coolness! These guys won't bite… Except for Bitty, but she's a jerk, so screw her." Nancy replied.

"I heard that!" Bitty yelled out loud.

"Next up, we have Roy, little brother of Omelette from Dictionary!" Chris said, as the taxi stopped.

Out of the taxi stepped a male with messy brown hair, dotted eyes, and wearing a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it over a green sweater. He was also wearing green sweatpants and grey shoes, both stained by mud.

"Nice to be here!" Roy said. "I guess I have big shoes to fill if I'm following in my sister's shoes."

Roy then walked over to the other campers, where they were waiting to ask him questions.

"Is it true she's bi?" Hambo Nancy asked.

"Can my darlin' of a little bro have her autograph?" Gladys said.

"Where did you get your clothes? At a poor people's store?" Bitty replied.

"Yeah, I can see, and Bite Me." Roy answered all three questions in one go.

"Here's Opi, everyone! And if you're a fan of Yuki from Dictionary, you'll gonna love Opi!" Chris said, as the cab stopped again. Out stepped out a girl with spiked pigtails streaked various colors. She also had her bangs streaked pink and blue, and had blue and green streaks on the back of her hair. She was also wearing glasses, eyeshadow, a black t-shirt with a pink skull on it, purple sweatpants, and sandals. Her nails were painted various colors, and it appeared she had paint streaks all over her body.

"Wow, what a crowd of people!" Opi said. "If we weren't running tight on time, I sketch all of you on paper!"

"So, I guess you're the resident artist of this season, huh." Winter replied.

"BLEH! Why do artists always have such… gross hairstyles?" Bitty said in one of her now famous remarks.

"Well, they're a fan of color! Also, Yuki's hairstyle inspired me." Opi replied.

"Get ready to rumble, cause here comes Yawgmoth!" Chris replied as a tough boy came out of the cab. Said cab sped off quickly, but not before Yawgmoth smashed a taillight. He had spiky blonde hair, was a tad bit tanned, he had an earring in his ears, a black t-shirt with flames on it, red pants, and grey shoes.

"Sup, Chris McLAME!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Hey, I'm still not lame!" Chris said, as police sirens were heard in the distance.

"SCORE! I got him pulled over on purpose!" Yawgmoth replied.

"And what, may I ask, achieve?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. Except that fool got a traffic ticket now, nerd! HAHAHAHA!" Yawgmoth laughed mockingly. He then walked over to where Zentaro was standing. He glared at Tongue, then at Zentaro, and both of them froze in terror.

"And next up, we have Quant!" Chris said, as a woman that looked like she meant business stepped out of the cab. She had blonde hair, a brown sweater, and beige pants.

"Chris? I just gotta say… You suck. You're going to die a horrible death, and you won't be remembered for anything." Quant said to him, walking away from him, and standing in front of Hambo.

"So… what?" Hambo replied.

"Bacon's gonna make you fat, and you'll be forever alone." Quant said, before she left. Insulting every constant along the way, she then stopped in front of Xylia.

"Uh… hi?" Xylia said in a nervous tone.

"What's with the pink hair? Pink hair is a sign of evilness!" Quant replied.

"But… Tina of Dictionary has pink hair, and she isn't the slightest of evil!" Xylia said.

"Whatever, the point is… Your cooking sucks, you're gonna get insitutionized when you're older, and you're gonna die alone, and no one's gonna be at your funeral." Quant finished her insult. All of a sudden…

"M-M-Meanie!" Xylia said, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, next up, we have Uzi! And he's related to another infamous camper of Dictionary fame, too!" Chris said, as a cab pulls up.

Out steps a man with blue streaks in his hair. He was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt with a Mario Star on it in 8-Bit. He also was wearing green pants, and… pink and purple sneakers?

"Hi, Chris! I'm ready to go retro…" Uzi said, as he noticed a teary-eyed Xylia. "Uh, why is the pink-haired girl crying?"

"Blame Quant, she's over there." Chris said, pointing to her. She was in the middle of insulting Nancy.

"…And body piercings are a sign of evil, too!" Quant replied.

"They're CLIP-ONS! Can't you take a hint?" Nancy yelled back.

"This is gonna be a long summer…" Uzi said to himself.

"Next up, Lily!" Chris said, as another taxi stopped in front of him, as an energetic girl stepped out. She had blue hair being covered up in a purple hat with a hurricane symbol on it. She was wearing a t-shirt that had a tornado crashing down on an open field. She also had green sweatpants, and pink shoes. She also had freckles.

"Today's forecast calls for a chance of victory!" Lily said, before noticing Xylia, about to cry. "And a bit of cheering up…"

Lily walked over to Xylia. "So, who made you cry?" She asked.

"Quant did…-Sniff-" Xylia replied. She wasn't in her usual mood.

"She did, didn't she? Well, she has a 70% Chance of a good talking to!" Lily said, stepping in front of Quant, ready to insult Gladys in her face.

"HEY! I'm not sure what you did to get that pink-haired girl all teary-eyed, but you better stop it!" Lily yelled at Quant.

"Oh, look! Another evil person with odd hair in the works! Whatever. You're not worth my time to mess with." Quant then walked off, and started to insult Gladys. A defeated Lily walked back over to Xylia to deliver the news.

"Sorry… I tried. Guess I'm wrong sometimes. Led me to my hairstyle." Lily said.

"-Sniff- Really? Coolness. Do tell!" Xylia said, having cheered up a little.

"Well… I promised the kids some snow, and…"

"Please welcome Seth!" Chris said, as what appeared to be a 12-year old beatnik stepped out of the cab. He had a black beret on, a purple striped shirt on, blue jeans, and sandals. He also appeared to have a goatee.

"Sup, Daddy-O?" Seth replied.

"Gonna invite people to a drum circle later?" Chris replied.

"You know it… Maybe." Seth replied, as he walked over to the group.

"Ugh, a beatnik? Like I said to hippie-girl over there, the 50's are over!" Bitty said to Seth.

"Next up, we have Felix!" Chris said, as an African-Canadian male stepped out. He had blonde hair, a purple shirt with a exclamation point on it, and red shorts.

"Hi, Chris! Nice to be here! Sorry I'm late; I wanted to test out a teleporter." Felix said.

"Whatever, go join the others." Chris said, as Felix walked over to where the other kids were at.

"Cool wrench! Is that a XKR 3000?" Hambo asked.

"Correct you are, my bacon-loving friend!" Felix replied.

"Next up, we have Peki!" Chris said, as a _limo _stopped in front of Chris. And out stepped out a girl wearing various jewels on her. She was also wearing a green shirt, and a blue blouse with diamonds embedded in them.

"Nice to be here, Chris! Then again, everyone already said so." Peki replied. "I'm gonna take my leave now." She then walked over to the rest of the campers.

"Finally, someone with good fashion!" Bitty said.

"I wonder if I can use her for my deeds…" Vaughn commented to himself.

"Next up, Cormano!" Chris said, as what appeared to be a cowboy stepped out of the cab. He was wearing a yellow cowboy hat, a brown vest over a blue shirt, a hankerchief, brown slacks, and grey boots.

"Howdy, pilgrim! Ready to get this game rollin'! More rollin' than a tumbleweed!" Cormano said, as he walked over to the others.

"Wow, lots of good hats around here!" Roy replied.

"Next, Allison!" Chris said, as a cab stopped in front of him. Out stepped a girl wearing a straw hat, covering her orange hair. She wore a blue sleeveless shirt with pink flowers on it, purple sweatpants, and green shoes.

"Really cool to be here, Chris!" Allison replied. "Also, I dig the frog dude's hat."

Zentaro looked up from his state of shock from Yawgmoth's glare to see Allison commenting on his hat.

"T-Thanks!" Zentaro said, as a cell phone rung.

"Yes… WHAT? The J Constant won't be here until tomorrow? What court hearing?" Chris yelled at his cellphone.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked.

"Joey, the J Constant, got arrested for robbing a store, and smoking pot in front of a cop! In said cop's house!" Chris answered.

"Wow… How DUMB can you be?" Danielle said.

"Anyways, he won't be here until tomorrow, so in the meantime, get together in a group next to that mud puddle, people!" Chris yelled out.

"I know how this is gonna turn out…" Felix said, taking out a device, and pressing a button.

Xylia looked a bit nervous. "Uh, Chris? We aren't gonna get all wet and soaking and wet, are we?"

"Nope! Now, on 3 say AlphaKidz! One, Two, Three…"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

All of a sudden, a cab sped off and tried to splash the constants with water, but said water was bounced off, leaving the kids dry. Felix whistled an innocent tune.

"Uh, should we be all wet by now?" Ivan asked.

"And all the work I did to get the kids wet. Anyway, follow me, and I'll explain some stuff!" Chris said, before turning towards the camera. "And there you have it! We have our kids, though one of them is AWOL right now. What adventure will await them? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

And there you have it! All the constants, minus the J constant have arrived! But what will await our kids?

**Next Time: **The Kids go for a Speed Run in World 1-1 of Mario Bros!


	2. 2: Super Tween Bros

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**FUN FACT: **Quant and Xylia are what Omelette was gonna be, (Either an Insulting Girl, or a rookie cook) until she became the Photophobic Girl we all know and love!

This Episode, we get to know the campers more. Plus, our first challenge!

Someone's Princess is in another Castle.

* * *

Inside the actual film lot, Chris was getting ready to explain a few things to the kids.

"This season, we'll have all the challenges that you kids outta enjoy! Some challenges will be movie based, while some of them are gonna be based on video games!" Chris said, with a majority of the more geeky kids smiling.

"Cool! Hopefully there's a Kirby challenge!" Danielle said.

"Here's hoping we don't kiss, like how Whitney kissed Tina in Dictionary!" Xylia replied. "Sure, it was a sugar rush and all. I was in one when I decided to dye my hair pink."

"Anyways, this is the Awards Ceremony! Trust me, this is one awards ceremony you DON'T wanna attend. Cause if you have the most votes, you're outta here!" Chris says.

"Just as long as that groovy Chef Hatchet isn't in drag this time…" Treela spoke up.

"But tonight, no one's going home tonight!" Chris yelled out, which caused the kids to cheer.

"Well, that's just cool! Right, Stunski?" Gladys said to her pet skunk. The skunk just chirped, Perry-Style.

"Now, then… Next up, we have the Makeup-Confessional!" Chris said. "You can say your deepest, darkest secrets in there… If you don't mind the entire world knowing!"

* * *

**Confessional: I'm the Younger Bro! Somehow, I have more arm-room!**

Kira: Hi, my boyfriend! Hope you're doing well, Ho-Oh-923!

Hambo: If it's a confessional, I better not tell the secret about bacon-wrapped steak…

Xylia: To be fair, I wasn't in a sugar rush when I dyed my hair pink.

Zentaro: Did you know I ate a fly when I was five?

* * *

The campers were outside what appeared to be a very nice house.

"This, kids, is the House of Victory! If you come in first, your team will be living it up in there! Let's take a peek inside!" Chris said, as he and the kids went inside. Inside said house, it looked amazing! There was a couch, a big screen TV, a Wii U, among various other goodies in said house. The kids were amazed at the look.

"I gotta give you a 39,725 on the HRA Scale, Chris." Ivan replied.

"And air conditioning, too! Don't forget the air conditioning!" Roy said, in front of the air conditioner.

"I'm gonna be spending every night in here, YEAH!" Yawgmoth also said.

"Now that we've seen the Winner's House, let's move on…

* * *

**Confessional: House of Champs**

Danielle: And it has their own bedrooms, as thus their own shower and toilet! Good thing too, cause I don't want them to see my body! (She suddenly shudders.)

Uzi: That Wii U may be nice, but I may be playing the 8-Bit Virtual Console games on it… Mostly.

Peki: If I win, I can catch up on my reading! I wonder how Commander Crushkill will take out Emperor KillAllHumans this issue… Er, you didn't hear anything!

* * *

The tweens were now in a meager-looking travel trailer, with a boy's side and a girl's side.

"I gotta give it a 3,500 HRA Score for this one, Chris." Ivan replied. "Sure could use a houseplant over there."

"This house, is the middle of the row house. If you get second during a challenge, you'll be residing here. It may not be as comfy as the other one, but it's still a building." Chris said.

"Plus, it comes with a small TV, and SNES." Uzi replied.

"So, what does those wimpy third place losers get?" Yawgmoth said with disgust.

"That's simple; follow me!" Chris replied, as the tweens followed suit.

* * *

**Confessional: Middle of the Road**

Uzi: So many games… And yet, no Earthbound! For shame, Chris.

Bitty: At least they will be hearing all my fashion critiques in here…

* * *

The tweens were now in a place that… Has seen better days. They all starred at Ivan for his score.

"Gotta give a 1,500 for this one. It's only high because of the carpet and futons." Ivan said.

"Anyways, if you come in last, you will be sleeping in here, the Loser Trailer, after one of your butts is voted off." Chris replied with a smile.

"So, who's the teams?" Winter questioned.

"Actually, that's what today's challenge will be all about! But we have one more place to visit…

* * *

Inside the Craft Services Tent, Chef Hatchet was making some grub for the kids. He has since improved a little, but his cooking was still a bit… iffy.

"Well, at least there's no singing cakes like last time." Xylia replied.

"Singing cakes are the tool of evil." Quant said back at her.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that wasn't baking flour?" Xylia also said, until a voice blared on the intercom. It sounded like… chirping?

"How come it sounds like a squirrel over the intercom?" Zentaro said.

"Look, I also see someone coming this way!" Danielle pointed at the sky, as the kids stepped back to see a miniature plane driven by a very familiar squirrel skid its way to a complete stop. One of them instantly knew who he was.

"Chef Squirrel? What brings you here?" Opi asked.

Squirrel chirped very quickly, almost like he was in a panic.

"Here, use this! It's my Ani-Voice System." Felix said, giving Squirrel a microphone.

Squirrel took the microphone, cleared his throat, and started to chirp into it.

"Thank you. Okay now… I'm here because I couldn't stand a contestant on the island! He… tried to take my tail." Squirrel said, his chirps translated, and coming out from the nearby intercom. "I also heard stories about him hurting other animals…" Squirrel then gave the microphone back to Felix. **[1]**

The tweens were in shock.

"Taking animal's tails, and hurting them as well?" Roy replied, with shock in his voice. "What kind of messed-up, Twilight reading monster would do that?!"

"If I ever meet him, I am **so** hitting him with my bug net…" Ivan also said.

Peki also said something. "If my neighbor Luka ever met him… Hoo-Boy, he would be in a world of hurt…"

"Not if I tie him up, and give him a cookie! Yeppers, he totally deserves one of MY crappy cookies! Xylia said, with anger in her face.

"It's okay, darlin'! You're where that mean person won't hurt you now!" Gladys said to the Squirrel.

"Okay, fellow kitchen soldier, who was the enemie that tried to KIA you?" Hatchet said to the squirrel. Squirrel then took out a picture of a messy blonde boy with bandages on his face. But unlike another certain bandaged person in another show, he was far from sweet. Hatchet shuddered at the photo.

"Remind me to hide my tail, then…" Easter said, with fear in his voice. "Anyone has a spare sweater so I can tie around my waist?"

"Campers! Or, Kids! Ready to enjoy your first Challenge?" Chris said over the intercom.

"Yeah, what is it already?" Allison replied.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be cool!" Vaughn said.

Most of the ladies sighed when they heard his dreamy voice. Except for a select few.

* * *

**Confessional: As long as it doesn't involve radioactive waffles, it's perfectly okay!**

Vaughn: This is TOO easy! They're all in love with me! Now, when would be a good time to break their hearts…

Kira: I already have a boyfriend! He's awesome, and likes Persona as well!

Xylia: I don't trust that Vaughn. He seems to be up to something EVIL! Then again, should we trust anyone that has an Edward Cullen-style haircut?

* * *

The 25 Campers were now in front of some pod, connected to some big screen TV.

"Okay, kids… Who remembers this game?" Chris said, as a very familiar start-up screen shows up. Uzi's smile grew.

"Awesome! It's the original Super Mario Bros!" Uzi said.

"Correct you are, Uzi! Made way before you guys were born, it was the exact game that saved the gaming industry!" Chris replied.

"And why my older cousin didn't get the memo, I'll never understand." Uzi replied.

"Uh, Chris? Not to be asking too many questions, but… What's the pod for?" Xylia asked.

"Why, what a wonderful question! Here's a cookie recipe!" Chris said, producing said recipe.

Reading said cookie recipe, Xylia smiled. "I'm gonna have a lotta fun when I find a kitchen! Thanksies, Chris!"

"Anyways, here's the challenge! You guys are going to be speed running in World 1-1, to earn a spot in a team. The fastest eight will be Team 1, the second fastest will be Team 2, and the Slowest will be Team 3."

"Uh, what about Joey, when or if he gets here?" Gladys questioned.

"Well… He'll be part of Team 3 by default!" Chris said. "Also, you guys have unlimited lives and unlimited time. No trying to game over yourself in the challenge by running into the first Goomba. "

Ivan suddenly frowned in embarsement.

"Now, since we _have _to keep the soccer moms at bay by teaching something, we shall be going in alphabetical order! So, Allison? You're up!" Chris replied.

"Cool!" Allison said, as she got in the pod.

* * *

**Confessional: A is for Allison!**

Allison: My mom never let me play any video games… Or play outside what-so-ever. Says it would have ruined the beauty of my fingers. I say… Screw that! Let kids be kids!

Ivan: Hey… Quit bringing up bad memories… It's not my fault I suck at platformers! Or puzzle games. Or most RPGS. Or shooters…

Quant: Soccer Moms are NOT evil! Insulting them, however…

* * *

Allison awoke in a field, that looked a bit blocky. She could had sworn she saw what appeared to be a brown mushroom coming towards her.

"Okay, you're a goomba, right? I'll just let you pass, 'kay?" Allison said. Grabbing a mushroom along the way, she hopped on two pipes. When she got to the third pipe…

"I know where this goes!" Allison said, as she jumped, and landed… HARD on the pipe, costing her a life. (Not that it mattered.)

Outside, in the real world, they were confused.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention. I disabled the warp pipe to the end of the level. No trying to cheat your way through!" Chris said.

"Warp Pipes are too mainstream, anyway." Melody remarked.

"Is there anything that isn't too mainstream for you, anyway?" Felix questioned.

"The Band _Blob of Screws and Bolts_… Although you never heard of it before." Melody answered.

"Okay…" Felix said.

* * *

**Confessional: Confessing is too mainstream, huh?**

Melody: I'll tell you something that isn't mainstream… flowers. They're just too cool for words! But maybe that's just me.

Felix: If Melody keeps on, she'll most likely be the first one to leave.

* * *

After Allison rematerialized at the beginning of the level, she managed to get to the end of the level.

"I think I did pretty good!" Allison remarked.

"Next up, Bitty!

"Okay, let's see the bad fashion these sprites have…" Bitty said, getting in the pod. Upon entering World 1-1…

Seeing the first Goomba, she went on the prowl. "Pfft… Birthday Suits are so… Gawross!" Bitty said, before the Goomba ran off, crying.

Back in the real world, they were shocked while watching the actions on screen.

"She made a Goomba cry? Dang…" Kira commented.

"Is she gonna insult anything that moves?" Uzi asked.

"Most likely… Hey, she's insulting the Koopa Troopa now." Nancy said.

And insult him, she did.

"Turtle Shells? Please. They're so 1885. Seesh!" Bitty said to the Koopa Troopa.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled out the Koopa Troopa from the game.

"And there it goes." Ivan commented.

* * *

**Confessional: When Koopas cry…**

Bitty: I loved belching out the insults. And the best part was… They couldn't bite back!

Ivan: She's gearing up to be a real life Gracie, all right… I spent many a night trying to get a few hundred-thousand bells getting her furniture in City Folk… So many Scorpions…

* * *

Bitty completed her run, and Cormano was next.

"Okay, pilgrim. Let's see what you got." Cormano said to himself. He did a good job.

Danielle was next. Upon entering, she gave the Goomba a hug.

"Don't let that mean Bitty's words get to you; you look great in your Birthday Suit!" Danielle said. The Goomba smiled, as he chirped in his native language to thank her. Danielle got through the level with ease.

Easter was next, and he ran fast. He completed the level in record time, most likely the fastest one yet.

"Dude, that was, like, really fast!" Nancy commented.

"It was almost like watching _Sonic 3 and Knuckles_ all over again!" Uzi said to Easter, too.

"How did you do it? Come on, tell us!" Xylia asked.

"Uh… It just comes natural!" Easter replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Or its most likely Easter has a permanent Bunny Hood on?**

Easter: I can't explain myself about me. Not since the lab explosion…

Xylia: Easter's bunny ears are so, so, SO CUTE!

* * *

Felix was next, and he did a good job, even if he died a few times.

Gladys was next. Despite not knowing a lot about Mario, she done a decent job.

Hambo even did good, even though this happened halfway,

"Stop it! Stop it! Bad boy! Down, Mr. Koopa!" Hambo said to the Koopa Troopa, who was holding onto a strip of bacon that Hambo kept in his hand.

"BACONBACONBACONBACON…" The Koopa said between bites.

Ivan was next. He tried to run, but he tripped over a Goomba. He tried to jump over a hole, but he fell in.

"Poor Ivan…" commented Danielle.

"See, that's what calling me a fat pink hippo does to you! Karma is so biting him in the butt!" Bitty said mockingly.

"Karma THIS." Danielle said, as she took out a dry erase board, and drew a picture of a bird… doing a backflip, and showed it to Bitty.

"Pfft… I don't get it." Bitty replied.

"I think it's rather good, myself." Opi said, in response to Danielle's drawing.

After about the 9th attempt, Ivan finally got to the flagpole.

"Finally…" Ivan said, stepping out of the pod.

"You okay? That must had been rough for you." Danielle said with concern. Her hand was on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ivan said, before smiling. "You have a really soft hand."

"Thanks!" Danielle said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Making Friends Fast**

Danielle: I barely even knew him for a day, and I already treat Ivan like we knew each other for years! Plus, he seems like a really sweet boy!

Ivan: I… gotta reason with everyone. I suck at other video games. Complete suck at them. Animal Crossing's the only game I'm really good at.

* * *

"Okay, since Joey isn't around, Kira, you're up!" Chris said.

" 'Kay!" Kira said, sitting in the pod. Almost Immediately, she gave the first Goomba a hug.

"Wow, she's a real hugging machine." Danielle said to Ivan, who was blushing at Kira. "You still here, Ivan?"

Ivan was knocked back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm still here. Just thinking about someone." He said.

"Judging by the look on your face, it couldn't have been Kira, would it?" teased Danielle.

"What? No, or course not!" Ivan said, trying to deny it.

"I saw that look on your face. Barely the first day, and you have a crush already!" Danielle said.

Soon enough, Kira was done. Lily's turn was next.

"Today's forecast calls for a 80% Chance of victory!" Lily said, passing the level with ease... After dying a few times.

Melody was next, and she did a decent job. Although she declared it too mainstream.

Nancy was next, and she was as fast as Easter was during his attempt. But a bit too fast, since she lost several lives running into Goombas by accident.

Opi was the next one up, and despite getting killed once, she still set a decent time.

Peki was next…

"Oh, watch the rich girl totally balls it up." Bitty said.

"How did you know she was rich?" Roy asked.

"Look at the jewelry she wears! Only a rich person could afford that much jewelry, not that it matters to you, pig farmer!" Bitty said, insulting the young gardener.

"Well, our rich girl is doing a decent job… In fact, she just finished it!" Opi commented.

"Bah, get out of my face, paint girl." Bitty said back at the artist.

* * *

**Confessional: Even Rich people play games,sometimes.**

Peki: I own a NES at home; Super Mario Bros. is one of my favorite games! Not that everyone would know, or care, since I go to a Private School… Full of snobby people. You want Snob Heaven, you're welcome anytime, Bitty!

Roy: Bitty may be cruel, but not as cruel as what Quant did to one Goomba… And another…

* * *

While in Quant's challenge, she insulted the first Goomba, making it cry. She also insulted the other enemies as well, making them cry as well. But all her insulting has given her the slowest time yet. Slower than Ivan.

When Roy arrived, however, all the enemies were too busy crying to even care about messing with the Gardener.

"Man, Quant has bought gloom into the Mushroom Kingdom, huh?" Roy said to himself. "No wonder they abandoned this stretch of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Seth ran through the level, being careful not to hurt the crying enemies.

"Man, this is so not… Uh, what's a 50's beatnik word for bummer?" Seth said.

Treela was next. Her plan was to toss dodgeballs at the Goombas, but after what Quant did, she was gonna give them a break.

* * *

**Confessional: Bummer, huh?**

Treela: Man, Quant's bumming everyone out, even the fictional characters are saddened! I should have gone slow on purpose so I could get on her team, and vote her off when we lost!

Xylia: Quant's a poopy-headed meanie! There, I said it!

Quant: Those Goombas deserved it.

* * *

Uzi was next, and he done decent enough.

Vaughn tried to show off his bishie looks, but the enemies were too busy crying to even care.

Winter even did well, doing decent enough.

When Xylia's turn came up…

Kneeling down next to the sad Goomba, Xylia smiled. "Mr. Goomba? Just listen to me! You're not dumb, you're not worthless, and you'll find a fellow Goomba girl to be your girlfriend someday!"

The Goomba cheered up a little.

"You're welcome! Now, to cheer up your friends!" Xylia said, running towards the other Goombas. But cheering them up cost her a lot of time, making her the slowest one to complete the challenge.

"Wow, you sacrificed going towards the exit just to cheer everyone up?" Roy said to the rookie cook.

"I just did what came natural! Besides, Goombas are SOOOO cute!" Xylia replied.

"I think your words came a bit too late, because Yawgmoth is beating everyone up." Roy said as the two looked at the screen. Sure enough, Yawgmoth was punching and kicking the enemies to a pulp.

* * *

**Confessional: Those poor Goombas…**

Lily: -She is as white as a ghost- So that's what a Koopa's shell looks like from the inside…

Xylia: Awww, man! Why does everything I care about gets ruined?! Why must I be born with this condition I have?!

Yawgmoth: And they didn't even fight back! I bet Bowser would have loved to have me in the Koopa Troop!

Bowser: No-no-no-no-no. I don't want THAT evil kid in MY Troop! I may be the evil King of the Koopas, but even I have standards! …How did I end up here, anyway?

* * *

Zentaro went into the world, but thanks to Yawgmoth's destruction, it was a bittersweet victory for him.

"Man, that was worse than Twilight, Tongue!" Zentaro said to his pet frog, who then replied with a RIBBIT.

"Okay, now. We've seen all 25 tweens go through the Gauntlet, now we'll tally up the times!" Chris said.

"I'm so last…" Xylia said. "I really don't wanna be part of Quant's team…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out in the end! Just have faith, like a blossom in the Spring!" Roy said, trying to reassure his new friend.

"Thanks, Roy." Xylia said, with a small smile.

"And the times are set, Team One, and the one earning the Champ's House tonight is… Easter, Felix, Treela, Kira, Seth, Zentaro, Gladys, Allison, and Bitty!" Chris said. "Also, you guys are now known as the Powerful Pigs!"

"Far out!" Treela commented. "Bring on the Groovy Edgics!"

"Pigs… I can't believe I'm a pig." Bitty said.

"Anyways, Team Two, and earning the Second House is… Uzi, Hambo, Danielle, Melody, Yawgmoth, Cormano, Peki, and Opi!" Chris said. "And you guys are known as… The Smug Snakes!"

"Cool, a snake! Is it poisonous in any way?" Yawgmoth questioned.

"Only if you want it to be!" Chris said back.

"Awesome!" Yawgmoth yelled out, in sadistic glee.

"Oh, dear…" Xylia said. She instantly knew what team she was on.

"And Team Three sleeping in the Loser Cabin tonight consists of… Roy, Ivan, Nancy, Lily, Vaughn, Joey… If he arrives, Quant, and… Xylia! You guys are now known as the Creepy Chickens!"

"Well, could be worse. We be called the Scumbag Scorpions…" Ivan said.

"_At least I have three lovely ladies to do my dirty work_…" Vaughn thought to himself, smiling. "_Unlike that ugly Xylia._"

"Well, campers, it's getting late. Let's try to get some shut-eye!" Chris said, before turning towards the camera. "And there you have it! Our tweens have braved World 1-1 of Mario, and lived to tell the tale! But what surprises await them? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"AlphaKidz!"

* * *

**Creepy Chickens, Girls Side**

It was dark now, and in the Loser Trailer, Quant was pitching a fit.

"See? SEE?! This is why blue hair and piercings are EVIL!" Quant yelled at her teammates. She was clearly in a pissed off mood.

"Quant, chill! Enhance your calm!" Nancy said, trying to calm the enraged tween down. "Besides, they're clip ons!"

"And besides, it's not MY fault you had to insult every enemy along the way!" Lily said, before looking out the window. "Hmm… Looks like rain tonight."

"Well, I don't care!" Quant said, getting ready to jerk the fake piercings off Nancy, before the door opened.

"Hi, guys… Uh… Did I come at a bad time?" Xylia replied, at the negative mood currently flooding the Cabin. Quant was up to Xylia's face in seconds.

"Bad time? BAD TIME? Or course it's a bad time, and YOU had to ruin everything with your niceness!" Quant yelled at Xylia. "I hope the so-called _EDGICS_ people seem to make put you in as useless, and Under the Radar!"

"Quant, stop! Don't you see you're hurting her feelings?" Nancy said. Xylia was starting to tear up.

"SHUT UP!" Quant yelled at Nancy, shutting the skateboarder up almost in an instant, before turning back to Xylia. "Now, since you messed everything up, you're sleeping outside tonight! Think of that as a preview of your hopeless, homeless future!" Quant said, before slamming the door in front of Xylia's face.

"Quant, no! It's gonna rain soon, you wanna put Xylia in more heartbreak and danger?" Lily tried to say.

"I know who the true evil person here is, and that's you!" Nancy yelled out, before Quant's scary glare shut both of them up.

"Now, it's off to bed. Evil people stay up past their bedtime." Quant said.

"But… It's 8:30. It's still a little too early to—" Nancy tried to say, but…

"Bed… NOW! And there better NOT BE A PEEP! And no trying to sneak into the Confessional to find solitude! **NOW GO TO SLEEP!**" Quant yelled out, as the two tweens had no choice but to follow Quant's "rules"…

* * *

**Outside**

Xylia tried hard to find a suitable place to hide out until morning, since the rains were coming down hard. Luckily, the Makeup Confessional was still open.

"Well, at least I'll be dry…" Xylia sadly said, taking off her apron, and throwing it on the floor. "Man, why must I been born with this disorder? It's SOOOO lame! I wanna make friends, but I'm not accepted in my hometown. I thought I would have a chance here, but with Quant around… -Sniff-"

The downtrodden Tween fell into a cot, as she cried herself to sleep…

* * *

**Meanwhile, up North...**

Two men were crating up ice to use for a challenge.

"Man, why does Chris want to use real ice for his challenge?" One of the men said. "Would it be more profitable to use fake ice, or fake snow?"

"I really don't know…" The other man said, tossing a block of ice carrying another block of ice onto the boat.

"I think that should be enough!" The first man said.

"Very well… Let's get this stuff to the Movie Lot before it melts!" Another man said, as they started to make their way to said Movie Lot.

However, inside one of the blocks of ice was a young boy, in a black suit, and wearing a brown hat covering his brunette hair… And it was on its way to the Movie Lot…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs: Easter, Felix, Kira,Treela, Allison, Winter, Zentaro, Gladys, and Bitty**

**Smug Snakes: Cormano, Hambo, Yawgmoth, Seth, Uzi, Danielle, Melody, Opi, and Peki**

**Creepy Chickens: Ivan, Roy, Vaughn, Lily, Nancy, Quant, and Xylia**

Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! And it's only the first episode!

So sorry to any fans of Xylia out there. I had to do that, so I can get some plot working. But don't worry; karma always finds its way, it's coming towards Quant, and she **will** get hers someday…

**[1]**: Reference to a future character in a future story by CragmiteBlaster! And boy, said character is hated already!

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: The Kids go driving on the ice! And they find a shocking discovery about the young boy…

BaconBaka OUT!


	3. 3: A Frozen Kid from Another Time

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

* * *

This episode, we begin Challenge number 2!

It's gonna feel like an Ice World!

* * *

Chris is standing on the stage, ready to give the intro to the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz…"

"25 Tweens arrived at the Movie Lot, hoping to win One Million Dollars! While some intros were met with kindness, some kids were just flat out rude. And some, like Ivan, were just weird. HRA Rankings? Jeepers, go outside once in a while, dude!"

"Anyways, the first challenge was set in the Mushroom Kingdom, where some of the Kids were just plain sucky. Xylia, however was the slowest of them all. And the drama didn't stop there, as after they were set into teams, Quant forced her team to bed, after leaving Xylia in the rain!"

"Anyways, what will happen today? Will Joey ever arrive, considering he doesn't commit another crime? And why do I get the feeling it's gonna be cold? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Alphakidz!"

(Cue "I Wanna Be Famous")

* * *

**Craft Services Tent**

Xylia woke up early before anyone else. Still feeling down after the events of last night, she sadly spooned her bowl of cereal around.

"Why me… What did I do in a past life to have such a curse these days? Did I totally eat all the ice cream sandwiches at Woodstock or something?" Xylia questioned herself, as she heard something coming from the kitchen. Being the curious girl that she is, she decided to take a look.

"Stupid bag of flour…" Hatchet muttered to himself.

"_No, no, no… You're opening it wrong! It has to be gentle like this!" _Squirrel said in his native squirrel tongue, trying to open the bag, to no avail.

"No, soldier. It has to be rough, like so!" Hatchet said, starting to open the bag of flour…

"Uh, Chef?" Xylia questioned, as Chef did open the bag of flour… and flour exploded everywhere, covering Hatchet, Squirrel, and Xylia in the white baking stuff. After Squirrel mini-vac'ed up the flour dust, Hatchet looked at Xylia. "Did… *COUGH* Did I come at a bad time?"

"What is it, Private Flour Girl? Can't you see we're kinda busy?" Hatchet said to the rookie cook.

"Trying to open a bag of flour? Well… Let me help, guys!" Xylia said, in more of a cheerful tone. Taking another bag of flour, she then opened it… successfully.

"Whoa… How do you do that?" Hatchet questioned.

"Well, you just have to be gentle! Anyone can tell you that!" Xylia answered, as she took her leave.

"_See? Cotton Candy Jr. has it down!" _Squirrel said in a cute squirrel rage towards Hatchet.

* * *

**Confessional: Flour Power**

Xylia: It felt kinda nice to help Chef with something. That kinda cheered me up! Although all of that won't matter once Quant wakes up. And I gotta take another shower… How come these splashes of flour doesn't seem to want to come off me?

Hatchet: Lesson learned; be gentle with flour. Thanks, Private Flour Girl.

Squirrel: _Xylia has a kind heart, but something seems to troubling her… Hope one of the kids can help her…_

* * *

**House of Victory**

Everyone was starting to wake up from their slumber. At least two were already awake… And laughing.

"Hahaha… That Ribbon Cat's a cut-up!" Treela said, watching a cartoon on TV with Kira.

"I'm more of a fan of Nerdy Cat, myself." Kira replied. "Reminds me of myself!"

In Easter's room, he woke up, and stretched. Making sure his hat was still on, he smiled. "Well, my secret's still a secret."

Zentaro woke up at the same time. Tongue was still busy sleeping on a rock that was in his tank.

"Morning, Tongue! You ready for a yummy cricket meal?" Zentaro said, taking out a jar holding a single cricket that he caught last night.

Bitty also woke up, waiting to see how many crtiques she can spit out about the kid's bad fashion. Until, all of a sudden, she saw a long-haired blonde female walking out of what appeared to be Gladys' room. Bitty was suddenly spooked.

"Okay… I watched that video as a joke five days ago! According to records, I have two days left!" Bitty said in a panic, before adding. "B-Besides, your fashion sucks! Get a haircut, hippie!"

"Darlin' chill! It's just me, Gladys!" Gladys said, moving her hair out of her head. Indeed, Gladys had pretty long hair, that reached the bottom of the floor.

"Way to scare me, you fashionless hillbilly." Bitty said with a snide remark.

"It's just that I don't have my bonnet on yet. If this scares you, I'll put it on." Gladys replied.

"Y-Yes, please." Bitty said, as Gladys got the message, and went to her room to change.

* * *

**Confessional: Seven Days…**

Bitty: I won't have to worry about coffee today… Gladys' blonde ring look woke me up like THAT.

Gladys: Okay, so I didn't have a haircut since last year. My hair just grows like a weed, like that. Speaking of which, where's Stunski?

Stunski: (He is wearing a chef's hat for some reason) _I am... The Iron Chef! What is today's secret ingredient?_

Winter: I couldn't get to the TV in time before Treela and Kira woke up… I wonder what adventure Twilight Sparkle and her friends had this time… (He suddenly realized something.) Y-You didn't hear anything! I'll take Ignore This Message for 500!

Treela: Kira is so groovy. She told me about a site that had a lampshade for a logo. Really nice place, she says, with people she enjoys talking to.

Zentaro: I'm really enjoying it here. Tongue likes it, too! I wonder what Chris has in store for today?

Allison: It's such a good morning. At least it's better than waking up from Botox… Seriously, who gives Botox to a six year old?!

* * *

**Middle of the Road House, Girls Side**

The three girls were awake, and getting ready for their day… Or they were, had they weren't starring at something…

"Danielle sleeps in her suit as well?" Peki said. "Kinda left-field for a pair of pajamas." Sure enough, Danielle was sleeping, with her covers covering her head, and her suit's head starring at them with its cold, smiling stare.

"Sleeping is so mainstream these days, but seeing that really freaks me out." Melody admitted, pointing at the motionless cat head that was part of Danielle's outfit.

"You don't think she has scars from something?" Opi guessed. "Yuki of Dictionary hid her scars with paint and wristbands…"

"Well, only one way to find out…" Melody said, as she reached for the covers… Until Danielle started to wake up. Melody backed off in an instant. Throwing off her covers, she put her head on in an instant, and…

"Morning, everyone!" Danielle said in a cheerful tone. "Nice rain we had last night!"

"Morning, sleepyhead." Opi replied. "Since we're all awake, let's get some chow in us! We don't wanna lose and send anyone home!"

The girls replied with some yeahs.

* * *

**Confessional: Secret Kept Safe**

Melody: Dang, so close, too. Whatever, scars are too mainstream.

Opi: Wow, Danielle must had been really scarred up to be wearing an animal outfit.

Peki: So, what will today's challenge be? Will we solve a mystery? Or rewrite history?

Danielle: I think I felt Melody about to throw the covers off me… I still have nightmares about that day… WHY did the electricity have to short out and catch the school on fire that day? Granted, everyone survived with minor injuries, but still…

* * *

**M.O.T.R House, Boys Side**

Yawgmoth was awake, and playing a game on the SNES…

"Oh, yeah! So that what a Demon's eyeball looks like! Yeah, blood!"

Cormano looked at Uzi with concern. "They didn't release games like that on the SNES, did they, pilgrim?"

"Sadly, they did…" Uzi said in sadness. "I tried to get up before Yawgmoth got up so I could play some, but he beat me to it first.

"Should had beat me to it, loser!" Yawgmoth yelled at Uzi.

Meanwhile, Seth was teaching Hambo how to play the bongo drums.

"So, it goes like…" Hambo said, as he began to beat a rhythm into said drums. "_Bacon is really tasty; but don't bake it too hasty_. That good enough?"

"It's fine, Daddy-O!" Seth replied. "Way to make a poem about bacon, man!"

"Thanks, Seth." Hambo said, before doing some more beats with the bongo drums. Seth smiled.

"You're welcome, Daddy-O." Seth said back.

* * *

**Confessional: Beat of a Different Drum**

Seth: I gotta explain; this morning, Hambo came up to me while drumming, and asked if he could drum along with me… I could get a drum circle going! I gotta see if the others would join in, as well!

Hambo: Bacon poems are awesome, too. I'm getting used to his beatnik lifestyle.

Uzi: I so wanted to play Yoshi's Island…

Yawgmoth: It was the only game with any blood in it! I tried Mortal Kombat earlier, but… seriously. SWEAT?! So, I tried to find that Xylia wimp to throw it to, but I couldn't, so I threw it at that Quant girl.

Cormano: I so wanted to play Sunset Riders with Uzi. There's a guy on it with the same name I have! Pretty cool, huh?

* * *

**Loser Cabin, Boys Side**

Vaughn was busy putting gel in his hair. "Ah, nothing like some good gel to start a day." He said to himself, before turning towards Roy and Ivan. "You two… Mind to shine my shoes?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all! I'll be like Kicks!" Ivan said, as he knelled down and wiped off Vaughn's shoes.

"Vaughn? Not to rush and all, but I wanna go outside and check on my plants that I planted last night." Roy replied.

"Yeah, yeah, good enough. Go." Vaughn said, as Roy left the room… Where there was some yelling going on in the girls side? He walked back in.

"Uh… Nevermind!" Roy said.

* * *

**Confessional: Backing out of something deadly and dramatic**

Roy: I only heard a few words of what was happening… Is Quant always in a pissed off mood?

Ivan: Roy came back pretty spooked… But not as spooked as what Joey could do.,,

Vaughn: I wonder which girl will fall for my looks first…

* * *

**Loser Cabin, Girls Side**

"**WHO DID IT?!**" yelled out Quant in pure rage. She was not in a good mood, since someone threw a game cartridge at her, and was yelling at Lily and Nancy because of it…

"We didn't do anything! We didn't leave the Cabin at any time all night long!" Lily said in a calm, yet mad voice.

"Yeah, we didn't even go to the bathroom all night long!" Nancy replied.

"Well, someone did… I bet it was Xylia, wasn't it!" Quant yelled out. "Well, she shouldn't be so evil!"

"She isn't the slightest bit of evil!" Lily yelled at Quant, before dodging the game cartridge thrown by Quant, shattering it to pieces.

"I'm gonna go out… And if I see ANY OF YOU TRY TO THROW ANYTHING AT ME, I **WILL VOTE ANY OF YOUR ASSES OFF! GOT IT?**

They shuddered. "Yes, ma'am!" They both said in unison, as Quant took her leave. Once she left, Nancy started to talk.

"Wanna make an alliance to vote her off?" she asked the Weather Lady.

"Alliance? You bet! I rather read Twilight in the park on a sunny day than withstand one more minute with Quant!" Lily said, as the two shook hands. "But on one condition. We don't vote for Xylia, 'kay?"

"Done and done." Nancy replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Only the Second Episode, and already an alliance! Must be a record. Oh, wait…**

Lily: Anything to get rid of Quant. I can predict a 90% Chance of her being booted with a chance of rage-storms when she is outta here…

Nancy: She even confiscated my skateboard! Claimed it was _evil_... Is she a younger niece from that Senator from the beginning of that Vin Diesel movie, _Triple X_?

Quant: Skateboard's evil… Cots are evil…

* * *

Inside the Craft Services tent, everyone went to get some breakfast. Quant sat in front of Xylia and glared at her, spooking the pink-haired cook.

"Pink hair's still evil." Quant said.

"No it's not!" Xylia replied.

"I've been wondering… Why did you dye your hair pink, Xylia?" Lily questioned.

"Well…" Xylia started to say…

"Because she's evil and must be wiped clean of all evilness!" Quant said, before leaving, but not before looking at a pepper shaker "You. You're not evil… I'll be using _you_ tonight."

"Harsh…" Nancy said, before turning towards Xylia. "Continue on."

"Well… It's because the bubblegum fairies told me to." Xylia quickly said.

"Sounds like a proper excuse. I'll believe it!" Lily replied.

* * *

**Confessional: FAIRIES!**

Xylia: It wasn't bubblegum fairies. I don't even like gum! Give me chocolate any time of the week, yeppers!

Quant: When I do win, first thing I'm doing is passing SOPA.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan was trying to get Kira's attention, but he was nervous.

"K-K-Kira?" Ivan nervously said.

"Lo, Ivan! Doing okay?" Kira said, smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you before the challenge about stuff, and…" Ivan said, before…

"Attention, kids! It's time for the next challenge! Come towards Lot 1! And I hope you are feeling up for an Ice World!" Chris yelled out in the intercom.

"Oh, boy. Here we go!" Kira replied, hearing about the "Dreaded Ice World". Soon after Kira left, Ivan cursed at himself. Danielle walked up to him.

"It's okay, Ivan. You'll have a chance afterwards! Just have faith!" Danielle said.

"I know, it's just… She's such an awesome nerd, and I have a thing for nerdy girls." Ivan admitted.

"Cool…" Danielle replied.

* * *

**Confessional: NEEEEEERRRRRRDDDDDD!**

Kira: Ivan felt a bit nervous. I can't tell him I have a boyfriend… He would be so heartbroken.

Danielle: Uh… Nerdy girls? Well, I do have a 3DS that I play regularly. And a Wii. And the complete series of Lucky Star… (She then hangs her head) Okay, I admit it… I'm a complete otaku. Almost at a Konata level.

Ivan: Trying to get a girl's hard! How did my sis Yuka get a boyfriend, anyway?

* * *

At Lot 1, the kids saw what appeared to be miniature tractor-trailer trucks, and ice as far as the eye could see. There were special machines set up to keep the ice from melting.

"Welcome to the next challenge, kids!" Chris said in a cheerful voice, although the campers looked a bit cold.

"Chris? It's freaking cold here!" Bitty yelled out loud. "And being cold is NOT fashionable!"

"But it seems some of them are enjoying it…" Zentaro replied, as he saw Danielle… figure skating in her suit without skates? Ivan and Xylia were also doing some pretty impressive skating moves as well, despite both of them being barefoot.

"Freaks." Quant said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: We would do a S'Winter joke, but it's taken. As thus Wummer.**

Xylia: Did I forgot to mention that me and Ivan have a slight immunity to the cold? I won a snowball fight while wearing shorts and a t-shirt one time. Mom and dad were a bit impressed, and a bit upset at me at the same time.

* * *

"Anyways, once you three are done playing Swan Lake on Ice, it's time to introduce the next challenge!" Chris shouted.

"Uh, guys?" Danielle shouted to everyone. "You may wanna see this…"

All the Kids, plus Chris were gathered at a particular piece of ice. It appeared to be showing a young boy around their age, wearing a suit and a brown hat.

"Cool, a frozen body!" Yawgmoth shouted out loud.

"You think he's still alive?" Lily said.

"Hold on… This'll give me a chance to use my re-animator!" Felix replied. "It can come in handy for people that has been frozen for years like that dude we're staring at currently. Now… Who's gonna free him from his frozen prison?"

"Allow me!" Xylia said, holding a frying pan. Taking a big swing, she hit the block of ice, and said block of ice shattered in a million pieces, freeing the man entrapped in it in mere moments. The campers starred at Xylia with amazement. "Uh… Too hard?"

Felix then zapped said frozen body to try to reanimate him. A few moments passed, until suddenly, the body moved a bit.

"Ugh… What happened…" The now-thawed out body said. "All I remember is falling overboard and then a wave of water hit me…" He then realized the kids looking at him. "Who are you guys?"

"As a matter of fact, who are you?" Chris said, in concern.

"I'm James, and I was on a cruise up North. My family was thinking of skipping it, with some bad blood between Germany getting serious…" the former frozen boy, called James, said.

"Wait, bad blood with Germany?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah… But my family went ahead with it, being it could be their last time." James commented.

"Wait… I know a tad bit about your fashion… Those look like duds from the 1910's…" Bitty said.

"That's right! It's the year 1913 right now!" James said, until someone corrected him.

"Actually, it's 2012." Xylia said. James looked a bit shocked at the realization. "Uh… Did I say anything bad?"

"I can't believe it… I was frozen for almost 100 years…" James lamented. "All my friends… my family… Dead. I'll never see them again… And I'm an orphan now…"

"I'm sure I could make a time machine for you, Mr. James." Felix said. "All I need is the proper instruments…"

"Thanks. But… What kind of future is this, anyway? We have blue kittens with pink hair, someone wearing earrings in their nose…" James replied.

"Uh, it's a clip-on, hon." Nancy said, before a cell phone interrupted her.

"Miniature Phones…" James said.

"Hello… Yes… What do you mean Joey won't be coming?! Wow, how many years? Ouch… Well, thanks, anyway." Chris said, as he turned off his cell phone.

"Wait, what was that about Joey?" Opi asked.

"Apparantly, Joey snapped after he was sentenced to juvenile hall… He was about to come here to complete and then get sent to juvie, but… He punched a judge, he punched a nun that came to oversee his trial… Afterwards, they declared him too dangerous to come… Dang it!" Chris answered.

"Yeah?" Opi asked again.

"Now we don't have a J contestant now…" Chris replied. "This season is now ruined…"

"Bummer... All those Edgics… Ruined!" Treela said as well.

"Not just yet… Why not let James compete?" Danielle answered. "He's a kid, and his name starts with J."

"What? All I wanna do is get home, back to my own time, after Mr. Felix helps me!" James said.

"Great idea, I'll allow it!" Chris replied with glee. "Besides, the ratings will come piling in if we have a frozen dude on the show! Now, then… Let's get on with the challenge…"

* * *

**Confessional: James Yeken in the 21 Century!**

James: I'm far beyond the world I know… Far beyond my time. Hope Felix can get this time machine built soon.

Peki: Cool, we have our own Buck Rogers now… It's not like I watch sci-fi shows or anything!

Treela: Shame he was still frozen during the 60's. He could have had some hippie stories to share…

* * *

The kids, plus James were at the Trucks again.

"Okay, now… Any of you ever watch _Ice Road Truckers_?" Chris questioned the kids. Nancy got a bit exicted.

"I do! It's one of my favorite shows!" Nancy replied.

"Well… It's a show on TV about trucking in the icy cold _really _up North!" Chris said. "Your challenge today, team up in a pseudo relay system with your team, and cart as many cargo as you can before sundown. The team with the most cargo carted to their destinations will win! Any questions?"

Winter held up his hand. "Uh, Chris? We're all 10 to 12 years old! We're not allowed to drive!"

"Don't worry, these trucks are modded to a point, that even a five year old can drive one! And they're giving you guys temporarily licenses so it won't be illegal."

The tweens nodded in agreement.

"Now, then… Get into partners and get your truck on!" Chris yelled out.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

"I'm teaming up with Xylia, and you guys better not tell otherwise!" Quant yelled out, as Xylia shivered in fear.

"Actually, Xylia has a partner already!" Ivan said to the insulting tween. "Me!"

"Ugh…" Quant sighed, as Vaughn walked up to her in slow motion.

"Mind if you team with me?" Vaughn said with a smile in his face. Quant sighed.

"Fine…"

Meanwhile, Lily was a bit concerned about James competing in a challenge a few minutes after he was thawed out.

"James? You sure you want to go through with this? You just got thawed out from frozen slumber…" Lily said.

"Might as well. If anything, this may be only a dream, and I'll wake up in my bed. But you do remind me of someone." James commented.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. She even had a purple hat. She didn't have blue hair, though." James admitted. "In fact, do you guys have odd hair in the future… Er, the present?"

"Well, some of us do, like me and Xylia. Or course, we can't hold a candle to Opi's hair." Lily said.

"And what's this… Yoo-Hoo you're drinking?" James asked.

"Just a chocolate drink. You want a swallow?" Lily remarked.

"Eh, sure." James said, as he swallowed some of it. "Wow, drinkable chocolate."

"You'll most likely have several stories to tell if you ever get back to your own time..."

* * *

**Confessional: Fish out of Temporal Water**

James: Lily said this was a confessional, huh? Well… It was me that sneezed in front of Ms. Martin. Also, she is thinking of introducing me to a Dr. Pepper. I wonder who he is, or if he's any good.

Lily: James has a lot to learn about the future, er… present, huh? There's a 60% Chance he'll feel right at home, here.

Xylia: I can't say how thankful I am to Ivan for choosing me as his partner. He is SOOOO nice!

Ivan: After last night, I couldn't let Quant boss Xylia around. Quant's almost like a bossy soccer mom… Only without the minivan and a protest group outside Rockstar Studios…

* * *

Chris is looking at the camera. "So, we have a J Contestant now… Even though he didn't really audition. And our trucker challenge has started! Who will win? Find out, after the break, good buddy!"

* * *

And so, James has been introduced, and our challenge has started! What will happen? Who knows…

NEXT CHAPTER: The kids go truckin' on ice, someone's secret is exposed, and someone goes packin'!


	4. 4: Kidz on Ice

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: **This chapter is dedicated to my mom. Please keep her in your prayers. Also...

**WARNING: **Quant will say some stuff that may offend some people. I truly apologize if you're insulted in either way.

This episode, we're trucking on the ice!

Convoy!

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Drama AlphaKidz! If you're just joining us, or if a local sport prempted half of this episode, here's what you missed!" Chris said, in the Control Booth, as he pressed a button.

* * *

"_In the year 1913, a cruise ship was launched out into the artic seas. Aboard this ship, was a young boy named James Yeken on vacay with his family. But one stormy, cold night, he was knocked overboard, where he landed on an iceberg, where an ocean wave hit him, and froze him, where he would get thawed out… 100 Years Later…" _Said a narrator, as what appeared to be James is shown on screen, frozen like he was, with the year 1913 going up to calculate the years… Until it stopped at the year 2012… All of a sudden…

**James Yeken in the 21 Century**

…_Some theme song started playing as James is shown on screen. But that wasn't all…_

**Starring James Yeken…**

_In another scene, an airship explodes on screen, as Xylia skyboards off the now falling wreckage…_

**Xylia Footsies…**

_Another scene shows James tied up, and looking at the wrong end of a laser, until Ivan comes in and kicks said laser…_

**Ivan Tracks…**

_Yet another scene shows Lily is fighting off an alien mummy with a feather duster…_

**Lily Galestorm**

_And another scene shows Roy fighting off a giant tribal cyclops, while James, Xylia, and Lily are in a giant pot filled with water._

**And Roy ShineBrite as Commander Roy**

_The four are shown onscreen, as they put their hands to the center, and raise their hands in victory._

**Produced by Chris McClean [1]**

* * *

"Aw, Chris, that's not what really happened…" Hatchet said to the Host. "…But I applaud your editing skills."

"Well, when else will I be doing a Buck Rogers parody?

* * *

**Confessional: It would have made for a great spinoff…**

Roy: Why do I get the feeling I was used for a parody?

Peki: I watch it… Not that I like that sorta thing…

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Meanwhile, in reality, the team decided to let the duo of James and Lily go first. Not because James was the new kid and all, but something was troubling them.

"What kinda shipment was that? It's evil!" Nancy lamented, before being pelted with a snowball.

"Stealing people's lines is evil!" Quant yelled at the skateboarder.

"But nevertheless, hopefully Lily isn't too upset at what she's shipping." Ivan commented.

"What is it?" Xylia questioned.

"Errr… You don't wanna know. Let's just say, it includes fists, pumps, and bros…" Ivan admitted.

It didn't take long for Xylia to realize what it really was. She shuddered as a result.

"Here's hoping James doesn't ask to see it…" Xylia said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the truck, Lily was driving, as James was asking away many a question.

"So, there are movies that talk back?" James said, entrigued at the moving pictures that talked called "Movies".

"Yep! Some of them are classics, like _It's A Wonderful Life, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Die Hard, Lethal Weapon…_ _Then you come to some stinkers like Manos: The Hands of Faith, Cat in the Hat… _Then you have_ Twilight." _Lily frowned_._

"What's a Twilight?" James asked. Lily shushed him.

"Trust me, dude, there's a 100% Chance of _You don't WANNA know!"_ Lily said.

"Anyways, what's in the back, anyway?" James replied, as Lily looked shocked.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing but _Jersey Shore_ DVDs." Lily answered.

" What's _Jersey Shore_?" James asked again, still curious.

"Nothing, just a trashy show about trashy people." Lily said.

"Okay…" James said, quieting down.

* * *

**Confessional: One piece of trash Oscar the Grouch wouldn't touch…**

James: (He is looking at the back of a Jersey Shore case) Funny… They don't look like trash… But where is it, anyway?

Lily: I swiped the disc from James before letting him see the case. He doesn't need to see this, not after he's been frozen for several years! (She then walks outside, and tosses the disc in the air.) Pull! (A slingshot is heard, shattering the disc into pieces. She then walks back in.)Phew, disaster adverted. As I was saying, I know a bit about movies, but I'm not a movie nut. My neighbor, on the other hand…

Nancy: (She whistles innocently, while twirling around a slingshot with her finger)

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

While Hambo and Danielle were on their quest to get cargo to their destination, the people at the Snakes Garage were talking about stuff, with Cormano itching all over.

"Check it out… I put itching powder all over Cormano!" Yawgmoth said with a mocking tone in his voice. Cormano heard it, and was up to his face within seconds.

"Wait, you put itching powder all over me, pilgrim?" Cormano said to his face, with an angry look.

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Yawgmoth mockingly said.

They both glared for a second, while Opi sighed.

"They're not gonna resort to violence, are they?" Opi asked.

"Oh, I hope not…" Peki replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, Hambo and Danielle were chatting among themselves. Hambo was driving, because the controls were a bit too much for an animal suit's glove.

"So, you always wear that suit when going out?" Hambo asked.

"Yep! I like it! Plus, it keeps everyone seeing my true self…" Danielle replied.

"What's your true self look like, anyway?" Hambo asked again. Danielle quickly shushed him.

"That's a question best answered for another time! Now, we gotta get these _Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 4_ DVDs to our set location…" Danielle said, uneasily.

"Wait, I thought it only had two parts… Why does it say Part 4?!" Hambo realized, as he thought of something… "Oh, no… They didn't."

"Didn't what?" Danielle asked.

"Nevermind, forget it…" Hambo said.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a Secret to Everyone**

Hambo: I… didn't have the heart to tell her they made a part 3 of an infamous movie…

Danielle: What can be as bad as Twilight?

Uzi: Yawgmoth's worse than _Rocky and Bullwinkle_ on NES! Who locks Kindergarteners in a room and shows them… That?! I'm getting daytime nightmares just by thinking about it!

Yawgmoth: Mwahahah! That Cormano is so itchy!

Opi: I think this confessional could use some color! (She holds up a couple paint buckets)

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Treela and Zentaro took to the roads, while the others awaited their turn to drive. The teams were making some small chit-chat with each other.

"Whammies have poor fashion sense, anyways!" Bitty said to Winter. "All they do is wear a cape, and a mask!"

"But I find them very adorable at times! I even have a Whammy plush at home!" Winter remarked.

"Come on, Darlin'!" Gladys said to Bitty. "Those Whammies are kinda adorable, too, in my mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, Treela was driving, and talking to Zentaro at the same time.

"So, is it true you ate a fly at a young age?" Treela said in surprise.

"Yeah… I was a weird kid, back then." Zentaro replied. "I was into frogs, but my fellow friends, if any, were more into _Trigun_, or what you call it here…"

"Well, I don't know a lot about anime… Rather, not that kind of anime. I'm more of an _Azumanga Daioh_, _Lucky Star_, _Nyan Koi…"_ Replied Treela. "I may not be a groovy otaku, but I'm… A fan of them."

"It's cool. I even have a girlfriend back in Japan! When I do grow up, I'm planning on moving her to here in Canada." Zentaro replied. "She's rather… groovy, if that's the word."

Treela giggled. "You're getting the lingo down, at least!"

* * *

**Confessional: A Groovy Team**

Treela: Zentaro's a really cool dude. He even talked about how he got his pet frog, Tongue! He said it was to cheer him up after he and his family moved out of Japan.

Zentaro: Treela's really cool and kind. I wonder what got her interested in Dodgeball, though…

Bitty: I can't find ANY good fashion on here at all! Besides Peki of the other team, but…

Kira: I kinda like this team. We're on good terms with each other, and I made a good friend in Treela. But how does she keeps her paint on her face?

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

They were on their second run. Quant was currently on the road with Vaughn, so they spoke to themselves while the insulting girl was on the road.

"Show of hands… Who wants to eliminate her when if we get last place?" Roy said to each other. While all of them raised their hands, James was a bit confused.

"Wait, what? Why do we wanna get rid of her?" James asked.

"Oh, you were still frozen…" Lily apologized. "You see… She's a bit of a bossy girl. She made poor Xylia sleep outside last night!"

"Actually, I slept in the Confessional." Xylia admitted.

"But still, that doesn't resort to someone yelling at someone!" Ivan said.

"And she still has my skateboard…" Nancy admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, the ride was quiet. Vaughn tried to make Quant drive, but she complained, so the lazy dude had to drive the truck to their designation. At said designation, however…

"Here's your copies of Hunger Games." Quant said, before _setting them on fire _in front of the intern accepting the cargo_._ "They're evil."

Quant then had to go to the bathroom. As soon as she came out, she noticed a flyer, with the AlphaKidz logo on the front. In said flyer was all 26 campers with a short bio about them.

"Hambo… Evil. Ivan… Evil." Quant muttered in her breath. As soon as she got to Xylia's Bio, she read what it read.

**Xylia: **_Even though her cooking sucks, this Asperger's Syndrome tween never gives up!_

Quant was appalled. "Who let an autistic _freak _like her on the show?!" Quant said to herself, as she took off towards the truck.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, that was UNCALLED FOR, QUANT!**

Quant: People like her deserve to be put in a dark room and kept away from the public eye… Permanently.

Vaughn: Why did she make me work? She was supposed to work for me!

Xylia: Why do I get the feeling someone just made a million people mad?

Lily: When Quant came back, she looked like she was hiding something…

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Yawgmoth ended up being the one driving, with Opi as his passenger. Everyone was worried about the two kids, but more worried about Opi.

"I hope she'll be allright…" Hambo said outloud.

"I hope so, too…" Peki said to the bacon-loving tween.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yawgmoth was driving like mad, attempting to run over robotic animals on the road.

"That poor robotic seal… You did that on purpose!" Opi said, angry at him.

"So? What if I did? There's more seals out there, shame they aren't real…" Yawgmoth replied with a mocking sorta tone in his voice..

"And PETA is most likely making a flash game of Danielle beating you up with a blanket…" Opi said to herself.

"You mean those wimps? Oh, please…" Yawgmoth said with a sneer in his voice, as he ran over a robotic penguin.

"Okay, they're not even native up north!" Opi said.

* * *

**Confessional: Penguins are mainstream, anyway. (Dang it, Melody!)**

Opi: What kind of mom and dad raised Yawgmoth, anyway?

Yawgmoth: PETA can't touch me; I beat up a member, once! I'll eat what I want, when I want!

Cormano: That bandit Yawgmoth's crazier than a walking cactus.

Seth: Daddy-O can't seem to grasp Yawgmoth's personality.

Peki: Hope those robots are allright…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Easter and Kira took to the roads, while the rest stayed behind. Bitty was in the middle of reading a fashion magazine, and was in the middle of the Don't Section…

"Never wear glasses… Good call!" Bitty replied.

"Aw, come on! Glasses are very fashionable! Look at Kira… When she comes back!" Allison said to her.

"I prefer not to look at her." Bitty said, with a bratty tone in her voice, before being hit by a snowball from nowhere. "Hey! Who threw that snowball?!"

No one came up to admit it, but Treela was rocking back and forth, whistling.

* * *

Meanwhile on the road, Easter was driving, while Kira was talking as well.

"So, you're a fan of Persona, huh?" Easter replied.

"Yep! Really enjoyed Persona 4, but my favorite is Persona 3." Kira said. "But Persona 4 is good as well!"

"I outta play it sometime… Oh, wait. It's rated M." Easter replied. "How?"

"Well, my older sister plays it as well. She let me try it once, and I was hooked! Although I also like Pokemon as well!" Kira said.

"Awesome…" Easter replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Per-so-NA!**

Kira: I also met my boyfriend because of said game! He even introduced me to a lot of people to the website he goes to as well!

Easter: Kira's so awesome! But this doesn't mean a thing; got it?

* * *

The challenge continued towards the late afternoon. But the Chickens were lagging behind.

"Xylia and Ivan better get back soon!" Quant said out loud.

"Calm down, man! What's your beef with Xylia, anyway?" Nancy said to Quant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan was driving back, with Xylia in tow.

"So… if we lose, who do we eliminate?" Ivan said with worry. "I don't think I'm a really popular person on here."

"Nah, don't beat yourself down, bud! You're SOOOO awesome! Plus, Animal Crossing is a fave game of mine." Xylia said, before noticing what was on the road… A robotic moose. "IVAN! LOOK OUT!"

Ivan slammed on the brakes, and turned the steering wheel to avoid running said moose over. But he slid off the road and crashed into a tree. Luckily, Xylia was all right, but Ivan was caught on something.

"I can't get free of my seatbelt… And the truck's catching on fire." Ivan replied. Xylia started to untie the seatbelt, to free her friend before something bad happened.

"Xylia? You should save yourself!" Ivan said. Xylia just shook her head.

"Nope! I wouldn't live with myself if a friend of mine got seriously injured! Besides… Do you want to play Animal Crossing 3DS?" Xylia replied.

Ivan smiled. "When you're right, you're right." He said, as Xylia freed him. The two ran for the hills, as the truck exploded into a ball of flames.

"Well, we are so headed towards the Ceremony…" Ivan said with sadness in his voice as Chris came towards them in a snowski.

"I'm afraid so, dudes." Chris replied. "Besides, you could had escaped either way, they had an escape button on the fuzzy dice."

"I thought those were for decoration." Xylia said, as Ivan and her boarded the snowski."

* * *

**Confessional: KA-BOOM!**

Ivan: Xylia's so cool. She could had saved her life, yet she stayed behind to save me. No one at my school would had done that...

* * *

Chris was talking to everyone as to who won the Challenge.

"And with 8 packages delivered, today's winners are… The Smug Snakes!" Chris replied.

The Snakes all cheered, but no more than Danielle.

"Awesome! I can stay a night outside my suit!" she said with everyone starring at her. "Uh… Nevermind."

"Anyways, getting back to me, Your prize is the complete series of _Ice Road Truckers_ on DVD! Second place goes to the Powerful Pigs."

"Well, groovy either way." Treela commented.

"And last place goes to the Creepy Chickens. See ya at the Ceremony!" Chris said, as he left. Immediately after he left, Quant walked over to Ivan.

"Why did you crash OUR truck? That was the key to victory!" Quant yelled out loud. Ivan was a bit worried.

"Quant, please! He didn't mean to!" Lily said to the insulting girl.

"And where's Xylia? I have some speaking to say to her!" Quant spoke up.

"She went over to the Loser's Trailer. Said something about packing up her stuff…" Nancy replied.

Quant said nothing, as she went over towards said trailer… Ivan followed suit.

* * *

Xylia was busy packing her things up. "I might as well expect it. With Quant around, they'll be voting with her out of fear…" Xylia sadly said.

"Hello, Xylia." Said a very familiar voice… Quant.

"Hi, Quant… What do you want?" Xylia said, scared.

"Just want to talk to you… About your condition!" Quant said, as Xylia's heart sunk… She found out.

"Why did you bother auditioning? You should know people like you don't achieve stuff in life!" Quant yelled at the now scared and sadden Xylia.

"But, an author of my favorite book series—" Xylia said, before getting interrupted by Quant.

"An author of my favorite book series… Bah!" Quant yelled back at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan snuck towards the side of the trailer. He heard every word, and cringed at every insult that came out of Quant's mouth. And as soon as Quant was finished, she left, and Ivan ran in to see a teary-eyed Xylia.

"I heard every word she said. Don't worry, I shall come up with a plan!" Ivan said.

"-Sniff- Already? But…" Xylia sadly said.

"Your condition? I gotta tell you something… My big sis… also has Asperger's." Ivan said.

"Really? Well… If you're going to take down Quant, and tell them what happened, here's a cookie." Xylia said, handing Ivan one of her… "Special Cookies". "Now listen…" Xylia said, as she whispered into his ear.

* * *

Later, at Dinner, Quant was shaking some pepper on her food.

"So we are clear! We're voting for Xylia. Correct?" Quant said. The team shook their heads. "Good." She then took a bite of food. "Something's wrong with this pepper… Yuck… Vomit is evil!" She yelled out as she ran out the Craft Services Tent. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ivan then set his plan into motion.

"Okay, we gotta vote for Quant. If not because we're freaked out at her..." Ivan said, before being interrupted.

"But she's scary! I remember her tossing that game cartridge at the wall…" Lily replied, before Ivan finished.

"But because… She insulted Xylia and her condition." Ivan concluded. The table went silent.

"She insulted Xylia because of her condition?" Roy said, before turning towards Xylia. "What condition do you have?"

"Asperger's." Xylia answered.

"Well, we can cast our vote now, while Quant's vomiting…" Ivan said, as one by one, they cast their vote.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your vote; Make it count!**

Lily: (She is pissed.) Quant insulted someone with Autism? My little bro has it, and I'm offended! I vote for Quant!

Quant: I vote for Xylia. Maybe now, she'll think about it, and institute herself before more damage is caused.

Vaughn: Voting for Quant. I may love the ladies, but even I have standards…

James: So, do I decide on who to stay? If so, I decide for Xylia to stay! I vote for her!

Xylia: I vote for Quant! I hope you know what's totally coming your way!

* * *

At the Ceremony, the Chickens were awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris arrived, with Chef (Thankfully not in a dress) showed up, wheeling out bags of popcorns.

"Kids… These bags of popcorn assures your safety. If I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn. The kid that doesn't receive a bag, must walk down the Carpet of Shame, and catch the Limo of Losers." Chris said. "And we'll start with James…"

James walked up and grabbed a bag of popcorn. "Mmm… Not bad."

"Lily…"

"Roy…"

"Vaughn…"

"Nancy…"

"Ivan…"

Quant and Xylia were left. Xylia was feeling scared, thinking their plan has failed, while Quant smiled away."Quant. Xylia. This is the final bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"…Xylia."

Xylia looked surprised, but walked up and accepted her bag of popcorn. Quant, however…

"What?! You voted for me just to keep that Autistic twerp?!" Quant yelled out loud in front of Xylia.

"Yeppers! And guess what else this _Autistic twerp _can do!" Xylia said, as she brandished her frying pan, and conked Quant on the head. Quant went down unconscious in a second. Everyone applauded at Xylia's action. "Take her away, chef!"

Chef picked up Quant, and threw her in the limo, then he sped off into the night. A few seconds later, Lily spoke up.

"How? That food wasn't that bad…" Lily said.

"Actually, I had a part of it… I crumbled up a cookie from Xylia's cooking, and put it in a pepper shaker Quant declared not evil…" Ivan replied.

"Wow, slick!" Nancy said, rubbing Xylia on the head.

"Well, Chickens, you're all safe… For now." Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Safe Haven**

Xylia: So, they _do _care for me! Also, I heard Ivan talking about how he has a crush on Kira. It's SOOOOO cute! That does it! Whatever it takes, I will hook him up with her!

Ivan: I couldn't stand back and watch a witch insult someone like Xylia! It may be the second day, but she's like a sister to me now!

* * *

**Loser Cabin, Girls Side**

The three girls sighed a huge sigh of relief. Their bossy roommate was gone, and they can do what they wanted to. Nancy was currently taking something out…

"Temporary tattoos?" Lily read out loud.

"Yep! Couldn't apply them while Quant was around. But now with her gone... When I get older, I plan on getting some! Err… Real ones, I mean." Nancy replied.

"Real temporary tattoos?" Lily questioned.

"Real tattoos, my blue-haired friend." Nancy replied.

"They do hurt a lot from what I heard… You sure you want some?" Xylia said. "They're attached to you for the rest of your life."

"Well, I do plan on becoming a pro skateboarder." Nancy said, as Xylia realized something.

"Oh, yeah! Look what I found in the Confessional!" Xylia said, taking out a brown, white, and pink board with wheels.

"My skateboard!" Nancy said, taking Xylia in for a tight hug. "You're awesome, you know that!"

"Thanks!" Xylia replied. "Can you let go now? Can't breath..."

"Sorry!" Nancy said, as she loosened her grip.

Lily smiled, then went for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Xylia asked.

"Well… I need to see if a friend is okay." Lily said, as she left the Trailer.

* * *

Outside, Lily and James were talking.

"So… Your first night in the future… Er, present, huh?" Lily said to James.

"Yeah… Hopefully things will be allright; Roy is thinking of introducing me to a 3DS, or whatever it's called…" James replied, as Lily put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll fit in… You have a lot of good friends here… Me included." Lily said.

"Thanks, Lily… You been very helpful." James said, as he took her in for a hug.

"Now then… We better rest… There's no telling what Chris may have in store tomorrow. I can predict a 70% Chance of weirdness, though." Lily replied.

"That's a lotta weird. Night!" James said, as he entered his side of the trailer.

* * *

**Confessional: Goodnight from the Future of Tomorrow!**

James: You know… This isn't half bad… I may enjoy my stay here in the future!

* * *

Chris is standing on stage, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"And so, Quant is down, and James is thawed out! But what will happen tomorrow? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"AlphaKidz!"

* * *

**VOTES**

Lily: Quant

Ivan: Quant

Quant: Xylia

Nancy: Quant

Xylia: Quant

James: Xylia (He was voting for who was gonna win, hence the Xylia vote.)

Roy: Quant

Vaughn: Quant

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant.**

* * *

And Quant was the first to go! I tried to make her as insulting as possible. And bossy. I think I succeeded.

Once again, so sorry if anyone got offended by Quant's actions, but I think she got what she deserved.

**[1]: It was a parody of Buck Rogers in the 25****th**** Century, a classic Sci-Fi about a astronaut frozen, and thawed out 25 years later…**

* * *

NEXT TIME: Who you gonna call? And where's my flashlight and vaccum?

BaconBaka OUT!


	5. 5: A Quant-Free Lot

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Been a while, eh? Sorry for the delay; I was busy on Dictionary.

This episode, we see who's the best Santa!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro to today's episode. He is wearing a Santa hat on his head.

"Last time, on Total Drama Alphakidz… Our kids woke up to see everything covered in ice. Their task was to drive various cargo to their destination. While some of them did a good job, some of them did poorly… However, there was a surprise to the campers that shocked even me! A frozen body was revived via one of Felix's inventions, and being Joey ruined his chances at coming to the island, the newcomer James took his spot! Anyways, Quant, one of the bossiest chicks I know, read up on some info on Xylia, and after knowing she has a disability, Quant yelled at her for it! However, Ivan caught wind of it, and had everyone vote Quant off! But not before Xylia delivered some well deserved karma!"

"Anyways, 25 campers are remaining! We were gonna have a Luigi's Mansion challenge today, but we're still waiting for the parts to arrive, and the ice is melting slower than expected. So… Who is the best Santa around? Will Yawgmoth end up on the Naughty List? Find out right now, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue "I wanna be famous"…)

* * *

**House of Victory**

It was nighttime, and some of the Tweens were in another room, playing a board game. Because Yawgmoth decided he was the oldest, he got to play what he wanted. And the game he was playing was…

"Manhunt 3?" Uzi questioned, holding the game case. "This game is rated A-O by the ESRB! How did Chris get his hand on it?"

"I really don't understand, pilgrim." Cormano said.

"YEAH! I SHOWED THAT GRANDMA WHO'S BOSS! EAT CHAINSAW!" Yawgmoth yelled out in glee. Hambo and Cormano turned around, and immediately wished they didn't.

"Did he just…?" Uzi turned as white as a sheet.

"I believe so, Pilgrim…" Cormano said.

* * *

In said room where the board game was taking place, Hambo was rolling some dice.

"Seven!" Hambo shouted out loud, as he moved his figure, and picked up a card. "Tim installs faulty wiring, you're electrocuted."

All of a sudden, the board game started to emit shocks, and a siren was heard.

"Bugger! That's the third time!" Hambo said, moving his piece back to start.

"It's okay, you'll get farther eventually." Seth replied.

"My turn!" Opi said, as she rolled the dice, moved her piece, and picked up a card. "Tim's pluming job finds hidden treasure underneath the studio."

"Very well. My turn, then. (I still think this is mainstream.)" Melody replied, as she rolled the dice, and picked up a card. "Tim releases the break release, and crushes his wife's car. Lose a turn."

Hambo tried his luck again, as he rolled the dice. "Tim accidently blows up a house by clapping; he is hit by a lamp." The siren started up again. "Dang it!" **[1]**

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the bedrooms, Peki was in the middle of a manga. She was in her pajamas, which had an anime girl on it.

"Wow, these cat ears are fashionable… Maybe I should ask Easter where he got his bunny ears…" Peki said to herself as there was a knock on the door. In a panic, Peki hid the manga under her pillow, as she opened the door. Outside the door, was Danielle, holding a drink.

"Hi, Peki. You want some Yoo-Hoo before going to bed?" Danielle said, holding said drink.

"Oh, thanks!" Peki replied.

"By the way, nice shirt!" Danielle said, referring to Peki's pajamas.

"Oh, thanks!" Peki replied, as she closed the door. Danielle, knowing her job was done, went to her room.

"Peki is really interesting… But why would she want to befriend me?" Danielle said to herself, as she took off one of her outfit's hands… revealing a hand with burn marks on it. "In fact, why would anyone want to be friends with me? I'm a complete freak of nature…"

* * *

**Confessional: More than meets the eye?**

Danielle: (She is still in her animal outfit.) To be fair, my parents signed me up, with the hope I find friends. But I don't trust them well enough to tell them my true tale. Maybe someday. But I really like Peki's PJs.

Peki: Danielle commented on my pajamas? I usually only wear these when my parents are on business trips.

Cormano: That pilgrim is just sadistic when it comes to games! I also heard that copy of Manhunt 3 was the only one ever made, due to its ultra-violence.

Uzi: They said, if they ever released that copy of Manhunt, they would fight tooth and nail to end gaming FOREVER, by LAW. So, me and Cormano are going to do the next best thing…

Hambo: I'm so unlucky at board games… I'm just glad I wasn't betting strips of bacon!

* * *

**M.O.T.R, Boys Side**

Winter, Felix, and Easter were watching Jeopardy on TV. Currently, the topic was TV Trivia.

"_The curse on a pony to cause them to have too many talents…_" Alex said on TV.

"CUTIE POX!" Winter yelled out loud.

"_Cragmite?_"

"_What is Cutie Pox?"_ Cragmite answerd.

"_Right. Go on."_

"_I'll take Cartoon Trivia for 400, Alex."_

Felix and Easter were surprised at how he answered that quickly.

"How did you know?" Easter questioned.

"Well, I know a lot of trivia from game shows… And yeah." Winter quickly said.

"Cut the dude some slack. He is known as the Game Show Fan, after all!" Felix replied. "Observe! The one boss responsible for one too many message boards posts on how to beat."

"Simple. Who is Kasimar?" Winter replied. They gasped in Winter's right response. **[2]**

"Man, I hate that guy…" Zentaro said, listening in. "He was a complete nightmare to beat, even in Easy Mode!"

"Yeah, how are you supposed to beat someone that teleport spams, and kills you in one hit?" Felix replys.

"I expect that from Atlus…" Winter said, as they continued watching the show. **[3]**

* * *

**Confessional: I'll take That One Boss for 500, please?**

Zentaro: (He is holding Tongue) They say that Kasimar is harder to beat than Whitney's Miltank, Seth from Street Fighter, Sephiroth from Kingdom Hearts, and Shadow Yukiko combined! But the one true way to beat him is… (The camera cuts off)

Winter: That was close… If I told anyone I was a Brony… I would never hear the end of it! Especially from Yawgmoth!

Easter: Wow, Winter has a lot of knowledge. I wonder what his IQ is…

Felix: Bosses like Kasimar are the reason Action Replay is still around!

Zentaro: …Until you deliver the final blow! Is that right, Tongue? (Tongue ribbits.)

* * *

**M.O.T.R, Girls Side**

Kira was playing her PSP, when suddenly, she was dragged away by Bitty.

"Enough stalling… It's time I give you a makeover!" Bitty sneered at Kira, until suddenly, Bitty was hit by a pillow. "Okay, Treela? Quit doing that!"

"Not until you stop trying to give Kira makeovers! She's groovy enough as it is! No need for her to change!" Treela yelled out.

"Oka, fine… You win this round." Bitty said, as she took to her bunk.

"You okay, Kira?" Treela said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Oh, crap! My game!" Kira yelled out loud.

"What was that about a game, darling?" Gladys questioned, as an explosion was heard.

"Crap… Got a game over…" Kira said, as she gave the PSP to Gladys, as some sad music began to play. On the PSP, it showed an elevator going up.

"Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey…" Gladys began to read out loud. "But alas, my guest's life has now ended, his tale left unwritten… Jeepers." **[4]**

"Dang, that's kinda grim. What you playing anyway?" Allison questioned.

"Persona 3. Waiting for November so I can get Persona 4 Golden." Kira replied.

"Ooh, tell me more!" Allison said.

"Well…" Kira started to explain about the franchise.

* * *

**Confessional: Per-So-NA! …Dangit!**

Allison: Kira knows about a lot about that series. No possible way in Heck my mom would let me play that.

Gladys: (She is listening to a song on a MP3 Player) _So, step on up to the plate, cause this ain't no game, it's time to make History, YEAH!_ (She suddenly looks at the camera) What? Kira gave me this song. Really catchy, too!

Bitty: Someday, Treela will be eliminated. Then, no one will stop me from giving Kira a makeover!

Kira: It's so nice to talk about my interests to other people besides my friends.

Treela: I think everyone looks well the way they look right now. No need to change!

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Boys Side**

James was currently looking at a 3DS Ivan let him hold.

"So, this is in 3D?" James replied.

"Yep! Complete pop-out 3D!" Ivan said with a smile.

"So, you control this… Mario character?" James said, as he began to run… Right into a Goomba.

"Um… You're supposed to jump over it, dude." Ivan replied.

"Guys? Can you tone it down a little? I need my beauty rest…" Vaughn asked gently.

"Oh! Sorry, Vaughn!" Ivan sheepishly replied.

* * *

Outside, Roy was planting seeds outside the Losers Cabin. Xylia was watching.

"So, you're really interested in gardening?" Xylia asked.

"Yeah, been that way since I was three. But no one thought it was all that manly. Only person that gave me support were my parents, and my sis." Roy replied.

"Wow, your sis seems to be a really cool girl!" Xylia said.

"Yeah, she is! Shame her eyes got damaged, though." Roy replied.

Xylia was shocked. "How?!"

"Well, she wondered into a room labeled _Free Cake_, and they pointed laser pointers at her eyes." Roy said.

"Those… meanies! If I ever meet up with them…" Xylia started to say, but Roy stopped her.

"No need to. The one responsible for damaging Omelette's eyes got expelled from school. Well deserved, in fact." Roy replied.

"Well, that's good!" Xylia said. "Anyways, need any help?"

"Sure! I heard banana peels make good fertilizer, as far as I know!" Roy replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Does it?**

Xylia: And so, I ate some bananas for Roy. Man, I'm stuffed. At least it's better than being yelled at by Quant!

Roy: Xylia has an interest for gardening? Well, huh.

Ivan: Sure, it may be _next year _before I get my hands on New Leaf… But I can always befriend everyone here! Plus… (He sighs…) Kira…

Vaughn: If I don't sleep lots, I won't get any beauty back!

James: (He is still holding the 3DS) This Mario sure is weird… I'm stomping on turtles?

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Girls Side**

Nancy has finished putting on various temporary tattoos, and is currently teaching Lily on how to maintain balance on a skateboard. Lily was… failing to a certain ascent.

"Man, there's an 80% Chance I won't be as good as you… Why did you talk me into learning how to balance on your skateboard?" Lily asked.

"Well, we need more skaters in the world. These days, all the female tweens want to listen to is some Canadian with the last name of a mammal. I'm not sure what his name is, though…" Nancy replied.

"Tell me about it. I was glad that one of my Christmas gifts a few years ago was the Weather Channel Soundtrack." Lily said. "I've always liked the weather when I was a kid…"

"What got you interested in the weather, anyway?" Nancy asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_Lily was in Kindergarten. Recess was cancelled for the day, due to a very bad storm coming. But they didn't know how bad it was. The winds howled, the rains fell, and the lightning stroke, almost like it was the end of the world._

_**BOOM!**_

"_AAAAHHHHH!" Most of the Kindergarteners screamed. But Lily kept on watching the storm, with curiosity._

"_Look at Lily over there… That thunder was loud, and she didn't even flinch!" One of the kids said._

"_You don't think she's… LIKING it, is she?" Another of the kids said._

_Lily kept on watching the storm, until it was over…_

* * *

"After the storm, I asked the teacher what all of that was. The next day, she taught us about all kinds of weather. I even checked out a book about weather systems from the library!" Lily finished her tale.

"Whoa…" Nancy was listening to every word Lily said. "You musta been very smart to learn all about those things at a young age…"

"Yep! And I still learn stuff about the weather!" Lily replied. "My dream, is to become a meteorolist."

"Well… You have a bright future ahead of you, Lily! Now, then… Let's keep on balancing!" Nancy replied, as Lily got back on the skateboard.

* * *

**Confessional: Your Local Doppler Radar**

Nancy: Wow, Lily is very smart when it comes to weather… I think she knows a lot about math, too? Maybe she can teach me?

Lily: (She is exposing what appears to be a Hurricane symbol that was drawn on her ankle) Nancy drew this on me. But I made sure it was gonna come off. I'm… not that big on permanent tattoos…

* * *

The next morning, the campers were in the Craft Services Tent.

"So, what do you think Chris has in store for us, today?" Easter asked.

"Hopefully it's a bacon-eating contest…" Hambo replied.

"Only you can think up a bacon-eating contest, dude." Kira said.

Ivan and Danielle were in line, waiting to get their breakfast.

"Morning, Danielle!" Ivan said.

"Morning, Ivan! Had a good sleep?" Danielle asked.

"Big time. Now with Quant gone, we can rest easy, now." Ivan said, as he looked up. Above Ivan and Danielle appeared to be… mistletoe?

"You two saw it! It's a written rule you must kiss!" Nancy shouted out loud.

Ivan suddenly blushed. "Well, let's get this over with…" Ivan said, as he was met with a smooch, by Danielle. (Or, as close as a smooch you can get, with Danielle wearing an animal outfit.)

"Um, does it count if one is in an animal outfit?" Danielle asked, before Chris McClean came into the room.

"Good Morning, Campers! Hope you're feeling jolly, cause this episode is gonna be about one of the most wonderful times of the year!" Chris yelled out loud.

"National Bacon Day?" Hambo asked.

"Even better! Christmas!" Chris shouted out loud.

"But… It's the middle of Summer! Why are we doing a Christmas themed episode now?" Opi asked.

"No reason… Now, then. Let's meet over at the place where we usually do our challenges after Breakfast…" Chris said, as he left…

* * *

**Confessional: On the First Confessional, the Tweens Gave to Me…**

Xylia: I SOOOOOO LOVE CHRISTMAS! All the giving, all the cooking… Or course, I help! …A little.

James: I just barely got thawed out one day, and they're celebrating with Christmas? This future is crazy…

Ivan: (He is singing) _All I want for Christmas is a Re-lease Date…_

Opi: I like Christmas. I can decorate Christmas cards and give my friends some.

* * *

A while later, the Kids were near some snowbanks.

"Okay, so… while it may not be related to Christmas, your first task is to build… a snowman!" Chris replied.

"Wow, you must be getting on in the years…" Yawgmoth said.

"HEY! I'm not THAT old… yet. Anyways, the snowmen will be judged by me, Chef Hatchet, and a mysterious guest that'll be revealed once all of this is done!"

"Well, there's a chance we have any magic hats, that'll bring life to the snowman?" Peki asked.

"Nope!"

"Darn…" Peki muttered to herself.

"Anyways…" Chris said, before turning to the camera. "And so, our Christmas Challenge has begun! Which team will be on Santa's good graces? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

And so, our third challenge has begun! What will happen? You'll have to find out!

**[1] This entire scene was inspired by the Tool Time Board Game from Home Improvement, a comedy I grew up with.**

**[2] Total Drama Letterz is simply a video game in this Total Drama fanfic.**

**[3] Atlus is kinda keen on having their games be super-difficult.**

**[4] This is a reference to the Game Over from Persona 3.**

NEXT UP: Snowmen are built, toys are made, and gifts are delivered!


	6. 6: Stocking Stuffer

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: Hey! Guess what? You're NOT going to die THIS month! Yeah, don't worry about December 21. After that day, we'll still be here, ready to do more things…**

This episode, the Christmas Challenge continues!

You're a mean one, Yawgmoth…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

They were busy making their own snowman, as thus talking to each other.

"So… What are we building, anyway?" Easter asked.

"Simple. Jack Frost from the Shin Megami Tensei… He's so cute!" Kira replied.

"Gah-ROSS! His poems are sucky!" Bitty replied, as she is met up by a pissed off Allison.

"Wrong Jack Frost, Bitty… And don't you **DARE **diss Jack Frost, or poems in general!" Allison said with a sneer.

"Okay, okay… You freak…" Bitty replied in her breath.

"Okay…" Kira replied, holding a picture of said Jack Frost, the mascot of Atlus. "We still gotta build this thing! …Does anyone have a purple jester hat?"

"I think I saw one in one of the prop buildings… I'll go look!" Felix said, running off.

* * *

**Confessional: Poetry in Motion**

Felix: And I did come back, but… How come I saw Xylia from the Chickens, and Uzi and Cormano from the Snakes with a blender? Apparently, lab coats were involved…

Yawgmoth: Okay… WHERE THE –BLEEP- IS THAT COPY OF MANHUNT 3?!

* * *

**Somewhere on the Lot…**

Xylia was wearing an open lab coat over her apron. Uzi and Cormano were busy with a video camera.

"Will it Blend? That is the question!" Xylia said, as an opening started, with Xylia stuffing several stuff in a blender, including a Courtney Doll, a Twilight book, and an expired battery.

"Manhunt 3 is, or was, known for be SOOOOO super violent and gory. They said that if this game ever got released, gaming would come to an END! It was even banned in Japan, and they know to get a bit TOOO crazy, at times… No offense." Xylia said to the camera, holding up the Manhunt 3 game, and throwing it into the blender. "Now, let's use the A-O Setting, brought to you by the ESRB!

Xylia pressed the button, as the blender blended the game. Then, all of a sudden, the blender short-circuited, and exploded into nothingness… Almost. Some dust was still in the air, as a gust of wind flew it away.

"Okay, apparently that game was TOOOO spicy for Blendsmoth…" Xylia said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm glad I didn't try to blend that piece of bacon…" Hambo replied.

"Ditto, pilgrim." Cormano said. **[1]**

* * *

**Confessional: It blends! …Sorta.**

Xylia: That game deserved not to exist. The world SOOO needs more Mario Parties and Harvest Moons, anyway.

Yawgmoth: (He is seen punching on a life-sized Xylia plushie) GRRR! That cook's a dead girl for wrecking that game!

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"Hey… Has anyone seen Uzi, or Cormano?" Danielle asked.

"Not sure… They said they hired Xylia for something… Said something about a game, and a blender… Blenders are too mainstream, anyway." Melody replied.

Yawgmoth came back, really steamed.

"Grrr… You all –BLEEP- suck!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Geez, who pooped in your Corn Pops, and poured expired milk in them?" Opi asked.

"That stupid chef girl CHOPPED UP MANHUNT 3!" Yawgmoth yelled out loud. Unknown to him, Danielle was busy filling up a snowball with some yellow liquid.

"So? That game was too violent for you, anyway. Now, steal the bacon… That's a game for champs!" Hambo replied.

"Isn't that the game where you grab an object from the center, and try to make it back to your team without getting tagged?" Peki asked.

"Exactly!" Hambo replied.

"SO?! That doesn't bring back Manhunt 3!" Yawgmoth yelled out loud, as he was met by said "yellow" snowball. "AWW, YUCK!" Yawgmoth then walked away, steamed. The campers looked at who threw the snowball.

"What?" Danielle asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, I'm kinda asking too.**

Danielle: What Yawgmoth didn't know, is that it was really filled with lemon syrup. I don't contone throwing real yellow snow at people, even if their lame, like Yawgmoth. At least he smells lemony-fresh now, right?

Yawgmoth: Danielle, after I beat on Xylia, you're DEAD!

Opi: Wow, Danielle has balls… No pun attended. Anyways, I found this sparkling hat on the ground! (She holds up a hat, which indeed sparkled.)

Melody: Hats are too mainstream these days, besides my own hat… But between you and me… That sparkling hat… creeps me out a lot.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Xylia has since came back from her experiment. They were in the middle of making a snow-burger.

"Okay, I gotta question… Why a snow-burger?" Ivan asked.

"Because, it's a lot different from the others are making. Plus, I made some really good snow stuff before!" Lily said.

Vaughn was just standing there… Not lifting a hand.

"Um, Vaughn? You gonna help?" Nancy asked.

"What? And risk frostbite on my hands? No thanks." Vaughn replied.

"Okay, suit yourself!" Nancy said, going back to her duty.

James was busy trying to not get his suit wet. Being he was from the past, he didn't want to take any chances.

"James? You okay?" Xylia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to get wet, that's all. I only have only one pair of clothes!" James answered.

"Well… If we can, after the challenge, Lily, you, and I will go find you some new clothes for you, okay? Just enough to last you until you get back to your own time. Fair enough?" Xylia replied.

"Fair enough." James said.

* * *

**Confessional: What is Tumble Dry, anyway?**

James: The future, er… present has some pretty weird clothes… Like Easter and Treela's shirts. And the hats… Zentaro's will be one to talk about.

Lily: I… never did a makeover montage to a dude before, if ever… There is a chance they'll be a 70% Chance of laughs, though!

Xylia: Here's hoping we can find some cool enough shirts for James to wear! Sure, that suit is good and all, but it's not that good for being in Challenges…

Ivan: Too bad we won't get any Snowman furniture in the real world… Hey, a dude can dream, can't he?

Vaughn: What? Me work? That's for chumps… (He then "struts his stuff", causing him to sparkle.)

* * *

Soon enough, all three snowmen were made, as some fog started to roll in.

"I played enough Persona 4 to know where this is going…" Kira said, picking up a snow shovel from the ground. Ivan readied his bug net, and Xylia got out her frying pan.

"**EBENZER SCROOGES… Er, kids…" **Chris said, as he came in wearing a dress. Most of the kids giggled. "Hey, come on! Who else do you expect to play the Ghost of Christmas Past?"

"I expect that from our special guest…" Hatchet said, as he came in wearing an overgrown coat. Right next to him was Chef Squirrel, and a female squirrel. Both were holding the signs "Ignorance" and "Want"…

"_I got a girlfriend now!" _Squirrel chirped happily.

"I know where this is going…" Treela said. "I saw enough groovy Christmas Carol retellings to know that the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is coming soon!"

And sure enough, a cloaked figure came walking out, almost looking like the Grim Reaper. However, one thing set this "Ghost" out more than any other…

"WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO! YEAH! These are some really COOL snow sculptures!" yelled the cloaked figure, who then removed the cloak, exposing her head. Said head was a blonde-haired girl, whose hair is wrapped in a ponytail. "My name's Sophie, and I'll be judging your sculptures!" **[2]**

A majority of the campers put their hands on their ears.

"Wow, you're a loud girl, aren't ya?" Danielle replied.

"I assume you're the Judge of Christmas Yet to Come?" Ivan asked.

"You're right, Ivan!" Sophie yelled out with glee.

"Okay, then… It's time to judge the snow sculptures… First off, the Pig's Sculpture." Chris said.

Standing right next to them, was a snowman wearing a purple Jester's hat. It look like it had a creepy, yet cute smile on its face.

"Cute, creepy, and reminds me of a game character. 8 points!" Chris said.

"I never thought someone would make one of these in real life. 7 points." Hatchet replied.

"WOOO! I love Atlus' Games! I can yell out in frustration with glee! 9 points! Hee Hoo!" Sophie yelled out.

"So, that gives the Pigs 24 points. Next up… The Snakes!" Chris said, as a majority of the Pigs patted Kira's back.

"I never played of the games, but it came out really good!" Winter replied.

"Thanks!" Kira said.

* * *

**Confessional: Hee Hoo!**

Bitty: Okay, Kira… You're a _bit _useful… But I'm still giving you a makeover, though.

Squirrel: _I met her via Facebook. I never thought I find a fellow squirrel…_

* * *

"Okay, Snakes… Now it's time for your snow sculpture." Chris said, as the Snakes showed off… What appeared to be a normal snowman.

"Um… It's just a normal snowman…" Chris said, before being interrupted.

"WAIT!" Opi yelled out loud, holding the sparkling hat.

"We weren't done, yet! We forgot the finishing touch!" Opi said, as she put the hat on top of the snowman. Almost instantly, the snowman came to life, somehow.

"Wow! You actually brung a snowman to life!" Sophie yelled out loud.

The snowman roared, as he ran towards Chris, punching him. He then roared some more, before seeing an ice cream truck. In an instant, the snowman ran towards the truck, threw the driver out, and stole the truck.

"Okay… I didn't expect THAT to happen, but I'm afraid the Snakes are disqualified." Chris said.

A mass majority of the campers starred at Opi in anger.

"…What?" Opi questioned. "I didn't know that hat could had been magical…"

"Not to be angry or anything, but where did you find that hat?" Danielle asked.

"Over where there was a table and camera set up…" Opi answered.

Cormano and Uzi starred at each other. "Where we blended that Manhunt game?" Cormano said.

"Hmm… And Xylia was with you guys?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. Blender exploded because of that game, for no apparent reason." Uzi replied.

"I'll ask Xylia when we have time…" Danielle said.

"Okay, even though we want to play detective, we gotta judge the Chicken's Sculpture first…" Chris said, with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Confessional: Snow Theft Auto**

Melody: I heard of killer snowmen before… This may be too mainstream, but I hope no one gets hurt by that snowman on the run…

Xylia: I think my blending job did more harm than good…

Opi: A possessed hat, due to a controversial game? I have to say… Didn't see that one coming.

* * *

Chris, Hatchet, and Sophie were staring at the snow-burger with awe.

"Very nice job, Chickens. 9 points!" Chris said.

"I gotta give it a 9 as well. Haven't seen cooking like that since my momma made burgers like this." Hatchet replied.

"WOOO! I LOVE HAMBURGERS! THIS GETS A 10 FROM ME!" Sophie yelled out loud.

"Well, with 28 points, this makes the Chickens this winner of the Challenge! Now, it's part two of the Challenge!" Chris said, as the kids followed Chris.

* * *

Along the way, Danielle was walking right beside Xylia to get some questions.

"Xylia? Can I ask you a question?" Danielle asked.

"Sure. As long as it didn't do with the donuts from this morning, I'm perfectly okay with answering a question!" Xylia replied.

"Okay… Did you blend that copy of Manhunt 3?" Danielle said.

Xylia was busted, now. She hung her head in shame. "…Yeah. I'm in trouble, am I?"

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no… I just wanted to see who or what blew up the blender. That's all! No one's in trouble, okay?" Danielle reassured the tween.

"Thanks, Danielle!" Xylia said, with a smile.

"I also wanna ask you something… How did you get that hairstyle?" Danielle asked.

"Well… I was in a production of my school's performance of Katy Perry's _California Gurls, _and my family liked my new hairstyle so much, I kept it as it is! I was SOOOO cute as an Ice Cream Fairy!" Xylia explained.

"I like California Gurls! It really makes you hungry for cookies and stuff!" Danielle replied.

* * *

**Confessional: I know a place, where the grass is really greener… DAMMIT, XYLIA!**

Xylia: Okay, that was a bit of a lie, and the truth… Err… Somewhat. I never was in a school production, and my school _almost _did a number of California Gurls, but the fitness junkie moms around where I live caught wind, and the school was forced to change it to a presentation about the dangers of eating junk food. (She then takes a sarcastic tone) Political Correctness for the win!

Danielle: I can't remember if there were any ice cream fairies in the music video…

* * *

At three long tables, were some tools, some wool, and some cloth with some stuffing next to it.

"Kids… The next part is every elf's favorite part of Christmas… Toy making!" Chris yelled out.

"So, I guess we're making toys, huh?" Hambo asked.

"Well, kinda…" Chris replied. "Your task, is to work together to make a Misfit Toy! Something that no little boy or girl would want!"

"Like a Kasimar in the Box?" Ivan said, holding a Jack in the Box, with what appears to be a male with a mean look, and a blue Mohawk.

"Exactly! We shall judge which one is the most misfit…"

* * *

**Confessional: I'm a Confessional that can't confess!**

Zentaro: I think we can win this one… After all, we do have some creative blood in us…

Yawgmoth: That Kasimar would look like fun to be with… We could tip over cows, and beat up the farmer! And start a barn fire!

Kasimar in the Box: (He is somehow mobile) Why must I be a misfit… It's not my fault I am inspired by the most evil Total Drama character in history… I blame marketing; I could SCARE a kid! **[3]**

* * *

**Powerful Pigs Table**

They were thinking about what toy to make.

"Okay, so… What about an AK-47 that shoots popcorn?" Allison commented.

"I think a popcorn gun already exists…" Kira responded.

"Hmm… I know! What about a gothic bunny doll?" Easter asked.

"Well, while bunnies are cute, goth is out." Felix replied.

"But what about that super-strong girl on another reality show? She's about the same age as us, and is goth as well!" Winter said.

"Well, there's that, I guess…" Allison replied.

"Goth is SO out these days…" Bitty muttered in her breath.

* * *

**Confessional: Toy Shop**

Gladys: We decided to go for one of my plans; a skunk doll that smells like lemonade. My little brother makes some MEAN lemonade! I should share some with my friends!

Stunski: _Huh. A skunk smelling like lemons… Good call, man! I should explain; I disabled my stink sac so I don't accidently spray Gladys or one of the other tweens. I may be a skunk, but I am a rightful skunk!_

Bitty: All I know is, I'm the queen of fashion, and that's that! All these other losers in fashion can just bow down to my feet.

Treela: I kinda liked this challenge. It feels so groovy making your own toys.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"So… I've been thinking… What about a yellow Kirby?" Uzi asked.

"A yellow Kirby?" Asked Peki. "I know where this is going…"

"Yeah! Kirby's color was gonna be yellow, but Sakurai wanted it to be pink. All I can say is… Wish granted!"

"I wish I had a new Manhunt 3 game…" Yawgmoth said.

"Pilgrim? Deal with it!" Cormano yelled out loud.

"Now, guys… We shouldn't fight… Sure, Daddy-O helped with the destruction of that game, but that's no reason to go all ape on him." Seth said, trying to bring reason to the table.

"Besides, that game is nothing but mindless virtual manslaughter!" Danielle replied. "I would had taped it to a lightning rod, and had the Gods take care of it."

"Besides, Manhunt is so mainstream, anyway…" Melody said.

"I have an idea! What about a scented teddy bear that smells like bacon?" Hambo asked.

"Do you think about nothing but bacon?" Uzi asked.

* * *

**Confessional: I think of nothing but listening to you guys.**

Hambo: Actually, I also think about other stuff! Like that blonde gal wearing the apron. What was her name again?

Opi: I still can't believe I put that hat on that snowman… What is it doing now…

* * *

**On The Road**

"Come on, you –BLEEP- coppers! TRY to shoot me!" yelled out the snowman, as he took officers on a long car chase. Behind him, was almost every cop in the county! The snowman tried to run a daycare bus full of kids off the road, but thankfully failed to do so.

"Cold Hearted Bastard! …No pun attended." One of the cops muttered in his breath.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

They were in the middle of their project. But someone spoke up.

"So, guys… What was your most cherished Christmas memory?" Roy asked.

"Well… I remember the Christmas my mom got me my very own weather station, equipped with Doppler Radar! She said she wanted to see me happy due to what was gonna happen soon." Lily said.

"So… What happened?" Xylia asked.

Lily's expression darkened. "…She died. She came down with cancer early in the year, and even though she tried her best, it was only a matter of time. So, the Doctors sent her home to spend as much time with her family as she could."

Everyone was silent after the end of Lily's tale. "Wow… I don't know what to say, Lily. I'm so sorry." Xylia said.

"But it's okay. She would want my Dad and me to continue. So, what's your Christmas memory, Xylia?" Lily asked.

"Baking cookies and pies with my Grandma! She's the best cook around my town! In fact, her Epic Pie won the Annual Cooking Contest three years running!" Xylia replied.

"Epic pie?" James asked.

"It's loaded to the brim with chocolate with a chocolate pie crust! Plus, with chocolate whipped cream, and chocolate sprinkles… it's a chocoholic's dream come true!" Xylia said. "And don't worry about stealing the recipe. Many can try, but no one can come SOOO close to my grandma's pie!"

"Jeepers, now you're making me hungry, Xylia!" Ivan replied.

Xylia couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**Confessional: Christmas Memories**

Ivan: My Christmas Memory? Me and my sister trying to get the entire Jingle set for our houses. Mom and Dad helped… A little. But Dad really surprised me with my own Modern Bed he built with his own hands! …I got it the day I got off school for Christmas vacation.

Vaughn: My Christmas Memory? Me getting presents and money. What more can I say?

Roy: I remember the Christmas I got Drippy, my watering can…

Nancy: I got my Skateboard for Christmas. I even had it specially made! (She exposes the bottom, of a skull on top of an ice cream cone.) Yeah, it's a written rule that skulls are involved into skateboarding, somehow.

* * *

Soon enough, all three teams were done with their toys, and waiting for them to be judged. Soon enough, Chris, Hatchet, and Sophie were back.

"Okay, kids… Let's see what is the Misfitest of the Misfit toys…" Chris said. "Pigs? You're up!"

"Okay… We decided to make a skunk doll that is lemon-scented." Gladys said, revealing the skunk plushie. Chris took a whiff at the skunk doll.

"Wow, makes me feel like having some lemonade! 9 points!" Chris scored.

"I gotta give 7 points. Creative, but may cause kids to try to sniff real skunks…" Hatchet said.

"COOL! A lemon scented skunk! This is awesome! 9 points!" Sophie yelled out.

"And so, that gives the Pigs 26 points! But what will the Snakes cook up? It's your turn!" Chris said.

A majority of the Pigs patted Gladys on her back, for a job well done.

At the Snake's Table, they had their project covered up.

"Well, Snakes… Time to share what you made." Chris said.

"Very well, then. We made… a talking Hambo doll, but…" Danielle said, as she pulled the string on the back of the Hambo doll, and…

"_BRUSSEL SPROUTS!" _says the Hambo doll_._

"He also smells like chocolate milk. Pretty neat, huh?" Danielle continued.

"But… I don't even like brussel sprouts." Hambo lamented.

"Okay, I gotta give you an 8 for the coolness alone." Chris said.

"Gotta give a 5. Kinda uncreative. But the real Hambo adores my bacon, so…" Hatchet replied.

"I LOVE CHOCOLATE MILK! But… I have to give an 8 as well." Sophie yelled out.

"Right, then… Moving on to the Chickens." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: So, would a chocolate obsessed Hambo be called Chocobo?**

Hambo: Only veggie I really like is broccoli. You top cheese on top of it, awesomeness!

Danielle: But… He was supposed to say something about auras in a female's voice. What happened?

* * *

The Chickens had built what appeared to be an action figure, looking like Omelette from Dictionary. Except…

"What's with the purple hair?" Chris questioned.

"Why not purple hair? It's enough for her to be a misfit!" Xylia answered.

"Anyways, 9 points!" Chris scored.

"10 Points, tops. Omelette was one of my fave contestants, too." Hatchet said.

"I LOVE OMELETTE! 10 POINTS FROM ME!" Sophie yelled out loud.

"So… With 29 points, the Chickens win this part of the challenge!" Chris announced.

The Chickens cheered.

"Okay, now… Time for the third and final part of our challenge!" Chris said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yawgmoth was walking around, still mad about the loss of his Manhunt 3 disc.

"Stupid Xylia… I should had swapped the votes when I had the chance, but NO!" Yawgmoth said to himself, before noticing a pair of cute puppies.

"But this'll make me feel better…" He said, as a sadistic grin grew on his face…

* * *

Near a giant pit, was what appeared to be conveyer belts at both ends. Chris then began to announce the challenge in question.

"Campers! This is the third part of the Christmas Challenge! If you ever played Pokemon Stadium 2 for the N64, you know what this is about.

Uzi raised his hand. "Deliberd's Delivery?"

"Why, you're more than correct, you win… a cookie!" Chris said, as he threw a Chris shaped cookie… with its head bitten off already.

"Aww, no fair taking the best part!" Uzi said, as he began to eat the cookie.

"Anyways, all you have to do is get presents delivered in three minutes. And the kid that delivers the most presents in three minutes wins it for his team! Any questions?" Chris said.

No one raised their hand.

"Good! Okay… The kids going in the pit are… Bitty, Yawgmoth, and… Ivan!" Chris yelled out loud.

Yawgmoth was nowhere to be seen.

"Yawgmoth? You're needed for a challenge!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Okay… Where IS Yawgmoth?!" Danielle yelled out, as Yawgmoth came running up to them.

"Pardon my French, but… WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YAWGMOTH?!" Hambo yelled out at the bully. "You're needed for a challenge!"

"Whatever… Let's just do this challenge!" Yawgmoth replied.

Soon enough, Ivan, Bitty, and Yawgmoth were in the pit.

"Okay, are you ready?" Chris said, as some yelping was heard. It sounded like… dogs? They looked like they were in slight panic.

"Uh, Chris? Think we should get rid of the puppy problem first?" Bitty asked Chris.

"Nope! GO!" Chris quickly said.

* * *

Despite the chaos going on, Bitty and Yawgmoth started to snag gifts, while shoving Ivan to the ground.

"I would so LOVE to wear those dog's fur…" Bitty said to herself.

Ivan tried to grab a present, but Yawgmoth tripped him on purpose.

"Nice fall, Ivan! Guess you're not _jumping out _anytime soon!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Dang it!" Ivan said to himself. One minute in, and he didn't get a single gift.

"Ivan…" Nancy said to herself.

"Poor Ivan's getting creamed out there… Is that the right word for it?" James asked.

"IVAN! They're too tough! You gotta think up something else!" Xylia yelled out loud.

"Hmm…" Ivan said, while thinking. All of a sudden, he stood in the center. Reaching into his pocket, he took out what appeared to be a pen. Taking off the cap, he extended it. It was revealed to be a fishing pole! At the end of the pole was a lure that looked like Ivan.

"It's fishing time, peeps!" Ivan said to himself, as he started to hook up present after present, and threw them to the other side. As an act of revenge, when Yawgmoth and Bitty tripped, he stole their gifts. Pretty soon, Ivan was at the defensive.

"Ugh, that cheater!" Bitty yelled out.

"Eh, I'll allow it!" Chris said. "But with ten seconds left, even he can't snag the Golden McClean, that is worth 100 Points!"

Seeing the Golden McClean, Ivan hooked it with his fishing rod, and tossed it at the end of the conveyer belt.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all… a good night!" Ivan said, as the clock hit zero.

**BZZZZZZ**

"And Ivan wins it for his team!" Chris yelled out loud. "Seriously, good work with the fishing rod!"

"Thanks!" Ivan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Fishing is so Fun!**

Ivan: I took up fishing thanks to Animal Crossing. It's a real relaxing hobby! I even learned some good fish recipes. I should cook for my team sometime!

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The cops managed to pull over the ice cream truck. Snowman was having a standoff.

"Okay, team! Let him have it!" The officer yelled out as the cops started to shoot out hot water from water guns. It was clear that the snowman was in pain now. All of a sudden, a gust of wind picked up the hat, and the snowman turned back to normal.

"Well, then… Guess we'll dispose of the snowman, and call it a day." The officer said.

As for the hat, it kept on flying, into the window of a cotton candy factory…

* * *

Chris was tallying up the points. In the meantime, the teams were talking amongst themselves.

"Nice work on the Present Challenge!" Danielle said with a smile. (Though, it was hard to see, due to her outfit)

"Thanks, Danielle! You want me to teach you how to do all that?" Ivan asked.

"Only if you want to…" Danielle said, softly pinching Ivan's cheek.

"And the points have been tallied! And the winners of this challenge is… The Creepy Chickens!" Chris yelled out.

The Chickens cheered out loud. "WOO-HOO! Worst to First!" Lily said with a huge grin on her face.

"And their prize is… various presents to you guys!" Chris yelled out. "Second goes to the Pigs."

"Eh, fair enough." Gladys said.

"Snakes… One of you is being sent home… See ya at the ceremony tonight…" Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, Presents!**

Ivan: I wonder what presents we got? Ooh, I'm so excited!

James: It felt enjoyable doing this challenge. I never really got much during Christmastime.

Xylia: We won the challenge, and we went from last to first! Coolness!

* * *

At the Craft Services tent, they were talking about who to eliminate.

"I say we eliminate Yawgmoth! I saw THIS on one of the dogs!" Opi yelled out, holding some fake teeth.

Everyone (But Yawgmoth) was shocked.

"What? Those dogs needed some thrill in their life! So, I stuck them on their tails! No harm done!" Yawgmoth said.

"Those poor dogs…" Peki replied.

"Well, pilgrim? Ready to go home?" Cormano said with a sneer in his voice.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yawgmoth yelled out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your vote!**

Melody: I may be a Hipster, but even Hipsters have standards about harming animals! I vote for Yawgmoth!

Danielle: Yawgmoth has to go! I am worried what he could do if he saw my true self!

Hambo: Yawgmoth is worse than dropping the last slice of bacon in a mud puddle!

Yawgmoth: Like I said, I'm not going anywhere fast! (He then takes out a screwdriver.)

* * *

At the Awards Ceremony, they were waiting for Chris to arrive. Soon enough…

"Kids… Popcorn determines your fate here on Total Drama AlphaKidz. If I call out your name, come up, and claim your bag of popcorn. Opi…"

"Hambo…"

"Seth…"

"Danielle…"

"Melody…"

"Uzi…"

"Peki…"

Cormano and Yawgmoth were the last ones left. They both had an expression of worry.

"Cormano. Yawgmoth. This is the last bag of popcorn. And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Yawgmoth."

Yawgmoth got up and claimed his bag of popcorn, while flipping the bird at Cormano.

"Sorry, Cormano, but you're riding the sunset…" Chris said.

"Shame, really. See ya later, Pilgrims!" Cormano replied, as he walked towards the limo.

"I'll give Yawgmoth one for you, Cormano!" Uzi shouted.

"Well, Snakes? You're all safe… For now!" Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Did Yawgmoth just…**

Yawgmoth: I knew it! I KNEW switching the votes would work! Now, all I have to do is do that until the merge, then I should be home free!

Danielle: Hoo boy… We have a good plan for Yawgmoth tonight! (She holds up a rope, and various CDs.) I found these babies here! The Gummy Bear song, a dramatic reading of My Immortal, the entire soundtrack to the Twilight Saga…

* * *

**House of Victory**

The Contestants were unwrapping their gifts they got for winning the challenge. Roy was holding a book.

"The Flora of the World… SCORE!" Roy said in exicitement.

"Body Glitter… Now I can truly sparkle…" Vaughn said with a smile.

"A 3DS? And with Mario Kart 7…" James said to himself.

"I'm sure you'll like it!" Ivan replied.

"So, what did you get, Ivan?" Xylia asked.

"I… got a voucher promising me that I'll get Animal Crossing 3DS when it comes out. Also, they gave me the title of the English game. Apparently, it's gonna be New Leaf, but they're not 100% sure yet. I even got a Shizue plushie!" Ivan said, holding up a plush of a yellow dog, looking cute.

"Cool!" Xylia said, as she continued playing her new game. "Okay, Twinbellows… It's gonna be a long night."

"Awesome! More temporary tattoos!" Nancy said with glee.

"Cool! A book detailing all about weather systems! Even though I know most about them!" Lily said, as she sat beside James.

"Still not so sure about this… How does the Blue Shell know you're winning?" James asked.

"Not sure…" Lily replied, as she looked up to see mistletoe. "Well, looks like we have to kiss. Don't worry, I shall do it on the cheek."

Lily then went ahead, and kissed James on the cheek. James went ten shades of red.

"How did mistletoe get in here, anyway?" Roy asked.

* * *

**Confessional: How come I don't get a kiss?**

Xylia: SCORE! I knew that would work! Yeppers, stapling that strand of mistletoe was a good idea! Ivan helped, so it totally wasn't my fault!

Ivan: I think James deserves someone, just in case the time machine fails…

* * *

Chris was standing on stage, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"And so, Cormano rides off into the sunset. But who will be next? Find out next time… On…

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"AlphaKidz!"

* * *

**VOTES:**

**All the votes meant for Yawgmoth were switched for Cormano's votes.**

* * *

**ELIMINATED**

**Quant, Cormano**

* * *

And so, Cormano was the next one to leave. He was just space filler, at best. Too bad he went out having the votes switched on him…

**[1]:** It's a shoutout to "Will It Blend"

**[2]:** Thanks to Cragmite for letting me borrow Sophie!

**[3]:** Kasimar is also Cragmite's. Though the Kasimar in the Box is a LOT nicer.

Next time: It's a parade! It's the Battle of the Floats!

BaconBaka OUT!


	7. 7: Founding Day, Founding Day

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This challenge, we start up the Parade Challenge!

Bring on the Floats!

* * *

Chris is on stage, giving out the Intro to the Episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… The kids had to do some Christmas related stuff. First off, they made snow sculptures, and while some of them went good, one of them… kinda punched me somehow. A while later, the kids made misfit toys. Thankfully, none of them punched me. Then it came down to the finale, to where Ivan showed off his fishing skills, to totally win the Challenge for his team! The Snakes, however, lost the challenge, and had to vote off one of their own, and in a complete twist, Cormano was the one sent packing into the sunset!"

"Now, 24 Kids remain… Who will be going home tonight? It's a parade, right here, on…"

"Total!"  
"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_)

* * *

**House of Victory**

Ivan and Xylia were currently playing a game of Wii Sports on the Wii U… Or to the untrained eye, it was a Wii U, however…

"Kinda SOOO odd for Chris to give us a regular Wii, even I have one of these back home." Xylia said, doing some punching moves. "It's just a standard Wii with the letter U paint on the side! He totally fibbed!"

"Well, you know Chris; he could had wanted to buy one…" Ivan replied, _dodging _blows made by Xylia. "…But he wanted some hairgel first."

The two laughed, and continued their game.

In another room of the house, Lily and Nancy were busy with a little fashion show of their own. James came out of the dressing room closet, wearing a purple sweater with a spaceship, and black shorts. His hat was still on.

"So, what do you think?" James asked.

"Looks perfect!" Lily said with a smile.

"Eh, too space casey." Nancy replied.

"Fair enough. I'll try another outfit…" James said, as he went back into the closet. A couple of minutes later, he came out dressed in a orange sweater with a green letter S, and yellow-blue pants.

"Too sick-bayish" Nancy said.

James tried various different clothes.

He was in an oversized shirt with a hot dog on the front. "Too Patchy…"

He was in a purple sweater with a yellow question mark on the front. "Too bookwormish…"

He was now in a blue sweater with a W on front. "Too Jockish…" **[1]**

James was now wearing a shirt which was light pink, and had the words "Madoka Magica" on the front of it. "I don't know about this, I mean, it's pink…"

"And it's 100% perfect for you!" Lily replied. "Besides, this is only temporarly until you get back to your time!"

"Well, I sure hope so, I mean, if I head back to my time wearing this, I'll get looked at weirdly." James said.

"Well, Felix'll help you out!" Nancy replied, holding her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys." James said, with a smile.

Outside the cabin, Roy was planting flowers, with Vaughn flexing in front of Bitty, who was outside the MorR Trailer.

"I would be careful if I were you, Vaughn…" Roy said. "Bitty doesn't seem like the type that'll go after someone like you."

"Aww, relax. Girls like a bad boy, let me show you…" Vaughn went up to Bitty. "Did I ever tell you I got detention for putting a dead frog in the Principal's car?"

Bitty did nothing but swoon. "What a hottie…"

Vaughn went back up to Roy. "See? All bad boy, all the time…"

"But we're ages 10-12! Aren't we a bit too young to be a bad boy?" Roy asked.

"Age doesn't matter in the long run, Roy, but being a jerk… remember that." Vaughn said, as he went back inside.

Roy just shrugged and went back to his gardening.

* * *

**Confessional: But do all girls like a bad boy?**

Roy: But I rather not be a jerk if I ever decide to find love… As for love, I may find one, but I dunno yet. However, that Xylia girl is rather cute.

James: (He is wearing his Madoka shirt) Yeah, this came from something called an "anne-na-may", whatever that is… Anyways, why is it spelled a-n-i-m-e?

Nancy: Well, maybe not the best clothing, but better than nothing.

Lily: I really adore Madoka Magica. I usually watch it when the weather outside isn't too frightful.

Ivan: (He is panting) Wow… Xylia doesn't… let up during… Wii Boxing…

Xylia: I admit it… I game a LOT more better than I cook. But I totally can't find anything that'll make me money from gaming, besides working at a Gamestop. Oh, and to the shippers out there, I am SOOOO not in love with Ivan. He's a sweet guy, but we're more like a brother and sister. Sorry if I disappointed anyone out there.

* * *

**Middle of the Road Trailer, Boys Side**

Zentaro was currently feeding his frog.

"Tongue? You hungry?" Zentaro said, giving him some crickets from a bag. "Thanks for collecting me some crickets, Easter."

"No prob!" Easter replied. "Although, I had to figure out which ones were safe for a frog to eat, didn't want him to eat the really poisonous if swallowed Wretched Wallaworm cricket, that's surprisingly common around these parts."

"Wretched Wallaworm?" Zentaro asked. "Sounds really dangerous."

"Yeah, a really poisonous sucker. Take one bite out of that, and… Well, you won't die, but you'll be really really sick. However, they're extremely lethal to frogs." Easter explained.

Zentaro's mood darkens. "I hope someone doesn't take advantage of that…"

Easter put a hand on Zentaro's shoulder. "I shouldn't worry, Besides, no one's nearby right now, so our secret's safe." Easter said.

"Thanks!" Zentaro replied. However, unknown to the two, someone was indeed watching them.

Meanwhile, outside the cabin, Felix was building some kinda pod, that could be entered just by walking in. Winter was helping them.

"So, this thing will be able to send that kid, James, back in time?" Winter asked.

"Yep! However, it'll be a one-time use. Afterwards, it'll dissolve into nothing. So if you wanted to solve the mystery of the disappearance of Amelia Earnheart, or rewrite history, by stopping John Wilkes Booth from killing President Lincoln, you're way outta luck." Felix said. "Don't want to distrupt the time flow and make a future where Quant is the ruler of the world."

"I know, right?" Winter said, laughing.

* * *

**Confessional: Great Scott... And not the Scott from Revenge.**

Felix: It also comes with a failsafe, in case someone truly evil decides to come into the pod and wants to do nasty deeds, like blow up the Titanic after it gets hit by the iceberg. It'll warp them to a random date in the timestream.

Winter: He also said it can't be used for financial gain. So I can't use it to travel back in time, sign up for a game show, and completely curb-stomp the contest.

Zentaro: Wow, those crickets sound scary…

Easter: Well, I really adore frogs! I had to help him out!

?: Nice for you to share the info, frog boy! Now, for step 2…

* * *

**MotR Trailer, Girls Side**

Bitty fell on her bed with a sigh. "What a hottie… Not like you'll find love, Kira."

"Actually, I did, Bitty." Kira said. "He may be a member of a forum online, and he's a fan of my interests!"

"I don't even know what he looks like… Most likely chubby and unfashionable, though…" Bitty replied, before being hit by a pillow. "TREELA!"

"Who said it was Treela that threw the pillow?" Allison said, eating a pop-sickle. "Thanks for teaching me that throw, man!"

"No prob, my groovy student!" Treela replied with a smile. "Anything to get back at Little Miss Mood Killer…"

"But it's all in good fun, darlin'. We mean no harm." Gladys said, with her legs crossed, and her eyes closed. "Ohmmm…"

"Cool, I shall make you into a groovy flower child yet, Gladys! Now… Where to find a tie-dyed apron…" Treela shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Tie Dye is the new Black**

Treela: Is there anything one CAN'T tie-dye?

Gladys: Treela is a sweetie. She's one of the kindest gals around these parts.

Allison: Treela is training me into a Groovy Flower Child, too! My mom would disapprove of Treela, though, and call her a dirty hippie. Why are hippies always portrayed negatively?

Kira: Me and my boyfriend live a few hours off. Someday, I'll visit him for real!

Bitty: I live in a house with fashionless idiots…

* * *

**Loser Cabin, Boys Side**

"Shame we lost Cormano." Hambo said. "I was gonna teach him how to really eat bacon…"

"Well, too bad, too sad…" Yawgmoth replied.

"It's a shame, too. I could had heard some awesome western stories, too." Seth said.

"Look on the bright side, we're still around!" Uzi replied, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's another day, we gotta keep on our game, and avoid getting sent back to the Elimination Ceremony." Hambo said.

"And that means more time with the ladies! Speaking of which, that Peki girl's hot!" Yawgmoth said with sadistic glee.

"And that girl is OFF-LIMITS!" Uzi yelled out in Yawgmoth's face. "No creep of you is going to even TRY to take advantage of her!"

"Aww, eat a poison shroom, you lamewad." Yawgmoth replied, as he turned around and went to sleep, but not before farting in Uzi's face. Smelling the gas, Uzi ran out and vomited in a trash can.

* * *

**Confessional: Passing gas**

Uzi: Ugh… I can't stand that smell…

Yawgmoth: That's what he gets for destroying that disc! And getting in my face!

Seth: But still, it's all good. After all, we all know who to vote for the next time we lose horribly…

Hambo: Bacon for everyone! Except for Yawgmoth!

* * *

**Loser Cabin, Girls Side**

Opi, Peki, and Melody were commenting amongst themselves until Danielle came back from her shower. She suggested that she rather shower by herself.

"So, what do you think Danielle looks like under the suit?" Peki asked.

"Not sure. Then again, staying mysterious is too mainstream." Melody replied.

The door started to open…

"Oh, here she comes!" Opi said.

…And Danielle was still in her animal outfit.

"Hi, guys!" Danielle said. She didn't notice Melody uttering "Dammit" underneath her breath.

"We were just wondering why you took showers by yourself… And what you look like underneath." Peki replied.

Danielle looked shocked. "No, no-no-no-no. You can't! Well… I don't know you guys well enough to show you… Maybe someday." Danielle said

"It's okay, I'm sure you look lovely underneath." Opi said, putting a hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Thanks, Opi." Danielle said with a smile. (Kinda, it's hard to tell…)

* * *

**Confessional: The Mystery continues to Deepen**

Opi: Well, it's true! She HAS to be a very lovely girl underneath.

Melody: Well, so much for seeing Danielle without her suit… She HAS to have something seriously wrong to keep herself hidden away like this…

Peki: Danielle is one mysterious girl…

Danielle: I wanted to tell them, but… Mentioning it brings back memories…

* * *

During the night, Danielle was struggling in her sleep. Until finally, she shot up in her futon. (Still wearing the head.) Getting up, she walks outside for some fresh air, to see Ivan sitting outside, looking at the moon with a smile.

"Hi, Ivan!" Danielle said.

"Oh, Hi, Danielle!" Ivan replied. The two sat next to each other. "Doing okay, tonight?"

"It's been cool. But I came outside to get some fresh air." Ivan said.

"Oh. Nightmare?" Danielle replied.

"Well, I kinda dreamed that they announced that the Animal Crossing 3DS release was delayed into December… Of next year."

Danielle was shocked. "Oh, my. That's a perfectly legitimate reason to be scarred."

"Tell me about it, thank goodness it's only a dream…" Ivan said.

Danielle patted Ivan on the back. "There, there. It'll come out sooner or later, hopefully sooner. Wanna know about my dream?"

"Sure." Ivan replied.

"Well… I was in a school when it caught on fire. The fire started to close in, on me when I woke up. That's all I'm saying." Danielle explained.

"Wow… That's way worse than my dream. At least you didn't really get burned, right?" Ivan asked.

Danielle looked a bit uneasy, but finally… "Yeah…"

The two looked at the moon for a few more seconds, until Danielle asked Ivan something.

"Ivan… You have a crush on someone?" Danielle said.

"Well, yeah. She's cute, she's a gamer, and she's sooooo awesome!" Ivan replied. "Oops, I've been hanging with Xylia for too long."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck!" Danielle said, before they parted ways.

* * *

**Confessional: Setting up plot?**

Danielle: A gamer, cute, so awesome… It's either Kira, or Xylia. It can't be me, nobody would like me…

Ivan: I can't get her out of my head… Kira… (He smiles.)

* * *

The next morning, the kids were talking amongst themselves. Ivan summoned up the courage to talk to Kira.

"Kira? I have to say this… I… kinda have a shiny Watchog."

"Really? Cool!" Kira said.

"Yeah, I caught it while looking for N's Purrloin." Ivan said, while smiling.

"Wish I could catch a shiny…" Kira lamented.

"I'm sure you will someday!" Ivan said, as he walked away, and walked to Xylia and Danielle, sitting next to each other. He then face-palmed hisself. "I blew it."

"Have you ever talked to a girl before, Ivan?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, but… I always embarrass myself…" Ivan said.

"Well… I guess it's time to teach you how to talk to a girl…" Xylia replied, taking out a CD player, and upon hitting play, some music started to play.

"_When talking to a girl…"_ Xylia sung, before Chris came into the room.

"Good morning, kids!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Dang it…" Xylia lamented, turning off her CD player.

"What a nice day outside today… In fact, it almost makes me feel like having a parade!" Chris shouts in glee.

"A parade? With clowns, balloon floats, and all that jazz?" Allison asked.

"You betcha! After breakky, we meet outside the film lot, okay?" Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Parades… the only time of year you'll be seeing a giant SpongeBob stomping around the city…**

Nancy: I can't stand clowns… They're so scary and… (She shudders)

Xylia: (She is juggling spatulas) I SOOOO love clowns! They're SO cute with their clown makeup, and the juggling of certain objects!

* * *

At the front of the lot, the campers got into a bus, and were driven into town. There, they were greeted by a old-looking man in a business suit.

"Kids? This is Harold McBugg, Mayor of this town!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Pleasure to be here, Chris. I shall be hosting today's festivities. Anyways, welcome to the 100th anniversary of when this town was founded! It all started over some bad coffee…" McBugg started to say…

The story went for about five minutes. While some of the campers went asleep on their feet, some campers paid attention.

"…Until finally, this town reached today! Now, any questions?" McBugg said. "Yeah, the pink-haired girl with flour on her face.

"Was that bit about miniature Godzilla robots invading town true?" Xylia asked.

"And the law about singing Christmas trees that sing the HMS Pinnafore? Was that true?" Gladys also asked.

"Well… maybe. My family was always weird like that. Anyways, your first part of the challenge is to build a float. The best float that's built will take the lead for today's parade! Anyways… Off you go!"

* * *

**Confessional: Godzilla robots?**

Xylia: I'm still a bit skeptable about the miniature Godzilla robots… (She doesn't know it, but a Godzilla robot taped a "Hug Me" sign on the back of Xylia.)

Kira: Whoa, that stuff in the mid 1930's about the banning of unsalted potato chips…

Danielle: (She is reading through the town's law book) What's this? _Illegal use of baked potatoes can and will be used against you in a court of law…_ Wait, baked potatoes can be used for crimes?

* * *

Chris is smiling at the camera. "And so, our next challenge begins! What will happen? You have to turn in… After the break!"

Danielle is still reading the law book. "Wait, what was that about steamed cherries being the national fruit for the soul year of 1963?"

* * *

And so, our kids have to build various parade floats!

**[1]: **The Clothes James were trying on were of various clothes of CragmiteBlaster's characters, and Ward of Bad-Asp's Alpharama. (And don't worry, James only tried on Winter's sweater.)

NEXT UP: The challenge is on!


	8. 8: Of Floats and Fire

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: **Can I ask you to keep a very good friend of mine, who was the inspiration for Kira, in your thoughts? She recently lost her Grandpa.

This episode, the Parade Challenge continues!

Who doesn't love a parade?

* * *

"NO! We are NOT gonna have a decapitated head on our float!" Hambo yelled at Yawgmoth.

"Aww, why not?!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Because it is NOT in the spirit for a 100 year anniversary." Hambo said, taking a bite into a piece of bacon.

"You're no fun." Yawgmoth replied, shoving Hambo down. Danielle was up to his face in a second.

"And WHY did you shove Hambo down?!" Danielle yelled at Yawgmoth.

"Whatever, like you have guts…" Yawgmoth replied, as he mockingly left.

"Ugh, he really burns my soup…" Danielle said, before picking Hambo back up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hambo said, dusting himself off. "But I am SO teaching him a thing or two!" He was then stopped by Seth.

"Don't bother with him, he's a few beats short of a radish…" Seth replied.

"Anyways, what should our float be?" Uzi asked.

"Well… Not sure. Think of something awesome? That represents the town?" Peki replied.

"Well… What about someone jailed, due to illegal use of a baked potato?" Opi said.

"I still am confused about that… HOW?!" Danielle asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Every state has its weird laws**

Danielle: Maybe someone shoved a baked potato loaded with bacon down a PETA member's throat… Did they even have PETA back then?

Hambo: I kinda gotta be frank… I also like Facon, just in case someone on here is a vegetarian, and I'm paired up with him/her, and I need my bacon fix.

Uzi: I kinda enjoy baked potatoes. I prefer mine with butter and bacon bits… Wow, Hambo has really rubbed off us. Er, rub some bacon off it, I guess.

Opi: I shall do all the artsy stuff. This should be up my league. Oh, and fine… Bacon.

Yawgmoth: That Hambo is a killjoy! I wanted to scare little kids with a head! Ugh!

Seth: Daddy-O can be a bit insane, sometimes.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

"So, what should we do?" Xylia asked, before being hugged by James. "And what's with the hugs? I've been hugged by Treela, Kira, even BITTY hugged me!"

"Not sure… Your thoughts?" Ivan asked Roy.

"Well, I've always been a fan of the circus, but I highly doubt it's in the spirit of town." Roy said, before looking at the town history book. "Maybe one of the Mayor's sons or daughters was a clown at one point?"

James has since stopped hugging Xylia. "Never went to a circus."

"So, any intel on the clown stuff?" Lily asked.

"I'm scared of clowns… Hold me!" Nancy replied, hugging Xylia.

"And again with the hugs!" Xylia yelled out loud. "What is totally going on?"

"And… here we go! In the 70's, one of the mayors had twin daughters that joined the circus to entertain small children as a clown." Roy read from the book. "They were pretty popular with the crowd… So yeah, we can have a clown to tribute them, they were part of this town, after all."

"Perfect. Now, then…" Vaughn said. "Who would be two cool clowns?"

The team then looked at Lily, who then looked at Xylia, and grinned.

"Oh, boy…" Xylia said, as Lily picked Xylia up, and ran off with her.

* * *

**Confessional: Clownin' around**

Xylia: (She is decked out in clown gear, and wearing clown make-up) Well, it wasn't totally bad as it turned out to be. In fact, I turned out SOOO rather cute, in a way.

Lily: (She is also wearing a clown outfit.)After I got done with Xylia, she done me. I can predict a 50% Chance of everyone cheering for us… Or being scared.

Nancy: (She is visibly shaken) Why did it… have to be clowns? Granted, Xylia was cute and all… But…

Vaughn: I really can't have the ladies help me out for now… Two of them are in clown outfits, and one is scarred out of her mind! No matter, this game shall be mine.

Roy: So, we decided to do a circus, as a tribute to the mayor's twin daughters. Also, Xylia looked cute.

Ivan: Xylia looked really cute! I kinda play as a female clown character in Animal Crossing sometimes.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Felix was busy with the float. They decided to do it in the style of a dragon, with a real life flamethrower, due to the Dragon Law that was passed in 1986.

"Okay, seriously? Dragons must be fed roasted oranges once a week? They don't even exist…Somewhat." Allison noted from the Town Charter.

"Dragons have poor fashion sense, anyways. Bat wings were out in the 70's!" Bitty replied.

"So? Bat wings come in handy, sometimes." Zentaro said.

"Dragonflies, however…" Winter noted.

"I really love dragonflies! I used to catch them in my net growing up!" Gladys said. "Really common where I live at!"

"So… if there were no dragons in town, then who wrote the law into place, anyway?" Kira asked, adjusting her hat.

"I… dunno." Treela relpied. "Anyways, the dragon operational, yet?"

"Just about… You guys may wanna get out of the way of this one!" Felix yelled out, as he flipped a switch. The dragon shot out what appeared to be a big burst of flame, as the Tweens ducked out of the way…

"Felix? It may be a tad too much… Just asking." Kira said.

"Yeah, I gotta agree; I barely got these ears out of the way!" Easter replied, holding his ears down.

* * *

**Confessional: That… Would be very bad if those ears got scorched.**

Easter: I can't risk these things getting burnt! Otherwise, my… er, you didn't hear nothing!

Treela: Yeah, maybe a dragon isn't the best idea for a float.

Gladys: Darlin' is really efficient, but we don't want any of us to get hurt… So we disabled the flamethrower.

Bitty: Dragons are fashionless, anyways. So there!

* * *

Soon enough, all the teams were ready for judging. McBugg was back, with his family in tow.

"You have some very nice floats, here. But only one can be the winner. But first, do you know who the toughest judges are?" McBugg asked.

"Judge Judy, Simon Powelle, and that one judge off Canada's Got Talent?" Danielle asked.

"While those are some good guesses, the toughest judges out there are… kids and senior citizens! Kids, because you have to have it eye catching, and cool at the same time, and for Seniors, you have to make it suited enough for them to bring back memories… And to not cause a heart attack. Now… First, let's meet the judges! My nephew and niece, Ozzie and Harriet!" McBugg said, as two kids stepped out from the shadows.

"It takes a good decorative eye for me to judge good." Ozzie replied. "I am tough, but fair."

"Wow. Art snob, much?" Nancy said to herself.

"And I shall be a judge as well, but let's meet our senior judges, Lisa, and Xandra."

Two old women, one of them wearing an apron like Xylia's, came out from the shadows.

"I gotta say, these are some really cool floats you got there!" Xandra said.

"I gotta say, I dig Xandra's apron." Xylia said to Lily.

"Anyways… Let's judge the Pig's float first." McBugg said.

After looking at it for about a minute, they reached their judgment. The Pig's float looked like a Dragon, looking at a basket of oranges.

"Well, it WAS supposed to breathe fire, but… it came out a bit too much." Kira said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, fair enough. Don't want to give us a heart attack, anyways." Lisa said. "We give it 8 points for creativity. I still don't know WHY the dragon law existed."

"Well…" McBugg tried to say.

"I LOVE DRAGONS! YOU GET ALL THE POINTS!" Harriet yelled out in excitement.

"Sis…" Ozzie glared at his sister.

"Fine… you guys get 10 points… spoilsport." Harriet replied.

"I gotta agree, the dragon law was such a silly law. Anyways, 9 points from me." McBugg said, as there was some kinda argument going on between Felix and Yawgmoth.

"Hey! Give back the switchboard!" Felix said, as Yawgmoth was playing keep-away with the switch controlling the flamethrower.

"Aww, you want it back so badly? Here you go!" Yawgmoth said, as he "accidently" pressed a button on the switch. "Oops!"

In about an instant, the Dragon head looked into the air, and breathed a big ball of fire. Danielle, looking at the fire, suddenly froze in shock.

"Ummm…" Danielle said, while starting to shake in fear.

On the Chickens, Ivan was a bit concerned. "Is Danielle okay? She's starring into that flame with fear."

Danielle kept on starring at it while shaking.

"Danielle? Are you okay? Snap out of it! It's far away, it WON'T harm us!" Melody said, holding on to Danielle. However…

"Fire! Burns! The school! Mrs. Muffin! AHHHH!" Danielle screamed out loud, as she shoved Melody to the ground, and ran off into a building.

"Was it something I said?" Melody said, picking herself back up.

Ivan, seeing a good friend of his suddenly run off like that, started to follow her. "Guys? I need to cheer up Danielle. I believe you guys know what to do to get a high score!" Ivan said, as he ran into the building where Danielle was hiding.

"Poor Danielle. You don't think a traumatic incident involving fire caused her to act this way?" Lily asked.

"Maybe it's why she wears an animal outfit?" Xylia asked herself.

"Okay, we shall halt judging until the Viking Boy and the Animal Girl come back, okay?" McBugg said out loud.

"Fair enough." Hambo said, looking into the building, with concern.

* * *

**Confessional: Deep Wounds**

Hambo: Poor Danielle. You don't think when she saw that fire, some memories came back? I would say I think she deserves some cheering up bacon, but this is really serious.

Melody: I know being scared is too mainstream, but Danielle wasn't scared. She was freaking TERRIFIED! I really hope she's okay, the poor girl.

Yawgmoth: Did you see that girl run in fear? I didn't know she was a Pyrophobic! Shame we aren't on the island… Aw, yeah, this experience just got funner!

Lily: I should know about these kinds of things. A fellow friend of mine, Karrie, is afraid of birds. She has since gotten on a reality show, last I heard. There's a 70% chance she's gonna do fine. But in all seriousness, hope you know what you're doing, Ivan.

* * *

Ivan walked into the building where she saw Danielle run into. Behind some boxes, he thought he could had heard Danielle… crying.

"Why must –sniff- my memories come back –sniff- to haunt me…" Danielle sobbed to herself, as her hands were in her head, drying out her tears.

"Hey, Danielle? You okay? You're more spooked than I am when a power surge shuts off my game, and I have to be yelled at by Resetti." Ivan replied.

"I didn't know that float would –sniff- have a flamethrower! Why would they –sniff- mock me like that?!" Danielle said, between sobs.

"I'm sure they didn't know! Maybe if you explain to them why you ran off, they'll understand." Ivan said.

"Well… I never told anyone this, but… I have extremely severe Pyrophobia." Danielle replied. "It's what made me run off in here, and shove Melody to the ground. I didn't mean to do that!"

"I'm sure Melody will understand, Phobia's aren't mainstream. I have a severe phobia to… it's really funny." Ivan said.

"What is it? I promise I won't laugh." Danielle asked.

"Well… I'm really scared… of… eggs." Ivan replied. "Go ahead, laugh at me."

However, Danielle held a hand on his shoulder. "But… I WON'T laugh at you. You have your fear, I have mine. So, our teams are worried about us. We should go back, okay?"

"Yeah, lets." Ivan said, with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: A sweet moment**

Danielle: Ivan's a cool kid. And cute… He is well deserving of dating Kira… Like he would date someone like me.

Ivan: Danielle's one of my friends! I had to help her out, even if we were on opposite teams.

* * *

Danielle came back to her team, as thus Ivan to his team. Danielle was up to Melody in mere moments.

"Melody? I wanna say I'm sorry for shoving you to the ground. I hope I didn't hurt you in any way…" Danielle said to the hipster, hoping she would accept her apology.

Melody, knowing full well what Danielle said, suddenly hugged the gal. "Apology accepted. You were just really scared at the time. And fear is NOT mainstream. We all have our fears, even us hipsters."

"Anyways, I think it's our turn to get judged." Danielle replied.

McBugg grinned. "Right you are, ma'am."

The two kids, senior citizens, and McBugg were currently looking at the Snake's float. Ivan was watching Danielle.

"So, things are okay?" Xylia asked.

"Yeah. Things are okay, though, I have to ask… how did she gain a fear of fire, anyway?" Ivan noted.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's good and ready." Xylia replied.

McBugg's family was done judging the Snake's float.

"I gotta say, I like the potato in a prison jacket. 8 points!" Xandra said.

"This is making me hungry. 9 points." Ozzie replied.

"I gotta give it a 7 because you didn't add butter." McBugg said.

"Well, where else can we find butter around here?" Seth asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Shay Butter doesn't taste like real butter. Words to live by, guys!**

Seth: Do you think we can afford butter with our allowances, daddy-o? And plus, what would we use with it? Granted, that chef girl could cook using butter.

Uzi: Eh, can't win them all.

Danielle: I really adore potatoes. Be it baked, fried, I so like them. After the incident, I was treated to a large bag of waffle fries. Cheered me up a little.

Melody: (She is smiling.) Okay, I admit. Potatoes aren't mainstream, in my mind.

* * *

The Mayor's family is staring at the Chicken's float, which was decorated like a circus tent.

"I LOVE CIRCUSES AND CLOWNS! 10 POINTS!" Harriet yelled out in excitement.

"I gotta agree, 10 points as well." McBugg said.

Lisa and Xandra, were staring at Lily and Xylia, and smiling.

"My, my. They're almost like us when we joined the circus." Xandra said to Lisa.

"In fact, I even had the blue hair… On a wig, or course. How do you do it?" Lisa asked the girls.

"Well… first I had it bleached, and after it settled in, the dye was added in. Does that help?" Lily replied.

"It helps… And I give your team a 10 as well." Xandra said, smiling and rubbing on Xylia's head.

"Wow, how do you know a lot about hair styling?" Xylia asked.

"Well, my dad did eventually remarry a hair stylist. She taught me some stuff!" Lily replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Dyeing for your heart**

Lily: Okay, part of it was true. My dad did remarry, but he didn't remarry a hair stylist. But my mom does do the goth look, well.

Xylia: Yep, exactly like what happened to me when I got my hair dyed pink…

* * *

Soon enough, all the teams were in front, waiting for their final judgement.

"Well, it's an unanimous vote, but the Chickens take home the first part of the challenge! They get to lead in the parade!" Chris said, as the Chickens cheered.

"They'll get to see ME first!" Vaughn said.

"I wonder if I can buy enough cotton candy at the stalls… We're allowed to do that, right?" Lily pondered to herself.

"Anyways, time for Part 2!" McBugg said, taking control of the Challenge again. "Now, we shall start up the parade soon. Your challenge will be judged by everyone attending the parade! Before the Parade, we gave them a checklist showcasing which team has the best dancer. So, our next part, one or some of you will be showing your stuff!"

"So, cut loose! Footloose!" Harriet yelled out loud.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

"So… Who's great at dancing?" James asked. "I would attend, but I don't… have any moves."

"Then, we should teach you!" Ivan said, holding a radio, pressing a button, and removing his hat. All of a sudden, his hair poofed into an afro of some sort. On the radio, some disco music started to play, as Ivan started to dance like he almost had Saturday Night Fever. Everyone on the team cheered. "So, that good, James?"

"I gotta admit, that was all good." James replied. "Anyone else?"

"Well, a good friend of mine had some good moves in breakdancing. She teached me some really good moves." Xylia said, as she began to breakdance, almost like a pro. When she was done, she struck a pose. "Totally like?"

"But would the audience trust a breakdancing clown? We should put you in the maybe category." Nancy replied.

"Wait, did they have ball room dancing back then, James?" Lily asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" James said, before he was wisked onto his feet by Lily, and played some music that seemed very familiar to Xylia.

"Is that the Comet Observatory theme from Super Mario Galaxy?" Xylia asked.

"Well, kinda hard to find free source waltz music… And that is a sentence I thought I would never say." Lily said, as she began to dance elegantly with James, who danced back, somehow. But in James' mind…

_A few kids were in the kid's side of the Ballroom, as James was dancing with an elegant lady, wearing a purple sun hat. His new friends were watching them. James was smiling, despite the huge waves outside._

"_Maybe, after this dance, we could look at the waves?" The elegant lady said._

"That would be swell, my dear." James said, as Lily blushed.

"Um, did you just call me dear?" Lily asked, as James turned red in embarrassment.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked.

* * *

**Confessional: The joys of not being in your own time…**

James: I'm missing Lady Lily more… But Lily does look like the Lady… Reincarnation?

Lily: I'm guessing James is remembering some memories of his past.

Xylia: My buddy Uzuri may be into some real bloody stuff, no offense, but she's also a kind girl at heart. (She then whispers into the camera) I heard she has a crush on this Vinnie dude!

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"So, who's a good dancer?" Hambo asked.

"Well… I can kinda do the Robot." Danielle said, as she did some moves, that almost looked like a robot dancing.

"Very impressive, Danielle!" Hambo replied.

"Thank you!" Danielle said, smiling. (Sorta, kinda hard to tell.)

"Bah, we need a pole dance!" Yawgmoth said, with a grin.

"You want a pole dance? You got it!" Opi replied, taking out a pole, and started to ballroom dance with it.

"Not like that, you nerd!" Yawgmoth yelled out loud.

"Well, you _did_ say pole dance." Opi replied, while smiling.

"Whatever, so far… Danielle is our effective dancer… Anyone else can dance good?" Hambo asked.

"Well…" Yawgmoth started to disco dance like Ivan, but…

"Yeah, this episode is totally getting edited when it gets to America." Peki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The most dangerous dance ever!**

Peki: We denied Yawgmoth a spot on the stage, due to him trying to flip the bird. Hey, at least it's better than him singing that song I heard on the Simpsons, once.

Yawgmoth: The nerve! I wanted to piss all the parents off! But no! Rich girl and Paint girl wants to ruin all my fun!

Melody: Yawgmoth better cool it, or he's gonna be taking the walk outta here.

Seth: I can't dance… I have two left feet. I would had ruined the American Bandstand stage, huh?

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Allison is tap-dancing to a small little song, as everyone watched.

"So, where did you learn all those moves?" Felix asked.

"I kinda picked it up from my old life on the stage. I won a few awards for it." Allison replied.

"Cool…" Kira said.

"Wait, what do you mean, old life?" Treela asked.

Allison stopped, knowing her secret was out. She had to think up an excuse. "Well… I used to be a good dancer, but I took a… stage light… to the knee?"

Almost everyone on the Pigs groaned, but one.

"Stage light to the knee? Wow, that musta hurt, and yet, you're dancing like no one else's business, darlin'." Gladys said.

Treela put a hand on Allison's shoulder. "Alli? No offense and all, but projectile jokes to the knee jokes are already played out."

"Plus, they're NOT fashionable! Now, let me on the floor!" Bitty said, shoving Allison to the floor, and started to dance… something.

"Er… I'll take 500 for What Dance is That?" Winter asked.

"Think I should do the Bunny Hop?" Easter asked Kira.

"Or a dance from Riverdance?" Kira said to her bunny-esque friend.

* * *

**Confessional: Dancing as the stars**

Kira: (She is dancing to a beat) Since this show is kinda educational, this is pretty much a riverdance, everyone! Take notes, there may be a quiz at the end of this episode!

Gladys: Think I should had said something about my bluegrass-dancing talent?

Bitty: PAH! None of you know anything about modern dance!

* * *

Pretty soon, the Parade was on, as the Chicken's float stopped in front of an audience.

"And dancing for the Chickens, the Rookie Cooking Cutie, Xylia!" McBugg said into the microphone, as Xylia went to the middle of the street, and showed off her best breakdancing moves. At the end of it, she struck a pose, that caused the audience to cheer.

Next up, it was the Snake's turn to dance. Opi, taking a pole, danced like she did jokingly to Yawgmoth earlier. Nevertheless, the audience liked it.

Finally, the Pigs were up to dance, and Kira did her best Riverdance moves.

Soon enough, it was time for judging.

"And the team with the best dance is… Opi of the Snakes!" McBugg shouted out loud. "You really made a lot of people laugh.

"Thanks!" Opi replied.

"And finally, it's time for our final challenge of the day, so please, follow me…" McBugg said, as he motioned the Kids to come forward, except one…

Lily was following them, as she saw what appeared to be a cotton candy stall. On one of the cotton candies, was what appeared to be a sparkling top hat.

"Well, I am kinda hungry… And no one's here." Lily said, before taking out a couple of dollars, and laying it on the counter. "Eh, he can keep the change."

Lily almost took a bite, until the cotton candy lept off its cone, and the rest of the cotton came off its stall.

"WAIT! I CAN'T AFFORD ALL THE CANDY!" Lily said, before the candy grew into a size Rita Repulsa would be proud of…

* * *

"So, for our final challenge, everyone will be battling using a parade float. This here, is Bea, of the hit show, Total Drama Tween Tour. A bit of a pottymouth, that she can't control due to her Tourettes, she is also a sweetie at heart." McBugg said, as Lily ran up to them.

"Mr. Mayor! We have a problem! There's a 100% Chance that a giant cotton candy monster is wrecking crap up!"

"What?" McBugg questioned.

"She isn't lying, there it is!" Treela said, as the cotton candy monster snuck up to her. Hocking blobs of candy at them, Treela managed to dodge the attack.

"Okay, plan B. Is there any way we can take down Cotton Candy Sr?" Kira asked.

"Well, there is a way…" McBugg said.

* * *

Treela is strapped into a machine, as she was a bit confused.

"So, how does all this work?" Treela asked, as Kira removed Treela's sunglasses, and put a virtual reality visor on her.

"Simple! You can use the Bea float to take down the giant monster taking down the city currently." McBugg replied.

"I feel this is kinda controversial. I'm controlling a giant groovy float of a groovy girl with an un-groovy side effect." Treela noted. "But being I'm the only one able to fit in this machine…"

Treela then started to move her body, as the float started to move, as well.

* * *

**Confessional: Feeling groovy**

Treela: I do know a groovy person with Tourettes. He's really awesome, made this baby right here! (She then hold out a book labeled "The Zirisian Princess and the Shrine of the Sea Serpent)

* * *

Over at the giant cotton candy blob, somehow wearing a top hat, he was busy launching cotton candy blobs at people, when all of a sudden… The blob was tapped on the shoulder by the Bea float.

"Shame I don't have my dodgeball…" Treela spoke, as she blocked a few blows from the cotton candy blob, to the best of her abilities. But even with her best abilities, her hand kept on getting stuck in the blob of candy.

"Ugh… This is really annoying!" Treela said, as she scanned the blob. Seeing the hat, she thought of something… "Hmm, I wonder…"

The Bea float jumped back, as Treela started to make it run, and did a jump kick towards the hat, knocking it off. A gust of wind picked the hat up, and sent it into the horizon, and the blob of cotton candy was now motionless…

"Far out!" Treela said, as she danced in victory.

* * *

The kids and the Bea float were waiting for McBugg to announce who won.

"Even if we do lose, we won't vote for you…" Kira said, patting Treela on the back.

"And the winner, with so many points… Is the Smug Snakes!" McBugg shouted out loud.

The Snakes cheered like mad.

"And you all receive a special prize…" McBugg said, giving them a 300 Gift Card each. "It's to use at your favorite shops! In Second Place, are the Chickens."

"Well, can't win them all." Ivan said, shrugging.

"And last, is the Pigs, sad to say. Afraid one of you is heading home." McBugg said, as Chris popped out.

"Now, let's go! We're burning daylight!" Chris said, as he rushed the kids onto the bus.

On the bus ride back, the Pigs were commenting towards themselves.

"So, who do we vote off?" Zentaro asked.

"Why, we should vote off Kira! She failed to win the audience over with her dance routine!" Bitty said.

"Well, that dance of yours… It wouldn't wow the crowd, as well…" Allison replied.

"So… Um… Yeah." Felix said to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote time!**

Bitty: I've convinced who the useless member of this team was, and, they fell for it!

Kira: I am SO voting for Bitty!

* * *

The Pigs were at the Ceremony, awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris arrived.

"Kids. Bags of popcorn determine your fate here on AlphaKidz. If I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn. Allison…"

"Gladys…"

"Felix…"

"Easter…"

"Zentaro…"

"Treela…"

"Bitty…"

Bitty caught her bag, as Treela glared at Bitty. Only Kira and Winter were left without a bag.

"Kira, Winter. This is the final bag of popcorn, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Kira."

Kira went up and claimed her bag of popcorn. "Sorry, Winter."

"It's fine; I lasted this long…" Winter said, as he got up and went to the Walk of Shame.

"Well, bye." Gladys said, shaking Winter's hand. "Watching Wheel of Fortune won't be the same without you…"

"If it were any consolation, we would keep you on!" Treela said, hugging Winter.

"Thanks, guys. Make sure Bitty doesn't win." Winter replied, as he boarded the Limo of Losers.

"Well, kids, you're safe… For now." Chris said, as he took his leave. Almost instantly after Chris left, Bitty was surrounded by several pissed off Pig members.

"What?" Bitty questioned herself.

* * *

**Confessional: The Villian gets away with it... for now.**

Treela: Since we couldn't boot her, and we're in the Losers Cabin where she can't escape... (She suddenly grins mischievously) I have some groovy videos about Comic Con she can listen to, as punishment!

* * *

**M.O.T.R. Trailer**

Xylia and Lily, in their pajamas, were commenting on themselves.

"You know, something's been on my mind, lately… James called me "My Dear", almost like one of those movies about the Titanic." Lily said.

"But… I don't think James WAS on the Titanic. But he could be remembering some serious stuff. And… He did say it was the last time he and his family could sail, before some crap went down." Xylia commented, as there was a knock on the door. Xylia answered it.

"Um, Xylia?" Ivan was at the door. "Can I speak to you, in private?"

"Sure!" Xylia said, before turning towards Lily. "Me and Ivan's gonna talk for a few. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Lily said, as she continued thinking.

* * *

Outside the Trailer, the two were talking amongst themselves...

"So… I've been thinking a lot today, and… I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna confess my love to Kira tomorrow!" Ivan said, confidentially.

Xylia smiled. "Good for you! But… What if this plan fails… Do you have another girl in mind?"

"Well… I been getting warm fuzzies when I'm near Danielle…" Ivan suddenly blushed.

"Wow, you totally have a crush on Danielle as well? Well… if Kira doesn't work out, I think I can hook you up with her!" Xylia said, hugging Ivan. "You're almost like a brother to me, now!"

"Thanks, Xylia!" Ivan said, hugging Xylia. However, a certain someone was hearing the conversation…

* * *

**Confessional: Someone was listening in! But who?**

Danielle: Ivan's developing a crush on me? But why does he love me? It can't be his love of Animal Crossing… But overhearing about what I heard about Kira, I may have a chance…

Ivan: It may be early, but I am telling Kira how I feel!

Xylia: Wow, I almost feel totally like a matchmaker!

* * *

Chris is on Stage, giving the Outro to the show.

"And Winter is voted off; he isn't going to the Bonus Round. However, the days get tougher for our Kids. What will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES:**

**Kira: Bitty**

**Bitty: Kira**

**Treela: Bitty**

**Everyone else: Winter**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter**

* * *

And Winter was the third one out. Granted, he was space filler. But, look on the bright side; he didn't win a Floataki Rug!

Bea belongs to CragmiteBlaster

NEXT TIME: Who are you gonna call? The Kids go ghostbusting… for real!

BaconBaka OUT!


	9. 9: A House of Ghostly Horrors

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

**BaconBaka's Bites: A friend of mine got married today! So in tribute, this part is dedicated to you, buddy. Rated C for Congratulations! (It's a thing we did…)**

This chapter, we do the Luigi's Mansion challenge!

Don't cross the streams!

* * *

Chris is on stage, giving out the intro to the next episode of AlphaKidz. It was raining, with thunder and lightning, and he was holding an umbrella. Kinda a bad idea.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… Our kids had to make parade floats for the upcoming founders day parade. And while there were some good floats, one in particular brought back memories to Danielle. But after some gentle words from Ivan, she rejoined her team. There was also dancing, and fighting cotton candy blobs. Needless to say, the Snakes won, and the Pigs had to send someone home… And Winter's game ended. No bonus round for him, huh?"

"Anyways, 23 kids remain. What will happen today? Hope none of them are afraid of ghosts, for tonight's…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind caught Chris' umbrella, as lightning struck it to a crisp.

"Err… better for it to be struck down…" Chris said.

(Cue _I wanna be Famous)_

* * *

**House of Victory**

Uzi was currently playing some classic games on the Wii. After learning it was just a regular Wii, he shrugged, and started up a game of Super Mario World.

"You think it's a good idea to play a game, despite this weather?" Opi asked.

"Well, if this storm gets super-violent, I'll make a quick stop at Donut Plains Ghost House, and beat it real quick-like." Uzi replied.

Opi looked at Uzi playing the game, as she drew some stuff. But she had the urge to say something.

"Say, Uzi… I gotta ask. You and your cousin don't get along, if I recall. May I ask why?" Opi questioned.

Uzi paused his game, and turned towards Opi. "Well… Let's just say, we come from two different worlds. He is into violent FPSes, and I'm into the classics. I do play the modern games from time to time. Said cousin managed to get on a reality show, somehow."

"How he do?" Opi asked.

"Well… Let's just say, things are better left unsaid." Uzi said, as he unpaused and continued to play his game.

Meanwhile, Danielle was in the bed, with covers hiding most of her body. Her outfit was currently on the floor, in a neat pile (Except for the head, which she kept on, in case someone came in. She was currently looking at her right arm, which had severe burn marks on it.

"I know I did the right thing, but at what cost? Stupid backdrafts…" Danielle said, as there was a knock on the door. "Oh, crap!" Danielle said, as she hid her arm underneath the covers. "Come in, it's open!"

Peki came in, holding a can of Yoo-Hoo.

"Hi, Danielle! I have some Yoo-Hoo, if you're thirsty before bed." Peki said.

"Oh, thanks!" Danielle replied.

"So… You're feeling cold? You have the covers on you hard, and you have your head covered by your outfit's head. You catch cold easy?" Peki asked.

Danielle suddenly had to think of something…

"Well… yeah. I get really cold really easy." Danielle replied.

"Fair enough. I'll just leave this here." Peki said, as she put the Yoo-Hoo on the nightstand.

In Seth's room, He, Hambo, and Melody were having a drum circle. They were currently commenting towards themselves.

"So, did we really lock Yawgmoth in the room, and tied him up with various CDs of different songs that annoy us?" Hambo asked.

"Well… Besides the Gummy Bear song, I also have the Gummy Worm song, the Gummy Slug song… Even the Gummy Roach song." Melody replied.

"Wow, how many gummy songs are there?" Seth asked.

"Well, 9,683 of them. All of them annoying!" Melody said, smiling mischievously.

"And Yawgmoth is gonna listen to all of them, or at least as many as possible before Sunrise?" Hambo asked.

Melody said nothing, but she did smile.

"I can take that as a yes?" Seth asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe**

Melody: After everything Yawgmoth has done, if not much, this is gonna be fun! Sure, it's mainstream and all, but he deserves it.

Danielle: It is nice of Peki to give me a Yoo-Hoo before bed, but it's a bit too early to tell her about what happened…

Opi: Wow, Uzi is really good at that Super Mario World. He did teach me something after a while. Needless to say… I kicked butt.

Uzi: I sure wish Peter would get a grip about gaming. My friend Larry may be a bit on the trolly side, but he is a good guy at heart. But even he thinks Peter needs to loosen up a bit.

Seth: Okay, it was fun to see Yawgmoth struggling in his sleep during those songs.

Yawgmoth: That Hipster is SO beaten up!

Hambo: Note to self… Keep Yawgmoth away from the bacon…

Peki: Danielle looked a bit panicked, like she was hiding a secret… What do you think it could be?

* * *

**Middle of the Road Trailer, Boys Side**

Roy was currently looking outside where the storm was taking place. "I sure hope my flowers are gonna be okay…"

James heard that. "Why wouldn't they be? They seem to be some good specimens, myself."

"But with this rain coming down hard, who knows what could happen…" Roy said, before looking at Ivan, doing some heavy thinking. "So, Ivan… What's on your mind?"

Ivan was snapped back into reality. "Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about a girl, that's all."

"Would it be that rookie cooking cutie?" Vaughn asked.

"No! We're just good friends, that's all! I'm talking about Kira!" Ivan said. "Although, I'm thinking about Danielle as well…"

"Well, if you want to get a girl's attention, you gotta strut your stuff…" Vaughn said, as he strutted his stuff, and bishie sparkles came out.

"Okay, I gotta ask… HOW do you do the sparkle thing?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I gotta ask, too." Ivan replied.

"Is that a future thing?" James said.

"Bishie trade secret. You gotta be as hot as me to be able to do this stuff…" Vaughn said.

Roy, Ivan, and James looked at each other with a confused look.

* * *

**Confessional: Then again, can you trust anyone looking like Edward from Twilight?**

Vaughn: Now, if only I can work my magic on the girls, besides that ugly Xylia.

Roy: I put up a tarp to keep my flowers from getting damaged, but who knows if that'll hold them down during the night…

James: Do people in the future sparkle? I read something with an apple on the cover, that I wish I never looked at, and it said something about sparkles…

Ivan: I don't know how Danielle will take it if I do win Kira… That's the thing I worry about.

* * *

**Middle of the Road Trailer, Girls Side**

The lights were off, as the girls were telling scary stories.

"…And that's where they found the bloody frying pan, imbedded in his thigh!" Nancy said, with a flashlight under her face.

Lily was confused. "How do you imbed a frying pan in someone's thigh?"

"Well, frying pans do make effective weapons, you saw what I did with Quant after she got voted off." Xylia said, as the flashlight was given to her. "My turn!"

"So, what twisted tale of terror do you have for us?" Nancy asked, as Xylia began her story.

"They say, on a night like this, 40 years ago, there was an accident. However, it wasn't an accident, as it was pure accidental murder. A psychotic guy, on Death Row, escaped the electric chair, and went on a bloodless rampage involving pudding cups and 64 slices of Canadian Cheese. It ended here, on this very lot, where a light fixture came crashing down on him, decapitating him, with a yo-yo doing the job… And the yo-yo's owner… WAS MY GRANDMA!" Xylia said in a mock terrorizing voice.

Lily and Nancy were fake-scared. "Wow, your grandma accidently killed a Death Row inmate?" Nancy asked.

"Nah, not really. But there was a yo-yo at the crime scene where the body was." Xylia said, in her normal voice, as she turned on the lights, and holding a DVD. "Now, then. Who wants to watch a favorite movie of mine?"

Lily was a bit worried. "It's not gonna contain a 70% chance of rainbows, unicorns, fairies, and magic, is it?"

Xylia just smiled, as she popped the movie in. "Just you watch…"

* * *

**Confessional: We got movie sign!**

Lily: Wow, I didn't know Xylia was into that stuff. All those ninjas… I think I found my new favorite movie. Sorry, Twister!

Nancy: Wow, they take life or death games really seriously… Still, it's a lot better than the Hunger Games.

Xylia: What can I say? A good martial artist flick like Gymkata totally gets me fired up! HI-YAA! (She pretend-chops the make-up table)

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Boys Side**

Felix managed to move the Time Machine inside, so he could continue working on it.

"So, with this thing, we can send James back to his own time?" Zentaro asked.

"Yeah, but it's a one use, one way trip. Afterwards, the Time Machine will explode into nothing but ash." Felix said. "If it was a multi-use time machine, who knows what someone could do with it…"

"Yeah! Yawgmoth could travel back in time and… Well, you guys ever saw Blue Peter?" Easter asked.

"Nope, not exactly." Felix said.

"What is a Blue Peter?" Zentaro asked.

"Well, my family took a trip to the UK a few years ago, and I saw an episode of it. They had a nice garden, which saw a bit of trouble with some vandals back in the 80's…" Easter said. "Knowing Yawgmoth, if he had his hands on a time machine, he could do some serious damage, like… burn down the model houses on the intro of Mister Roger's neighborhood!"

Felix and Zentaro gasped. "And exactly WHY this is a one way trip!" Felix replied.

"Exactly. Mister Rogers may be after my time, but he was a good man. May he rest in peace." Zentaro said, removing his hat, and bowing in respect.

* * *

**Confessional: Please note BaconBaka doesn't contone the burning of the Mister Rogers neighborhood.**

Felix: You know how many Time Lords would be pissed if I DID have this machine ruin history?

Zentaro: Felix is really crafty. Almost like my girlfriend… I DO promise I will make it back to her!

Yawgmoth: But… I wanna have some fun! Stupid, fun-spoiling wrench monkey…

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Girls Side**

Kira was currently chatting with her boyfriend via Skype on her phone. The Lot had Internet Access, but the Total Drama sites were blocked, as thus access to the episodes, as to avoid anyone hearing anything out.

"And I'm kinda concerned about Ivan. He's a nice kid, but I don't want to upset him…" Kira said.

"So, this is your boyfriend?" Bitty replied mockingly behind Kira's back. "Wow, two uglies together… I wonder what the children will be like…" Bitty was then hit by a dodgeball, knocking her out.

"Thanks, Treela!" Ho-Oh 293 said on the phone.

"No prob, you groovy phoenix!" Treela smirked.

"You do know it's Kira's boyfriend…" Allison remarked.

"Yeah, these are my crazy and silly friends, except for Bitty on the ground." Kira said, a bit embarrassed.

"Hi, darlin'!" Gladys said to the phone. Ho-Oh looked to be a bit of a distaff counterpart of Kira.

"Hi, Gladys! Anyways about Ivan…" Ho-Oh started to say…

* * *

**Confessional: Whatever happens, it's gonna be tough for both of them…**

Kira: Yeah, I'll HAVE to gently let him down. It's not gonna be easy, then again, having a crush on you when you have a boyfriend never is.

Treela: Ho-Oh is really groovy! Maybe I should find someone that's far out. Well, Zentaro is kinda far out…

Gladys: Bitty is really pushing it.

Allison: Being forced on the beauty pageant circuit in the past… I really don't know how to talk to boys. Kira's pretty much the expert on this sorta thing.

Bitty: TREELA! I shall deflate that ball if you hit me, and my beauty again!

* * *

Later that night, Allison was struggling in her bed…

_Allison was in the final two of another pageant. She was decked out in stuff that forced her beauty to shine. But she had an idea, since her opponent looked to be a bit on the ugly side… According to her mom._

"_So, Allison… What's your talent?" One of the judges said._

"_Well… Look up." Allison said, as the judges looked up, and all of a sudden, they were splashed with green jello._

"_AUGH!" A judged cried out._

"_Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Allison replied._

"_ALLISON IS DISQUALIFIED! Meaning Henrietta is our winner by default!" The main judge yelled out._

"_REALLY?" The nerdy-looking Henrietta said._

_Allison went towards Henrietta. "You deserve it." Allison said with a smile._

_But backstage, Allison's mom was enraged._

"_You threw the contest… So that geeky BITCH could win?!" Allison's mom yelled at her._

"_I figured that she would be more of a winner!" Allison yelled out. "Besides, I wanna do what I wanna do!"_

"_Not while I'm around! Now, the next contest is in two weeks; training starts now!" Allison's mom said, as she started to pull Allison on the ear._

Allison woke up very sleepily. "Yeah, if I knew that was gonna happen, I would had tripped. Nevertheless, I would had ended up winning anyway, due to my mom attempting to bribe the judges." She said to herself. She then decided to sneak out the door.

* * *

Outside the door, she could had sworn she saw Melody feeding what appeared to be a kitten.

"There, there. Eat up! Being hungry is too mainstream!" Melody said with a smile.

"Melody?" Allison questioned. She was a bit shocked to see a hipster feeding a kitten.

"Er, Allison? This isn't what it looks like! These fluffy things are mainstream!" Melody said, defending herself over her love of kittens.

"It's okay, I won't judge." Allison said with a smile.

"Anyways, what's up with you up this early? Mornings must be mainstream for you…" Melody asked.

"Well, I had this dream, and… it turned into a nightmare." Allison replied, looking down.

"What about?" Melody asked.

"Well, it started off with me…" Allison started her story, with Melody getting shocked at the stuff that Allison's mom did to her own daughter. "…And that's what happened. Some story, huh?"

Melody was a bit shocked. "How can your mom treat you like that? Beauty Pageants and Botox are mainstream, but what she did to you is just plain wrong." She then took Allison in for a hug. "But at least things are good now, right?"

"Yeah… So, since sunrise is soonish, you wanna go get some breakfast?" Allison asked.

"Sure. Starving is mainstream, anyway." Melody replied with a smile as the two took off for the Craft Services Tent.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a touching moment that isn't mainstream.**

Melody: I had to comfort Allison in a way. Child Abuse is just wrong, no matter who you are.

Allison: I'm surprised to see that Melody was up early.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was eating breakfast in the Craft Services Tent. Ivan kept looking at Kira with a blush on his face.

"Go for her, man! You may totally never have a chance like this, again!" Xylia said.

"But…" Ivan replied, before Xylia interrupted him.

"If I was les or bi, I woulda went for her. And besides, what's the chance she may have a boyfriend already?" Xylia said with a smile.

"You know, you may be right! I'm going for her right now!" Ivan said, as he got up with a competent look on his face.

"That's my Ivan… Good luck." Xylia said to herself.

Ivan approached Kira with a smile on his face.

"Kira? I… have something to say." Ivan said, to get Kira's attention.

"Yeah?" Kira asked.

"I have a confession to say… I kinda… sorta… have a crush on you." Ivan replied.

Kira smiled. "Well, that's sweet and all, but… I already have a boyfriend. Sorry that I didn't spring that up sooner."

Ivan's smile faded away in an instant.

"But I'm sure that you'll find someone before the contest is out; have faith!" Kira said, smiling.

"Thanks, Kira." Ivan said, trying to fight back tears, before making his way back to Xylia.

"So, how it… Oh. I guess totally by the look on your face, things didn't pan out so well." Xylia replied.

"Yeah…" a sad Ivan said, as Chris came into the tent.

"Greetings, Kids! How are we this fine day?" Chris yelled out.

"We're fine, but I don't think Ivan is." Danielle said, concerned about her friend.

"Whatever, you guys have all day to do as you please, because our challenge doesn't start until nightfall!" Chris replied with a smile.

"Cool; I can level-grind my Personas!" Kira said.

"And I can teach Gladys the ways of the hippie!" Treela also said.

* * *

On the way to the Middle of the Road house, Ivan and Xylia were talking amongst themselves.

"Well, since Kira's totally off the market, you have a crush on another girl?" Xylia questioned.

"Well… I been thinking a lot about Danielle, and…" Ivan said, before he was interrupted.

"Hello, Crossing Guard and Cook Girl!" Yawgmoth said in a mocking voice. He seemed to be holding two weird guns.

"What do you want, Yawgmoth… You SOOOOO know I totally have a frying pan on me! Xylia replied.

"Yeah, whatever you want will have to wait… I'm not in the mood for your games right now." Ivan said.

"Well, I just wanna say sorry for all the chaos I caused… If any." Yawgmoth said in a fake apologetic voice.

"Well, if you put it that way… We totally forgive you, Yawgmoth!" Xylia replied with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm sure that deep down, you're a boy with insecurities!" Ivan said.

"Thanks, guys…" Yawgmoth said, as Ivan and Xylia started to go on their merry way. Once they were out of earshot, however… "Yeah, thank NOTHING!"

Yawgmoth then fired the two guns, hitting both Ivan and Xylia in the process…

* * *

The day passed, as they did their thing. Treela was currently braiding Gladys' hair.

"Wow, you have a lotta hair, Gladys." Treela said with a smile. "How do you get it to grow long like that?"

"Well, my hair grows like a weed, darlin'. My family on the female side oftentimes than not has very, very long hair." Gladys replied. "We often keep it in bonnets and such."

"Well, I think it's cute and all. And at least you're not like this buzzkill I ran into one time." Treela said. "She stopped me in the street just to tell me my hair sucked. I like my hair!"

"Well, it IS a cute look. Anyways…" Gladys replied. "Am I sitting down the right way, darlin'?"

Treela saw that Gladys was sitting with her legs crossed.

"Yep, you're doing it correctly. Far out! We shall make you into a hippie girl in no time!"

* * *

**Confessional: Peace, Love, and Admitting your secrets on camera!**

Gladys: (She is reading a book titled "Hippie Slang") So… is the right words "Far Out"?

Treela: Well, it can be safe to say I may have a fellow sister in the hippie clan now.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and the teams were waiting for Chris to deliver them their challenge… But for one team…

"Where the devil's Ivan and Xylia?" Nancy said in concern.

"They both have a devil in them? Maybe they went to a church to have it extracted…" James replied.

Lily smiled and went up to James. "It's just an expression, dude."

"Yeah, but I am worried about them. We haven't seen them on the Lot all day." Roy replied.

"Maybe they're too stuffed from eating ice cream? Ivan DID have a heartbreak, and it is the most common comfort food for stuff like that." Vaughn said with a smile.

"Good idea, I should see if they're able to do the challenge." Nancy said, as she took off on her skateboard in search of them…

* * *

A few minutes passed by, and Nancy came skating back.

"Nope, didn't see any sign of them." Nancy said. "In fact, the entire trailer was empty!

"Kids… Welcome to our next challenge; the Luigi's Mansion challenge!"

"Damn, just when we need Xylia's gaming knowledge the most…" Lily cursed.

"In celebration of the next Luigi's Mansion game coming out, we decided to send you guys ghost hunting! Inside, you'll find ghosts of many varieties, some of which even you may recognize! Now… I can see that Ivan and Xylia aren't here, so… Sorry, Chickens. But you'll be at an disadvantage."

"Nuts and cashews…" Roy cursed.

"Anyways, suit up, and enter the mansion!" Chris said, as the kids were given flashlights and vacuum cleaners, the kind that can go on your back.

"Ivan… Where the heck are you…" Danielle said in concern.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, where ARE they?**

Danielle: I hope they're not hurt; otherwise, how can I get to know Ivan more? …You didn't hear anything!

Yawgmoth: It worked! I can't believe it worked! I snagged one of Felix' inventions and used it against the two! Maybe they'll be voted off!

Felix: Okay, my Painting Makers is gone. Those things can be used to transform anything into a painting; It can also be used on humans as well! The paintings CAN be changed back to their flesh self, but… I forgot it at home. I do have the blueprints to build another, though.

* * *

In a room in the mansion, two freshly hanged paintings were hung over a mantle. The designs were a very familiar boy and girl…

"What totally happened to us?" The painting of the girl said.

"I'm not sure, Xylia. Last thing I remember is a sharp pain on my back as I fell unconscious…" The male said. "And why can't I move?"

"Me either, Ivan. I can't move, too! I have this itch on my back that I can't scratch!" Xylia replied.

"HELP! ANYONE! HELP US!" Ivan yelled out in panic.

"Um, it totally doesn't help if we're panicking!" Xylia replied.

"What if Yawgmoth finds these paintings and dips us in paint thinner?" Ivan said.

Xylia's blood went cold. "HELP!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Wow, two cliffhangers on both my fics. Aren't I so mean?

NEXT TIME: We go ghost busting! And try to restore Ivan and Xylia to their original forms.


	10. 10: Dark Moon on the Rise

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This Episode, we continue the Luigi's Mansion challenge.

MMMMMMMMAAARRRRRIIIOOOOOO!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The five were walking towards the mansion with their Poultrigust 3000s and their flashlights, despite their two friends MIA. They couldn't help but talk to each other.

"You don't think this is a setup by Chris? Ivan and Xylia suddenly going missing, and this being a Luigi's Mansion challenge…" Roy replied. "Either Chris is making this really spooky and real, or something DID happen to our friends…"

"Nah, don't think negative… There's a 90% Chance we'll find them." Lily said with a smile.

"Why 90%?" Nancy asked.

"The last 10%... We could be scared straight, and it's good night for us." Lily replied.

"I saw an episode of that one time… Boy, those were some pretty mean teenage girls, huh?" Roy said.

"Not that kinda Scared Straight, hon. The kind of poop in your pants scared straight." Nancy replied.

* * *

**Confessional: BOO! Did I scare you?**

Roy: HEY! That only happened to me when I was 4!

Vaughn: Those girls on that show want me… Shame they have to go through some yelling, though. (He then bishie sparkles)

Lily: I know a bit about Luigi's Mansion. So, there's a 70% chance I may have to help them out. Besides… (She then imitates Xylia's voice) We totally don't want to go to the Vote Off Ceremony; it be SOOOOO lame!

James: (He is holding a flashlight) Wow, portable light that isn't by candlelight… (He then turns the flashlight on his face) OW! Okay, bad idea.

Nancy: Wherever our friends are at, they're missing out! But, I'm worried about them…

Chris: I forgot to mention, that the ghosts used in this challenge is of our newest technology; the kind that can make holographic ghosts come to life! All without a pair of VR glasses! Aren't I the best?

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

They were walking towards the mansion as well, when all of a sudden, they spotted something that caught their eye.

"Ivan's bug net!" Danielle exclaimed, picking it up. "He never goes out without it!"

"Maybe he dropped it? Or he and Xylia were running away from something and he didn't have time to turn around and pick it up?" Melody replied.

"Whatever the case, this isn't swell, Daddy-O." Seth said with a scared tone in his voice.

All of a sudden, a blue ghost popped out. Opi, being near it at the time, hit it with her flashlight, and sucked it in. "It's okay, guys! The scary blue bedsheet ghost's gone!"

"I gotta admit, Chris really brought in the bells and whistles in this challenge." Hambo said with a smile.

"But nevertheless, I don't wanna meet the thing that taken Ivan and Xylia… If they got taken away." Peki replied.

"And as a matter of fact, how come Yawgmoth isn't say anything?" Uzi asked. "You don't think he's hiding anything?"

"Nah… He's just being his usual, Yawgmoth self…" Seth replied.

"Agreed. Now, let's enter this mansion!" Opi said, going into the door of the mansion.

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe their victory is as good as netted?**

Opi: I didn't tell everyone, but… watched my brother played Luigi's Mansion one time. Supposedly it's getting a sequel on the 3DS. Maybe it'll have multiplayer, I dunno…

Peki: What if this thing that took Ivan and Xylia's a Xenomorph? Hey, Chris is prone to tossing in twists in challenges.

Uzi: I can't believe Opi didn't flinch in front of that ghost… She's so brave, and kinda cute.

Danielle: This bug net looks a bit worn, like Ivan tried to attack the thing that possibly kidnapped him and Xylia.

Yawgmoth: They're buying it! That was the most fun I had in a while! Now, let's hope I can find some paint thinner…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

Kira was face-palming her head in disgrace.

"Oh, WHY did I tell him off gently like that?! " Kira said in shame. "If I knew he was gonna run off like that, I would had tried to help hook him up with a girl on the spot!"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Kira." Treela replied, trying to comfort her.

"Guys?" Allison said.

"Whatever, no big loss; Ivan and Xylia are ugly, anyway." Bitty said with a sneer.

Gladys, hearing what Bitty said, turned on her vacuum and tried to vacuum up Bitty's hair.

"You take that back!" Gladys said in anger.

"But it's true! They ARE ugly!" Bitty whined, while Gladys kept on the attack.

"Easter? Mind if you get the scissors, darlin'?" Gladys asked, when Bitty went white as a ghost.

"Guys?!" Allison yelled out again.

"Okay, okay! They're not ugly! They're the pennacle of fashion! Now, will you let me go?!" Bitty cried out, as Gladys turned off her vacuum.

"There we go. Now, can we agree to get along durin' this challenge?" Gladys asked.

"GUYS!" Allison yelled out through a loudspeaker.

"Whoa, deafen us, why don't ya?" Easter said, rubbing his ears that were in pain.

"I think a dead punk's coming!" Allison replied, as she pointed to what appeared to be Duncan from Total Drama… Only in ghost form.

"Whatever, man. It's only a pair of bratty kids. Just one good scream, and they'll go running." Duncan replied.

Allison looked at the ghost Duncan, and didn't have to think twice.

"So, Duncan… It is SOOOO hot how you treated that Harold like you did… And when you beat Beth at the finals…" Allison said in her best Courtney impression.

The ghost Duncan was suddenly smitten at Allison. "Oh, that's hot! You remind me of my CIT…"

Suddenly, Duncan's heart was shown.

"NOW, GUYS!" Allison yelled out, as Treela, Gladys, and Kira vacuumed him up with ease.

"Wow, how did you know what to do?" Felix said with an impressed look.

"Well, I kinda thought he would like someone like Courtney, so I went into an impression of one!" Allison replied with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: CITBusters!**

Allison: If you really, really, REALLY hate Courtney, I apologize if you had to see that…

Bitty: Whatever, that Duncan was unfashionable as a ghost.

Gladys: Okay… If we're dealing with Ghost Campers… What if we meet the Thing from the Mist? Grandpa used to scare me into going to bed that if I didn't go to sleep, the thing from the mist would eat me…

Easter: Ghost Duncans? What's next, Ghost Alejandros?

Felix: Wow, that Ghost Duncan almost looked exact… You think it could be holograms?

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

They were inside the mansion now, and were scoping the place out. They were also sucking in ghosts left and right. All of a sudden…

"Whoa, is that…"

The ghost looked to be a bit wrinkled up and bald… and female.

"HAIR! I NEED YOUR HAIR! EVEN IF I KILL YOU, I SHALL HAVE YOUR HAIR!" The ghost yelled out.

"Whoa! That's totally a spook, specter, or a ghost if I ever saw one!" James yelled out loud, as he ran towards a phone. "Okay, what was that number on that movie that I saw last night? Something's strange and it don't look good… Oh, I know!"

James dialed the following number: 555-2368.

* * *

On the other end, what appeared to be a clerk is painting her nails as the phone rings.

"Rubber Baby Buggy Bumper Babysitting Service!" The clerk says in excitement. **[1]**

"Um, I thought I called the Ghostbusters, not a babysitting service… Maybe I called the wrong number, perhaps?" James said, as he hung up.

On the other end, the clerk shrugged, as she hung up the phone. "Whew, that was close." The clerk said, as what appeared to be a ghost came from a tissue box.

"Boy, I'll say…" The ghost said, as the clerk froze in terror…

* * *

"FEAR MY SCISSORS, CAUSE I WILL HAVE YOUR HAIR! HAIR!" The ghost yelled out loud, as scissor ghosts came towards them. **[2]**

"Whoa!" Lily exclaimed, ducking to avoid the ghosts. Roy and Vaughn went on the offensive, and sucked up the scissor ghosts. As soon as the scissor ghosts were sucked up, The ghost's heart was exposed.

"EAT AIR AND RE-DIE!" Nancy yelled out loud, as she sucked up the hair-obsessed ghost. As soon as she sucked up the ghost, James came into the room, holding a treasure chest. Curiously, Lily opened it to reveal…

"Xylia's hat… She never takes it off." Lily said in concern.

"Okay, now I'm really doubly scared that something's happened to her." James replied.

"I hope not…" Roy said.

* * *

**Confessional: Does it still count as UTR if Xylia and Ivan are involved?**

Lily: That ghost had to be freaking INSANE! Who else would be nutso about hair? 80% Chance of a no one!

James: Ivan, Xylia… Hope you're safe somewhere…

Vaughn: I could care less about the two; They're not cute in anyway what-so-ever.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

The team were continuing on; they decided to split up to cover more ground. Currently, the girls passed by a TV, but Danielle noticed something off with the antenna…

"A spatula… Must be Xylia's…" Danielle said, as the TV started to show a pizza. It then turned to static for several seconds, then it showed cheese melting. It then showed a stool, like from a bar of some kind. Then it showed a pizza cutter, and what appeared to be a girl eating a slice of pizza. **[3]**

"Boy, this is weird…" Danielle said to herself, as Peki, Opi, and Melody came up to her.

"Um, I don't think we should be watching this…" Peki replied.

"Yeah, somehow, this seems familiar…" Opi said.

"And dying in seven days is mainstream, anyway." Melody commented.

After several images passed by on the TV, including a few more girls, the outside of a pizza parlor, and various pizza toppings, it ended with a well, as the TV went to static.

"Must be a failed commercial for a pizza parlor…" Opi replied, as her cell phone started ringing (Her ringtone was Bouken Desho Desho from Haruhi) "Yeah?" She said in a spooked voice.

"Opi? This is Uzi! We're kinda trapped by this one ghost; he's talking about how the LGBT community is evil and should burn in Tartaus…" Uzi said in panic.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Are Seth and Yawgmoth with ya?" Opi replied.

"Hambo and Seth's with me, Yawgmoth went somewhere." Uzi said. "Also, there seems to be some paintings of some very familiar people…"

"I know, there were some paintings of us as well, including Quant, Cormano, and Winter. Quite considering, they're really good." Opi replied with a smile. Even in the midst of danger, she couldn't help but think lightly of a piece of artwork.

"You're one of THEM, aren't you! GIVE HIM SALVATION!" The ghost said, as he shot light balls at Uzi. The ghost appeared to be wearing his Sunday best.

"Okay, Uzi! We're on our way!" Opi said, as she hung up. "Girls, the guys are in trouble; they ran into a ghost shoving religion down their throats."

"Fundalmenalists are too mainstream." Melody replied.

"For once, I agree with you, Melody." Peki said.

Danielle went to the TV, and took the spatula. She read on the handle that read "Totally Xylia's Spatula", and pocketed it.

"Ivan… Xylia… Where are you?" Danielle said to herself, before joining the girls...

* * *

Opi kicked the door open into the room where the boys were at, and Hambo was currently being held in midair against his will by the ghost he mentioned. Currently, the ghost was trying to feed him Alphabet soup, the edible letters on the spoon currently spelling "RELIGION"… **[4]**

"Okay, I heard of shoving religion down people's throats, but this is ridiculous…" Hambo commented.

"Hey, Mr. Ghost! Um…" Opi said in a daring voice, but couldn't think of anything. She then decided to grab Danielle and kiss her on the furry lips.

The kiss caused the religious ghost to go on a rampage, as his heart was exposed, but he launched a light ball at Danielle beforehand. Danielle was launched back a bit, losing one of her gloves in the process… The one covering her burnt and scarred hand.

Meanwhile, Uzi went on the Offensive, and managed to suck up the ghost, saving Hambo in the process. "Yuri 1, Nutball, 0." Uzi replied.

"Thanks, Uzi. I owe you one. You can have first pick of the bacon in the morning!" Hambo said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Peki went over to Danielle, holding what appeared to be a blue glove, as she was frantically looking for said glove.

"Where is it? Where's my glove?" Danielle said in panic.

"Here ya go, Danielle." Peki replied, giving her the glove, but Peki couldn't help but notice the burn marks on Danielle's hand. "Um, what happened, exactly?"

"Kitchen accident." Danielle lied. "It kinda scarred my hand."

"Okay, fair enough." Peki replied.

"Anyways, I had enough of this room, let's get going and—" Seth said, as Yawgmoth came out of hiding.

"Is it okay to come out, now?" Yawgmoth replied with a scarred tone.

"Yeah…-Snicker- it's safe…" Uzi said, trying hard to fight back laughter.

"What's so funny? And why do I feel wet?" Yawgmoth replied, as he saw something shocking… He peed his pants. "AUGH!"

* * *

**Confessional: Yawgmoth deserved it, though.**

Danielle: (She is laughing) I'm sorry, hahahaha, Yawgmoth, but it's so, hahahahaha, funny to see a bully pee his pants!

Yawgmoth: THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Opi: (She has the bowl of alphabet soup) This alphabet soup isn't so bad! Look, it spells Demon! (She then swallows some of the soup, and sees the can.) Best before December 15th, 1985… Excuse me while I vomit.

Hambo: Only reason I got grabbed was because I mentioned my cousin, who was a yaoi fangirl. Blythe's so silly, but I love her.

* * *

Right as they were leaving, Danielle stayed behind, noticing the two paintings. She picked up the male one, and took a long look at it. "Something kinda rubs me off, but I think this painting is kinda familiar to me. The pink hair girl, as well… She reminds me of Xylia in a way." She picks up the painting of the pink haired girl as well… "Then again, these paintings ARE unique; the Xylia paintings we passed by had her in complete cooking garb."

"You think she knows?" Ivan said.

"Think she can hear us?" Xylia replied.

"I dunno…" Ivan said, with worry that the two would never get out.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The team continued to suck up ghosts, as they noticed a sole cookie on the table, next to a Shizue doll…

"Is that the Shizue doll Ivan won as a prize back in the Christmas challenge?" Kira noted.

"I think so, but I think Isabelle would be a more fitting name." Easter replied.

"I'm more of a fan of the name Melinda, darlin'." Gladys said, as she picked up the doll. "But that doesn't explain the cookie…"

"I do remember Xylia being groovily excited one time, that she baked a good pile of cookies during one of our days off." Treela noted. "Maybe this is one of them?" She then took a bite of said cookie. "Yep, this is our far out cooking girl's cooking, all right."

"Maybe…" Allison said, as she spotted a ghost peeking into a peephole into the bathroom. He seemed to be wearing suspenders, and had ghost flies flying near him.

"Oh, you're a REEEEEAAAAALLLLL fine girl, Quana!" The ghost said to himself.

Zentaro looked at the ghost, and turned towards his teammates. "Stand down, guys. This guy's mine."

In what appeared to be a short few minutes, Zentaro came back, smiling.

"That was easy." Zentaro said.

"How? When? Which?" Felix asked.

"Let's just say, I have my sources." Zentaro replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Aren't these cameos kinda familiar, somehow?**

Zentaro: (He is holding a plushie of what appeared to be a tanned girl.) Never underestimate the power of plushies.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The team continued to search the house in search of ghosts to suck up. Currently, they were in a stare-down with what appeared to be a bossy ghost. Said ghost was Courtney.

"But… I'm a G-I-T! A Ghost in Training!" The Courtney ghost yelled out.

"More like… Um… What's an insult that starts with the letter G?" Nancy asked.

"Um… Uh…" Roy thought hard, but couldn't think up anything.

Vaughn had to think up something, and in the end… He wedgied James.

"OWW! What's the deal?" James yelled out.

The Courtney ghost was smitten at Vaughn's action, as her heart was shown, and Nancy sucked her up. "Simple as that!" Nancy replied.

"Yeah, but… That kinda hurt." James whimpered, pulling his pants back down.

"Someone acted like a bad boy?" Roy asked. "Only way that got through to Ghost Courtney's heart…" Roy asked.

"Anyways, we searched all around this place, and there's still no sign of Ivan OR Xylia! You think the challenge could be wrapping up, soon?" Lily said.

"Maybe…" James replied. "It's a shame she had to miss this challenge, this is kinda fun!"

* * *

**Confessional: Now Courtney can be a P-I-T! A "Painting in Training!"**

Roy: A ghost Courtney? What else is new?

Lily: I think it felt enjoyable seeing ghost Courtney being sucked up.

Vaughn: James had that wedgie coming for a while… Shame I couldn't do it to Ivan, though.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

The team reached what appeared to be the roof…

"So, that's it? Where's the rest of the ghosts?" Uzi said.

"Yeah, empty roof balconies are mainstream; let's leave." Melody replied, as what appeared to be a tanned, Hispanic ghost came towards them.

"Hello, darlings! It's nice to see you up here… And it'll be nice to see you fail!" The tanned ghost replied.

"Um, Alejandro? That you?" Opi asked.

Alejandro looked strucked with horror. "Awww, how did you find out?!"

"It says so on your nametag…" Opi replied.

Alejandro looked down at his "Hi, I'm Alejandro" nametag stuck on his clothes, as he shrugged.

"Whatever, you'll never escape…" Alejandro replied, as he materialized a dark dome that engulfed Opi, and blasted the other campers away.

"OPI!" Uzi yelled out.

* * *

In what appeared to be a dimension that would make Giygas proud, Opi was concerned, when she saw the 50 Foot Tall Alejandro coming towards her.

"Whoa, whatta big hunk of an ugly." Opi said to herself, as Alejandro went on the attack, trying to swipe at her. After dodging his attack, what appeared to be fried shrimp started to fly towards Opi in sorta of a Kamikaze type move. Opi managed to suck up one of the shrimps, and aimed for Al's mouth. It got into his throat, as Opi started to suck in the tanned teenage ghost. But, like all good boss battles, Al had a second phase. Soon after, she was dodging Al that was holding a pole that looked freezing cold. Luckily, she dodged it, and the shrimps came at her again. Managing to snag another shrimp, she did the exact same process, and sucked Al in successfully.

"I say, you really sketched up." Opi replied, as the dimension faded away, and she was back in the real world. Uzi glomped her as a result.

"Opi! We're so glad you're safe!" Uzi said, hugging Opi.

"Why wouldn't I be? But still… fried shrimp?" Opi asked herself.

"Right, anyways… You think this challenge is over?" Danielle replied.

"Correct you are, Danielle… Will all the teams meet in front of the mansion?" Chris said over an intercom.

* * *

**Confessional: Fright Night is Done!**

Opi: That musta been the biggest ghost I saw yet… But still, no biggie!

Danielle: Opi musta showed that boss ghost who's boss… Yeah, I still wonder. (She is looking at the two paintings.)

Hambo: So, who do you think won?

* * *

Soon enough, all the teams were in front of the mansion, waiting to see who won.

"Campers, you had a heck of a time catching ghosts, and I can say… The team that caught the most ghosts are…" Chris said. "…The Powerful Pigs!"

They cheered as a result.

"Far out! …That is the right lingo, right, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"Anyways, your prize for winning is… Old tie-dye t-shirts! …What? I would had gave you guys a copy of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, but the game's still in development." Chris replied. "Anyways, second place goes to the Creepy Chickens. You did a good job, despite not having two teammates with you… Where are they, anyway?"

"My thoughts exactly…" Danielle said, looking at the paintings.

"And that leaves the Smug Snakes. See ya at the Ceremony!" Chris replied, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: One Snake won't be so snug…**

Danielle: I wasn't counting on loosing… Anyways, I gotta ask Felix about these; why Felix? He could think up something.

Gladys: (She's wearing a tie-dye shirt) Wow, this shirt's really comfy and easy to wear, darlin'!

* * *

Felix was looking around for his inventions that Yawgmoth swiped, when he got interrupted by Danielle. "Hey, Felix?"

"Oh, you're Danielle! You're going to the ceremony tonight; hope you don't get voted out!" Felix said.

"Right, anyways, what do you think of this?" Danielle said, as she produced four paintings. The first two were what she snagged earlier, the other two appeared to be perfect paintings of Ivan and Xylia.

"Wow, the changes in these paintings are kinda… Um, I have a slight headache, now." Felix replied. "I may be mistaken, but the different paintings of Ivan and Xylia may, in fact, BE Ivan and Xylia!"

"WHAT? How?!" Danielle asked.

"Well, my Painting Guns went missing earlier today, and they can turn humans into paintings. However, they CAN be changed back." Felix said. "Look, you go to the ceremony, and I shall work my magic. If you don't get voted off, come back!"

"Will do!" Danielle replied, as she took her leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote time!**

Danielle: I gotta vote for Seth. Sorry!

Yawgmoth: This bitch gets my vote! I'm disgusted that I'm playing with a freak!

Uzi: Sorry, Seth.

Opi: Who do I choose to vote for? Might as well… I vote for…

* * *

The Snakes were waiting their fate, as Chris came to the stage.

"Snakes… You know the drill. If I call out your name, you get a yummy, movie treat! I heard that Marley and Me's a good comedy!" Chris said.

"That movie made me cry!" Melody replied with everyone looking at her. "And crying's mainstream!"

"Melody, since you're up, you get the first bag!" Chris said.

"Fair enough." Melody replied.

"Peki…"

"Opi…"

"Hambo…"

"Uzi…"

"Yawgmoth…"

Danielle and Seth were the only ones without a bag of popcorn.

"Danielle, Seth… This is the last bag of popcorn, and it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Danielle."

Danielle caught her bag of popcorn, as she looked at Seth with a look of sympathy on her face (Underneath her mask). "Sorry, Seth. Want my bag of popcorn? I'm not that hungry, anyway."

"Sure. You're a quite allright girl, Danielle. Shame It ended this way." Seth replied.

"Seth… Time to take the Limo of Losers…"

* * *

The Snakes were saying their goodbyes to Seth.

"Later, Seth… Shame we couldn't hang out much…" Hambo replied.

"We shall kick Yawgmoth's butt for you!" Uzi said.

"Thanks, guys. You're all cool!" Seth replied with a smile.

He then hugged the rest of the team, and he was ready to go to his ultimate destination.

"Bye, all! The game will be less swell without me, daddy-o!" Seth said, as he got into the limo, and it took off.

"Snakes? You're all safe… For now." Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: So long, drum circles…**

Danielle: Shame about Seth. But I gotta get back to Felix; he musta be done by now…

Yawgmoth: I wanted to vote Danielle out! I wanted to see her cry! Nevertheless, I will see her cry someday…

* * *

When Danielle got back to Felix, he had what appeared to be conveyer belts attached to a washer/dryer.

"For the last time, I guarantee this'll work!" Felix said, as he laid the pic of Xylia on the belt. Pressing the button, the painting went through a pretty painful process.

"OW, watch the hair!"

"Whoa, that totally tickles!"

"WEEEE!"

"Wow, I think I found my eyeball!"

Soon enough, the door to the washer/dryer opened, and Xylia crawled out in a daze.

"Whoa, what happened?" Xylia asked. "I remember being in a painting all day, and totally being all out of it. Anyways…" Xylia started itching her back, as Danielle hugged her. "Whoa, easy on the hug!"

"XYLIA! You're safe!" Danielle replied, hugging her friend tight.

"Nice to see it worked." Felix said.

"Anyways, don't these belong to you?" Danielle replied, giving her the hat and spatula.

"Whoa, how did you get these?" Xylia asked. "Nevermind, I'm more concerned about Ivan…"

"I'm getting to that…" Felix said, setting it up for Ivan's turn. He pressed some buttons, and…

"Whoa, that hurt!"

"OW, on the butt; really?!"

"I'm glad Danielle isn't watching this…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

The washer/dryer opened, and Ivan crawled out.

"Okay, being a painting is NOT a good experience…" Ivan said, as he was hugged by Xylia.

"IVAN! It's you! We totally had an experience…" Xylia replied, hugging her friend.

"I know… Anyways, who found us in our painting form?" Ivan asked.

"Um… It was me." Danielle admitted.

Ivan couldn't help but hug the animal-suit moving girl. "Thanks, Danielle. I'm not sure what we coulda done if no one found us. It scares me to even think about it!"

"Anytime, my Animal Crossing friend." Danielle said with a smile.

"I say, this turned out to be a success." Felis replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Alls well that ends well.**

Xylia: (She is holding a mini-vac for no apparent reason.) So, Danielle informed me that I missed a Luigi's Mansion challenge. Dang it! I wanted to catch ghosts, too! (Suddenly, a ghost appeared behind her, and she sucked it up with her mini-vac.)

Ivan: Danielle's suit feels so lovely… Wait, what am I saying?

Felix: I never did get my guns back. But they were single use anyways towards humans, it's a failsafe I made to make sure if it fell into the wrong hands… Yeah.

* * *

Chris is standing on stage, ready to give out the intro.

"And so, the 50's are over and Seth is gone! But Ivan and Xylia are back! Anyways, what shall await us next time? You gotta tune in, for…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Yawgmoth: Danielle**

**Hambo: Danielle**

**Danielle: Seth**

**Melody: Seth**

**Seth: Yawgmoth**

**Uzi: Seth**

**Peki: Seth**

**Opi: Seth**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth**

* * *

And we say goodbye to Seth. While he seemed to be a cool concept, he was filler at least.

[1]: It's a babysitting service on the Simpsons

[2]: It's Nakia of the Letterz series, who belongs to CragmiteBlaster.

[3]: It's a parody of the video on the Ring.

[4]: Another character by CragmiteBlaster, this is Bertram of his future story, Tween Tour 2: Teen Tour.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The name's Baka. BaconBaka.

BaconBaka OUT!


	11. 11: Froggy Royale

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: If I must be serious for a moment, I gotta talk about a subject… It's about bullying. It's wrong, it's immoral, and it's just plain rude, and it kinda makes me mad. My best friends are bullied at a daily basis. Heck, even I was bullied at a young age! Nevertheless, if you see someone bullied, speak up about it.**

**WARNING: This episode contains death. Younger readers may wanna read with an older sibling or parent/guardian.**

This episode, we begin the James Bond challenge!

Shaken, Not Stirred!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro to the episode… "Last time, on Total Drama Alphakidz…"

"The Kids had to go into a mansion, sans Ivan and Xylia of the Chickens. It was later revealed that Yawgmoth managed to grab an invention of Felix's and shot Ivan and Xylia with it, turning them into paintings. Needless to say, Danielle found the paintings, but her team managed to get last place. And in the end, Seth was sent packing. Ivan and Xylia were later revived with another one of Felix's inventions, so all is well!"

"Now… 22 Kids are left. Who will be left shaken and stirred by this challenge? Find out, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

After the theme song, a paper towel roll is shown, as Xylia, holding a cherry slushie, notices it.

"Awesome! Paper towel roll!" Xylia said, going towards the paper towel roll, as she trips, and the cherry slushie spills on the paper towel roll, covering it in cherry slushie.

"Oh, crap! My slushie!" Xylia cried out, as the paper towel roll zoomed into the eyeball of a certain frog fan's hat...…

* * *

**House of Champions**

Zentaro was looking at his frog with a smile. He was currently in his room, reading it a bedtime story.

"And that's when the frog learned to appreciate the taste of… marmite? Yuck. Who writes this crap?" Zentaro said to himself, as Treela and Gladys came into the room.

"Evenin' groovy frog dude!" Treela said with excitement.

"Hi, Treela! Nice night, isn't it?" Zentaro replied with a smile.

"The nicest, my far out darlin'! Um… Is it far out?" Gladys said. She was sporting a tie-dye shirt that she and her team won from the previous challenge.

"Anyways, this came in the mail for you! It came from Japan!" Treela replied, as she laid the envelope on the bed, as Zentaro took it.

"Thanks, Treela!" Zentaro said, as he opened it. "Well, huh. It came from my girlfriend. But she usually decorates the envelope with cute stuff drawn on. It also looks resealed." He then began to read the letter…

_My dear Zentaro…_

_I really, REALLY hate to regret to tell you this, but… It's over. I know this comes as a shock, but with stuff happening, I've a feeling your stay in Canada may be permanent. I thought long distance relationships could work out for us, but alas… I think you'll find a Canadian Cutie, like you found me. So, I'm afraid I have to break up with you… I hope I didn't upset you…_

_Tomo_

Zentaro read the letter, with ears getting in his eyes, until finally…

"What's wrong, Zentaro?" Treela asked.

"Tomo… broke up with me." Zentaro said, as Treela took him in for a hug.

"Oh, that's a real mood killer; I'm so very sorry…" Treela replied, hugging him tight.

Gladys, seeing the two hugging, went in for a hug as well. "Man, I'm so sorry, darlin'…"

"You'll gonna be okay, Zentaro?" Treela asked.

"Well… I would like to be alone for a while…" Zentaro replied.

"Okay… But if you wanna talk, my ears are open." Treela said, patting Zentaro on the head.

As soon as the two were out of the room, Zentaro went face first into the pillow, as he cried himself to sleep…

Meanwhile, Kira and Allison were busy playing with a 3DS.

"Hey, I thought Chris said he didn't have any 3DSes…" Allison replied.

"He said he didn't have any copies of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. But he did sneak some boxes containing 3DSes in the shirts. I'm surprised you didn't realize them." Kira said.

"So, it's Nerd and Nerd Jr." Bitty replied with a sneer. Stunski, that was sleeping on the armchair, suddenly looked up and growled at Bitty. "What's wrong? Afraid you guys will give me Nerditis?"

"Nah, not really." Kira said with a smile.

"If we did, we would had given you it a long time ago." Allison replied, as she and Kira shared a high five.

"Aw, whatever… Like I would hang out with you guys anyway…" Bitty said, leaving the room.

Kira and Allison shrugged, as they continued their games.

In yet another room, Felix and Easter were doing some buildwork on the time machine.

"Hey, how did you build something so fast to revive those two chickens, when this time machine is taking so long?" Easter asked.

"Well, I just want to make doubly-sure that this thing works 100% exact!" Felix replied. "If it fails, James could be sent to the year 1 Billion… And we DON'T want that."

"Wow, the year 1 Billion… What do you think this world could be like then?" Easter asked.

"Well… I highly doubt this world could support life anymore… Speaking of life, how long have you had those bunny ears?" Felix said.

Easter froze. Was his secret found out? Sure, he could trust Felix; he's a good friend.

"Felix… You may be shocked at what you may see…" Felix said, as he started to remove his hat…

* * *

**Confessional: And only Felix gets to see it… for now.**

Felix: Wow… How can I fix it? I don't think that's able to be fixed.

Easter: (He is wearing his hat) Yeah… I really don't trust anyone else about my prob. Maybe someday.

Zentaro: (He just sighs sadly)

Treela: Poor Zentaro; I've never had a boyfriend before, so I don't know how it felt to have a breakup.

Gladys: Darlin' totally needs a hug.

Kira: So, I'm teaching Allison everything about Overclocked. So far, it's going well!

Allison: HOW DO YOU BEAT THE FIRST BOSS?! Do I need to levelgrind? Are those the right words?

Stunski: _I've been missing for a few days… However, I kinda went on a mission… Yeah. Best 108 steaks I ever had._

* * *

**M-o-t-R House, Boys Side**

Ivan was busy talking about his experience as a painting.

"…So yeah. I'll never look at paint thinner the same again." Ivan finished his story.

Roy, James, and even Vaughn were shocked.

"Someone transformed you and Xylia into a painting? That is BEYOND 50 Shades of Grey messed up!" Roy said in shock.

"Makes me wanna get back to 1913 more than ever…" James spookily replied.

"Who do you think could had done it?" Vaughn asked.

"Well… That's what I wanna find out." Ivan said. "Currently, I have some suspects. I know you guys couldn't had done it, since we're all friends. Xylia was with me, so it couldn't have been her. Danielle is off the hook, since she felt she was worried when she found me and Xylia, and Felix couldn't had done it, since he made the machine that transformed me and Xylia back."

"So… That leaves Lily and Nancy on our team, and Lily was with me all day… And I know Nancy wouldn't do such a thing…" James mused.

"So, it has to be someone on the other teams. I would guess either Yawgmoth or Bitty…" Roy said.

"Well, true…" James replied, as everyone nodded.

* * *

**Confessional: Out of painting experience**

James: (He is brandishing a baseball bat) I fear for my safety now.

Ivan: There's still no telling what could had happened had someone like Yawgmoth found the paintings… (He shudders)

Roy: Then again, it could be anyone that transformed Ivan and Xylia into paintings… Jeepers, this is harder than I thought.

Vaughn: I know I may be a jerk, but that wasn't bullying, as it was downright _murder…_

* * *

**M-o-t-R House, Girls Side**

Xylia was busy looking at the picture frame where she was kept in.

"Wow, someone totally wants me dead… Or horribly maimed." Xylia said in concern.

"Do we know someone that's a royal jerk, besides Yawgmoth, Bitty, and Quant?" Lily replied.

Nancy was feeling a bit off… Not off as in royally pissed.

"Is there any lows they won't sink to when it comes to bullying?" Nancy mused. "I mean, transforming someone into a painting and threatening to dip them in paint thinner?"

"Tell me about it… I totally had my run-ins with bullies. At one point, I came home in tears because said bully insulted my family's restaurant." Xylia said sadly. "All because of my condition! That's why I wanna totally fight back! It's the main reason I totally signed up for this show. To show that there's people like me SOOOO out there in this world. We can't fight against the bullies… Well, we can, but we don't want to get in trouble. But we wanna totally defend those that can't stand up to them!"

Lily and Nancy were impressed at Xylia's speech. "Heck, I wanna stand up to them as well! Sure, there's a 50% Chance I'll get beat up, but I want to tell it like it is! Bullying is plain wrong, more wrong than making fun of people after a natural disaster." Lily said.

"If I ever met up with your tormenters, I am SO hitting them with my skateboard!" Nancy replied.

"Err… Maybe just a stern talk will do?" Xylia asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, I agree. Bullying is plain wrong as well.**

Xylia: I've been bullied almost all my life, like I said. But still, those are some strong words coming from me, kinda the youngest member in the cast… I was kinda born on December 31st.

Lily: While I haven't been bullied as heavily as Xylia, I gotta admit. Bullying is plain wrong than strapping a lightning rod to a book that isn't the Twilight series.

Nancy: While I do look the toughest, I am far from it. Speaking of which, I have a phone call to make.

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Boys Side**

Hambo and Uzi were feeling a bit pissed off. So pissed, they decided to pitch a tent outside, and threw Yawgmoth out.

"Right, now that pee stain is out of the room… What should we do tonight?" Hambo said.

"Wow, such strong words coming from the bacon fan." Uzi replied.

"Yawgmoth is nothing but a bully and quite frankly, I'm not sure how he got on this show in the first place!" Hambo said in pure rage. "It's people like him that made my sister the way she is today!"

"I beg your pardon?" Uzi asked.

"My older sister used to be energetic and happy, until some bullying changed her… Now, she rarely smiles, and she is homeschooled. She barely even leaves the house; even her room!" Hambo said sadly. "She even… tried to kill herself once. Luckily, I was there to stop her, but what if I wasn't…"

"There, there… Let it all out…" Uzi replied with a hug.

"The reason I'm on this show isn't to just share my love of bacon… It's to spread the message that bullying is wrong." Hambo said. "That kind of stuff can have lasting effects on someone. Even my MOM gets bullied at work."

"Wow, even adults can get bullied… Jeepers." Uzi said in shock.

"I'm also hoping to win so I can move outta my hometown. It's full of nothing but thieves and jerks." Hambo replied.

"Big time… If you need any help relocating, my dad's a real estate agent. He can help you out!" Uzi said, hugging Hambo again.

"Thanks, Uzi…" Hambo said with a smile. "I would offer you first pick of the bacon in the morning, but I already said so when you saved my butt earlier."

Uzi couldn't help but laugh. "But that ghost was literal to his word, huh?"

* * *

**Confessional: Bacon Boy and Gamer Dude… Together, they fight crime!**

Hambo: Perhaps I gotta give Hambo's dad a call. Maybe he'll help me and my family relocate.

Uzi: I'm usually bullied at school due to my love of retro gaming. I usually ignore the comments. But sometimes, ignoring them is pretty much null and void.

Yawgmoth: Those two lousy –BLEEP-! Although, I gotta thank them, cause I can cause some trauma… (He then holds up a jar holding a cricket that looked purple and oozing with stuff.) This is known as the Wretched Wallaworm. From what I heard, they're _lethal _to frogs…

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Girls Side**

"So, you seemed in a panic when you lost your glove." Melody said to Danielle. "Or maybe you wear contacts?"

"Now that I think about it, how come you don't wear contacts, Melody?" Peki asked.

"…They're mainstream, and… they hurt my eyes." Melody admitted.

"Besides, I think glasses are much more cuter, anyway." Opi replied with a smile.

"Yeah, cuter…" Danielle said to herself. She was wrapped up in her blanket. Every once in a while, she would open the blanket to see her hand.

"It was a miracle I survived… But still." Danielle thought, as someone went up to her.

"Hey, how come you're wrapped up? Aren't you a bit warm?" Opi asked.

"Well… Yeah, I'm warm." Danielle said.

"Okay. Just making sure… I do think you're cute inside the suit." Opi replied with a smile on her face.

"R-Really?" Danielle said in shock, as she fainted.

"Huh… Must be overdose. Hope you're allright." Opi replied in concern.

* * *

**Confessional: Is she really cute?**

Danielle: No one called me cute before. And I do wear contacts… Although outside of the suit…

Opi: Was it something I said?

Peki: You think something could be bad that Danielle hides her body in her suit? Maybe her body is scarred…

Melody: Staying awake… yawn… is mainstream… (She falls asleep on the makeup table)

* * *

In the middle of the night, Treela woke up to see Zentaro has indeed fallen asleep crying.

"Poor guy… He's gonna catch cold if he isn't covered up." Treela said, as she snuck into the room, managed to get the blanket off from under him, and covered him up with the blanket.

"Hope you have a nice dream, man. Dream of flowers and stuff…" Treela replied as she left the room… But someone else came into the room, holding a familiar jar…

* * *

Early the next morning, Zentaro woke up, feeling a bit groggy.

"Here's hoping things get better, Tongue… " Zentaro said.

There was no response.

"Tongue?" Zentaro replied, as he rubbed his eyes, and saw into the tank again…

Treela was in her room, busy painting her signature hearts on her face for the day…

"Painting hearts on the face, with a well fine paint brush…" Treela sung, as…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

**Confessional: WHA!**

Melody: (She was sleeping, until the screaming woke her up in an instant.) Jake! Pay for the pizza! Huh? How did I end up in the Confessional? Did I fall asleep in here? And what was that screaming?

* * *

Treela, after hearing the scream, made a mad dash to Zentaro's room, where she felt where the scream came from.

"Zentaro! What happened?" Treela said in concern, as she saw Zentaro in tears on the bed.

"What's going on; I need my beauty rest!" Bitty yelled out, entering the room.

Zentaro said nothing, but pointed at Tongue's tank. There, Tongue was laying there… dead.

"Oh, my…" Treela replied, as Felix came into the room.

"I heard screaming; what's going on?" Felix asked.

"Zentaro's frog died; we're not sure what happened to it…" Bitty said in a sincere voice.

"Maybe I can revive it!" Felix replied, as he took out a deliberator, and started to try to shock the frog back to life, but…

"Felix, it's no use… I think it's been dead for about seven hours…" Treela said sadly, as she lifted Zentaro from his bed, and took him in for a hug.

* * *

A while later, the majority of the Pigs were giving Tongue a proper funeral.

"While I never knew Tongue much, he was, at best, our groovy team pet… Next to Stunski." Treela said, giving the eulogy. The hat wearers of the group removed their hats in respect, except for Easter, who kept his hat on for "obvious reasons". "And while it was for a short few days, he has, and always will be… a good friend to us."

"But how could he have died?" Kira asked.

"Well, I tested the frog's blood before we buried him… He was poisoned by what appeared to be a Wretched Wallaworm cricket…" Felix replied. "Someone musta snuck in the middle of the night, and fed him one, cause that tank's top was messed with in the middle of the night."

Treela was shocked. The only reason she went into the room was to tuck in Zentaro...

* * *

**Confessional: Nothing funny here…**

Treela: Bummer… What have I done? I forgot to shut the door to Zentaro's room last night…

Bitty: This reminds me of the time my kitten Mr. Marbles died… Oh, god… (She breaks down crying)

Gladys: This isn't a good start to the day…

* * *

In the Craft Services Tent, the mood at the Pig's table was a bit solem and sad. It was the talk of conversation on the other tables, though.

"Wow, from what I heard, Zentaro's frog died from a toxic cricket." Peki said.

"Dang, toxic crickets? I expect that in Australia, or something." Danielle replied.

"There's a 70% chance we can ask Chris to give us a day off?" Lily asked.

"Unless he runs out of hairgel, but I sadly don't see that totally happening…" Xylia replied.

Soon enough, Chris came into the room. "Good morning, kids! It seems the mood is a bit somber today…"

"Damn right, it's upset! Zentaro's frog died due to poison last night!" Felix replied in a rare form of anger.

"Well, your next challenge is about to start… Anyways after breakfast, come join us in the middle of the lot." Chris replied, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: A challenge, at a time like this?**

Treela: I most likely played a part in Tongue's death… I gotta set things right!

* * *

Chris and the rest of the kids were waiting for Chris to explain the challenge. But for one team…

"Treela's missing, too?" Gladys replied.

"Okay, I know she hasn't been turned into a painting. I talked to her this morning!" Allison said, as Chris came to the kids.

"Morning, kids! And welcome to the next challenge… I shall explain it later, but first, where's Treela?" Chris asked.

"Well, she's not on the lot currently… Where is she, anyway?" Kira asked.

* * *

Currently she was on the streets, looking for a shop in paticilar…

"Okay… Now, where ARE the pet shops?" Treela asked herself. "I gotta set things right, so I am gonna find the grooviest frog that I can find…"

* * *

Wow, Treela's going to try to make things well again, even if it isn't her fault! Hope she can do it!

NEXT EPISODE: The Challenge Begins!


	12. 12: From Treela with Love

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the challenge for real!

I don't expect you to read, I expect you to enjoy!

* * *

The Kids (Except Treela) were waiting on instructions from Chris.

"Kids… Welcome to your next challenge, the Spy Challenge! For James Bond's 50th Anniversary, it shall be your task to do tasks related to various James Bond flicks! But first off, we gotta get you outfitted, so we have our lovely Q with us…"

The lovely Q?" Felix asked. "I saw the movies, and I think Q is an old man…"

However, just as sudden, an angelic voice started singing…

"_Correct you are, my wrench-holding friend, but we're talking about another particular Q in mind…"_

The campers looked around, and they saw a tanned teenage girl with raven-black hair and blonde streaks in her hair. She appeared to be wearing a pink sweater with a yellow music note, green pants, and white shoes.

"And here, we have our guest for today, Quana!"

Quana smiled. "Glad to be here… Today, you shall be equipped with the latest technology from W Labs. He's ensured us that these inventions are state of the art for taking out enemy terrorist groups. From our laser pens to the golden celery stick, he's made sure they're ready to be used for any secret agent."

"Golden celery stick? Yuck." Uzi replied.

"So, what's our task, Chris?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, right. You have to defeat Dr. Chickenclaw; he has a plan on transforming every book in the world into… Twilight, with his Twilight Ray!" Chris replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The Horror! THE PG-RATED HORROR!**

Ivan: BOOOOO!

Xylia: BOOOOO!

Danielle: BOOOOO!

Allison: BOOOOO!

Melody: Booing is mainstream. So… HISSSSSS!

Gladys: BOOOOO!

Stunski: _BOOOOOO!_

Bitty: YAAAAAAAY!

* * *

"I fear for the children's youth and reading ability if ChickenClaw does succeed in his task, so time is of the essence!" Quana pleaded for the kids to "help" save the world from an unspeakable horror. "And as for a certain frog fan in the Pigs…

Zentaro looked up from his gloom at Quana…

"_Your life may had been hit by tragedy, but I assure you, that things will get better soon, don't feel so blue…" _Quana sung as Zentaro smiled slightly.

* * *

**Confessional: Song for a Frog… Fan, that is.**

Zentaro: Well, the song is lovely… But I still feel down about the events of late last night and early this morning.

Xylia: (She is holding a laser pen) These are totally safe, right? (She presses a button, and a laser reflects off the mirror she's in front of, onto her hat, burning a hole in it…) Okay, best not to aim for a human.

Quana: These laser pointers were made to not harm other humans, since they're kids. But I'm not sure how Xylia's hat got a hole burnt into it… Yeah, best NOT to use them.

* * *

**Treela**

Treela was searching all over for a good pet shop that would host the bestest frog ever, in her opinion. She's already tried three shops so far, and turned up nothing.

"I think the challenge already started without me… But I wanna set things right! So, I still gotta find the best frog available!" Treela said, as something caught her eye.

_Frogs 4 Sale: 75% Off!_

Treela smiled. "Maybe that could be a sign of things to come?"

* * *

Entering the pet shop, she was greeted by many animals looking at the groovy gal, as thus some music from a… anime?

"Is that Cagayake Girls from K-On?" Treela asked herself as the cashier came from the back room.

"Correct you are; the animals like it for some reason." The cashier replied. She seemed to be a brunette female with green streaks in her hair. She was also sporting several piercings. On her uniform appeared to be a nametag which said "Angel". "So, you seem that you want something?"

"Yeah, I do! A friend of mine lost his pet frog recently, and I wanna cheer him up by buying him a replacement one." Treela said. "By the way, nice hairstyle!"

"Thanks." The cashier said with a smile. "So, I guess you're looking for a frog that's completely cool and all, huh?"

"You bet!" Treela replied, as she started to look at the frogs. Looking at the various fly eating animals, she looked around, as one caught her eye; it looked to be a blue frog which was staring at Treela for some odd reason.

"You do know that some say that the pets choose their owners. So I guess that froggy is excited to be with you!" The cashier said.

"If you say so… I'll take it!" Treela replied, smiling.

"Um, I gotta ask… Do I know you from somewhere before?" The cashier asked, before remembering. "Wait! Now I remember! You're Treela from Total Drama AlphaKidz!"

"Shush! Keep it down! You want people to notice?" Treela asked the cashier to quiet down about her being in the shop.

"I'm a big fan of yours! What with your gentle nature, and the way you defend your friends… Look; I'll give you the frog for half off our sale, so… I guess you get it for a buck?" The cashier replied.

"Sold!" Treela replied, giving the cashier a dollar bill.

* * *

After exiting the pet shop with her new friend, she was making her way back to the Lot, when suddenly, a motorcycle came speeding past her, splashing water on her…

"HEY!"

A few more motorcycles came speeding past her, as well as a silver car, splashing her again.

"Aww, come on!" Treela complained. "Now I gotta compete in the challenge all wet! Let's go, Mr. Frog…"

There was no response.

"Mr. Frog?"

The frog in question has hopped over across the street while Treela was distracted, putting her in a predicament… The river where the frog went towards was populated with logs, turtles, and alligators somehow. Treela's expression was clear.

"Aw… bummer."

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the lot…**

Gladys, Hambo, and Lily were on what appeared to be on top of a makeshift mountain, awaiting their first task. They were outfitted with coats and tinted goggles.

"Okay, you just found out ChickenClaw's plans that involves their laser, and now, you gotta escape via a ski slope… Think of that as you will… Anyways, your task is to escape getting captive from ChickenClaw's goons, by skiing down the mountain! All of which isn't totally lifted from _For Your Eyes Only_!" Chris said with a smile. "First person down the slope while taking down the most goons wins!"

Lily was looking down the mountain. "I can guess this will be interesting in the least…" Lily said with a nervous smile.

"Just remember, darlin' French Fry, Pizza is quite effective!" Gladys replied to Lily. "Just remember those rules of skiing, and you won't have a bad time!"

Hambo was a bit unsure. "…You never went skiing before, had ya, Gladys?"

"…No." Gladys replied.

* * *

**Confessional: But what if the French fry is a curly fry, or a waffle fry?**

Gladys: What do you expect? I live in the flat lands of the country, darlin'! Only exposure I got of skiing was cheesy 80's skiing movies and that South Park episode.

Lily: I went skiing once… I kinda prefer snowboarding and sledging. Or is it sledding?

Hambo: Nice of them to make skis modeled after strips of bacon. How did they know?

* * *

The challenge began as the three kids started to ski down the slope. Almost in an instant, they were tailed by two ninjas snowboarding. However, said snowboard was a bit off…

"Um, is that a gun barrel at the tip of the board?" Hambo said to himself, as a red light shone on his head. "Crap, I think it is!"

Before the gun could fire, Hambo stopped himself as the ninjas started to fire at the bacon-loving tween. Luckilly, they missed, but it was unlikely that they could had hurt him very much.

Lily was a bit shocked, as some of the "bullets" fell on her. "Wait, they're SHOOTING at us? Granted I don't watch many James Bond movies, and the bullets were grains of rice, this is really unfair!"

Gladys was a bit busy using her ski pole to hold back a ninja wielding a sword. "Speak for yourself; my ninja has a katana, and I have a ski pole. Not the best match-up in the world, darlin'!"

Hambo was catching up to the two, gnawing on pieces of bacon real fast, until it looked like a ninja shuriken.

"Hey, ya stealthy-pajama peeps! BELIEVE THIS!" Hambo yelled out as he threw said pieces of bacon at the ninjas, somehow knocking them out.

"Thanks, Hambo!" Lily smiled.

"Okay, I wanna know HOW a meat product can take out a ninja, darlin'" Gladys asked.

"Trademark bacon secret. Those ninjas were a problem; I just rubbed some bacon on it!" Hambo remarked.

Soon after, another ninja came out on a snowski, aiming and shooting lemon-flavored snow balls at the tweens.

"Aw, come on! Yellow snow? What are you; 12?" Lily replied.

"Well…" Gladys remarked. "I am kinda 12… Turned 12 before I arrived here, darlin'." She then turned towards Hambo. "So, you have any more of those bacon shrunken?"

"Yeah… Hold up! Aren't we on different teams?" Hambo asked.

"Oh, yeah… We should be taking these guys out on our own, not talking to each other!" Lily replied.

"Oh, right…" Hambo commented towards himself, as he tossed the bacon shrunken at the ninja, knocking it off the snowski.

A few ninja attacks later, both attacks taken care of by Lily and Gladys, and the finish line was in reach.

"Almost there…" Lily replied, as a giant snowball came rolling towards Gladys. Hambo, noticing it, took action.

"Gladys! Get outta the way!" Hambo replied, shoving Gladys out of the way, and getting ingulfed into the snowball, as it rolled past Lily, past the finish line, and into a brick wall.

**SMASH!**

"Whoa, darlin'! You okay?" Gladys said in concern over Hambo's action as she skied over to where he crashed.

Hambo was a bit dizzy, dazed, and confused. "Is it fall already? That was a nice trip…"

"Hambo? How many fingers am I holdin' up?" Gladys asked showing Hambo three of her fingers.

In confusion, Hambo replied… "Lollipops? Bacon? Lollipop-flavored bacon?"

"Yuck… At least you're still Hambo!" Gladys replied as she hugged the bacon-loving tween.

"And Hambo wins this portion of the challenge! Gladys comes in second, and Lily comes in third!" Quana said with excitement.

Lily shrugged. "Should had French fried while I pizza'ed. No big loss."

* * *

**Confessional: Even bacon-loving tweens can solve everything.**

Gladys: Hambo saved me from that snowball… He's a nice kid! He may have an addiction to bacon, but I don't mind!

Hambo: Gladys has a nice hug… And a nice personality… (He blushes)

Lily: Who could have tried to squish us with the snowball?

Yawgmoth: Damn… I missed.

* * *

**Treela**

Treela managed to make it past the busy highway, and the river populated with turtles and logs. She was currently chasing the frog into a building which looked to be an observatory… Except, it really wasn't.

"Mr. Frog! We really shouldn't be here…" Treela said, still chasing the frog. He finally lept into a room which had a long table. The frog was on the table, eating the peanuts in a well-placed jar, as Treela grabbed him.

"Finally caught you! But seriously, we SHOULD get back to the lot, and get you in Zentaro's tank before…" Treela said, before what appeared to be sounds coming from the doors interrupted her. "Crap!" She dove under the table and hid herself by perching her body onto the table from underneath. (If you ever saw the scene in _Matilda_ where she hid from the Trunchbull by using the kitchen table, you'll get the idea.)

Entering the room appeared to be some suited goons, as well as a well-fit person. Said person held a cane with what appeared to be the shape of a peanut at the top of it. He also had an eyepatch over an eye, and a metal plating covering his other eye, where the eye shone bright red. He also had a steel hand.

"Greetings, and welcome to our meeting; we see we captured one Mr. Parrot…" The evil-looking leader said. Parrot looked like he was wearing a suit. He looked like he had green hair.

"Go crack yourself, Dr. EyeNutt…" Parrot said.

"Go crack yourself… You know, you really crack me up, Parrot…" EyeNutt replied, as he dug his hand into the now empty peanut jar… He looked at his goons in anger. "WHO ATE MY PEANUTS?!"

The goons looked around. They weren't in the conference room when the peanut eating occurred.

"It was YOU, wasn't it?!" EyeNutt pointed at a goon at random.

"Me? But I wasn't in here at the time!" The goon said, close to tears.

"You know what I do to traitors, do ya?" EyeNutt said, as he pressed a few buttons, as the floor opened underneath the goon, and the goon fell in.

"No… Anything but that… NO! **NOOOOOO!**" The goon cried out, as he received his "punishment"…

_Baby, Baby, Oh, Baby…_

Treela and the frog shuddered. "_Justin Bieber songs as punishment? That's beyond cruel…"_

"Now, back to business… You WILL tell me where to find the sources of the Golden Peanut, or… Well, you'll see." Eyenutt said.

"Do I think I know?" Parrot yelled out.

"Do you think I'm kidding? That's why I have this…" EyeNutt yelled out as he pressed a few buttons, as outside the building, the telescope was really a laser!

"Now, tell me… Or one of your friends gets the dance treatment… And if you don't think I'm kidding…" EyeNutt said, as on a large screen, it showed a target pointed towards…

"_Nantwich? Is that where… Oh, bummer…" _Treela thought.

Parrot was at a crossroads. Tell the secret, or have his friend's hometown zapped by a laser.

"Okay, I'll tell ya." Parrot said, admitting defeat.

"Good. You shall learn… NEVER to cross Dr. EyeNutt!" Eyenutt said, as he pressed several buttons and the laser started to charge up.

"HEY! You said that no one would get hurt!" Parrot yelled out.

"Oh, about that? I lied… This is nothing more than a dance ray…" EyeNutt replied, as he hit the button, and the laser fired…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nantwich, a dark blonde teen wearing a green headband was writing something down on a computer.

"Doh and Doo Dah and Doh again…" The teen said to himself. "Good line; I should use it for VayVay sometime… What's that green flash headed this way?" He was soon engulfed by the green ray, and when things went back to normal… He was… disco dancing? "What's going on? How come I'm disco dancing, and I can't control myself?!"

"Dear? You okay? I just can't stop dancing!" Said Teen's mom said.

"Me too, bro!" The teen's little bro replied.

"I'm not sure what's going on, I better alert my deviantArt friends…" the Teen said, as he attempted to warn them.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the lot…**

"Ooh, I see binoculars!" Opi said, currently browsing the internet on her laptop. "It's from CragmiteBlaster!"

"What's a CragmiteBlaster, and how come he seems familiar?" Ivan replied, as the two began to read the message.

* * *

**Can't Stop Dancing!**

By ~CragmiteBlaster

I'm not sure what's going on, I just can't stop dancing! My friends and family can't stop dancing, either. Is there something going on?

If there's anything in the air, be careful!

Mood: Euphoric

Listening to: Fur Fighters soundtrack

Reading: Nothing, can't stop dancing.

Watching: My family dancing.

Playing: Fur Fighters… If I could stop dancing…

Eating: Biscuits… If I could stop dancing…

Drinking: Blackcurrant Squash… if I could stop dancing…

* * *

The two looked at each other. "Okay, how is it that the entire region of the UK is dancing like there's no tomorrow?" Ivan asked, before there was a notice on Opi's laptop. "Check it out, you have a message.

Opi read the message, and her expression turned grim.

"Is it bad?" Ivan asked.

"…They closed Madagasar's boarders due to the "dancing pandemic" hitting the UK right now. They can't seem to find any disease in them, thing is, they just started to dance for no apparent reason…" Opi replied.

"Oh, dear…" Ivan said.

Campers, it's time for the next part of the challenge! Will you all meet in Lot F…" Chris replied. "But first… What about a cookie?"

"Sure!" Roy said, as he ate a cookie, as he ate one of the cookies… And in an instant, he fell unconscious...

* * *

**Confessional: C may be for Cookie but it also stands for Crap…**

Xylia: Okay, I know my cookies, we ate them totally at random… And the one Roy ate kinda had extra ingredients that knocked him out. Easter and Melody got knocked out as well.

Hambo: How come we didn't get any milk for these cookies?

* * *

Easter woke up in a semi-dark room to see he was chained to a table. He couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Um, Chris? What's going on? And why am I chained up to a table?" Easter asked.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me these cookies were drugged with sleeping sauce!" Roy replied.

"Sleeping sauce's too mainstream, and this is the most uncomfortable sleeping quarters yet!" Melody said.

"Welcome, campers…" Chris said, dressed almost like a Bond villain. "The name's ChickenClaw… And I just captured you worthless hides… I outta pluck your feathers right here, but I have a better idea…"

The lights turned on, and the three campers could see lasers that looked like they could aim right for their… gonads, for a better word.

"Well, a laser to the crotch would completely… be very, very painful." Easter replied.

"Hey, no fair! I'm a girl; how come I get the mainstream laser to the crotch treatment?" Melody admitted.

"We didn't know you would eat that particular cookie, but if it'll make you feel better…" "ChickenClaw" replied, as he pressed a switch, as two lasers came from the ceiling, looking to aim for Melody's chest. "…I can use these two lasers to aim for your… developing badonkadonks, instead."

Melody was instantly nervous, and sweating in fear. "Crotch is good! Crotch is good! It may be mainstream, but crotch is defiantly good!" She cried out in fear as "ChickenClaw" repressed a button and the two additional lasers went back into the ceiling. "Whew…" Melody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, your task is to answer questions about various trivia. Get it right, and the restraints will loosen for you. But get it wrong… And the laser will inch closer to your… weak spot." ChickenClaw said with a grin. "Now, first question… And it's to Easter."

"Do you kinda expect me to talk after you nearly wanted to fry Melody's boobs?" Easter said.

"If you don't, I expect you to… fry, to an extent." ChickenClaw replied.

"…Fair enough." Easter said. "Tell me my question."

"In Total Drama Letterz, Uzuri is a descent of?" ChickenClaw said.

Easter instantly froze. "Crap, I musta missed that season… Um, French?"

Easter's left arm restraint loosen up a little. "Correct!"

ChickenClaw replied. Roy, your question.

"Okay, then…"

"If you multiply the ratio of the number 4, and you divide the remainder of 90 by the sum of the remaining ratio and subtract it by 2 and you do a little fraction on the subtracted number… What do you end up with?" ChickenClaw asked.

Roy was puzzled. "Okay, no one on EARTH could answer THAT! And… Even I can't."

The laser started to slowly inch a bit towards Roy's weak spot.

"Sorry, but incorrect. Just remember, they all WON'T be about questions that involve Total Drama…" ChickenClaw replied. "Anyways, Melody? Your turn."

"Okay, then…"

"What are the three words that Grandpa Simpson wanted removed from TV?" ChickenClaw asked.

Melody sighed. "Bra, Horny, and Family Jewels."

Melody's restraints loosened.

"Correct; how did you know? That episode was shown before you were even born!" ChickenClaw asked with curiosity.

"Well, I usually watch old TV shows from time to time." Melody said.

* * *

**Treela**

Back with Treela, the meeting ended, and EyeNutt and his goons left the room. Once the coast was clear, Treela took to the controls.

"Okay, we gotta find a way to stop EyeNutt's dance beam. It hit Nantwich, so maybe it has a reverse switch?"

"Psst!" Parrot said, to try to get Treela's attention.

"Yeah?" Treela spoke up.

"Um, It shames me to say so, but… I need your help." Parrot replied.

"Very well, then. What do ya want me to do?" Treela asked.

"Okay, first off… Let's free me. You have an idea on what to do?" Parrot said, hopeful that Treela would free him.

Treela pressed a few buttons, and Parrot was instantly free, however, he fell into a water tank. Thankfully, Parrot kicked a robotic shark before he became the shark's lunch.

"Okay, now that I have you free… What do we do about this dance craze hitting the UK?" Treela asked.

"Well, maybe there's a reverse switch on the laser? Try using that." Parrot replied.

Treela hit some buttons, and a laser fired from the laser cannon…

* * *

Back at Nantwich, the dancing continued, as a blue light started to pass by them…

"Well, huh." The blonde teen said. "Guess our dancing days are done."

He then sat down and sighed. "Shame, too. I thought I was a pretty good dancer!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Treela…

"I guess it worked?" Treela said, smiling.

EyeNutt came into the room, clapping.

"Very nice, Agent Parrot. I see you managed to stop my dancing ray…" EyeNutt said with a sneer.

"So, EyeNutt… We meet again." Parrot said.

"You two know each other?" Treela asked.

"And who is she? She doesn't look like a secret agent!" EyeNutt replied.

"Um, no. I'm really not." Treela said. "I'm just your average 10 year old girl!"

"Well, I guess we'll have to dispose of you both…" EyeNutt replied, as he opened up the shell of his peanut on his cane, but… "OOF!"

Treela somehow managed to hit EyeNutt in the face with a dodgeball.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" EyeNutt barked out, as various mooks started to chase after Treela and Agent Parrot.

"Well, guess we're fighting our way outta here, huh?" Treela said, as the frog hopped onto her shoulder.

"Right… Which ones do you wanna take on?" Parrot asked.

* * *

**Back on the Movie Lot…**

"…And the winner is Roy!" Chris "ChickenClaw" replied as Roy was released from his prison. Easter and Melody were released as well.

"And now… It's time for our final part of the challenge. If you'll follow us…

* * *

In what appeared to be a makeshift lab, Chris was about to give the final instructions out. Quana was tied to a chair, and several ninjas were on the rafters. There also seemed to be lava everywhere.

"Kids, welcome to the final part of the challenge! You just found out the lovely Quana was kidnapped, and you now have to save her in ChickenClaw's Volcanic Base! He plans on using the energy from the volcano to NOT just turn all sorts of literature into Twilight… He plans on overwriting the DVDS of the world to play nothing BUT Twilight!" Chris replied.

"Well, that's totally evil." Xylia said.

"I know... Horrifying." Opi replied.

"Your task, is to save Quana, defeat me, and escape the exploding base! Whoever can do that, may possibly win it all for their team!" Chris said, as he left the room.

* * *

"Zentaro? I know you're outta it right now, but you gotta do this one for us!" Felix said.

"Why would it matter?" Zentaro replied with a sad look.

"Darlin? If Tomo was watching you feel sad? What would she say? And if Tongue was watching you as well…" Gladys said, trying to encourage Zentaro.

Suddenly remembering everything that happened, what with his girlfriend breaking up with him, and his pet frog dying, he straightened his hat. "I can't sit here moping… I have a tanned singer to save!"

On the Smug Snakes side, they were discussing on who should go in to fight ninjas.

"And why can't I fight the ninjas? Hambo did earlier!" Yawgmoth complained.

"Because you're nothing much of an evil, sadistic, bully of a man!" Uzi replied. "And I won't have any of it!"

"Whatever, you're just jealous of my skills." Yawgmoth said, as Danielle came to him holding what appeared to be a sausage dog. It appeared to been dipped in cheese.

"Um, Yawgmoth? I have some lunch for you!" Danielle said to the bully. Unknown to anyone, Danielle was smiling mischievously.

"Bout time you're used for something other than a mascot…" Yawgmoth said, as he bit into the sausage. Almost instantly, his eyes watered.

"HOT! SO HOT! WHERE'S THE WATER?!" Yawgmoth yelled out as he ran out of the room.

"Um, no offense and all, but what did that achieve, Danielle?" Peki asked.

"Nothing, really… But at least it'll shut him up for a while." Danielle replied. "So, who's up for the challenge?"

"You wanna give it a shot, Danielle?" Hambo asked. Danielle nodded her head.

On the Creepy Chickens side, Xylia was getting closer to the lava, holding a nacho chip.

"Something's kinda off about this lava here. Smells kinda… cheesy. Sure, they would never use REAL lava, that would be SOOOO insane!" Xylia said, as she dipped the chip into the lava… and it came out, still edible as ever. "Well, huh. Bottoms up!"

Xylia bit into the chip, and almost in an instant, her eyes watered as well. However…

"Luckily, I know what to do…" Xylia said, taking out a small carton of milk. Drinking it to get rid of the heat, she spit it into the "lava". She then drunk another swallow to get the taste out of her mouth.

"…And so, I think it should be Nancy that takes center stage this time." James said. "Besides, I'm still kinda a newbie of the future."

"Eh, I don't mind. I've always wanted to take on a couple of ninjas, my friend from the past." Nancy said, smiling.

"Besides, how can I distract ninjas with my looks?" Vaughn replied.

Pretty much everyone shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: I wonder if Agent Nancy action figures will come on sale soon…**

Nancy: Well, ninjas ARE awesome… Maybe there's some skateboarding ninjas around?

Xylia: That lava was really melted Pepper Jack Cheese mixed with grounded up Jalapeños, Habanero, Ghost Chili, and the Trinidad Moruga Scorpion Pepper, also totally known as the hottest pepper in the world. Thankfully, milk softened the pain from the peppers. (She then smiles, as she puts a bottle of milk on the counter.) Shame Yawgmoth doesn't realize that!

Yawgmoth: **IT –BLEEP- BURNS! WHEN WILL IT END? **(He then notices the milk bottle, and drinks it out of impulse… but he swallows it, instead.) Oh, crap… I'm gonna have a bad night, am I?

* * *

**Treela**

Treela was currently running from EyeNutt's goons. She and Parrot managed to take down several goons, however…

"I'm afraid your game's up, girlie! Why don't you just admit defeat…" EyeNutt said with a sinister grin, as he aimed a gun at Treela. "This thing's here a prototype; with it, I can use the technology to make more lasers to aim at…"

He didn't finish his sentence, as Treela threw a dodgeball at the gun, destroying it.

"You were saying?" Treela asked.

"GAH! I give up for now, but I'll be back, girlie!" EyeNutt said, as he strapped on a jetpack, and rocketed off somewhere. But suddenly, the entire building started to shake.

"Wow, escape sequence, much?" Treela replied to herself as a toilet sound was heard, and a white cat stepped out.

"_Wow, bestest broccoli shake ever…" _The cat meowed out, as he saw the lair shaking. "_Um, did I miss another epic battle? And rubbing time with my master?"_

"I'm not sure where you came from, but we gotta get outta here now." Parrot said, as he scooped up the cat and the two made a break for it.

* * *

Outside the lair, they could see it starting to take off like a rocket, and it flew past the horizon.

"Well, that was completely unexpected…" Treela commented.

"Yeah, I believe so… So, you wanna take care of this here cat?" Parrot asked.

"Well, sure. He's got no home anymore, so might as well…" Treela said, as Parrot handed over the cat to her.

"I thank you for your cooperation…" Parrot replied.

"Bloomski. Treela Bloomski." Treela said with a smile.

"May we meet again!" Parrot replied, as he got on a motorbike and sped off.

"Wow, the majority of the Pigs will never believe this…" She suddenly realized. "Oh, crap! I forgot about the challenge!"

* * *

**Movie Lot**

The Challenge went smoothly as the three contestants were battling ninjas and the like, all while ChickenClaw (Chris) watched.

Danielle managed to reach Quana first.

"Aren't you a little short to be a secret agent?" Quana joked.

"Aren't you a little too cute to be single?" Danielle said right back, her smiling all the way.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend…" Quana said, as a gun was cocked.

"Hold up, suit girl! You could never defeat me, or my plan!" ChickenClaw said, as Danielle delievered a swift kick to ChickenClaw. He fell right into the "lava" where he sunk. All of a sudden, the entire room started to collapse on itself.

"Run for it, guys!" Zentaro cried out!

The three (Plus Quana) ran for it, as the volcanic lair started to crumble behind them, the three in a race against time. Thankfully they got out of there alive before the lair completely fell down on them. (Thankfully, it was made of Styrofoam)

"And that's it for our Challenge!" Chris appeared in his ChickenClaw outfit.

"Hold on; I saw you fall into the lava! How ARE you still clean? And alive for that matter?" Allison asked.

"Well, the lava was really made out of cheese. Anyways, today's winners, with getting the most points… Are the Smug Snakes!" Chris yelled out loud.

The majority of the Snakes cheered.

"And you get your prize; every James Bond flick ever made, on DVD!" Chris said. "Second place goes to the Chickens, and Third goes to the Pigs… And where HAS Treela been all day?"

Right on cue, Treela came running into the lot.

"Sorry I'm late; I kinda was trying to find something." Treela said between breaths.

"And it took all day?!" Bitty yelled at her. "Well, I know WHO I'm voting for tonight! Unless something happens first…"

Allison appeared behind Bitty with a worried expression.

"Um, Bitty? I kinda… Sorta…" Allison said, showing what appeared to be clothes. "Shrunk your outfit…"

Bitty was furious…

"Um, wanna cast our votes now?" Gladys said to Treela.

"Yeah." Treela said right back.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your vote!**

Treela: I decided to vote for Bitty. She's bumming all of us down. Also, if I do get voted off, I left a note for Zentaro to see.

Allison: I vote for Treela. You weren't here; I'm not sure where you went.

Zentaro: While I wish I could vote for myself, I gotta vote for Allison. Sorry!

White Cat: _I've a feeling EyeNutt… abandoned me…_

Bitty: UGH! YOU STUPID… Well, who's the stupid one now? I have an ace up my sleeve…

* * *

The Pigs were waiting their fate by Chris. Soon enough, he came.

"Pigs, welcome back to our ceremony! Like before, if I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn… Easter…"

"Felix…"

"Zentaro…"

"Kira…"

"Gladys…"

"Bitty…"

Treela glared at Bitty as she looked at Allison.

"Good luck…" Treela said to her.

"Treela. Allison. This is the final bag of popcorn, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Treela."

Treela smiled as she claimed her bag of popcorn. "Sorry, Allison."

"It's cool; I lasted this long." Allison said, smiling.

"Allison, time to walk the Walk of Shame." Chris replied, interrupting the two.

* * *

Allison was hugging most of everyone their goodbyes.

"Bye, Zentaro! Hope everything gets better for you!" Allison said.

"I hope so, too…" Zentaro replied, looking a bit down.

"Darlin' I'm gonna miss you dearly!" Gladys said, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Allison replied, hugging the benevolent hillbilly.

Treela was the last one.

"Bye, Treela… I shall practice what you say." Allison said with a smile.

Treela said nothing, but she took out some paints, and speed painted some flowers on Allison's face. "Well, let's just say… You ranked up to flower child!"

"Aww, thanks, Treela! The world needs more Treelas than more Bittys…" Allison said, hugging the hippie girl. "Well, so long, all!"

Allison got in the Limo, and it sped off into the night.

"Pigs? You're all safe… For now." Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: What a shock!**

Bitty: Yeah, I would had voted off Treela, but… ALLISON SHRUNK A PRICELESS PIECE OF CLOTHING! That is completely unforgivable! So, I switched the votes. Yeah, nobody -BLEEP- with Bitty!

Treela: I guess the note is useless, now. But I did move Zentaro's tank into the Loser's Trailer, along with the new frog. I hope he likes it!

* * *

Zentaro was walking to the Loser's Cabins. When he opened it, he saw what appeared to be…

"Tongue?" Zentaro said happily as he ran towards the tank, but he realized the difference between the two. "Oh… You're just a replacement… But what's this note?"

Zentaro then picked up the note and began to read it.

_Zentaro…_

_You may have been wondering where I was all day. Well, I went frog hunting. It kinda took all day, but I did so because I didn't want to see you all sad. Losing a girlfriend is tough. Losing a pet is tougher. But losing both of them in the span of 24 hours… It's just, wow. Anyways, I hope you like this groovy present from a good friend._

_Treela_

Zentaro read the letter and smiled, as he looked at his new froggy buddy. "I'm not sure what to call you… But you're a cute thing, aren't ya?"

"You bet… You don't wanna know what I had to go through to get that groovy dude…" Treela said, as she leaned against the door.

"Treela? Why?" Zentaro asked.

"Because… You're a friend, and friends look after each other!" Treela said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Zentaro replied with a hug. "But in all seriousness, what DID you have to go through?"

"Well…" Treela began her tale…

* * *

**Confessional: They'll never believe it.**

Zentaro: Treela tells the bestest stories! Can you believe she managed to stop an evil genius' Dance Ray after she bought the frog? Then again, she could had been stopped by a long line of people; no way that happened! But she is kinda cool… (He blushes) And kinda cute.

Frog: _I… was kinda there, sport. RIBBIT!_

_Cat: Well, since that hippie girl was kind enough to save me, I shall owe my depth to her! Now… time to dip-dye myself!_

Treela: Had to do something for Zentaro, dude's cute! Um, you didn't hear anything! No! My mind was all far out in the stars! I don't have a crush on Zentaro! …Maybe.

* * *

Chris was on stage, giving out the Outro.

"And so, Allison is the next one to leave, and Zentaro is out of his sad spell… But what will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Easter:Treela (Vote Switched)**

**Felix:Treela (Vote Switched)**

**Zentaro:Allison**

**Treela:Bitty (Vote Switched)**

**Allison:Treela (Vote Switched)**

**Kira:Bitty (Vote Switched)**

**Gladys: Bitty (Vote Switched)**

**Bitty: Allison**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison**

* * *

Allison was interesting. She was nice, and a friend to all, but in the end, she was filler. Sorry to any Allison fans out there!

NEXT TIME: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, and Allison get interviewed!

BaconBaka Will Be Back!


	13. Alpha-Ed Out 1

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we talk to the most recent eliminated kids!

Let the Talking begin!

* * *

On stage, a guy with messy hair was on the couch. He wore a yellow sweater with what appeared to be a computer mouse on it, light blue pants, and purple and pink striped socks.

"Hi, ladies and gentlemen!" The messy haired kid said with a smile. "And welcome to our interview show for Total Drama AlphaKidz! The name's Gordy, and I shall be here to interview all our kids!" He then takes a tissue and sneezes into it. "Sorry, I kinda have sinus problems… Anyways, where's my cohost?"

"…And if I sees ye teasin' young kids again, you won't like ye! Dis a promise, and all dat crap!" yelled out a lady as she stepped into what was the entrance for the audience. She had brunette hair in a ponytail with its tips dyed pink, a gold colored shirt with a blue wave-like pattern, and green pants, The shirt and pants looked ripped, she had some scars on her body, and she looked to be wearing an eyepatch. She also had three lines on her cheeks, almost like warpaint that tribes usually sport.

"And here's Abby, everyone!" Gordy said with a smile.

"Very nice to be here! You know, we were going to be in Dictionary, but since we didn't get in… Chris thought we would be perfect for AlphaKidz's Interview show! Dis is gonna be awesome!" Abby replied, as she got on stage.

"Right, so… Should we introduce our first guest?" Gordy replied with a worried tone. "After what she said…"

Abby smiled. "Don't worry; I can handle dis…" She said, as she got up to introduce their first guest. "She declares everything evil, and she stirred up a lot of controversy with her words to Xylia, here's Quant!"

Almost instantly, the audience booed her as Quant came out and sat down. "Booing is evil!"

"So, Quant… Nice of you to join us tonight." Abby said with a sneer.

"Eyepatches are evil." Quant replied, giving Abby a cold. Hard stare.

"But… I like my eyepatch." Abby replied, as Gordy started to ask a question.

"Okay, first off… Why do you declare most things evil, like it came from the devil?" Gordy asked.

"Okay, first off… Snot is evil, and so are tissues. Second, I feel people should be getting ready when the end does come… But NO! All they wanna do is sit around and do evil things." Quant replied.

"But… Snot." Gordy said, until Abby took over.

"Second off… What was yer deal with dat Xylia? Personally, I find 'er to be an inspiration!" Abby said.

Quant was stunned. "How DARE you call her an inspiration! She's on this show for kicks? Why someone would birth her is anyone's guess…"

Everyone was shocked.

"I would answer the last question, but… I'll let the fanmail speak for itself." Gordy replied, as he walked into the back room, and carried out a wheelbarrel with a bag on top, which had Quant's name on it.

"Wow, I didn't know I had that many supporters of my cause." Quant said.

"Err… I highly doubt dat's da case." Abby replied, as she opened the first letter."

_Why do you hate autistic people in general? What did they ever do to you? From Bailey_

"Because they're all useless and not worth anyone's time; next question!" Quant replied as the audience booed.

* * *

Backstage, an enraged Cormano held a branding tool, but Allison put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head no.

"She isn't goint to the bonus round, that's for sure." Winter said.

* * *

"Ye didn't even answer the second part!" Abby said in shock.

"You wanna know? Do ya? Well… They wrecked my campaign to ban anything that was declared evil, and for what? A petty race around the block? In fact, I yet to find someone that has autism and achieved great things!" Quant replied.

"Ugh, next question." Gordy said, reaching into the mailbag…

_First off, what you did was offensive on SO MANY LEVELS. I have Asperger's myself, and that was just plain wrong. However, I feel I need to ask you something: WHY DO YOU HATE EVERYTHING? You know, if you go around not thinking positively about anything, your life is just going to suck. From Explosivo 25_

"I didn't know Izzy was an aspie." Abby said.

"Err, I don't think that was the Izzy from Total Drama. Maybe a Total Drama fan?" Gordy replied.

"I think I already asked that question already. Next question!" Quant said, trying to hurry it up.

_Dear Quant, how DARE you say such horrible things about people with Autism! I have Asperger's myself! Did you really think you could win the show with that kind of attitude? You better change your attitude about people with autism and other disabilities or else nobody's going to want to be around you! All I can say is that you make me sick! _

_Sincerely, Justin._

"Wow, you made a lotta enemies, Quant. I bet the peeps at Telly Talk would be PISSED at ya." Gordy said.

"Aw, shut up." Quant replied.

Abby looked through all the letters quickly. "Well, well… Ye have a lotta haters, huh? And I don't mean Haters In Heaven. All of these came from Indigo12Ash, Peaceful Apocalypse, darnpenguin, Punx198, Xebla, Bad-Asp…"

"So, what does it say?" Quant replied as in being curious.

"Nothing really, they're mad at you for insulting aspies. Here's the last envelope." Gordy replied, as he opened the letter…

_Dear Quant_

_You are a dirty, stuck up, sadistic, crap eating, snot licking, armpit smelling, butt grabbing, pee drinking, Nazi loving, heartless, mindless, self-centered, toilet kissing, bean crapping, sewer sipping, shame mongering, douchebag, carnivorous, mail ordering MEANIE! You are the Irate Gamer to Xylia's Angry Video Game Nerd!_

_From CragmiteBlaster_

"Wow, what strong words…" Gordy said to himself.

"And let da fanart of Xylia as Da Angry Video Game Nerd commence." Abby said with a smile.

Quant was in shock at what that letter said. So shocked, she refused Gordy's tissue.

"Want it, snot licker?" Gordy asked.

"Anyways, I'll set Quant up at da Peanut Gallery, since she's unable to go up there herself. Ye wanna introduce da next guest?" Abby asked.

"Okay. Our next guest's a rootin-tootin' cowboy fan, give it up for Cormano!" Gordy said, as Cormano came out to moderate applause.

"Hi there, pilgrims!" Cormano said with a smile.

"Welcome to the show, Cormano!" Gordy replied.

"Thanks, Mr. Gordy. So…" Cormano said.

"Well, Question 1. When did you become a fan of westerns?" Gordy asked.

"Well, that's a good question, pilgrim. After I got taken in by my grandparents due to my parent's death, they introduced me to them, and you can guess that I got hooked by them." Cormano replied with a smile.

"Another question! Why do ye hate guns? It says so in yer bio." Abby asked.

Cormano grew silent. "Guns killed my parents; that's all I'm saying."

"Oh, my. Sorry I asked." Abby said with sincerity.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Cormano replied.

"Okay, last question, before your fanmail… Who do you want to win out of everyone remaining?" Gordy asked.

"Well, anyone that isn't Yawgmoth, Bitty, or Vaughn." Cormano stated.

"Anyways, we have some mail for you! Sorry it's not much, though." Gordy replied, as Abby came in with two letters.

"Well, let's get dis started!" Abby said, as she began to read the first letter.

_Do you think westerns are kinda sexist? Because I think they are; women should be allowed to ride horses and shoot bandits as well! _

_From Jud._

"Well, I think they should had make a western with a female lead." Cormano said.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Anyways, here's the last question." Gordy replied.

_Now that you know Yawgmoth was behind your ouster, have you thought about hogtying him?_

_Laylee_

"Personally, I wanna hogtie him, and brand him!" Cormano said.

"Very well, then. Thanks for being here, now have a seat in the Peanut Gallery!" Gordy replied with a smile.

"You're welcome, Pilgrim!" Cormano said, as he went to the Peanut Gallery.

"Westerns are evil." Quant replied with a sneer.

"So are bandits, but you don't see me complaining." Cormano stated.

"Well, we'll be right back with our next three contestants, right after dis!" Abby stated, as it went to commercial.

* * *

"It's the hottest toy of the Summer, the Talkin' Gladys doll!" An energentic announcer yelled out. "Yep, everyone's favorite hillbilly with the long hair is now in doll form, and is yours to keep FOREVER, once you buy it! And it comes with over 8,999 Phrases, like…"

"I don't wanna alarm ya, but there's ninjas in the closet, darlin'… again." The Gladys doll said.

"And… this classic right here!"

"If everything was evil, consider myself a supervillian, darlin'!" Another Gladys doll said.

"Right here, right now, the Gladys doll is IT! Buy now!" The announcer shouted out loud.

"Some assembly required, batteries not included, some in stock may smell like mud or cheesecake, may cause cuteness overload, please handle your Gladys Doll responsibly."

* * *

Allison is backstage, holding a Gladys doll.

"I gotta tell them something is wrong with my doll." Allison said, pressing the doll's tummy.

"This is more exciting than growing a pancake bush on Jupiter, and all that doo-dah." The doll said.

"Anyways, I gotta get ready for the lighting round; see ya out there!" Winter replied, getting up.

* * *

"And welcome back, everyone! Our next guest—" Gordy yelled out loud.

"Soda's evil!" Quant yelled out, interrupting Gordy.

"AHEM! Our next guest is a fan of game shows, and all in all, is a nice guy, give it all up for Winter!" Gordy replied, as Winter came out with moderate applause.

"Nice to be here." Winter said with a smile.

"Nice to be talkin' to ya! Sorry ye got voted out so soon." Abby replied.

"It's fine." Winter said, smiling.

"So, how long have you been watching game shows?" Gordy asked.

"Well, I been watching them when I was really young; I even watch the classic ones!" Winter said, smiling.

"Right, Question 2. Is there a game show ye don't like?" Abby asked.

"I really can't say…" Winter replied.

"And Question 3! If you could redo all this over, would you?" Gordy asked.

"Certainly." Winter said, smiling, as Abby produced two envelopes for Winter.

"Yeah, we didn't get dat many for ya, either." Abby said, frowning.

"Well, let's open up the first one!" Winter replied.

_Have you thought about hosting your own reality series just to spite Chris? –Jaylee_

Winter smiled. "Well, while that would be tempting, I'll wait to see what Chris does."

"Waiting is the polite strategy, pilgrim." Cormano replied.

"Anyways, time for the last letter!" Gordy said, opening it up.

_Have you ever seen the reality show that stars Honey Boo-Boo? From Maple._

Winter was appalled. "That kind of stuff is DISGUSTING! But I'll let Allison rip Boo's mom a new one. May she get four whammies in a row, in my opinion!"

"Well, thanks for being here!" Gordy said, as Winter shook both Gordy and Abby's hands.

"Well, our fourth guest is a beatnik, and… that's about it. Give it up for, Seth!"

Seth came walking out with moderate applause. "Nice to be here, Daddy-O!"

"Thanks. Now, we have a couple questions. First, why a beatnik?" Gordy asked.

"Well, I kinda found their lifestyle interesting." Seth answered with a smile.

"Okay, fair enough, Question 2! Would ye show us some stuff on da bongos?" Abby asked.

"Certainly, my tough friend." Seth replied, as he reached behind his back, and grabbed out his bongo drums, somehow. Playing a bit of a tune on them, and at the end, everyone clapped… Except for one.

"Bongos are evil." Quant muttered.

"Wow… Anyways, time for fanmail!" Gordy said, grabbing a couple of envelopes.

_What's your secret to growing the perfect goatee, daddy-O? –Haylee_

"Um, you dad wants to know this, huh? Anyways, it takes a good amount of time to have a cool goatee like I do. And thanks for the daddy-O. Daddy-O right back at you!" Seth said with a smile.

"Here's yer last letter." Abby replied.

_How come you have a full goatee when you're a tween? From Lerbert._

"Well, I just hit puberty early. That's all." Seth said with a smile.

"Well, glad to talk to you, Seth!" Gordy said, as Seth went to the Peanut Gallery.

"And our final guest of da evenin' hates those beauty shows with a burnin' passions of a trillion suns, give it all up for Allison!" Abby said, as Allison came walking out with moderate applause.

"Nice to be here, Miss!" Allison said, smiling.

"Right. Now… Yer task was to prove to da world that those beauty shows were, and are still awful! You think ye succeeded?" Abby asked.

"Sadly, I got voted off before I had a chance to… But I shall never give up the fight!" Allison said with a smile.

"Okay, second… What kinda stuff did your mom DO to make sure you win?" Gordy asked.

"Well, she bribed the judges, she convinced one of the other moms that their grandma was in the hospital… I even won by default due to my mom baking expired cookies and getting all the girls sick!" Allison said with disgust.

"Wow, what a jerk… Lastly, this was meant for Winter, but I'll tell ya instead. What do ya think of dis Honey Boo-Boo thing, or whatever it's called?" Abby asked.

Allison looked shocked. "Well, I'll tell ya what I think of this Honey Boo-Boo. It's disgusting, it's vile, it's immoral, it's gross and sickening, it's demeaning, and not to be Quant 2.0, it's evil! And her mom, ugh. What I wouldn't give for some justice to come to her, but alas, what can I do? Ask Xylia to bake her some cookies to feed to her? And they showed no remorse when they forced her to give up her pet pig. AND you wanna know what I think about their so called Go-Go Juice?" Allison flips off the camera to show her disgust.

Everyone was shocked at Allison's rant; Even Quant was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, tell it like it is, Daddy-O!" Seth shouted out loud.

"Um… What were we talking about again?" Allison asked.

"Anyways, here's some questions from the fans!" Gordy said, quickly trying to change the subject, and taking out an envelope.

_Do you and Henrietta still visit each other from time to time? –Kaylee_

"Nope! My dad did every measure so I wouldn't see her again." Allison stated.

"Right, now… Here's da last fan letter!" Abby replied, opening another envelope.

_Have you ever seen Toddlers and Tiaras? And if so, do you feel sorry for all those little girls in the show? Even the bratty ones. From Boom-Boom._

"Yeah, I do feel sorry for the kids, that show's worser than Honey Boo-Boo, in fact, I think Boo was inspired by Tiaras! What the HECK is wrong with that network that puts out that crap?!" Allison asked.

"What IS your favorite reality show, besides Total Drama, anyway?" Gordy asked.

"Believe it or not… It's Miami Ink." Allison said.

"Da one with da tattoo artists?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Well, I guess my time's up!" Allison said.

"Yeah, that rant about Boo ran a bit too long. So from here on the Playa, I'm Gordy…"

"And I'm Abby…"

"Night, everyone!"

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Seth was buying a soda from the soda machine out back, when someone approached him.

"Hello, Daddy-O…" Said the voice.

"Um, you wanted the soda? Um, you can have it." Seth replied.

A couple of hours later, Allison was walking the floors, wondering where Seth disappeared off to.

"Where the heck's Seth?" Allison asked.

"Pilgrim told me he went out back to grab a soda… That was a couple of hours ago." Cormano said.

"You don't think…" Allison said, as she turned towards Quant.

"Whatever I did, I didn't do it. Besides, someone like Seth isn't worth beating up." Quant replied.

"I'm going out to look for him." Allison said, as she left the room.

* * *

Outside, where the snack machines were at, Allison could have sworn she heard some moaning… She ran to where the moaning was, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Seth was lying on the ground, looking all beaten up.

"Oh, god! Seth!" Allison yelled out, as she ran towards Seth's side.

"Allison? Is that you?" Seth asked, as Allison nodded. "Thanks. I got jumped by someone that claimed he escaped from Juvie. I never stood a chance; he even cut off my goatee!"

"It's okay, you can always re-grow it!" Allison said, trying to get Seth inside.

"Look, that guy is out on a mission, to beat up the one that replaced him…" Seth replied.

Allison thought for a moment, until she realized who.

"He's out to beat up James?" Allison said in shock, but Seth didn't respond. He's fallen unconscious.

"We gotta get you back to your room, and quick! Abby's still in the building; I'll get her to check your wounds!" Allison said in worry. Who could had beaten up Seth?

* * *

Wow, even the Interview shows aren't free from drama! Who could have beaten up Seth?

NEXT TIME: Face your fears! It's your mandatory fear challenge!


	14. 13: Crushed on Fear

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the next challenge!

Fear is a four letter word.

* * *

Chris is on stage, giving the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… Our kids had to face off in a James Bond challenge of sorts. But we had some pre-challenge drama when Zentaro lost both his girlfriend, and his pet frog, all in the span of 24 hours! However, hippie girl Treela managed to find him another frog somehow. But back to the challenge. The Snakes managed to win first place, sending the Pigs to the Ceremony, and somehow, Allison got the boot!"

"Anyways, 21 Kids remain. Can they face their fears? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**House of Champions**

Danielle was playing a game on the Wii titled "Total Drama Letterama: The Game", with Opi and Uzi watching. She was doing pretty good, until…

"Oh, dear…" Danielle shuddered, "I know what happens next…"

"Yeah, I know." Uzi said.

The next level had her play as Tabitha, inside the burning Mess Hall.

Danielle quickly jumped, and hid behind the couch, as Opi took over.

"Wow, you must be really deathly afraid of fire, huh?" Opi asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Danielle said with fear in her voice.

"It's okay, I'm afraid of pickles… Ugh. Just talking about them makes me gag!" Opi replied, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I have my fear, too. It's Bobby and Dan from Clock Tower; sure, they're just kids like us, but… They're all really creepy kids. Bobby carries a giant pair of scissors, and… Let's just say, I haven't played Clock Tower ever since." Uzi commented. "And don't let me get started on Dan." **[1]**

"Wow, they must really be creepy, huh." Opi replied, as they noticed that Danielle bolted for her room for the night. "Oh, I think we scarred Danielle. Oops."

"I'm sure it's not entirely our fault." Uzi said.

Danielle was currently hiding in her room, shivering, when she heard a knock.

"Danielle? You in here?" Peki asked.

"Yeah, I'm open!" Danielle said, relieved to hear Peki's voice.

Peki came in, kinda curious to what was wrong with Danielle. "I took a peek into the TV room, and saw you run to your room a few minutes later. It's only rational to be afraid of something after what happened." Peki said. "You said it was a kitchen accident that scarred your hand, right?"

"Yeah…" Danielle replied.

"It was only an accident; plus, my fear is Peeps." Peki said, while blushing and trying to look away from Danielle.

"Peeps? Those snacks from Easter?" Danielle asked as Peki shook her head in embarrassment. Danielle put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I won't judge.

Peki smiled, as she started to blush harder. "You okay, Peki?" Danielle asked.

"Um… I GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Peki yelled out, as she ran out the room.

Danielle said nothing, but she closed her door, and started to take off her animal suit, exposing a burn mark that stretched up her right arm. "Shame, I was gonna show you my burns, too."

At the same time outside, Melody was walking back, smiling for some reason. When all of a sudden, Yawgmoth jumped out in front of her, holding a beetle…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Melody yelled out in fear, as she saw Yawgmoth laughing at her. "NOT COOL, YAWG-IDIOT!" Melody yelled in anger.

"BWAHAHAHA! You should had seen the look on your face!" Yawgmoth laughed. Hambo came running to Melody in seconds.

"I heard screaming; what happened?" Hambo asked.

"Yawgmoth scared me with a beetle…" Melody said in a scarred tone.

Hambo heard enough, and came up to him. "Look, whatever you did, that was just plain bullying! Now, you better knock it off, or you'll be making a visit to the dentist!" Hambo said in pure anger.

Yawgmoth suddenly looked like he lost all the color in his body. "Dentist? No… not him!"

"Yeah, him! In fact, you may have some cavities currently…" Hambo replied, as Yawgmoth sighed and ran for it.

Seeing his job was done, he turned towards Melody. "You okay?"

Melody sighed. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver… I mean… That was mainstream of you to help me out, But… I thank you just the same."

"So… What were you doing, peeking into the Boys Side of the Loser Cabin, or Trailer, or whatever?" Hambo asked.

"I was just… forget it." Melody replied, as she walked away. Hambo looked down to see a slug crawling on a trash can, and shuddered as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: Is this what I think we're having this episode?**

Melody: I was NOT peeking into the Boys Side of the Loser Cabin! I was just saying good night to Easter and Felix, that's all! Besides, love is mainstream, even if Easter is cute and all… Dammit, you didn't hear all that!

Yawgmoth: How DARE that bacon freak tells me what I can do! I should show him!

Hambo: (He is as white as a ghost) Slugs… Anything but them!

Peki: I'm not sure what's happening to me, everytime I see Danielle, I smile. Is this love? But I'm a girl! I should be crushing on boys, and people like Ichigo from Bleach, Sasuke from Naruto, Sakaki from Azumanga Daioh… Dang it!

Uzi: Let's face it; I'm kinda a wuss when it comes to Survival Horror games.

Opi: Pickles are just gross… And scary.

Danielle: I do trust a couple of my friends well enough to share my story… Maybe I should tell them after the challenge tomorrow.

* * *

**M.o.r.R, Boys Side**

The boys were watching an old show on a VHS tape, when a commercial for Churchs Fried Chicken came on… despite the fact they were singing about fried catfish.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Roy screamed, and hid under the covers on his bed.

"Wow, I didn't think fried catfish from Churchs Fried Chicken spooked you." Ivan noted.

"Churches serve fried chicken now?" James asked, a bit confused.

"Don't mention the F word along with the C word, James! Fried chicken creeps me out!" Roy said, shaking in fear.

The next commercial came on, showing a frying pan…

"This is drugs." The announcer said, as Ivan bolted towards Roy.

On TV, the announcer cracked an egg onto the frying pan.

"This is your brain on drugs. Any questions?" The announcer replied.

"I have a question! Got any room, Roy?" Ivan asked, as Roy moved over.

"At least we won't be scared by what's on TV, right Vaughn?" James asked. "Anyways, what we watching?"

"Um, something about the Hindenburg or something, I dunno." Vaughn replied.

James watched the Hindenburg crash on TV, and he also dove under the bed.

"All that fire… I'm almost like Danielle… Oh, the humanity…" James said.

"Wimps." Vaughn replied in his breath.

* * *

**Confessional: I could use some fried catfish…**

Ivan: I just can't explain it; I am AFRAID of eggs! Kinda silly, but still.

James: I know flying is the future, but seeing what they call a blimp crash and burn scares me. I hope Felix gets that time machine done, soon.

Roy: You don't want to know why I'm afraid of fried chicken. All I'm saying is, that's one field trip to the fried chicken factory I'll never forget.

Vaughn: What wimps! I would rather be seen ugly than deal with them… Now, Bitty, on the other hand…

* * *

**M-o-t-R, Girls Side**

Nancy, and Xylia were listening to some music on their iPods, when Lily came in with a basket of fruit.

"Hey, girls! Someone sent us this basket of fruit!" Lily said with a smile, as Xylia eyed one thing on the basket… a solitary tomato.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Xylia screamed out loud as she got up, grabbed the tomato, and threw it out the door. "Sorry for freaking out like that, I'm SOOOO freaked by tomatoes!"

"Well, the tomato is classified as a fruit, but… Anyways, what you listening to, Nancy?" Lily asked.

"Nothing special, just Iron Maiden…" Nancy replied, as Lily turned white as a ghost.

"Oh, crap… Anything but iron maidens…" Lily said in fear.

"You're afraid of a heavy metal band?" Nancy asked. "I figured you would be a metal fan, with your hairstyle, and all.

"I think Lily meant those closets with the long-as-heck nails on the door. Am I right?" Xylia asked, as Lily nodded.

"Well, can't be as bad as clowns. I can't stand those things. Sure, you two were good clowns during the parade, but still…" Nancy said.

"In fact, the reason I have blue hair today was BECAUSE of an iron maiden!" Lily replied.

"How so?" Xylia asked.

"Well, Xylia… I promised that it would snow one day…" Lily said…

* * *

_A younger , brown-haired Lily was doing the weather forecast outside during Recess. Among the group watching her "weather forecast" was a brown-skinned girl with blue hair._

"…_And so, I do promise you that if it doesn't snow… Um… What should be my punishment, Ivy?" Lily asked._

"_Well, maybe I can either trap you in my parent's iron maiden they set out for Halloween, or I can dye your hair blue. I wanna see some snow!" Ivy replied._

"_Well, you got it!" Lily said, with an uneasy tone in her voice._

_Lily didn't watch the weather report, since she felt conditions were favorable for snow. But the next morning…_

_Lily woke up to see that the sun was out, and the grass was not covered in the white stuff._

"_Oh, boy…" Lily said to herself. "Goodbye, brown hair."_

_The group she shared the weather report to was a little disappointed at Lily, but no more than Ivy._

"_See this?" Ivy showed Lily a long list. _

"_The heck's sledging?" Lily asked herself._

"_This was all the stuff I was gonna do today in the snow! And look at this unseasonable warmth! I was gonna have you eat a blizzard of snow! …Did you miss a High Pressure somewhere?"_

_Lily reached in her pocket, and pulled out a device; a portable electronic weather map. She looked at her weather map, and was in shock; during the night, a high pressure system snuck its way towards where they were at, drying up the air._

"_You know where my house is? Well… after school, be there!" Ivy said, smiling mischievously._

_After school, Lily walked into Ivy's house, and saw that Ivy had two things set up; a barber's chair, and an Iron Maiden._

"_So, it's your choice… Blue hair, or the iron maiden?" Ivy asked._

_Ivy looked at the two devices, until finally…_

_She sat down on the chair, as Ivy began to treat Lily's hair._

"_So, I hope you like your new look!" Ivy said, smiling with a blush…_

_Lily noticed the blush, "You blushing about a boy?" Lily said the first thing on her mind._

"_Yeah, I'm thinking of a boy… A really cute boy!" Ivy replied with a smile._

* * *

"Oddly enough, we became good friends after that. Although, she said she liked me liked me, but she didn't know what was going on." Lily said.

"Cool! Maybe I should meet her one day, she sounds SOOOO cool. You think she would have totally been on a Total Drama?" Xylia asked.

"She said she was going to be on one opposite of ours. Hope she does well!" Lily replied.

"I'm sure she will." Xylia said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Tales of the Hair**

Xylia: I apologize for that totally wrong outburst involving the tomato, but ever since I was a little kid, I've always hated tomatoes.

Lily: Those iron maidens really creeped me out… It's the reason I went for the blue hair, and… Well, it made me cuter!

Nancy: …Not the clowns…

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Boys Side**

Easter and Felix were building on the Time Machine that'll send James back home, with Zentaro watching, and holding a can of Pringles. The can of Pringles looked a bit suspicious…

"Um, where did you find the can of Pringles, Zentaro?" Easter asked.

"I dunno… Someone put it on the doorstep, for some odd reason…" Zentaro said, as he opened the can, and a snake popped out.

"HISSSSS!"

"Whoa, nelly! Get it away from me! HELP HELP HELP!" Zentaro yelled out in fear.

Felix ran towards the snake, and threw it out into the grass. Zentaro's frog saw the snake being thrown out, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Zentaro also sighed in relief. "Whew, thanks, Felix. Snakes just freak me out!"

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm afraid of spiders, myself!" Felix replied.

"Bees are my major fear…" Easter said with a bit of a blush on his face. "That, and… Yeah."

"We all have our primal fears, huh? Let's keep it at that." Felix said with a smile, as he accidently dropped some parts. "Oops…"

Easter noticing it, started to help out Felix picking it up, and suddenly, their hands suddenly touched. After a few moments, Easter pulled back quickly, and was blushing.

"Hey, you okay, Easter?" Zentaro asked.

Easter snapped out of his blushing state, and looked at Zentaro. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**Confessional: This'll make the Yaoi fans happy.**

Easter: Um, I kinda feel weird near Felix, lately. He's just so… cool. But I also have feelings for Melody. What's going on? Is it possible to love people of the same gender, as well as an opposite gender?

Felix: Um… I gotta be frank… Is Easter falling for me? I have to tell him that I'm straight, though.

Zentaro: Wow, Easter was looking a bit red, like how I used to feel around Tomo. But now I feel it around Treela for some reason.

Frog: _That snake looked scary, RIBBIT! But it also looked a bit spooked._

Snake: _Pfft, I wasn't gonna eat that frog… I'm a vegetarian snake! I prefer brussel sprouts!_

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Girls Side**

Treela, Gladys, Kira, and Bitty were currently on their futons, about to watch a movie on Treela's DVD player.

"So, what movie do you have?" Kira asked.

"A bit of a survival movie, titled _The Forever Mine_. It's really good!" Treela said with a smile, as she put the disc in, but Gladys looked a bit uneasy, to be honest.

As they watched the movie, Gladys was feeling a bit nervous, until finally…

"Treela… Can you stop the movie? I feel a bit uneasy, darlin'…" Gladys asked.

"What's wrong, Gladys? It's not that ungroovy Scott, is it?" Treela also asked.

"It's just… Mine shafts really freak me out." Gladys said. "I… nothing, forget it, darlin'."

"It's okay, you can tell me." Treela replied.

"I'm afraid of heights, if that'll make you feel better." Kira said.

"And I'm afraid of pigs… They're just so… dirty!" Bitty replied, shuddering.

"See, everyone has a fear, even I do!" Treela said.

"So, what's your fear, Treela?" Gladys asked.

"…Justin Bieber cardboard cutouts." Treela said, in shame.

Bitty was in a laughing fit. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You're afraid of cutouts of Justin Bieber?"

Gladys said nothing, and threw a pillow at Bitty.

"Hey, you admitted your fear of pigs, I kinda find them cute!" Gladys replied, smiling all the way.

* * *

**Confessional: The author's deathly afraid of bees…**

Treela: He's just ungroovy! He bums out everything! And on Facebook, he seems to ruin everything he touches! (She shudders.)

Kira: Wow, poor Gladys looked very uneasy about that movie… You think something happened to her that made her feel this way?

Gladys: …My friend went to a camp a couple of years ago... He never came back; there was an accident in a mine shaft he and some friends were exploring, and… I was scheduled to go, but my grandma got sick, and I had to miss out, but what if I did go… (She breaks down in tears) **[2**]

Bitty: Why pigs?

* * *

Stunski was outside the Losers Cabin, when the white cat came up to him. He appeared to be holding a can of cornchips with his mouth.

(Author's Note: Stunski and the Cat's speech are translated.)

"Hey, Mr. Skunk. What brings you here?" The cat said.

"Well, I'm Gladys' owner, and I pretty much watch over her. And don't worry; I won't spray you! I only spray anyone that deserves it." Stunski replied.

"Well, that's cool. Anyways, I'm just looking for an owner. Being my previous one kinda ditched me, I might as well start over on a lease of life. Explore new stuff! Start up a vegetable garden!" The cat replied.

"I'm not sure how you can do that, but good luck! By the way, what's your name?" Stunski asked.

"I was called Mr. Muffin Pancake Cereal Bacon Sausage Toast Head by my previous owner, but now…" The cat said.

"That's… a bit of a mouthful. How about we call you Cornchips, instead?" Stunski replied.

"Cornchips? Why?" Cornchips asked.

"Well, you're eating that bag of cornchips like there's no tomorrow!" Stunski said.

Cornchips noticed, and laughed as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: Two animals connect.**

Cornchips: Wow, cornchips… Hey, it's better than named after breakfast food!

Stunski: I'm sure Cornchips will find an owner someday. Cool cat like him… Wow, talking like Seth now, after he got eliminated.

* * *

During the night, Gladys was in the middle of a dream…

_Gladys was walking to her friend Alvin's house. She was holding a flyer for a camp, and was very excited._

"_Alvin! My parents are thinking of letting me go to camp with you!" Gladys said with a smile._

"_Really, that's cool as… cool!" Alvin replied._

"_We can go cannoning, fishing, campfire songs… It's gonna be a blast, darlin'!" Gladys said, smiling._

_The two were good friends, ever since kindergarten. And to Gladys, Alvin was becoming more of a friend._

"_So, it's in three days. You psyched?" Alvin asked._

"_Very, darlin'!" Gladys said._

_The next couple of days went by slow, almost like when you were waiting for something to come out. But on the day before the two were set to go to camp, a teary-eyed Gladys came up to Alvin._

"_Gladys? What's wrong?" Alvin asked._

"_My… grandma got sick, and she's in the hospital. They're saying she doesn't have much long to live, so… I can't come to camp with you." Gladys sadly said._

"_Oh, my… I'm so sorry." Alvin said, hugging Gladys._

"_But mom and dad'll let me see you off, though…" Gladys said._

"_Well, that's good… Sucks that you can't come." Alvin replied._

_The next day, Gladys was looking around for Alvin. Sure enough, she found him._

"_Gladys! You came to say goodbye!" Alvin said, smiling._

"_I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye!" Gladys replied._

"_So… I hope to not have too much fun!" Alvin said._

"_Have all the fun you want!" Gladys replied. "Bring back lots of stories!"_

"_I will!" Alvin said, as the two got on the bus, and Gladys saw the bus pull out… But unknown to Gladys, it would be the last time she would see her friend…_

_Gladys went to see her grandma, she sadly passed away, and one day, she was riding home with her parents, when she noticed a white wreath on Alvin's door…"_

"_Mom! Stop the car! I think something happened with Alvin's family!" Gladys said, as her mom stopped the car, and Gladys ran towards Alvin's house. When she knocked on the door, she saw Alvin's parents in tears, and looking at pictures of Alvin._

"_What's going on? I saw a white wreath on the door!" Gladys said in worry._

"_You don't know? It's all over the news…" Alvin's mom said, as she showed a newspaper article to her…_

_**MINE COLLAPSE; ONLY ONE SURVIVOR**_

_Gladys was a bit sad to see the news. "No… He wasn't…"_

"_He was in the mine when it collapsed… My poor Alvin…" Alvin's mom said, as she hugged Gladys._

_Gladys couldn't help but cry. Her best friend, was now dead. But one thing struck her… Had she gone on the camping trip, she would had died, too…_

Gladys woke up, feeling a bit sad. "Oh, Alvin… If I knew this would happen, I would have asked you not to go…"

Gladys then remembered what happened yesterday, at the challenge finale…

_The Volcano Lab was starting to collapse, as she starred at the rocks on screen that was set up for the challenge in shock. Even though she wasn't part of the challenge, she was still in shock as to what was happening._

"_Gladys? You okay?" Easter asked._

_Easter's question snapped Gladys out of her trance._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Gladys said. But unknown to Easter, she was NOT fine._

"I can't help but to think of who the only survivor was… Darlin' could use a hug." Gladys said.

Gladys then went outside for some fresh air, as she took off her bonnet, and her braided hair came loose.

* * *

"Well, Treela said meditating helps with bad memories. Maybe I should do that." Gladys replied, as she got into position.

Early the next morning, the Kids were in the Craft Services Tent, enjoying their breakfast.

"So, what do you think our challenge could be?" Opi asked.

"Well, unless all of us exposed our deepest, darkest fears, I would guess anything…" Danielle said, as a thought hit her. "…You guys didn't…"

"I was only talking about how much I SOOOOO hate tomatoes, and Lily was talking about an Iron Maiden… Oops. Did we totally say something at a bad time?" Xylia replied.

Danielle was up to Xylia's face in a moment. "Bad time? BAD TIME?! Do you know what happens on a Total Drama when we expose our fears? We have to face them! Fire and Flames, all WITHOUT the carrying on! 30 minutes of darkness! Earthquakes! Birds and Snakes! Airplanes! Lenny Bruce not being afraid! Dead bugs rising from the grave! Nuzlocke Run Sacrifices! Cats and skunks living together, MASS HYSTERIA!" Danielle yelled out in panic. **[3**]

Cornchips and Stunski looked at each other in surprise to Danielle's words.

* * *

**Confessional: Shoutout to a certain ghost-bustin' movie!**

Cornchips: Hey, it was only one night, Catsuit!

Stunski: It's true… Yawgmoth has no wiener… (He then holds a package of hot dogs with his mouth.) I stole them from his bag last night when he wasn't looking. They do say tall kids, fat kids, kids who crawl on rocks, tough kids, sissy kids, and even kids with chicken pox likes these things. Maybe the same goes for skunks, too? I dunno.** [4]**

* * *

"Oh, I totally forgot about your pyrophobia… Crap!" Xylia cursed, before speaking up. "Okay, who else admitted their fears last night?"

Everyone rose their hand, as Xylia face-palmed.

"That means… There's a 100% Chance I may totally be facing… a tomato!" Xylia said in fear.

"Correct you are, Xylia!" Chris said, coming into the room.

"Dang it!" Xylia said.

"Anyways, we have some stuff set out for you, so after breaky, come to Lot 9." Chris said, as he left. But not before coming back in, holding a pair of shears, and showing it in front of Uzi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Uzi screamed out loud. Opi noticed that.

"Hey, NOT COOL, Chris!" Opi scolded the host.

* * *

Soon enough, Ivan was holding an egg, and shaking a bit.

"So, my task is to hold an egg?" Ivan asked.

"Hold it, put it in your shirt pocket, just don't lose it!" Chris replied.

"Okay… I gotta head towards Danielle. Something tells me she's gonna need all the support she can get."

Felix, meanwhile, was staring down a spider.

"Well, I know how to deal with this…" Felix said, as he took out a gun, and shot the spider with it. All of a sudden, an ice sculpture of a spider was what that remained.

"Um, all you had to do was squish it, Felix. But nevertheless, You get a point for your team!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Awesome!" Felix replied.

Lily was standing outside of an iron maiden torture device.

"So, how long do I have to stay in there?" Lily asked.

"Simple, just 30 minutes." Chris said.

"This'll be the longest 30 minutes of my life…" Lily replied, as she got into the iron maiden, and it was shut...

* * *

Danielle was staring at a candle with fear.

"Um…" Danielle said with fear in her voice.

"You BETTER stare down that flame, even if I have to drag you into it!" Yawgmoth yelled out loud.

"Yawgmoth, no! If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to!" Peki yelled out.

"Danielle? You gonna be okay?" Ivan asked in concern.

"I hope so…" Danielle said, as she started to stare at the flame, but memories of that day came roaring back to her…

_A younger Danielle was looking at a girl about to touch the door, while their school was ablaze. All of a sudden, her feet started to move forward by herself._

"_Get outta the way!" Danielle shouted out loud, as she shoved the girl out of the way…_

"NO!" Danielle shouted out loud.

"Come on, get a GRIP!" Yawgmoth yelled out, grabbing Danielle's arm.

"If she doesn't, she does not have to!" Peki also yelled out, grabbing Danielle's other arm.

"She's gonna make us lose! Make her look at the flame!"

"If she is afraid of fire, then she's afraid of fire!

"LOOK!"

"Guys? I'm starting to hear…" Danielle tried to stop the two, but…

**RIP!**

Danielle was floored, as she knocked down Peki In the process. But suddenly she saw in surprise…

…Her burnt arm was exposed.

"You're a burn victim? You're like bacon, and not like that Hambo wimp!" Yawgmoth said, laughing at her.

Danielle looked at Yawgmoth, as she got mad, (Though, you couldn't tell because of her costume) and punched Yawgmoth, and grabbed her arm, before she ran off towards the House of Champs.

"Damn, give me another one, why don't ya?" Yawgmoth yelled out in anger.

"Why me?" Danielle said, with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Danielle! Wait!" Peki yelled out, chasing after her.

Ivan looked at Yawgmoth, who was getting up, with a _pissed off _mood. He took out his bug net, and…

**TWACK!**

Yawgmoth was floored to the ground again

"You too? Are you in cahoots with her?" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"-BLEEP- you, Yawgmoth!" Ivan yelled out loud, as he began to head towards where Danielle was at.

* * *

Wow, evil cliffhanger! Now that Danielle is kinda exposed as a burn victim from the past, what will happen? And will the others face their fears?

**[1] Clock Tower is a SNES game from Japan. It's kinda a Survivor Horror, and it's really spooky.**

**[2] Gladys' backstory is based off Robbie's backstory from Tween Tour**

**[3] Danielle's rant is a parody of the End of the World speech from GhostBusters.**

**[4] It's a shoutout to hot dogs. Armour Hot Dogs.**

**Alvin and Ivy belong to CragmiteBlaster**

NEXT TIME: The Campers keep facing their fears…


	15. 14: The Suit Comes Off For Now

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This time, we continue the Fear Challenge!

F is for Frightened, and you know the rest…

* * *

Xylia and Roy were in front of some food. For Xylia, it was a plate of fries, and for Roy…

"I'm not sure about this…" Roy asked himself.

"Come on, it can't totally be that bad! My grandma makes some KILLER fried chicken!" Xylia replied with a smile.

"Um, how come you have French fries in front of you? I thought your fear were tomatoes?" Roy asked.

"Well, I gotta pour some ketchup on these fries. Due to the tomato shortage hitting the city, they thought that ketchup would be a suitable substitute…" Xylia explained.

"If you two can eat your foods without being freaked out, you win a point for your team!" Chris said.

Xylia looked at the ketchup bottle, and shrugged as she poured some ketchup on her fries, and went to town on it.

Roy looked at his fried chicken, and wanted to give up at first, but…

"_Wow… Seeing Xylia eat her fear without a care in the world… Wish I was that brave… You know what?" _Roy thought, as he started to bite into his meal.

A few minutes passed, and both tweens finished their meal.

"And Roy and Xylia win a point for the chickens!" Chris shouted out in excitement.

"Heck yeah!" Roy yelled out, as both Roy and Xylia shared a fist bump.

"You know, maybe I should try Catsup next time. They're totally the same thing, right?" Xylia asked.

* * *

Easter is standing in front of a beehive. He is holding a smoker, one of those tools that beekeepers use.

"Okay, Easter. All you have to do is smoke out the hive, and stare at them for 10 seconds." Chris said.

"Um… Okay, then." Easter said, as he started to smoke out the hive, and the bugs started to come out. But one bee thought it was a good idea to land on one of Easter's ears, and jam his stinger into it…

Easter winced in pain, but at the same time... He closed his eyes in pain.

"Tough luck, Easter… You closed your eyes at the 8 second mark…" Chris said.

"I couldn't help it! A bee landed on my ear!" Easter replied.

"You know, you take this whole bunny thing too seriously… If I didn't know any better, I say those ears were a part of you!" Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: I can't think of a good ear pun.**

Easter: In fact, they… kinda are.

* * *

Uzi was in a dark cavern, holding some kinda black cloth. Inside said cavern was a Doberman.

"Okay, what does a dark cave have to do with my fear? Granted, it HAS been a long time I played Clock Tower, though." Uzi said to himself, as he passed by said Doberman that didn't pay him any mind… He was in the middle of a card game with Cornchips the cat.

"_I play… Exodia's Head! In Attack Mode!" _The Doberman barked out.

"_Oh, yeah? I shall play Dark Magician! In Attack Mode!" _Cornchips meowed out.

Nearby, Uzi could had noticed what appeared to be Opi, looking weak.

"OPI! What happened to you?!" Uzi yelled out, running towards her.

"Uzi… Daisy… Daisy… Give me your answer… true…" Opi said, as she breathed her last breath…

"No, Opi… Those pickles couldn't have kept you down…" Uzi said, before realizing something. "Wait a minute…"

Uzi removed Opi's sandal, and felt Opi's bare feet. They seemed to feel like… squishy plastic?

"Ha… Like they would use the real Opi for this challenge." Uzi laughed slightly to himself, as he heard some growling in the next room… Uzi decided to check it out.

In the next room, Uzi climbed over a rock formation, and ran to where the growling was at. The growling felt like he was getting louder. Finally, Uzi made it to what seemed to be a well decorated cave.

"This place seems very well decorated, with the curtains and all. But what seems to be behind the curtain?" Uzi asked himself, as he noticed a piece of paper on the door…

_Complete Mother series, IN ENGLISH, with Artbook, Kumatora plushie, AND Franklin Badge, with the artbook, games AND Badge signed by Shigesato Itoi_

Uzi got a bit excited. "All of those, in one package? SIGN ME UP!" He then peeked inside the curtain, and as quickly as he did, he pulled his head back.

"I do NOT think that's a Kumatora plushie. In fact, I don't think that's Mr. Saturn!" Uzi said in fear, as the curtain opened to reveal what was REALLY behind the curtain…

It looked like a Jabba the Hutt wanabee, and it looked as ugly as ever. All of a sudden, it started to crawl towards the Retro Gamer.

"Chris? Did you really create Dan from Clock Tower? I gotta say, I'm impressed with the detail, but… KIDS WATCH THIS SHOW! They're gonna be freaked out tonight!" Uzi yelled out, as Dan had one thing in mind.

"FOOODDD! UZI GOOD EATING!" Dan yelled out loud, as he continued his approach towards Uzi…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Danielle's room in the House of Champions, Ivan and Peki were outside her bathroom. Danielle locked herself in there, as she began to feverishly sew her suit's arm back on.

"Peki? I know this is sudden, but you have to come out… If not for yourself, but for us." Peki said.

"I don't want to… After what Yawgmoth did… OW! …I've been thinking of quitting the contest… OW! Man, I suck at sewing." Danielle sadly said.

Ivan was shocked. "No! Don't quit the contest! You're a really cool gal! Yawgmoth is just a complete meanie to everyone! And you rock at sewing!"

"But all Yawgmoth would do is OW spread my secret about me being… You know…" Danielle replied.

Peki was thinking a bit hard. If her entire arm was burnt… "Um, Don't kill me, or yell at me for saying this, but… I don't think it was a kitchen accident that burnt your arm."

"…It wasn't. I never told anyone what happened to me, but… It all started when I was in Kindergarten, at the ripe age of six." Danielle started to say…

* * *

_Danielle was in class, learning various stuff. Young Danielle had a bit of a dirty blonde haircolor, and was wearing a shirt with a Pikachu on the front. It was the middle of a painting session, and Danielle just painted what appeared to be a blue cat with pink hair, wearing a yellow shirt, and red pants._

"_So, Ms. Muffin? What do you think?" Danielle said with a smile._

_Ms. Muffin, her teacher, smiled. "Well, well… We have a talented girl here! You're gonna make a fine artist someday!"_

"_Thanks!" Danielle said, as she smiled._

_All of a sudden, there were alarms going off, as smoke started to fill the halls._

"_Okay, class? File up in an orderly fashion, now!" Ms. Muffin said, as they did._

_The entire school was ablaze, as everyone was trying to get out safely. Danielle was the last one in line, as she tried to follow the rest of her class. But, some debris fell in front of her, blocking her way out. (Thankfully, none of the class got injured.) So, Danielle was on her own, trying to escape._

"_HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE?" Danielle screamed in pure terror. She knew she had to get out… NOW._

_She ran the halls, and saw the exit nearby. But she could have sworn she saw what appeared to be a white haired girl close to her age, wearing sunglasses._

"_Is this the exit? Ugh, curse my inability to read! And… it's so hot…" Yelled out the girl as she started to open the door…_

_Danielle knew what was gonna happen, if the girl opened the door. All of a sudden, her feet were moving on her own, and rushing towards the girl._

"_Kid! Get! Out! OF! THE! WAY!" Danielle yelled out, as she pushed the girl out of the way, as the door exploded, and a huge ball of flames came jetting towards Danielle…_

* * *

"…A blackdraft hit me, and needless to say, burnt half of my body with second degree burns, as well as a few third degree burns. They said I was VERY lucky to be alive; most people my age back then almost never survived backdrafts. I later learned that the girl I saved was Dyslexic, and couldn't find the exit very easily… I don't fault her for the way I am, or look like, now." Danielle said.

"Wow, you could have saved yourself, and yet, you pushed a girl out of the way… That takes guts, Danielle." Ivan replied.

"I'm sure whoever you saved, would like to thank you for saving her life." Peki said. "I'm sure she's very cute…" Peki suddenly blushed, for no apparent reason. "Um, never mind."

"Maybe you'll meet her one day. But afterwards, that's when you started to wear the cat suit?" Ivan asked.

"I felt that I would be teased if I came back to school, due to my burns, so, I decided to become homeschooled… Ms. Muffin stopped by, and gave me the animal suit, for going out. They said my painting was the only thing that survived the fire, besides the students, the teachers, the pet hamsters in the school, and everyone else." Danielle replied. "It's what inspired her to make the suit for me."

"I'm sure you look cute without your suit!" Peki said.

All of a sudden, the door unlocked, and started to open… And out stepped Danielle… _Without_ her suit. The _real _Danielle had long dyed purple hair, with some of it covering her right eye. She was wearing a green t-shirt, and blue sweatpants… And half of her body was indeedly scarred from the burns that she received from her brave action for saving that student.

"So… What do you think?" Danielle nervously asked, as she walked into the side of the door. "OW! Ivan? There's a pocket with my glasses there, can you get them for me?"

Ivan went over to her bag, and reached into the pocket.

"iPod with anime music… nope. Rainbow Dash keychain… no, but I do think she's best pony. Aw, there we are!" Ivan said, pulling out a glasses case, and walked back to Danielle. "Here you go!"

Danielle quickly put them on, and looked at the two. "So, do you really think I look cute?"

Ivan was blushing. "No… You're not cute…" Ivan said.

Danielle was shocked, until Ivan finished.

"You're BEAUTIFUL!" Ivan replied, with a smile.

"Aww, I thank you for the compliment!" Danielle said with a smile, hugging Ivan. But she couldn't help but notice Peki blushing VERY heavily. "Peki? You're okay? You haven't said a word since I came out of the bathroom."

Peki snapped back into reality. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking of something, that's all."

* * *

**Confessional: Danielle in the flesh!**

Peki: Ever since I saw Danielle outside her suit, she looked beautiful, like Ivan said. And those glasses… (She blushes, but suddenly stops.) What the heck IS WRONG with me?! I'm supposed to like boys, not girls!

Ivan: (He is blushing) Danielle's so cute. During the conversation, I couldn't help but notice some stuff about her… Is she a geek? If so, doubly awesome! But I do gotta give her the bravery medal for telling us her backstory; it's a tough thing to do.

Danielle: (She is in her suit, but the head is missing.) While I do trust the two for helping me out of my shell, I still don't trust the others, yet. So, I shall remain in the suit. Maybe someday, I'll show everyone what I really look like! …And as for me needing glasses? My suit's head has contacts installed for the eyepieces. …Think of that what you will. Also, Ivan has a very cute body… Did I say that out loud? …Oops!

* * *

Meanwhile, Uzi was crawling away from Dan, the blob of a human coming towards him.

"FOOD! UZI! FOOD!" Dan said, trying to gnaw on Uzi's leg, before he kicked him away.

"Err, you don't wanna eat me! I'm located on the Fats, Oils, and Sweets section of the food pyramid!" Uzi replied.

"DON'T CARE! FOOD!" Dan yelled out loud.

"Er…" Uzi thought for a moment, before reaching behind his back and grabbing a bowl of steamed broccoli. (Don't ask me how.) "Veggies?"

Dan ate the broccoli in one handful.

"Um…" He reached behind his back, and pulled out a cookie. "Cookie?"

Dan swiped the cookie from Uzi, and ate it in one gulp, as well.

"Er…" He pulled out a cookie that looked rather burnt. "One of Xylia's cookies?"

Dan ate the burnt cookie in one gulp.

"Damn, even likes Xylia's cooking…" Uzi thought, as he started to run under a cavern, and began to crawl onto a pile of mud, but the mud was too slippery, and he fell, and Dan was getting closer.

"No, not gonna be his Midnight Snack." Uzi said, as he began to climb up again, but in the process, tipped over a can of kerosene. Said can spilled over, and a nearby flame caught the blob on fire… All that was left was some robotic parts.

"Well, that's one crazy down." Uzi replied, as he left the room, via an elevator. The elevator stopped, as he walked out, and standing in front of him, appeared to be a lady, who looked mentally unstable. She appeared to be holding a gun, an uzi to be exact.

"Uzi…" The lady said, almost in a mad manner.

"Um, hello there? What's with the uzi in your hand?" Uzi asked.

"You've been a bad guest…" The lady, called Mary in the game, said. She looked like she was gonna snap at any moment.

"Calm down, ma'am. Look, just drop the gun, and we can talk this through." Uzi replied, trying to bring peace throughout the chaos.

"MY SON IS –BLEEP- DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Mary yelled out, as she fired her gun at Uzi, to which Uzi dodged.

"Whoa, it was an accident, and I'm terribly sorry! That's no reason to try to shoot me!" Uzi yelled out, dodging Uzi shots, until she was out of ammo.

"Ugh, no matter, I can always stab you!" Mary yelled out, as she brandished a butcher's knife, and started to run towards Uzi, but Uzi thankfully blocked the shot somehow with a frying pan.

"Jeepers, what's with me and Hammerspace today?" Uzi said, as he ran out the door, and into another room.

"Bobby! BOBBY! Get this boy! He killed Dan with a cookie!" Mary yelled out.

"Okay, first off, he died by an accident, not by a cookie!" Uzi replied, eating a banana quickly (Again, don't ask how he got the banana), and throwing the peel on the floor, tripping Mary. He then ran outside, and felt some heavy rain hitting him.

"Looks like I'm going up…" Uzi said, as he started to climb the ladder, but Mary was on his heels, no pun intended,

But on the ladder, Mary managed to grab one of Uzi's shoes.

"Time to stab your ankle!" Mary said, as the Velcro started to wear off.

"And the lady just landed on a snake… Or chute…" Uzi replied.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?!" Mary cried out.

"…You lose." Uzi said, as his shoe came loose, and Mary fell towards her "death"… And got struck by lightning as well. Uzi could have sworn that he saw robotic parts fly off her after being struck by lightning.

Exhausted, Uzi climbed up the clock tower, where Bobby was waiting. Uzi ran as fast as he could to a switch on the wall, where the clock chimed, and Bobby, hearing the clock tower's chimes, screamed in pain, as he fell down the shaft. Uzi breathed a sigh of relief; he was safe… Or so he thought.

All of a sudden, Bobby came back up, with his feet turned into jetpacks.

"Why, hello there! Nice to meet you! You would make a good edition to my head collection…" Bobby said with a cute and psychotic voice, until Uzi interrupted him.

"Okay, okay, hold it. Hold on a second. I know this DOESN'T happen in Clock Tower.

"Wrong, we're playing my version of Clock Tower!" Bobby said, as a bolt of lightning crashed through the ceiling, and struck Bobby… But it seemed like it powered him up. His hands turned into scissors, he grew a spiked tail that ended with a pair of scissors, and he had a long neck, which rotated, just to freak the retro gamer out.

"Whoa, you're an ugly for a 16-bit game." Uzi said to himself, as he held onto his frying pan tight.

"Let's Play DIE! I'm Scissomorph, and we're about to go up against Uzi! He should be easy pickings!" the now transformed Bobby, called Scissomorph struck down his scissored tail close to Uzi. "I don't wanna kill you just yet… I wanna play with you!"

"Sure, we can play. I'm assuming this is part of the challenge?" Uzi asked.

"Challenge? What challenge? I'm here on my own merets!" Scissomorph said with a psychotic voice.

Uzi suddenly paled. "Oh, dear…"

* * *

**Confessional: Trapped in a ROM Hack! Oh, the horror!**

Uzi: Chris never told me about THIS!

Chris: To be frank, I never knew this would happen! I hope Uzi can beat that thing, just imagine the lawsuits that I would receive if I didn't…

* * *

Ivan was walking, and chatting with Danielle (In her suit, though she was holding the head under her arm), until he felt something in his shirt pocket.

"Um, what's going on?" Ivan asked.

"I'm not sure… You think it could be that egg?" Danielle replied, as Ivan took out the egg, and all of a sudden, it cracked.

"OH, CRAP! I BROKE IT!" Ivan cried out.

"Um, I don't think you broke it on purpose… I think it's… hatching?" Danielle replied.

And indeed, it did hatch, and out crawled a baby duck. It blinked it's eyes, and the first thing it saw… Was a certain Animal Crossing fanboy.

"QUACK! QUACK!" The duck quacked in excitement.

"Um, Quack, Quack, I know." Ivan replied back, as he turned towards Danielle. "What's going on?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's imprinting, dude!" Danielle said with a mischievous smile, and patted Ivan on the back. "You're a mommy, now!"

"But I can't be a mommy! I'm only 10! And I don't have the boobs to show otherwise!" Ivan explained, as Chris came up to them.

"Eep!" Danielle cried out as she put her suit's head back on.

"Ivan… I see your egg has hatched into a duck. Oops. Nevertheless, I give you a point for your team!" Chris said, with a smile.

Danielle, seeing Chris has left his eyesight, took off her suit's head. "I know what you're thinking, and sadly, I don't know how to take care of a duck., let alone an infant one."

"You think we should ask Gladys? She's grown up in the country, she MUST have some idea on what to do." Ivan replied.

"Yeah, you may be right." Danielle said, as she put her suit's head back on.

* * *

Gladys was in a mine, that was self-made just for her challenge… And she was shivering in fear.

"So… What should… I do… darlin'?" Gladys said to Chris.

"Nothing special, just escape before you get buried by Styrofoam bricks." Chris replied.

"Okay… I can do this… I can do this…" Gladys said to herself, as the first brick fell, as Gladys started to run.

At the finish line, entered in Ivan and Danielle, wanting Gladys' attention.

"Um, Gladys? We could use your help." Ivan said, walking into the mine.

"Yeah, what he said. You know a bit about baby ducks?" Danielle replied, as a brick fell near her. "Whoa!"

"Hey, Danielle!" Hambo said, watching the challenge. "You doing okay, and… What's with the duck?"

"Err… it's a long story." Danielle replied, looking at Ivan for a moment.

"Yeah, long story." Ivan quickly said.

Gladys kept running, as some memories entered her mind…

* * *

_The mine was collapsing, as Treela, Kira, and even Bitty were running with her._

"_We gotta escape, darlin'!" Gladys yelled out, as boulders crushed Bitty and Kira under their weight._

"_No, Bitty! Kira!" Treela cried out, as Gladys grabbed Treela, and they both tried to run, but…_

_Gladys tripped, and she saw boulders falling on her…_

* * *

"Oh, crap!" Danielle yelled out, as she and Hambo ran into the mine and started to punch the Styrofoam bricks off Gladys. Soon enough, they picked herself up.

"Whoa, what happened? My leg just…" Gladys said, holding onto Hambo and Gladys for support.

"It's okay, you tried your best, and… Wait, what leg?" Hambo asked.

"I never told you guys, but… I kinda have a condition where my leg sometimes quits on me, and I kinda… walk with a limp." Gladys answered.

"Um, you walk with a limp, sometimes? I never noticed it, before, have you, Danielle?" Hambo asked.

"I'm not sure. Sorry…" Danielle apologized to Gladys.

"It's okay… I guess I don't get a point…" Gladys replied.

"Sadly, no." Chris said.

"Well, that sucks." Hambo replied.

"It's okay, darlin'. I'm… not ready to face my fear. Maybe someday…" Gladys said, as the three walked out of the mine…

* * *

**Confessional: What's MINE is OURS**

Gladys: I can't help but wonder… If my leg didn't gum up on me… You think I could had made it out?

Hambo: Poor Gladys, I wish I could help her out with her problems…

Danielle: She kept on screaming for Treela, Kira, and Bitty during the challenge. She musta been deeply disturbed by a mine collapse to have her act that way.

Ivan: I know those bricks were fake, but seeing them fall on Gladys almost felt real…

Baby Duck: _Mommy has a point; I'm only ten minutes old, and this place is crazy! Aren't mommies supposed to have boobs like his friend?_

* * *

Treela was in the middle of an alley, that looked like a shooting range for cops.

"Okay, what does this have to do with the Beib?" Treela asked, as a cardboard cutout of the pop singer popped up from the ground.

"Holy Gadda-Da-Vida!" Treela jumped out of the way, and threw a dodgeball at the cutout, bisecting it somehow. "Whoa… That was not groovy…"

Soon enough, two Biebs came from the ground, and Treela made quick work on them, kicking them.

"I can tell I am making young girls upset, by now. Maybe I should cool it?" Treela replied, as a lotta cardboard cutouts emerged behind the windows of the alley.

"Cooling it isn't the best option… Oh,well. I never thought this would come in handy someday." Treela said to herself, as she did some hand movements, and a puff of smoke later, about 20 Treelas were on the grounds. "Okay, Biebs! Time to go FAR OUT!" The Treelas said in unison, as they threw their dodgeballs at the Bieber cutouts, and as soon as they appeared, they disappeared.

"Okay, I'm not sure HOW you managed to do that, but you manage to score a point, Treela!" Chris yelled out through the intercom.

"Thanks, Chris!" Treela thanked the host, as she walked over to where Zentaro was at. Currently, he was looking at a snake.

"Okay, I can do this… I can do this…" Zentaro said to himself.

"Hey, Zentaro!" Treela replied, as she walked up to him. "You still staring down the snake?"

"Yeah, kinda fitting for a frog fan like me to be spooked like snakes." Zentaro said. "So… What should I do?"

"Well, what would you do if Tomo was by your side?" Treela asked.

"Well…" Zentaro said, as he picked up the snake, and started to rub it. "I would just rub it, to prove my bravery. Like so!"

"And you did just that." Treela said, smiling.

"Wait, I did?" Zentaro replied.

"Yeah, you did! Your team wins a point!" Chris said, over the intercom.

"Well, that's… Um, what's the word?" Zentaro asked Treela.

"Groovy?" Treela replied.

"Yeah, that's it!" Zentaro said, blushing.

* * *

**Confessional: Frog Boy and Hippie Girl**

Zentaro: Okay, I gotta admit… I'm falling in love with Treela, now. She's just so awesome, and she found me a new frog friend!

Treela: I promise you, I shall convert one of the tweens into a hippie before the contest is over!

* * *

Danielle (With her outfit's head off) was watching Peki face off against her challenge; there was a solitary peep on a plate.

"Okay, Peki… All you have to do is eat this peep, and you win a point!" Danielle said, encouraging her friend.

Peki looked at the Easter snack on the plate, and took a bite into it… She then stuffed the rest into her mouth, and ate it.

"Huh… I don't know why I was afraid of these to begin with!" Peki said.

"Couldn't been anything too major, but well done!" Danielle replied, smiling, as some pained yelling was heard.

"The heck was that?" Peki asked.

"Heck if I knew…" Danielle said, as she put on her outfit's head, and the two ran towards where the yelling was at.

* * *

Where the yelling was being yelled, Yawgmoth was screaming in fear, as a dentist held a drill close to his teeth.

"NO! NO! I'M SORRY DANIELLE! I'M SORRY, PEKI! I'M SORRY, IVAN! PLEASE SPARE ME!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Okay, even though you faced off him, you don't get the point…" Chris said. "But… How about we keep the dentist in front of you for a while?"

"I'm not sure what we should do…" Peki said, as they watched everything going on. "Should we laugh at him?"

"Well, it's bad to laugh at someone in pain, but…" Danielle said, as she smiled underneath the mask. "Who cares? It's Yawgmoth!"

The two girls laughed at Yawgmoth as the dentist kept the drill close to his teeth.

* * *

Opi was looking at a single pickle in a pickle jar.

"Okay, gotta do this…" Opi nervously said, as she took out the pickle, and started to eat it. "Yuck… But, it's for my team…"

"And Opi wins a point for her team!" Chris said through the intercom.

"Awesome!" Opi replied, as she walked around for a bit, until she heard some… snoring coming from the Iron Maiden that Lily was put in.

"Um, Lily?" Opi said, opening it up. "It's been 30 minutes, you can come out now!"

Lily woke up in an instant. "Really? Cool!"

"Nice to be of service!" Opi replied with a smile.

"Anyways, where's James?" Lily asked.

Opi pointed to where James was; he was currently in a virtual reality machine of the Hindenburg, and he was yelling out to stop the simulation.

"STOP THIS THING; I WANNA GET OFF!" James yelled out in panic.

"Yeah, I think we should help him." Lily said, as she pressed some buttons, and said pod opened up.

"Aw, thank god! I didn't want to be on that thing ANY longer!" James said, jumping out of his pod and hugging Lily. "Shame I don't get the point, though."

"Who needs a point? The main thing is, you're safe, and that's that." Lily said with sincerity.

"And besides, they're kinda freaky, anyway…" Opi admitted.

* * *

Hambo was staring at a slug, while holding a salt shaker.

"Okay, just kill this slug, and the point for your team's yours!" Chris said to Hambo. Gladys was watching his challenge.

"Um… I'm not sure if I can do this…" Hambo said.

"Um, Uzi said that slug bullied your sister, darlin'." Gladys replied, as Hambo starred at the slug.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Hambo yelled at the slug, while shaking salt on it, causing the slug to dry up into nothing.

"And Hambo wins a point for his team!" Chris yelled out.

"Um, it's dead, dear. You don't have to overkill it." Gladys stated.

"But he bullied my sister! It's just justice!" Hambo replied.

"And we have a front row seat for Bitty's fear." Gladys said, as the two walked to where Bitty was.

Bitty was visually shaking, while starring at the pig.

"Okay, all you have to do is rub the pig, and you win a point for your team!" Chris yelled out.

"Um… Er…" Bitty said, as she reached out to the pig, who looked a bit… cute.

The pig kept on smiling at her.

"…NO! I can't do it! They're… ugly!" Bitty yelled out, as she left the pen.

The pig shrugged, and went his way towards Hambo. The bacon-loving tween kneeled down, and started to pet it.

"Aww, you're such a cutie!" Hambo said, smiling… He then realized something.

* * *

**Confessional: An awaking moment**

Hambo: …What am I doing? This is where bacon comes from? How many pigs have I shoved into my mouth? If these are the cute creatures I'm chowing down on… That's it; I've made up my mind!

Gladys: That pig looked kinda cute, but I think something was troubling Hambo…

* * *

Nancy was waiting for the clown to come by…

"Okay, please be a cute clown… Please be a cute clown…

…It wasn't a cute clown. Said clown looked like Adam the Clown from Dead Rising, chainsaws and all. Nancy's response was clear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Nancy yelled out in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Get me outta this!" Vaughn yelled out, as he pulled off a fat suit, failing his part of the challenge.

On a high rise, Kira's challenge was to bungee jump off the building.

"Um, I can do this… I can do this…" Kira said, in fear.

"Come on, you WIMP!" Yawgmoth yelled out loud.

Kira stepped down. "Sorry, I can't!"

Everyone starred at Yawgmoth in anger. "What?"

"Hey, Melody!" Opi said with a smile.

"You know, these beetles aren't too mainstream!" Melody said, rubbing on a beetle on its head. "Speaking of which, when's Uzi's challenge supposed to be over?"

"I'm not sure… How long is it supposed to take to beat someone small carrying giant hedge clippers?" Opi asked.

"This is BAD!" Chris yelled out, as he watched Uzi's fight with the Scissomorph on camera. Most of the teams were watching it as well.

"What's going on?" Opi asked.

"That Bobby robot I ordered for Uzi's challenge went rouge! He's currently a giant xenomorph wannabe!" Chris cried out. "What if he bisects him?"

Opi shuddered. "Um, I need a weapon; something that can block his shots!" Opi said.

"Use this!" Xylia replied, giving Opi her frying pan. "It's totally scratch-proof, non-stick, and it brings a big punch to those that hit it! You saw what I did to that icecube and Quant!"

"Well, I'm not sure what you did, but thanks. I'll be back soon!" Opi yelled out, as she ran for where her friend was at.

* * *

Uzi was having a staredown with the robotic Scissomorph. He managed to hit it a few times, but he seemed to not tire, but Uzi was starting to.

"HAHAHAHA! How would you like to be bisected?" Scissomorph muttered as the rains continued to come down. "Quick and Painless? Slow and Horrible?"

"Um, the former?" Uzi asked.

"Aw, Slow and Horrible! Great choice!" Scissomorph said, as he began to aim for Uzi…

…Only for him to get hit on the head by a frying pan.

"OW!"

"The heck?" Uzi said to himself, as he saw Opi, running up to him.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to do! Xylia's gonna kill me for doing that." Opi replied, as she ran towards where the frying pan landed.

"Thanks for saving me." Uzi commented, as the two began to stare down at the Scissomorph...

Scissomorph slashed at the two, which they dodged the slashes. While they were quick enough, they knew that Scissomorph was a tough cookie to crack. Scissomorph tried to go in for the kill, until Opi held up Xylia's frying pan, blocking the shot.

"Thank god it's scratch-proof…" Opi said to herself.

Uzi, meanwhile, noticed a breaker box. "Maybe…"

"Hey, Scisso-lameo!" Uzi shouted at the giant monster looking down at them.

"What is it? I'm about to preform one of those fat-at-ties, or whatever Mortal Kombat calls them!" Scissomorph yelled out.

"Try to get me! Block, Block, Jump, Forward, LOW PUNCH!" Uzi yelled out, as the Scissomorph tried to hit Uzi with its tail. Luckilly, Uzi jumped out of the way just in time.

However, for the Scissomorph, he wasn't fine, as jolts of electricity started to go through him… Opi knew what was gonna happen.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Opi yelled out, as the two ran for it…

**KA-BOOM!**

The Scissomorph was now a million scorched pieces, as Opi and Uzi peeked from behind some cover.

"Jeepers, what happened?" Uzi asked.

"We're not sure, but… You think you won?" Opi asked.

"I… think so." Uzi said, as Chris' voice came on through the intercom.

"Correct you are, Uzi! You win a point! And being everyone has faced their fears, it's time to decide on today's winner!" Chris replied, as Opi walked over to one of the feet on the former Scissomorph.

"…Kasimar Technologies and Science? Okay, this Kasimar is one BAD thing to deal with. Who could had sent this, and why?" Opi asked.

"Beats me…" Uzi replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Deciding on the Winner**

Kasimar in a Box: Um, to set the record straight, it's not me.

Opi: Yeah, we better keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

* * *

Soon enough, the tweens were waiting on who won the challenge.

"Ow, my ear's been hurting all day…" Easter said in pain. Melody walked over to him.

"Um, this may be a bit painful, but bend over." Melody said, as he bended over, and Melody took out a pair of tweezers, and began to look for the stinger lodged on the ear. "There we go… Now, on three! One! Two! Three!"

Melody yanked out the stinger, and put a bandage on it. (After disinfecting it, or course.)

"Thanks, Melody!" Easter said.

"No prob." Melody said, smiling, before shaking her head. "Bee stings are mainstream, anyway."

"And we have our results!" Chris yelled out. "With 5 Victorys under their belt for this challenge, today's winners are the Snakes!"

The snakes cheered; Danielle shared a high five to Peki, who returned it, while blushing.

"And your prize for tonight is… an ice cream maker!" Chris replied with a smile.

"And after today, I could use some!" Hambo said.

"Second place goes to the Chickens, and third place goes to the Pigs… See ya at the ceremony!" Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Victory to the Snakes**

Danielle: Even though I failed my part of the challenge, I'm making a step towards breaking out of my shell… I still have a while to go, though. (She then removes her outfit's head) But with my friends, I shall succeed. But I can't help but notice a blush on Peki…

Hambo: (He is staring at a strip of bacon) What am I eating? After I saw that cute pig today… That settles it. Tomorrow, you shall see a new Hambo!

Ivan: (He is holding the baby duck) Well, guess we have a new team mascot. Now, how do you feed these things?

* * *

Kira was playing some Persona 3 on her PSP an hour before the Ceremony, when all of a sudden, one of the contestants came up to her.

"Why, hello there, Kira!" said the contestant.

"Um… Hello, there?" Kira said, with a nervous voice.

* * *

About 30 minutes before the ceremony, Ivan and Danielle were talking to each other.

"…And that's how I caught my last bug to get the Golden Net!" Ivan said to Danielle, who had her outfit's head off, but kept it under her arm in case someone came by.

"Wow, you have some pretty interesting stories from your game! I do play some games, not many, but some of them!" Danielle replied.

"Cool! What's some of your faves?" Ivan asked.

"Well, Pokemon for one thing. I'm kinda hoping for a blue frog for a starter someday!" Danielle said with a laugh.

"Cool! Me? I'm hoping for a chipmunk-esque creature that's somehow a grass type." Ivan replied.

The both of them laughed, as Ivan heard some moaning.

"What the heck?" Ivan said, as both Ivan and Danielle went to where the moaning was coming from.

Kira was sitting there, completely beaten up.

"KIRA! Oh, crap! What happened?!" Ivan yelled out.

"Ivan? Is that you?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, it's me! We shall get some help!" Ivan said.

"I shall bring some shortly!" Danielle said, as she put her head back on.

"Okay, what happened?" Ivan asked the injured nerdy girl.

"Well, someone wanted to talk to me, and he beat me up for no apparent reason…" Kira replied. "Why did I sign up?"

Ivan thought for a moment. "No doubt it could had been Yawgmoth…"

* * *

Soon enough, the rest of the Pigs were behind Danielle, hoping to help their friend, Kira.

"Kira! What happened, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"I… got beat up." Kira replied.

"Look, we gotta make our vote; Ivan? Danielle? Can you help her there?" Easter asked.

"Sure." Danielle replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast Your Vote, Make It Count?**

Bitty: Ivan said that a male beat Kira up… What kinda sicko does this? Anyways, I vote for Kira, she needs to heal up, and makeovers can wait for later.

Easter: Although it pains me to do so, I gotta vote for Kira. That bastard that beat her up's gonna PAY!

Treela: I really hope who bummer-rushed Kira gets his karma handed down to him! Anyways, sorry Kira. You gotta heal up! But I DO promise; If I win the contest, I'm buying you a PSP Vita, AND Persona 4 Golden when it comes out!

Kira: I feel unsafe, now. So, I gotta vote for…

* * *

The Ceremony was now underway. Ivan was invited by special request from Kira.

"Don't worry, we'll find out whoever did this…" Ivan said to his friend.

"Kids? What happened?" Chris came out with… nothing?

"Ivan and Danielle heard Kira in pain, and… Let's just say… Did you catch anything on the monitors?" Felix asked.

"Sadly, no. Somehow, the footage from the last hour got cut, somehow. Anyways, you may be wondering why I don't have any bags of popcorn this time…" Chris said. "This time, the votes were unanimous, and so, the one going home tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Kira."

"Hold on… You voted for yourself?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. I just don't feel safe, right now." Kira admitted.

"Don't worry, darlin'! We shall find whoever did this to you." Gladys replied.

* * *

Pretty soon, the entirey of the Pigs were saying their goodbyes to Kira, with Ivan holding her for support.

"So long, Kira. Shame I couldn't give a makeover to you…" Bitty said.

"It's okay. Makeovers are too overdone, anyway." Kira replied.

"This team will be less nerdy without you!" Gladys said.

"You guys still have Felix, right? He can be the resident nerd!" Kira replied, with a smile.

"When I do find who beat ya up, I'm tossing a dodgeball at their kiwis…" Treela said with anger.

"It's okay, try not to get yourself beaten up…" Kira replied, hugging Treela.

"It's just… It sucks that you have to go out like that." Treela said.

She finally got to the Limo.

"Ivan… Thanks." Kira said, as she kissed Ivan on the cheek. "Just cause I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't give quick pecks to my friends! Hope you win Danielle's heart!"

"Thanks… I'll try!" Ivan replied, blushing.

"Well, bye now!" Kira said, as the Limo took off.

"Pigs… You're all safe… for now." Chris said, as he left.

Ivan stared at where the Limo left…

"Kira… I promise you… I shall get revenge." Ivan said to himself.

* * *

**House of Champs**

Danielle was outside her suit, playing some games with Peki.

"And there goes my Levanny, Haters…" Danielle said, playing a game of Pokemon Black. "You're really good!"

"Thanks! It's that most people in my social circle doesn't like games." Peki replied.

"You're rich, you're a nerd, you're gonna make some boy lucky someday!" Danielle said.

Peki suddenly froze in fear. "Um…"

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"It's that… I've been acting kinda weird around you today. And when you said lucky boy… I been looking at you, at Opi, heck, even Melody with a smile on my face! And the local males on our team… I feel nothing! Not even love!" Peki said, almost in shame. "Even when I was near Ivan earlier, who's clearly a nerd, I still felt nothing!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but… Maybe you're… a lesbian?" Danielle questioned.

"Wait, what? How can I tell?" Peki asked.

"Well, maybe I can help you out of the closet, and run some tests? You helped me out of my suit, but I still have a while to go before I expose myself to everyone." Danielle said.

"It's a deal!" Peki replied, shaking Danielle's hand. "So… you wanna go out, sometime?"

Danielle was suddenly blushing. "Um… We'll see…"

* * *

**Confessional: Les Yay?**

Danielle: Sorry, Peki, but… I'm straight. I like boys, especially a boy who's nuts for Animal Crossing… You didn't hear nothing! Nada!

Peki: So, I could be a lesbian… This may make my parents upset… What will they think?!

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give out the Outro.

"And Kira is the next one to leave. Death is not a… Yeah, yeah, you guys get the rest. And it's possible that Peki could be a lesbian? Anyways, stay tuned for the next installment of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Everyone Voted for Kira. Even Kira voted for herself.**

* * *

**ELIMINATED**

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison, Kira**

* * *

Kira was one to write for, being she's inspired by a good friend of mine. But this is where her tale ends. And don't worry; whoever beat her up will receive karma!

NEXT TIME: Something, once I get some inspiration…

BaconBaka Out!


	16. 15: Better not Fluff it Up

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: This episode is dedicated to my Aunt, who's birthday is tomorrow. Happy Birthday!**

This episode, we find out what the challenge is!

Chris is on stage, ready to give out the intro.

"Last time, on AlphaKidz… Our kids had to face their fears, and boy, they had a lot of fears… While some of them were weird like fried chicken, some of them brought back memories of old, like Danielle's fear of fire. She even exposed herself to Peki and Ivan! But in the end, the Snakes won, and the Pigs had to send someone home. But due to someone beating Kira up for no apparent reason, she was sent packing… We did check, and we just couldn't find anything on camera between then, and the ceremony…"

"Anyways, 20 Kids remain. Who will fluff it this episode? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**House of Champions**

Danielle was in Peki's room, to which she invited Ivan over.

"So, why did you invite me over? I'm still feeling a bit down over Kira's pseudo-medievak…" Ivan said.

"I know, but… We need you for a test to confirm Peki's sexuality." Danielle replied, taking off her suit's head.

Peki was on the bed, thinking hardly. "Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Peki asked.

"Just trust me on this one!" Danielle said, then turned towards Ivan. "Ivan, please forgive me for this, but… I want you to kiss Peki on the cheek."

"Wait, what?" Ivan said in shock. "I barely even know her! I shouldn't be kissing people for no apparent reason! What do you think this is, _Chulip_?"

"Okay, first off… Thumbs up for referencing an obscure game. Second off, you're the only nerdy guy I trust." Danielle said with sincerely.

"Besides, I won't be mad, I promise!" Peki replied.

Ivan shrugged, and kissed Peki on the cheek.

"So… anything?" Danielle asked.

"…Nothing. Nada, not even a blush." Peki replied. "Sorry you had to go through this, Ivan."

"It's fine. So… What now?" Ivan asked.

"Well… Please forgive me for this, but…" Danielle replied, as she kissed Peki on the cheek. All of a sudden, Peki started to blush.

"Wow… You have a nice kiss, Danielle." Peki replied, before correcting herself. "Um, see? And all that comes from you!"

"Hmm… Want me to get someone else to test it out?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, if it came from you, it may come from Opi and Melody as well… Let's try someone else!" Peki said.

"Good idea." Danielle said, putting on the cat head.

Danielle left the room, and came back with Xylia.

"Okay, who was trouble beating a boss?" Xylia asked.

"I gotta reason with you, Xylia… I lied. None of us need any help beating a boss. We needed you for a test." Danielle reasoned with the cook.

"What kinda test? If it's a cooking test, I'm totally the last person you should seek help on." Xylia replied.

"Er… Not that kind of test." Ivan said.

"We need you to kiss Peki on the cheek." Danielle replied.

"I don't know why, but allright." Xylia said, as she kissed Peki on the cheek, and like before, Peki blushed. "Wow, you're turning red, you okay?"

Peki sighed. "Well, if I blushed at Xylia's kiss…" Peki replied.

"Well, maybe you ARE a lesbian…" Danielle said. "…And that's okay by me."

"Really?" Peki asked.

"Really." Danielle said, smiling.

"And it's okay by me, as well. My big sister Yuka's a Bisexual, and my parents accepted her sexuality!" Ivan noted.

"And I'm totally accepting of Bis, Lesbians, and Gays as well." Xylia replied.

"So, you see? We all accept you for who you are!" Danielle said.

"Hmm…" Peki said, while thinking. "Maybe this lesbian thing may not be so bad after all… Maybe you're one as well?"

Danielle blushed. "Err… maybe?"

The four in the room laughed. However, they didn't notice a certain bully listening in on them…

* * *

A few minutes after Peki invited Ivan and Xylia, they were about to leave, when Opi stopped Xylia by the door.

"Um, I never did thank you properly for letting me use your frying pan…" Opi nervously said.

"It's all cool. I totally let anyone use it for non-evil deeds!" Xylia replied. "Plus, that thing you faced really tested out the non-scratch function really well, if I say so."

Opi looked at Xylia with a hint blush on her face, until Xylia snapped her out of it.

"Well, gotta go, now!" Xylia said with a smile.

Opi sighed and flopped down on the couch, as Uzi and Melody came up.

"Hey, Opi. You okay?" Uzi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just saying goodnight to a pink-haired angel." Opi said.

Melody smiled. "Pink-haired angel, huh? It may be a bit mainstream, but… maybe it's Xylia?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, that's her! She's just so nice, and all… Guys?" Opi replied.

"Yeah?" Melody and Uzi said.

"I gotta tell you guys something… And please, PLEASE, keep this a secret!" Opi pleaded.

"Wow, this has gotta be big if it's something you're asking us to keep secret." Uzi said. "What's going on?"

"Well… I'm really… Bisexual. Came out last year, at ten years old." Opi said. "My friends know it, my family knew it, now you guys know it."

"I don't find it mainstream, you love who you love." Melody replied.

"Yeah, what Melody said! Whoever hates on gays, bis, lesbians deserve to be tied down and forced to play Superman 64!" Uzi said.

"Wow, you think that's a bit harsh?" Opi replied.

"Err… You may be right. I'll force them to play Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing instead!" Uzi said with a mischievous smile.

Opi and Melody looked at each other with a confused look.

* * *

**Confessional: Also known as the worst game ever!**

Opi: Yeah, I kinda get nervous when I talk about my sexuality to others. But at least they're accepting of it! Now… I have feelings for Uzi, but feelings for Xylia have cropped up as of late.

Uzi: Yeah, homophobia is one thing I can't stand. May I squash it under my foot! Squash it like a goomba!

Melody: I don't care what my homophobic big sister says, Love is love, deal with it, or GTFO, and all that doo-dah! …I read it on a poster I have in my room; it features some blonde girl and a tree obsessed girl holding hands, and Easter got on it, somehow. Speaking of Easter, time to think up plans on getting his attention…

Peki: So, I may be a lesbian. Hoo boy, that'll get my parents on the news; they would love me no matter who or what I love, but… I fear for the homophobes out there.

Danielle: I gotta tell Peki I'm straight. She's a nice girl and all, but I'm into boys. Especially the cute, naïve, and nerdy type…

Yawgmoth: So, we have a lesbian in our ranks? SICK! I outta make this the worst experience of her life!

* * *

**M.o.t.R, Boys Side**

Ivan has since came back, all while thinking of something.

"Something on your mind, Ivan?" James said in concern.

"Nothing. Besides whoever beat up my friend, I've also been thinking about a certain gal in an animal outfit. Nothing much." Ivan stated.

Even though James came from the past, it didn't take him long to realize what was on Ivan's mind.

"You must be in love, huh?" James said.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Really. I felt the same way when I met a certain lady wearing a blue hat." James replied. "I was gonna tell her how I felt, but then I got frozen, and…"

"Yeah, even if… and that's a BIG if she's alive today, she's gotta be, like, 100 years old! I highly doubt she may even recognize you!" Ivan said.

"If only… Felix said he's almost done with the time machine; just some last minute adjustments, and it should be ready for me to go back." James replied.

"Well, it's been cool hanging with you… You think we may see each other again?" Ivan asked.

"I'm… not sure." James said, as a breaking news story came on the TV.

"Whoa, quiet down, guys!" Roy said, as some news came on TV.

"The Malabarak City Slayer is being executed at Midnight tonight, by electric chair. He was wanted on several counts of murder, and was found guilty by a hung jury. Eyewitnesses and relatives of the victims had this to say…" The newscaster said.

"Whoa, that's like, two towns over!" Ivan replied.

"No matter, we'll be having our beauty rest soon enough." Vaughn stated.

"And besides… he's being put to death by electric chair. No way he's getting out of that one alive!" Roy replied.

"Wow, he's gotta be bad news if they're killing him by electrocution…" James said.

* * *

**Confessional: Remember that! They'll be a quiz afterwards!**

Ivan: I thought Joey would be bad news; he punched a nun… The Slayer flat out _killed_ one!

James: It's been good to see how the future is, but I can't wait to see the lady again.

Roy: Yeah, it HAS to be a 1% chance that he'll escape from Death Row… Like I'll have a chance with Xylia. I gotta face it, she's cute!

Vaughn: That killer's ugly, anyway.

* * *

**M.o.t.R, Girls Side**

The girls were watching Xylia (who has since returned) playing a classic game on the PS2… A certain game involving furry animals, fighting for the rights of their country and their babies. It was…

"Fur Fighters? I heard a lot about that game… Whoa, you have an enemy on your six!" Lily shouted out.

"Yep! 9 out of 10 Blasters of Cragmites say this game totally ROCKS!" Xylia replied.

"What about the tenth Blaster of Cragmite?" Nancy asked.

"Um, he cheated by peeking at the answers, somehow?" Xylia said.

On screen, the character Xylia was playing as, Juilette, was gunned down.

"Well, dang." Lily replied.

"Yeah, it's a tough game, somehow." Xylia said. "It's still one of the best games out there, though!"

"So, what other games do you like?" Nancy asked.

"Well, the Mario series, the Zelda series, the Kirby series, the Harvest Moon series, the Pokemon series… Basically a lot. In fact, my babysitter when I was young was a totally cool gamer!" Xylia said with a smile.

"Wow, you guys would had been good friends." Lily replied.

"We still are! In fact, she's on a Total Drama, too! I wish her the best of luck!" Xylia said.

* * *

**Confessional: Shout Out from Xylia!**

Xylia: Yeah, I live about three blocks down from her. Sasha, if you're watching this, you're awesome! (All of a sudden, a tiny version of Danielle, or at least, her suit, tugged on her apron.) Um, I'm not the droid you're looking for, sorry to say.

Lily: So, these Fur Fighters, huh… I'm feeling 80% fond of Bungaloo. I just like kangaroos!

Nancy: I don't play games much, but I can't help but love the Zelda series… It's why I got a Triforce on my hat!

* * *

**Losers Cabin, Boys Side**

"And… We… Are… Done!" Felix said, as he stood back; his time machine was done. "Nice job helping me, guys!"

"Thanks!" Zentaro said with a smile.

Easter was blushing silently.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked. "Usually, you're excited about this stuff."

"Well, yeah… But I have to confess… Over the past few days of working on this thing, I've been… getting a crush on someone…" Easter said.

"So, who's your crush on?"

"Crushes, actually… The first one is a certain girl who thinks all of this is mainstream…" Easter shyly said.

"You have a crush on Melody?" Zentaro asked.

"Well, yeah. I also have a crush on a certain inventor… Yeah, I'm Bi." Easter said.

"You… huh? You… have a crush… on me?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, don't hurt me!" Easter yelled out, but got hugged by Felix.

"Why would I hurt you? I'm your friend! But… Sad to say, I'm straight. But you still have Melody to win!" Felix said with a smile. "And if I was gay or bi, I would go out with you…"

"Thanks, Felix! You're a true friend!" Easter said, hugging.

Felix just stood there, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a Bisexual Male! A first for the Alphabet Stories!**

Easter: (He holds up a piece of paper) Well, I guess I won't be needing this. (He pockets it.) …It was a love letter to Felix that I wrote down and I didn't plan on sending. By the way, I think Melody has a cute nose… Her nose piercing completes it!

Felix: I can guess you girls are writing yaoi about me and Easter now… As long as you don't hook up Yawgmoth up with anyone, I don't mind!

Zentaro: Easter's so brave admitting his love like that… Maybe I should do the same with Treela, someday.

* * *

**Loser's Cabin, Girls Side**

Treela was busy braiding Gladys' hair, when there was a knock on the door. Bitty answered it.

Hambo was at the door.

"What do you want, nerd?" Bitty snapped at him.

"Bitty, be nice!" Treela yelled at Bitty, before calming down. "Come in, Hambo."

"Thanks, but I wanna speak to Gladys…" Hambo said with nervousness in his voice.

"What is it, darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"Well, during Bitty's fear challenge, I kinda rubbed on the pig, and… I kinda feel guilty, so…" Hambo said, before finishing. "I've decided to turn vegetarian."

"Well, that's good! Gladys replied.

"Yeah, I don't eat much meat, but I shall support you in any way we can." Treela said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You, the Bacon Addict, a vegetarian? Oh, please!" Bitty laughed, as the three starred at her. "If that would happen, I should give you guys 20 bucks! Heck, if Hambo hooks up with Gladys, I'll give you guys each 50 dollars!"

"Think we should take the deal?" Gladys whispered into Hambo's ear.

"Yeah, lets." Hambo said right back.

"Bitty? You have a deal! If me and Hambo hook up, AND he becomes a vegetarian, you owe us 50 dollars!" Gladys stated.

"DEAL! Like you two would hook up, anyway…" Bitty said with a sneer.

* * *

**Confessional: All Bets are ON!**

Gladys: I do think Hambo is a cutie, and he's real nice… And lovely… And cute… Okay, I'm falling in love with the darlin'.

Hambo: It's just, after seeing that pig, I just feel guilty. (He removes his headband) …I wonder how much someone would want for this on eBay?

Treela: Wow, GladysxHambo, huh? I think I have a plan on how she can win him over…

Bitty: Hardest 50 bucks I'll ever loose…

* * *

Chris, Hatchet, and Squirrel were in the Control Room, thinking up what challenges to do.

"So, you have any ideas for a challenge to do?" Chris said.

"Other than reinacting _Full Metal Jacket_, not much." Hatchet replied.

"_That Drill Instructor had such a potty mouth…" _Squirrel said in his native tongue.

"Anyways, I'm going back to my Lets Play of something starring Chuggaaconroy…" Chris said, as Hatchet and Squirrel saw what appeared to be a recommended video on the side.

"Who's ZirisianTashna?" Hatchet asked. "And what is Fur Fighters?"

Chris clicked on the video, and watching the video, they smiled…

* * *

Early the next morning, Gladys was walking to the Craft Services Tent, when Treela walked up to her.

"Hey, Gladys? I've something to say." Treela said.

"Sure, what is it?" Gladys asked.

"Are you in love with Hambo? Like, really in love with him?" Treela replied.

"Well, to be frank… Yeah, I've had a crush on him for a while. Ever since he saved me from that snowball, he's been awesome in my book, darlin'. I never thought I find someone else after Alvin… You know." Gladys said.

"Well… Then I know the groovy thing for you; a makeover!" Treela replied with a smile.

"Er… You been hanging out with Bitty for too long…" Gladys nervously said.

"Nah, not those kinda makeovers…" Treela said.

"Then, what kind?" Gladys asked.

"You'll see…" Treela replied.

* * *

Lily was talking to James inside the Craft Services Tent, while James was writing a letter.

"So, I heard James has that Time Machine ready. I was hoping it would be a hoax, but… nothing." Lily said.

"Yeah, it'll be getting used to being back in my own time, again… But I'll never forget about you!" James replied.

"Yeah…" Lily sadly said.

* * *

**Confessional: Bittersweet Farewell**

Lily: Ever since I befriended James, and helped him around this decade… He's grown on me… I love him.

James: I still think the Lady looks like Lily, though.

* * *

"So, what kinda letter are you writing?" Lily asked.

"Just something, in case the Time Machine fails… I can send this back to the Lady, and…" James said, before Roy came running up with a newspaper.

"Bad news, guys!" Roy yelled out. "You know that serial killer that was put on death?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Lily asked.

"Look at this!" Roy said, as he passed the newspaper to Lily…

**Escaped Death Row Convict on the loose! He is known as the Malabarak City Slayer, and is known to be extremely dangerous! If seen, do NOT approach, instead, call 911!"**

"Eh, like he would attack a reality show filled with kids. That's about a 10% chance." Lily remarked.

"I wouldn't put it lightly; if they say do NOT approach, we best call 911…" Roy said.

"Well, if you say so…" Lily replied, as…

"MORNING, GROOVY BOYS AND GIRLS!" Treela shouted out loud. "Are you ready for the new Gladys?"

"Yeah… Seeing her can remind me not to give in to my temptation…" Hambo said, staring at a bowl of bacon.

"Come on in, Gladys!" Treela said, as Gladys walked in, and they couldn't believe their eyes…

Gladys' hair was braided, as it reached the ground, with its tips dyed green. Her bangs were also dyed green, as well. She was also wearing a blue headband, blue sunglasses, a tie-dyed t-shirt, yellow bell-bottoms with flowers on them, and clean sandals. She even had white flowers painted on her face.

"So… How do I look, darlin'?" Gladys said.

"Wow, you look SOOOOO cute!" Xylia replied.

"You do the hippie look well, Gladys!" Danielle said.

Hambo said nothing, but kept on starring at her.

"You like, Hambo?" Gladys asked.

"…I like." Hambo said in a dreamy voice.

"Thanks!" Gladys replied, as Chris came into the room.

"Greetings, Campers! Liking the hippie look, Gladys!" Chris said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Chris!" Gladys said, smiling back.

"Anyways, this challenge, you may wanna get your inner fluff on, so… After breakfast, please meet me near the virtual reality machines." Chris replied, as he left the room.

"Get your fluff on? What does he mean?" Danielle asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Fluffing up pillows? Is that what he means?**

Hambo: (He's saying nothing, but smiling dreamily)

Gladys: This may get some gettin' used to, but… I look cuter already! Besides, my apron was a bit dirty. Kinda ironic, darlin'!

Xylia: Fluff on… Do you think he's referring to…

* * *

Along the way to the challenge, the tiny Danielle stopped the real Danielle by tugging on her pants.

"Why, hello there! Why do you look like me? And where did this jetpack come from?" Danielle asked.

The tiny Danielle squeaked in excitement, as it took the jetpack, and flew off.

"Well, okay then?" Danielle said to herself, before joining the rest of the Kids.

* * *

"…And so, you'll be playing one of the best cult classics ever…" Chris yelled out.

"Viewtiful Joe?" Hambo said.

"Code of Princess?" Opi replied.

"A Boy and his Blob?" Uzi asked.

"Custer's Revenge?" Yawgmoth said. A handful of campers looked at him with either confusion, or disgust.

"No, too new, no, and GOD NO!" Chris yelled out. "We're talking about… Fur Fighters!"

"Awesome!" Xylia yelled out in excitement.

"WHAT?!" Yawgmoth yelled out in anger.

"Yep, you shall be taking part in a rescue to rescue your team's babies. There are three total for each of you! Anyways… The full speech of the challenge shall come, after this break!" Chris said.

"Best game ever!" Xylia said in happiness.

* * *

And so, the challenge begins! Who will win? And will Gladys win Hambo's heart? Find out in the next chapter!

NEXT CHALLENGE: Some of the campers fluff it up; and the time machine is ready to send James home… Maybe.


	17. 16: All Fluffed Up

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the Fur Fighters challenge!

Something, something, fluff…

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna give you the instructions, so listen up!" Chris said. "Your task, like I said, is to rescue all your team's babies… Or your miniature versions of yourselves."

The screen behind him then showed a picture of Lily

"For example, only Lily can save Lilies. If she finds a Xylia, she can't save the Xylia, but she can contact Xylia so she can save her Xylia. You guys with me?" Chris replied.

Most of the cast was confused, except Xylia. "That's a lotta Xylias." She said.

"Now, then… There will be plenty of surprises in this challenge, so enter your pods!" Chris replied, as the teams entered the pods…

* * *

Meanwhile, Cornchips, Stunski, and the Baby Duck was watching a movie on a DVD player. The movie was…

"Hunger Games? This is barbaric…" Stunski replied.

"Whatever, the duck's enjoying it…" Cornchips said.

"Wait, what duck? It's missing, currently… And where's Bitty's wallet?" Stunski asked.

The baby duck came flying back, somehow. He was holding a shopping bag, which looked like it was holding a bow and arrow.

"Take a wild guess who used the wallet…" Cornchips replied.

The duck took out the bow, an arrow, and an apple, and started to aim for the apple. Cornchips and Stunski took notice.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! When did HE get a permit to use a bow and arrow THIS early?! In fact, when DID he learn how to?!" Stunski said, in shock, as the duck fired the arrow, and hit the apple.

Cornchips was shocked. "Okay, maybe having him watch Hunger Games was a bad idea… Next time, we're showing him Julie and Julia."

* * *

**Confessional: When the Duck Hunt turns in their favor**

Cornchips: Dammit… I am such an idiot.

Stunski: You think a newborn duck wouldn't know how to fly, huh? Maybe he learned somehow?

Duck: (He shoots a picture of Yawgmoth with a bow and arrow)

Bitty: OKAY, WHO SWIPED MY WALLET TO BUY A BOW, SOME ARROWS, AND AN APPLE?!

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

The Snakes were in a plain white room, which looked almost familiar...

"Are we… in the Consruct?" Hambo asked.

"Seems like it, Hambo." Melody replied. "If I remember, it can load anything from clothing, weapons, Twilight fangirls for some unknown reason, food… Anything you can think of… It'll do it."

"So, should we test it out?" Peki asked, as Melody nodded. "Okay… A flamethrower, and a copy of Superman: At Earth's End!"

Suddenly, a flamethrower, and a copy of said comic materialized in front of Peki. She put said flamethrower on, and starred at the comic.

"Mr. Comic? Time to burn…" She said, before looking at Danielle. "Danielle? Close your eyes for a second or two. You may not wanna see this."

"Already doing so!" Danielle replied.

Peki aimed the flamethrower at the comic, and barbequed it.

"Burn, you Bearded Idiot son of a…" Peki said to the now pile of ashes.

"Okay, so we can say anything, and it'll show up?" Uzi said, interrupting Peki, and smiling. "Copies of Mother 3 in English!"

…There was no response.

"Dammit!"

"Um… I forgot to mention it can load almost anything… Sorry." Melody added.

"Hey, at least you tried!" Opi replied, patting Uzi on the back.

"Bacon! Lots of bacon!" Yawgmoth said, looking at Hambo cruelly, like he knew. All of a sudden, a row of bacon came speeding past them.

"LALALA, not looking at them…" Hambo replied, closing his eyes as to not be tempted.

"Yawgmoth, this ISN'T a toy!" Melody yelled at him! "We gotta suit up for this challenge; so we gotta get some weapons! But… What are the weapons that were in Fur Fighters?"

Everyone starred at Uzi.

"Um… I don't really know, but I know someone who does." Uzi said. "We need… a CragmiteBlaster!"

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a dirty blond male appeared in front of Uzi.

"Um, how did I end up here?" C-Blaster asked. "I was writing a story involving Jade."

Yawgmoth was about to say something, but was stopped by Danielle, looking a bit unpleased.

"You DO know that last night, I installed some new toys for my outfit's gloves…" Danielle said, as she unsheathed some claw-like blades from her glove's fingers, almost like a cat.

Yawgmoth was scarred. "Okay, I'll be good!"

"Look, sorry for bothering you, but you do know a lot about this game… So, can you tell us what weapons are in Fur Fighters?" Uzi asked.

"Okay, as long as you teach Yawgmoth a lesson… Very well. Your standard weapons are…" C-Blaster started to say, as the majority of the tweens started to take down notes.

* * *

**Confessional: Totally a gun nut… When it comes to that game.**

Peki: Well, he did say flamethrower... Guess I'm keeping this baby. Heck, maybe I can find Spiderman: One More Day and roast it!

Hambo: Shotgun! I choose you!

Opi: I'm going for the taser. Hey, it may not kill the enemies from what I know, but it helps, right?

Uzi: I'm going for the heavy machine gun. If what I learned from watching Peter play Call of Duty, besides trolling other players and camping, he's real good with it. Time to show off what I learned…

Melody: All those weapons are mainstream… I'm going for the Neutron Gun.

Yawgmoth: UGH! I ended up with a pistol! I wanted the rocket launcher!

Danielle: (She is holding a rocket launcher) I had first picks, so… I went for the obvious choice. That, and just in case Yawgmoth wanted to team kill.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

"So, we can summon anything we want, and it'll show up?" Felix asked, as Easter nodded. "Okay… Cans of cashews!"

All of a sudden, a shelf filled with cans of cashews came speeding by. Felix took one of the cans, and gave one to Easter.

"Thanks!" Easter replied, as he opened the can and started to eat the nuts.

"Okay, we need a plan for this challenge, since none of us ever played Fur Fighters before." Bitty said. "Treela? How good are you with firearms?"

"I'm… kinda crappy at them." Treela said. "I'm more of a dodgeball person."

"Maybe there's some throwable weapons in the game, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied.

"I sure hope so…" Zentaro said. "Anyways, we could use some weapons for Fur Fighters!"

Suddenly, a shelf of weapons came speeding by them, as Gladys eyed one weapon in paticilar.

"Why, hello there…" Gladys said to herself, and smiling.

"Guess I'm going for a freeze gun." Felix replied, taking one of the freeze guns.

"I'll gladly take the flame gun!" Easter replied.

"This may be lame, but I'm taking the Sub Machine Gun." Bitty said.

Gladys came back disappointed. "Sorry, groovy darlin', but this was the best I could do with a throwable weapon." Gladys replied, giving some knives to Treela.

"Eh, it'll do… So, what you got there?" Treela asked.

"Nothing special, just a Plasma Blaster, darlin'!" Gladys replied. "I remember some stuff about this when Alvin played the game… Maybe it's a sign, hon?"

"We'll follow your logic, Gladys. So, what now?" Felix asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Plasma is also a word for blood…**

Gladys: We're not sure where we're gonna go… As long as Danielle's group doesn't go to the "Bad Place"… Poor gal be freaked out.

Easter: So, I wonder what this flame gun would do?

Felix: Shame we can't hit enemies with melee weapons… One hit with a wrench, and WHACK! Enemy's out like a light.

Zentaro: I went with the cluster bomber. I thought it was perfect for me!

Bitty: This may be a bit lame, but I appointed Gladys as leader of this challenge. She somehow knows what to do…

Treela: I… don't really like guns, much… My parents were soldiers, and… You can piece the puzzle together. I been raised by my hippie grandparents ever since.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

"Okay, you're team leader for this challenge, Xylia." Lily said. "You know about this game, judging your expression, earlier. We have 100% trust in you!"

"Wait, really?" Xylia asked.

"Really. Even I trust you, Xylia… I know you can do well in this challenge." Vaughn replied.

"Well, if you say so. Anyways, what weapons are you guys gonna choose?" Xylia asked.

"I'm going for a bomb launcher. They seem powerful, right?" Roy said.

"I'm going for an auto shotgun!" Xylia said.

"I shall go for the Neutron Gun." Lily replied.

"Dibs on the Flame Thrower!" Nancy said with a smile.

Vaughn said nothing, but smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Is Vaughn turning… good?**

Vaughn: Since living with these guys for the last week, I been getting kinda attached to them. I take back everything I said about Xylia… She's a complete smart cutie.

James: Lily gave me the rocket launcher. She said it suited me for some reason… Speaking of which, I gotta get in my suit when I go back in time.

* * *

In a city that's being snowed on, Danielle and her group came out of the subway, looking at Yawgmoth with a displeased look.

"…And THAT'S why you're not wielding the rocket launcher!" Danielle replied.

"I thought shooting that conductor in the butt would be funny!" Yawgmoth said.

"And SAID stunt NEARLY got us banned for life from the subway! Not that it matters, but… Where are we, anyway?" Uzi asked.

"Lower East Quack. Really nice place at night, huh?" Hambo replied. "Maybe there's a store selling broccoli." Hambo said.

"You do know this isn't real, right?" Peki replied.

Melody looked around the cityscape. "_Wow, this takes me back… I hope the Tweenage Hipsters are proud of me…" _She thought.

"Right… Well, let's take care of whatever there is." Danielle said, as they took the charge.

Along the way, they saw that a highway was a bit busy.

"Okay… Crossing this will be difficult, so to say…" Opi replied.

"No matter, I have an idea…" Yawgmoth said, pulling out a plush doll about Danielle's size. "I call this Mr. Body!"

"Um, why is it called Mr. Body? Hambo asked.

He immediately wish he hadn't, as Yawgmoth threw the plushie onto the highway, and various cars started to crash. Among one of those vehicles was a bus carrying inmates. Upon crashing, they came out, guns blazing.

"Look at the cute cat…" One of the immates said.

"And look at the firework display…" Danielle replied, as she shot her rocket launcher at the immate, launching him into the sky.

"Yawgmoth! Why did you pull a _Good Son_ on us?!" Opi yelled out.

"What? I thought it be funny!" Yawgmoth replied, as he was gunned down by the immates.

"Okay, guys! Split up; we can cover more ground that way!" Peki yelled out, as she and Danielle ran off into one direction, taking down immates.

"Let's book it for the subway!" Melody replied.

"Should we wait for Yawgmoth? Not like we care, or anything?" Hambo said.

"Pfft… Screw him! He can catch up!" Melody replied, as the two ran for the subway…

"Ooh, an arcade! We can lose them in there! Maybe they have _Sugar Rush_!" Uzi said, as he and Opi ran for the arcade…

* * *

**Confessional: Yawgmoth's a Quack**

Uzi: Now that I think about it… What DID happen to King Candy? They said that the roster changes daily.

Opi: Maybe they have a claw machine. Those things aren't rigged if you know what you're doing.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

While the Snakes were braving the cold air of New Quack City, the Pigs, meanwhile, were up on a space station… Upon entering, Zentaro looked outside the window, and sworn he saw what appeared to be a bone-shaped space station.

"What's with the bone-shaped space station?" Zentaro asked.

"Anyways, what's our plan, besides save babies?" Easter asked.

"Wipe out the Bear Menace, and get outta here alive, darlin'…" Gladys said, as some shaking is felt, and a few of the Tweens were knocked down. Some yelling out in pain is heard from a distance, and some warning klaxons started to blare. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Felix replied.

"Captain's Log… Stardate, 3.1415… That was unexpected." Zentaro said.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a deep, dark voice came over the intercom.

"We are the borg… Lower your shields and surrender your ships…" The voice said. It did the entire Borg speech from Star Trek: First Contact.

"Yeah, yeah, resist this." Treela said, as she threw a conveniently-placed house plant at the intercom.

"Ow…" The voice said.

"Who knew it hated Irises so much?" Treela replied to herself. "Next time, I should use a snakeplant."

"Yeah, you do that." Easter said. "In the meantime, look at who I found!"

He was holding a tiny version of Easter.

"Groovy, Easter!" Treela said, smiling and flashing the peace sign.

"Where you find it, groovy darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"It was about to be eaten by some purple snake robot with one eye…" Easter replied.

"Um… Okay, then?" Gladys said, as said purple snake robot with one eye appeared.

"Permission to scream?" Bitty whispered.

"What about we run?" Zentaro whispered back.

The two started to run, as the team followed suit. The snake just starred at them, with an odd look in its eye. "You blew it again, Gypsy…"

* * *

**Confessional: In the Not Too Distant Future…**

Gypsy: All I was gonna do is return that bunny boy's wallet…

Felix: Somehow, that snake seemed very familiar, but we didn't have time to stare at it!

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The team entered their level, and they were instantly greeted by a pillar of fire.

"Whoa!" Roy yelled out. "We… didn't die, and got sent to Hello Operator? …Did we?" Roy asked.

"I knew eating those ice cream sandwiches at Woodstock would catch up to me someday!" Lily yelled out in panic.

"Wait, Woodstock? You weren't even born, yet!" Vaughn said.

"Don't worry, we totally didn't die and go to… you know where." Xylia replied. "This is known as The Bad Place."

"To be fair, we didn't get this far last night, when we played the actual game." Nancy said, shooting what appeared to be a skeleton bear.

The Tweens split up to gather more ground, as Vaughn and Nancy reached a pair large skull that was chomping down on the ground.

Nancy, seeing the skull, smiled, as she grabbed out her skateboard, and grinded against the skull.

Vaughn, meanwhile, had to time his dashes.

"…Success!" Nancy cried out, as Vaughn came out, wearing various bandages. "…Ouch, you look really banged up. You okay?"

"Yeah… At least this is virtual reality, and my beauty won't be harmed… Thanks for looking out for me, Nancy." Vaughn replied.

"No prob, and we found some of our team's babies, as well!" Nancy said, as she collected a Nancy baby. Vaughn followed suit with a Vaughn baby.

"Okay, what do we do with the Lily baby?" Nancy asked.

"Well, we can carry them to their owner. While we can't collect them, we can touch them." Vaughn replied, as they picked up the baby.

Meanwhile, in another area, Xylia and James were entering a place called the Hilton.

"Disco contest HELP? What does that mean?" James said, reading a sign.

Xylia just shrugged, and the two entered the room. The room looked like a disco from the 70's, complete with dance floor. There also seemed to be circular lava-lamps, which was switched off. All while some Afro-wearing Imps were hammering nails into a beavers head.

"Don't ask me why, but just dance your booty off!" The beaver pleaded.

"What's in it for us?" James asked.

"Well, these two dancing realities of disco, right here!" The beaver said, as he revealed a Baby Xylia and a Baby James.

"Well, then…" Xylia said, as she entered a dressing room… And came out wearing the proper clothes for the era. "Think I have the potential to be on the cover of Disco Golf magazine?"

"Not sure what disco is, but… Maybe?" James replied.

"I even got some totally funky clothes for you!" Xylia said, as she started to make James over.

"Um, next time… Ask me before you do a makeover, okay?" James replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Disco Minature Golfing Queen**

Lily: I can't say what happened… But still, this is weird.

James: Those clothes were kinda… wild.

Roy: Yeah… no. I don't think any flowers may be able to grow in here.

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Peki and Danielle were collecting various babies of their teams, while dodging convicts at the same time. Along the way, Peki saw a billboard of Juilette from the actual game, in a pose that was kinda… seductive.

"Wow, she's been a bad kitty…" Peki commented to herself, while blushing. Danielle took notice of Peki.

"Um, what was that?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, nevermind!" Peki said, blushing heavly, and sweatdropping.

The two decided to duck into a shop… But suddenly…"

BINGBINGBINGBING

"Peki? Did you see any shoplifters before we came in?" Danielle asked.

"Nope… What's going on?" Peki asked.

"Congratuations, Ms. Cat Girl! You're our 1,000 customer!" A shop owner shouted out loud.

"Wait, really?" Danielle asked.

"Really. And here's your prize!" The shop owner said, as he gave her what appeared to be a parasol.

"Well, thanks!" Danielle replied, as she and Peki left the store. (After grabbing another baby)

"Well, this isn't too bad. You got a parasol, we got some babies, there's no enemies nearby… All is awesome, currently!" Peki replied, smiling. "And look!"

Peki pointed at what appeared to be some kinda hot spot for dates.

"You said you would go on a date, now seems like the perfect time!" Peki said.

Danielle was a bit uneasy.

"Um, maybe later… Okay?" Danielle replied gently.

"You got it." Peki said, looking a bit disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Opi and Uzi were playing various games in a video arcade… That seemed to be empty. They managed to collect their three of their babies easily enough, and was just spending the rest of the challenge doing random stuff.

"This arcade seems to be a bit empty… Don't-ya think?" Opi asked.

"Yeah, but… They have _Roadblasters_!" Uzi said. "Shame they don't have Sugar Rush, though…"

Opi watched Uzi play the racing game, when, all of a sudden, some racer in a white jumpsuit came rolling by.

"TURBO-TASTIC!" yelled out the racer, as it glitched out the game.

"Aw, dammit. What did I do?" Uzi said. "Did I insert by accident ENGAGE RIPLEY MOTHER F-"

"Um, don't finish that last word, 'kay? Maybe it's just this copy of Roadblasters? But there's still Ninja Turtles that we can play… Dibs on Leonardo!" Opi replied, as the two started to play a game of Turtles… And the same thing happened again.

"TURBO-TASTIC!"

"What the hell?!" Uzi cussed out loud.

"TURBO-TASTIC!" Yelled out the virtual racer, as it started to glitch out the rest of the games. "TURBO-TASTIC! TURBO-TASTIC!"

"Okay, I'm not sure what the heck's going on, but I'm preforming a virus scan right here, right now!" Opi replied, as she started to shock the arcade cabinets with her taser, blowing them up.

"Eep…" Uzi replied, as he ducked behind a claw machine to avoid any friendly fire.

As soon as the chaos started, it quickly subsided.

"Jeepers, am I a magnet for trouble?" Opi asked herself.

Uzi peeked behind from the claw machine.

"Is… it over?" Uzi asked.

"Yeah… it's over." Opi said, as all of a sudden…

"TURBO-TASTIC!" yelled out the voice, as the claw managed to break through the glass in the claw machine, and give Uzi a wedgie.

"OWW!" Uzi yelled out in pain, as Opi shot electricity at the claw machine, blowing it up.

"You okay?" Opi asked, running towards Uzi.

"Yeah… I'll be fine, but we better book it before we get all glitched up…" Uzi said, as the two ran for it. Along the way, the both of them blushed at each other.

* * *

Back at the now ruined arcade, one of the cabinets flickered, and entered in its high score using an A, and two S'es, before shutting off.

On a subway platform headed somewhere, Hambo and Melody were stopped by some punkish-looking thugs.

"Oy, this girl thinks she's one of us!" One of the punks said to Melody.

"You know what we do to wannabes around here?" Another thug replied.

"Whatever, you guys are mainstream, anyway!" Melody yelled out. Hambo couldn't help but notice a tear fall down her eye. Right before the subway came, Hambo fired some warning shots in the air, to scare off the punks. Both of them then boarded the subway shortly.

Once on the subway, Hambo ignored the ads for Square Isle Dogs, due to him trying to go vegetarian, now.

"I think we won't have to deal with those losers again." Hambo noted.

"Yeah, sure…" Melody mumbled under her breath.

Hambo knew something was troubling the hipster. "Hey, Melody? I couldn't help but notice something troubled you…"

"What do you know? It's like you don't have any brothers or sisters!" Melody replied.

"Actually, I have an older sister… Poor gal went through so much." Hambo said.

"Hope things get better for her…" Melody replied. "Meanwhile, for me… You ever felt like you were the middle child, Hambo?"

"Not at all, my parents loves each of us equally." Hambo said with a smile.

"Pfft… Tell that to my family." Melody replied. "Right when I was born, I was ignored. And I tried everything to get their attention. But everytime I did, I oftentimes got punished for it. Hell, when my siblings got in trouble, it was a simple scolding, but when I got in trouble, they treated it like I flat-out murdered a nun! And at my school, no one gave me the time of day. It was when I was ten years old when I joined the Junior Hipsters, and received my nose piercing. But did my parents care? Nope! They all thought it was a phase, and ignored me." Melody then teared up. "All I want to do is be loved…"

Hambo then took Melody in for a hug. "But you are loved. Sure, you may be a hipster, and all, but I think somewhere, you have a fan out there. Someone who doesn't care what you did or who you look like."

Melody then smiled. "Thanks, Hambo. It may be early, but I consider you a brother at this point. Heck, aside of Yawgmoth, I consider you guys my family."

"Thanks, Melody!" Hambo said, hugging her again.

All of a sudden, there was a sound on top of the subway.

"The heck was that?" Melody replied, getting into position.

"Not sure… Does this subway go into any exterior areas?" Hambo asked.

Melody checked the subway map on the side. "I assume so; maybe they're going in, via storm drains?"

All of a sudden, the back subway cars got delodged, and left behind.

"Welp, looks like we're fighting…" Hambo said, as he climbed up on top of the subway train, which now entered an exterior area…

* * *

**Confessional: Subway Fight**

Melody: It feels good to get that off my chest. I'm not sure why Hambo was concerned, but I thank him for that; I guess there's more than meets the eye to people, even if they were addicted to bacon.

Uzi: That arcade was SCARY! I hope I don't have to see that Turbo again.

Opi: And yet, I play Action Girl again. Not that I mind, and all…

Peki: I still want to take Danielle out for a date… I have a huge crush on her!

Danielle: I gotta tell her that I'm straight. But I'm afraid of breaking her heart…

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The group ran through a mess of what appeared to be teddy bear stormtroopers, and what appeared to be xenomorphs from the Alien franchise.

Bitty was having difficulties, as she kept on getting killed and respawning thanks to the Aliens.

"Dammit… Quit! Stabbing! Me! With! The! Tail!" Bitty yelled out, as Gladys shot the xenomorph.

"Feellin' better, groovy darlin'? Gladys asked.

"Yeah… Thanks, Gladys." Bitty replied, as the two of them kept on going past obstacles, snagging babies along the way.

Treela, noticing a group of the stormtroopers and xenomorphs coming, she then held a barrel over her head.

"Obvious Internet Meme, go!" Treela yelled out, as she threw a barrel on the ground, and it rolled over the group of enemies, bowling them over.

Meanwhile, a Xenomorph was yelling out in panic in his native tongue.

"_FOX! GET THIS GUY OFF ME!" _Yelled out the Xenomorph, as Zentaro was chasing after him.

"Bow before the Great Zentaro!" Zentaro replied with a mischievous grin.

All of a sudden, some villainous music started to play, as someone that looked like real trailer trash came into the room.

"Aw, Gladys! Long time, no see!" The trailer trash said mockingly.

"Xadrian?" Gladys questioned. "What's gotten into ya?"

"You know him?" Treela said to her.

"…Yeah." Gladys replied.

* * *

_Gladys was in the forest, walking and enjoying herself._

"_What a nice sunset… The air's brisk, the leaves are green, a baby skunk's about to fall into a trap…" Gladys said to herself, as she noticed said baby skunk running past her. "Oh, crap. Wait, darlin'!"_

_Gladys chased the skunk around, trying to make sure he doesn't fall onto the trap, that would had hurt him. But unknown to her, someone was watching him… Someone looking like trailer trash._

"_All I have ta do is catch mai dinnah, and we'll be eatin' tonight!" Xadrian said to himself._

_Gladys continued to chase the skunk, and successfully chased it past the trap. However…_

"_Whoa!" Gladys said, as her leg was strung up quick, and the force of the rope broke her leg real bad. Gladys was in real pain, but no more than Xadrian, who was feeling guilty because he hurt a human by accident._

"_Oh mai gawd… I didn't mean ta hurt a girl… All I wanted ta do was catch dinnah…" Xadrian said to himself, as tears started to fall down his eyes, and he ran off. But, Gladys saw him run off…_

"_Xadrian? Did he set this up?" Gladys said to himself. "WAIT! XADRIAN!" She cried out loud, but it was no use._

"_This part of the woods is scary and dangerous, and night is coming soon…" Gladys talked to herself, as the baby skunk came back. "And to think, if I wasn't chasing that skunk… I don't fault the darling' though…"_

_The baby skunk started to climb the tree, and started to scratch the rope off, and after a few minutes, the rope was cut, and Gladys was free._

"_Thanks, Mr. Skunk…" Gladys said, as she tried to get up, but was instantly back to the ground in a second. "Oww, my leg…"_

_About forty-five minutes passed, until there was some sirens heard. Stunski, hearing the sirens, ran towards where they were. Another five minutes passed, and Stunski was running back, with a police officer._

"_Hey there, sweetie." The officer said. "Don't worry, EMS will be there shortly."_

"_Thanks, officer…" Gladys replied._

* * *

"I was in the hospital for overnight, and since the accident, every so often, my leg gives out. Especially if I run." Gladys finished her story. "Stunski potentially saved my life that day, even if we met under bad conditions… It's thanks to him, that my family adopted him when I got home from the hospital."

"Wow, that's really deep…" Treela said.

"Too bad Kira's not here to see ya fail!" Xadrian replied.

"Now that I think about it, he's a tad too chubby to be Xadrian…" Gladys said.

"Alvin screamed REAL good before he died!" Xadrian yelled out loud.

Gladys suddenly realized… That WASN'T the real Xadrian at all. She walked up to him, and ripped off the mask… To reveal a pig-looking guy underneath.

"Pigma Dengar?" Easter said.

"That greedy pig from Star Fox? Felix also said.

"He'a a greedy son of a sea carp…" Zentaro replied.

Gladys was trying her best to hold her cool, but…

"GRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gladys yelled out, as she started to run towards Pigma, who started to run away, shooting her plasma blaster at the greedy pig.

"Gladys, no! It's not worth it!" Bitty yelled out in concern.

"You're gonna PAY for what you said about Alvin!" Gladys yelled in pure rage, as what appeared to be a bladed tail stabbed Pigma from behind.

"Whoa… I'm not sure what happened, but…" Gladys said, as she nervously looked up, and saw what appeared to be an Alien Queen, staring back at her. Gladys' expression was clear.

"…Oh, bummer."

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

Xylia, James, and the beaver danced their booty off, as the lava lamps lit up, and the imps were flying towards them.

"This is kinda fun!" James said with happiness. "How do you know about this stuff?"

"My family oftentimes than not hosts a Disco Night in their restaurant. " Xylia replied. "I kinda went up against a hairdresser one time, and I kinda… lost."

"And that's how you ended up with pink hair?" James asked.

"You totally read me like a open book, James." Xylia replied.

Suddenly, the last light lit up, and the beaver was exhausted.

"Okay, okay… You win. Have your babies." The beaver said, as the two babies joined James and Xylia.

"Well, let's get back to the others!" James replied.

Meanwhile, Roy, Lily, and Ivan were walking across walkways, collecting purple crystals for something. There was a whole parade of skeletons around.

"Jeepers, this is insane!" Ivan said, as he shot at the skeletons.

"Tell me about it…" Lily replied.

"So, what are we collecting these things for, again?" Roy asked.

Suddenly, the enemies started to fire upon them. The trio hid behind their crystals for shielding.

"Um… that, maybe?" Ivan said.

The three kept on firing on the enemies, as they reached the end of the walkway. Waiting there, was their respective babies.

"Well, that was easy." Roy replied, as they started to make their way back…

* * *

**Confessional: I'm running out of things to say!**

Roy: Yeah, I'm surprised that Ivan didn't get burned, with him being barefoot and all…

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

Melody and Hambo were on the top of the subway train, firing at various enemies that kept on pouring out of a helicopter.

"So, how many enemies can fit in a helicopter that size, again? I guess they modded a clown car." Melody said, shooting at the enemies.

They shot the enemies, but they kept on pouring out of said helicopter.

"Okay, I had enough… We gotta get this done! The challenge may almost be over, from what I know!" Hambo said, as he started to shoot the helicopter.

Melody, getting the message, started to shoot the helicopter as well. And just like that, the helicopter started to go down in flames, but not before…

"He isn't…" Melody asked.

…flying in front of it, and crashed right in the middle of the tracks.

"He did." Hambo replied.

Soon enough, the train exploded along impact, sending Hambo and Melody flying pretty far away…

* * *

At the park, Danielle and Peki were waiting for Opi and Uzi to come. Soon enough, they came.

"Sorry we're late, a game sprite went turbo!" Uzi explained himself.

"He gave Uzi a wedgie, the mean Turbo!" Opi replied.

"Way to remind me…" Uzi said, rubbing his butt.

"Um, Danielle? What's that?" Peki replied, as she pointed to two objects in the sky, suddenly falling towards them.

Said two objects were Hambo and Melody. They got up and dusted themselves off.

"Okay… Not taking any exploding subways again." Hambo said.

"Tell me about it…" Melody replied. "Hey, what's with the random rope on the ground?"

"We kinda tied up Yawgmoth, so he wouldn't interfere with us. I guess he escaped… Dang it!" Danielle said.

"Well, we found all the babies, how come the challenge's not over, yet?" Opi asked. Unknown to them, Yawgmoth was hooking a hose to Danielle's suit, and turning the knobs on some heilum tanks. He also attached a small explosive to her back.

"I know we collected all three of our babies; I even had Yawgmoth collect his." Danielle said, with her voice becoming more chipmunky.

"Um, Danielle? Are you feeling alright?" Melody asked. "You seem to be inflating…"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about; but I can't touch the ground, anymore…" Danielle said, struggling to touch the ground.

"Danielle? You took flight!" Peki replied.

"Guys? HELP!" Danielle said in panic, as a strong gust of wind started to take her away…

* * *

Above what appeared to be a parade float, Danielle floated, as she heard some beeping.

"Wait, this isn't what I think it is…" Danielle said, as…

**BOOM!**

Danielle's suit exploded, as she fell onto the parade float. It looked like a ginger-haired girl wearing a top hat.

"Okay, I'm in the middle of a snowy New York, on the top of a giant VayVay, without my suit… What next?" Danielle said to herself.

She learned to eat her words, as what appeared to be a purple dragon came to be. It noticed Danielle, and starred at her.

"Oh, PLEASE breath ice instead of fire… please breathe ice instead of fire…" Danielle pleaded to the dragon.

However, the dragon wouldn't have any of it, as it breathed a ball of fire at Danielle… And all she could do was stare at it in fear…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Boy, am I evil!

NEXT TIME: The Tweens face off against bosses! And disaster strikes the Lot!


	18. 17: Time Troubles

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we finish the Fur Fighters challenge!

Furry Vengeance!

* * *

Danielle stared at the ball of fire, headed towards her, but it didn't reach her.

"Okay, Danielle… You can do it… It's just a dragon in a virtual world…" Danielle said to herself, as some words appeared on screen…

**GWYNTH**

**One Momma of a Dragon**

"Wait, this thing's a MOMMA?! This makes things 100% worse!" Danielle complained, as some more words appeared on screen…

**DANIELLE**

**Pyrophobic Hero**

"Um, I don't like that phobic part… It's gotten a bad rap, recently." Danielle noted, Gwynth shot fire at Danielle. "Oh, right!"

Danielle started to aim and fire at Gwynth, managing to hit her several times. And after a few hits…

Gwynth started to charge up… But she wasn't charging up fire. She had other plans in mind. After charging up, Gwynth started to go for Danielle… But she missed?

"Um, how come that dragon missed me? I was an open target…" Danielle said to herself, as she felt a strong wind hit her face. She looked to the side, and gulped. The dragon's plan all along was to slash the float that Danielle was on.

"Well, this sucks… I can't take the fight to the roofs, and the next float is nearby… Think, Danielle, think!"

Suddenly, Danielle remembered something.

_"Congratuations, Ms. Cat Girl! You're our 1,000 customer!" A shop owner shouted out loud._

_"Wait, really?" Danielle asked._

_"Really. And here's your prize!" The shop owner said, as he gave her what appeared to be a parasol._

_"Well, thanks!" Danielle replied, as she and Peki left the store._

"Well, time to cheat science…" Danielle said, as she opened the parasol, and the wind jetted her up, as the float she was on finally ran out of air, and went flat. The wind in the air gently took her towards the second float, which looked like a girl wearing all green, and looking like Bulbasaur from the Pokemon series.

Gwynth saw Danielle land on the parade float, and the fight continued.

The team followed Danielle, as they passed by some of Danielle's suit pieces that were scattered about.

"Dang, was that her hand?" Hambo said, looking sick to his stomach.

"Yeah… Don't worry; she didn't get blown to pieces." Uzi replied.

"There she is; up above!" Melody said, pointing towards the giant float that Danielle was on. The dragon managed to get hit a few more times, and it slashed up the float.

"Okay, I must be at the last phase by now…" Danielle replied, as she thought she saw something on the wing… It looked like a thorn, from a splinter, or something. Braving what may come to her, she floated onto the dragon.

"What the heck is she doing?!" Peki said, at Danielle's action.

"Okay, Ms. Dragon… This'll only hurt a second, but…" Danielle said, as she removed the rather large splinter.

All of a sudden, the dragon turned red, as it rested on the streets.

"You feel better, now?" Danielle replied, gently, as she rubbed the dragon on the head. The dragon roared in content.

"Wow, not only did you NOT finish it off, you helped her problem!" Peki said, smiling, as the group came up to her.

However, Danielle was missing one important item… Her outfit. She knew she had no way to run, now.

But, as luck would have it, Danielle started to pixelate, and leave the virtual world.

"What's going on?" Uzi asked.

"We beat the boss! Now, let's hope we beaten the challenge! Although… I wonder who that purple-haired girl was?" Opi replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Boss Complete**

Danielle: Whew, that was close! I almost spoiled my secret to my team!

Peki: Shame we couldn't go on that date… Aw well. Real food tastes better than virtual food, anyway.

Melody: That was kinda fun! Next time, I should bring Easter; I've kinda fallen for him.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

The alien queen kept Gladys on her toes, as it kept slashing at her. But the Hillbilly didn't have the strength in her weapon, and she was quickly killed.

"GLADYS!" Everyone yelled out in horror.

"No time, we gotta run!" Felix said, as he and the team started to run for it, in hopes of escaping. However, Treela tripped, and was at the mercy of the alien queen.

"Totally NOT groovy!" Treela yelled out in pure terror.

Just when the Queen was about to strike the final kill, what appeared to be a robot walker, which was redesigned almost like a hippie van. Inside it, was Gladys… and she looked pissed.

"Get away from my friends, you BITCH!" Gladys yelled out, as the others gasped, as Gladys never cursed.

"Whoa, you're getting into this challenge too much, huh?" Easter asked.

"Well, it's a mandatory line! And, besides… These things mostly come out at night, darlin'! …Mostly." Gladys replied.

The Queen took on Gladys' challenge, which was now balanced. Gladys attached her Plasma Blaster to the cannon of the robot, as she started a sumo match of some sort with the queen.

"Quick, while the Queen's distracted! We saved the babies, we outta start up an escape sequence!" Felix said, as he started to mess with a control panel. Typing various codes, he found the right one.

"Are you sure about this?" Bitty asked. "It has some rather rude language that I would call you."

"I'm afraid we have little to no choice… Enter it." Treela noted.

"Okay… ENGAGE RIPLEY MOTHER…"

On the fighting room floor, Gladys was holding the Alien Queen, as she approached an air lock.

"This bug hunt ends right here, darlin'! Game Over, ma'am!" Gladys yelled out with a smirk, as she jammed the Queen inside the airlock, and pressed the button. The Queen was sent out, and needless to say, it didn't last that long out there…

"Whoa, you dealt with that queen like no one's business!" Treela said, impressed.

"You're a real alien destroyer!" Easter replied, smiling.

"So, what were you up to while I was going toe to toe against, Queenie, groovy darlin's?" Gladys asked.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED: ALL EMPLOYEES MUST GO TO THE ESCAPE POD ROOM NOW!"

"Oh, that." Gladys said, as she left her suit, and the team started to get to the Escape Pods.

Along the way, they saw a group of Stormtrooper bears making their way towards them. Eying a window, Zentaro took notice.

"Hey, guys! You… suck!" Zentaro said, as he shot the window, and shattered it, sucking up all the Stormtroopers in said hall.

Soon enough, they got to the Escape Pods, as they boarded theirs. But an old friend was waiting for them.

"Come on, you pig! Shoot me!" Pigma yelled out, as he was waiting for them in an ambush.

"…Nah. Letting you live is punishment enough." Gladys replied.

"SHOOT ME!" Pigma yelled out, as she noticed what appeared to be the Alien Queen crawling back in.

"Nope! I should introduce you to a little friend of mine! See ya later!" Gladys replied, as she closed the door to the escape pod, and the team escaped.

Meanwhile, Pigma looked up, to see the Alien Queen staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes…

"Oh…sh—"

**BOOM!**

The Spacestation blew up in a million pieces, destroying whatever was left in there. Gladys and Treela looked back at the destruction left behind, and gave themselves a fist pump of success… They were headed home.

* * *

**Confessional: Screamers are scary.**

Gladys: You think Pigma's scream was heard before the station got blown to pieces? Err… I highly doubt it.

Easter: Why I do admit the challenge was a bit crazy, the view towards Earth was beautiful. Maybe I should take Melody there sometime.

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

The Team met up in a center stage… Except for two of them. James came up to them, all bandaged up.

"Um, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Well, we ended up in a battle with some skeletons. Xylia kinda stayed behind, and shot the bridge, sending them, and herself in the lava." James replied. "And the respawn point is kinda far.

"Speaking of which, Vaughn kinda got caught in the skulls… He should make it back here soon." Nancy replied, as the ground under them crumbled away, and they fell into what appeared to be an arena… It soon filled up with gas, knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Xylia respawned near the last place she visited, and noticed a road that she didn't notice before.

"Arena? The prizes are a weather lady, a skateboarder, a gardener, some dude in time, and a Viking?" Xylia asked herself… Until she realized. "My friends! I'm not sure where Vaughn is, but should I really trust him? He SOOO has that lame Edward cut…" She ran towards the arena, but unknown to her, someone was following her.

When she reached the arena, she couldn't believe her eyes… All of her friends were tied up.

"Xylia!" Roy yelled out from above. "Run! Save yourself!"

"Roy! Hold on! I'm gonna totally save you!" Xylia said, as what appeared to be a big door opened… And out stepped a dog, and what appeared to be a flea.

"Winnie…" Xylia said under her breath. "And Mai"

Winnie, the giant dog, suddenly noticed Xylia, and started to blow green smoke at her.

"Whoa, totally watch it with the Halitosis!"

"I'm guessing that would be… bad." Nancy replied.

"Yeah, poison gas in games tend to have disastrous results." Lily said.

Xylia continued shooting at Mai, which was holding onto Winnie's neck. All of a sudden, Xylia was cornered.

"Oh, crap…" Xylia said, as she prepared for the worst…

…Only for a blond-haired boy to come to her rescue, pushing her out of the way at the last second.

When Xylia recovered from being pushed, she saw who saved her.

"…Vaughn?" Xylia said in surprise. "But why?"

"Because… I had a change of heart, recently." Vaughn noted.

"Change of heart? I never saw you do anything totally evil!" Xylia replied. "Or insult anyone!"

"I… kinda thought and saw you as ugly at first. But I see that you're really a kind-hearted girl." Vaughn said. "And for that, I'm sorry."

Xylia just smiled. "Nah, no need to apologize. You didn't totally say it to my face, so no feelings were hurt, right?"

"Thanks, Xylia." Vaughn replied, smiling.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your moment, but what do we do about _Cujo_ and _Carrie_?" Roy asked.

"Ohhhh… Right." Xylia said. "The Dog Show's still going on; and it's totally not looking like Best of Show at the moment."

"You wanna take to gunning? I can distract him; I have an idea." Vaughn asked.

"I trust whatever your idea may be, even if it's a bit silly." Xylia said, as Vaughn ran off, distracting Winnie, while Vaughn was taunting Winnie.

"Hey, you Team Jacob wannabe! I'm Team Edward!" Vaughn yelled out, as Winnie took notice. "Yep! If you wanna fulfill your fangirlish fantasties about maiming me, I'm all available!"

Xylia was a bit confused, as thus the rest of the Chickens.

"Um, can't argue with that logic…" Roy commented to himself.

Xylia, seeing the odd distraction Vaughn created, shot up Mai, until finally, both Winnie and Mai collapsed.

Upon defeat, the ropes on the rest of the chickens disappeared, and they landed on convenient mats placed down.

"So, I guess all's well that ends well!" Xylia said, grinning.

"Not yet… Guys?" Vaughn replied to the rest of the team. "I want to say, I'm sorry if I've been a jerk to any of you."

"Well… You may had been a bit lazy, and a bit spoiled, and a bit self-centered, but…" Nancy stated. "…In the end, you saved Xylia, and our skins. And for that, we're grateful."

"Now, how about we check outta this dump?" Roy asked, as they all pixelated outta there…

* * *

**Confessional: Vaughn's gonna make the Edgics spin…**

Vaughn: I have a long way to go, still… But I am so ashamed at my past self…

James: Well, I guess it's time…

* * *

Soon after, everyone was outside, waiting for the results.

"Well, we had a wicked challenge today! But, there can only be one winner, and today's winners, with the fastest time, are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…The Creepy Chickens!"

The Chickens yelled out in happiness, most of them patting Xylia on the back.

"And your prize for winning… is plushies of all the Fur Fighters!" Chris replied.

"Second goes to the Snakes, and Third goes to the Pigs… See ya at the Ceremony; but first… Felix; you completed that Time Machine, right?"

"Yeah?" Felix asked.

"I guess it's time to send James back to his own time…" Chris replied.

"I'll go get suited up." James said, as he went to get his clothes. Lily looked at him with sadness.

* * *

On stage, the Time Machine was set up, and James was all suited up in the outfit he was in when he was defrosted.

"James… It should be ready in about a few minutes." Felix said with seriousness. "You may wanna say your goodbyes."

Pretty much everyone hugged the kid.

"Wow, you're going back… It's been a blast knowing you. If your grandkids are around this time when you get back, have them give us a call, okay?" Ivan asked.

"Okay…" James said.

"It sucks that you want to go back in time!" Xylia replied, holding back tears. "I totally thought the future would be a nice place to be."

"Goodbye, James. May you be fashionable there, as you were here." Vaughn said, with his voice cracking.

"Vaughn? …Are you crying?" Nancy asked.

"NO! Or course not!" Vaughn denied that response.

Lily was the last one.

"James… I didn't think this day would come…" Lily replied. "I bet the lady would be thrilled to see you again."

"Yeah, she wouldn't believe the adventures I been on." James said.

Suddenly, a portal opened, ready to send James back.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye…" James said, until all of a sudden, what appeared to be a bald person shoved James down, and held the closest lady (Lily) at knifepoint.

"All right, listen up! I don't care who you are, but it doesn't matter. All I want is all your money, so I can book it to Mexico!" said the man, who looked clearly psychotic.

Roy instantly knew who it was.

"Holy crap! It's the Malabarak City Slayer!" Roy replied in a scared voice.

"Why, you're right!" The Slayer yelled out, with him stepping close to the portal. "I never thought I be this famous! Now, I won't be saying this again! Hand over EVERYTHING you owe, or your friend DIES! And you die along with her!

James, seeing his friend in trouble, ran over to Treela, grabbed her dodgeball, and quickly threw it at the slayer's forehead, making him let go of Lily.

"OWW! You rotten, stinky…" The Slayer cried out, as he stepped back… _inside the time machine_! The Slayer dissolved in the Portal, and the time machine started to spark.

"Guys? We may wanna book it… Now?" Felix said, as he started to do some work on it.

James, now on his knees, starred at what he done.

"What did I do? I sent a psycho back in time, instead…" James thought, until Lily came up to him.

"James? We gotta book it, like he said!" Lily replied, as she picked up James, and they ran for it.

Thankfully, Felix managed to slow down the destructive process, before it exploded.

* * *

Inside the Craft Services Tent, James was still feeling guilty.

"I most likely doomed my friends… And myself." James said.

"Look, it was just a setback! And that crazed lunatic didn't get sent back to before you got froze…" Felix replied. "I made extra measures to make sure that if something like that happened, HE would be punished."

"So, what was the punishment?" James asked.

* * *

**65,000,000 Million Years, into the past…**

The Lunatic Psycho materialized in what appeared to be overgrown foliage.

"Um, where am I? And where's those kids? If this is a trick, I'm gonna KILL YOU ALL!" The Lunatic yelled out, as what appeared to be a herd of Raptors came from a hiding spot.

The Lunatic then looked up, and saw a bright light in the sky, that was falling. He instantly knew he was screwed…

"Well…-BLEEP-" The Lunatic cursed out, as the raptors jumped towards him.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Wow, harsh." Lily said. "So, can you make another time machine?"

"Actually… I've decided… I'm gonna stay in the present. After all I experienced, I don't want to change the Present by my stories I would share." James replied.

"Well, it's still operational, somewhat. I can send an object from the future back in time. Maybe you can tell someone that you're safe?" Felix asked.

"Hmm…" James thought for a moment.

"Whatever, I have bigger fish to fry!" Yawgmoth replied, having heard enough. "Let's send Easter's hat back in time!"

Easter was then terrified. "My hat?! No, you mustn't!"

"Fork it over, Bunny Boy!"

"You can't!"

"It's not like those ears were real!"

"I need my hat!"

Then Yawgmoth did the unthinkable… He kicked Easter in the "weak spot", and while he was in pain, he snatched the hat away from him… Exposing Easter's secret.

Easter's bunny ears… ARE real. Where there was supposed to be human ears, there wasn't any.

Easter was now teary-eyed.

"What the hell, Yawgmoth?!" Melody cried out in anger.

"My secret…" Easter said, with tears streaming down his face, as he ran towards the MotR house.

"Easter, wait!" Melody cried out to her friend, as Yawgmoth left the room.

"He's asking for it, someday." Felix replied.

"Totally." James said, with anger in his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that was rude of Yawgmoth**

Lily: Why couldn't we sent Yawgmoth back in the past?

James: I can't tell the lady that I got on a reality show in the future upon thawing out! I gotta think up something…

Yawgmoth: Did you see that Easter cry in tears?

Melody: Okay, I have had it with Yawgmoth! HE'S the mainstream one around here!

* * *

**M-o-t-R, Boys Side**

Easter was on his bed, sobbing his eyes out.

"Why was I there the day it happened?" Easter said between sobs. "Tonight, I'm gonna go to where Chris is, and I'm gonna quit the game. Everyone knows my secret, now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Easter? It's me, Melody."

"Want to mock me too? Come in, I'm all ears… literally." Easter yelled out.

"But I don't want to do that to you. I want to check up on you, and see how you were holding up, kinda a wrong thing to say." Melody said. "But we WILL find Yawgmoth, and we'll take care of this matter."

"…You want to know how I got this way?" Easter asked.

"Sure." Melody replied, as she took out a hat, and a pair of scissors.

"I was around five years old, and my parents were scientists…"

* * *

_A young Easter was looking at a bunny with awe._

"_Wow, pretty bunny." Easter said with a sheepish grin._

"_Yeah, yeah. We know it's pretty. But mommy and daddy need to work, now." Easter's mom replied. "We'll let you play with the rabbit after we're done._

"_Okay!" Easter said, as he left the room, but viewed the action from inside a window._

_The test went on as planned, but something went wrong._

"_Dear? What's going on?" Easter's Dad said._

"_We're not sure, but we gotta get outta here!" Easter's mom yelled out._

_Easter, having full knowledge of what was going on, ran into the room to save the bunny._

"_Bunny! We gotta go bye bye!" Easter yelled out, as he picked up the bunny, but…_

_**BOOM!**_

"_EASTER!" Easter's parents yelled out._

* * *

"…Then managed to find me with minor injuries, but before I had a chance to go to the hospital, they had to insert an antidote to keep me from changing into a bunny permanently." Easter said. "And the hat I wear, keeps my secret hidden somewhat. While my bunny ears are in plain view, my non-existent human ears aren't."

"Wow, all through one single rabbit… That's not mainstream; that's caring." Melody replied. "Now hold still."

Melody inserted what was a hat, onto Easter.

"But… why?" Easter asked.

"Because, I care about you. You're one of the coolest kids I know, and… I kinda, sorta… love you." Melody said, blushing and smiling.

"Well, to be honest, I had a crush on Felix… Yeah, I'm Bi, but so what? I also had a crush on you, too." Easter replied, also blushing.

The two looked at each other, smiling and blushing, until finally, Melody got close to Easter.

"I think I have something to give you, besides that hat." Melody replied.

"What is it?" Easter asked.

"This." Melody said, as she took Easter in for their first kiss. After what appeared to be a minute, they parted. "So, you think this could work?"

"Well, yeah! Many odd couples hooked up before!" Easter replied. "So, should we head outside?"

"Yeah. Hope you survive the vote off ceremony!" Melody said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: First hook up of the series!**

Easter: Wow, Melody has such a sweet kiss… I don't care if I get voted off, I've already won, and that's that.

Melody: Guy that cute deserved someone awesome. I plan to be that someone.

* * *

At the same time, Ivan was walking to the House of Champions, when he was stopped by someone.

"Hello, Ivan…" Yawgmoth said, cruelly.

"Um, hi there?" Ivan sheepishly said.

* * *

It was 30 minutes before the Pig's Voting Ceremony, and James was a bit worried.

"Where's Ivan?" James asked.

"Maybe he's hanging out with Danielle? They ARE good friends, after all. Kinda ironic that the Animal Crossing fan falls in love with the Girl in the Animal Suit, huh?" Vaughn stated.

"But true beauty comes from within…" Xylia said, as the door opened to reveal Danielle and Ivan. But Ivan was having trouble standing… He also looked beaten up.

"OH MY GOD, IVAN!" Lily replied. "What happened to you?!"

"Set him down here!" Roy said, making room on the couch.

"He said that Yawgmoth approached him, and… You remember when you and Ivan got trapped in that painting the other day?" Danielle stated.

"Yeah… Wait… YAWGMOTH trapped us?!" Xylia yelled out.

"He also planned on dipping you in paint thinner, too." Danielle said.

"Sadistic bastard!" Nancy cursed. "I bet he killed Zentaro's frog, too!"

"Oww…" Ivan cried out in pain.

"Don't worry… We have a plan!" Lily said, as two more people came into the room.

"Guys? We heard everything, leave it to us." Melody replied, holding Easter by the shoulder, and holding a video camera. "We saw the last bit of the one-sided melee, and we taped it."

"Then how come you didn't interfere?" Nancy asked.

"While that would had been the case, why try to beat him up so he lives another day, when… we can take him down for keeps?" Easter replied.

"Um, how come you guys are totally close?" Xylia asked.

"Um, we'll tell you later." Melody replied, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Is this where the Casting happens?**

Roy: If I didn't know any better, I sworn that the two were dating… I never expected the hipster to find love!

Ivan: (He is silent, but a tear falls down his eye)

Yawgmoth: Aww, the sweet taste of victory. Shame I couldn't break his arm, though. Everything's coming up Yawgmoth!

Duck: _Okay, Mommy needs revenge brought. Guess who is bringing revenge?_

* * *

At the Ceremony, the Pigs were waiting for who would go home. And soon enough, Chris came.

"Pigs… bags of popcorn determine your place here. If I call out your name, come up, and receive your bag of popcorn! Zentaro…"

"Felix…"

"Easter…"

"Bitty…"

Treela and Gladys starred at each other.

"Treela. Gladys. This is the final popcorn bag of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Both of you."

The two were stunned. They BOTH got a bag of popcorn?

"Um, what's going on, groovy darlin'?" Gladys asked.

"Yeah, we'll share the bag of corn!"

"It's because there's a disqualification on the other team! And you'll love having the popcorn for what's to come!" Chris said, as Chef holding Yawgmoth came to view.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Yawgmoth… We seen what you did with Ivan earlier today. And Melody talked about what you did to Ivan and Xylia before the Luigi's Mansion challenge… And PETA is breathing down our necks about you killing Tongue… Yawgmoth… YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED!"

Yawgmoth was furious. "UGH! You…"

Yawgmoth managed to break free of Chef's grip, managed to punch Chris, and grabbed Gladys and held her like a human shield.

"Chris! You BETTER let me back in the game! Otherwise, you may be medievaking your Gladys!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Look, maybe we can talk this out…" Gladys replied.

"SHUT UP!" Yawgmoth yelled out, as what appeared to be a small arrow hit Yawgmoth on the leg. "Oww…" He fainted on the spot, letting Gladys go.

"Um, let's board up Yawgmoth, and let's not speak of this, again." Chris said, as Chef boarded up the bully.

"Um, who shot the arrow?" Easter asked.

"Not sure, none of us own an arrow." Zentaro replied.

"Well, apparently I do, now… But I didn't bring it." Bitty said, as they saw what appeared to be a baby duck, holding what appeared to be a bow, suddenly left, feeling satisfied.

* * *

**Confessional: They solved a Mystery…**

Bitty: So that's who brought that bow, arrow, and apple? …Nah.

* * *

James was staring at the envelope, and was in front of Felix. Lily was beside him.

"Okay, I fixed it up, so the envelope will arrive in a time that's about ten to fifteen years after you got froze. They'll send the envelope, and that'll make the lady happy…" Felix said.

"Okay… Let's do this." James said, as he set the envelope down on the time machine. Felix pressed a few buttons on the time machine, and the envelope was sent back in time. All of a sudden, the time machine started to crumble into dust.

"Well, that's that." James replied. "Message is away."

"You think the Lady got it?" Lily asked.

"We may never know…" Felix said.

* * *

Around the year 1927, a lady was headed out to check the mail, as a certain letter caught her eye.

"James?" The lady said, as she opened the letter.

_Dear Madeline…_

_In case you're wondering what happened to me after I got thrown overboard, I floated around for a bit, until the iceberg hit ashore a deserted island. But it wasn't all that deserted, as a local tribe took me in. I decided that I would stay on the island, cause the tribe looked like they needed me. But I do wish you a good life…_

_James_

"Wow, James… I do promise to live my life to the fullest." Madeline replied, as she went inside.

* * *

"Well, what do I do now? Technically, I'm an orphan." James stated.

"Well, I guess one of our fellow friend's parents can take you in?" Felix asked.

"Yeah… I think this future's gonna be awesome." James replied, satisfied.

"Oh, I forgot!" Lily said, as she kissed James on the cheek. "Thanks for saving my life, today."

James starred at Lily, while blushing.

"I guess you found a new love, huh?" Felix asked.

"…Yeah." James said.

* * *

Inside the House of Champions, Danielle (In suit, cat top off) was watching TV with Ivan (Who was all bandaged up), when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open!" Danielle yelled out, as Peki came into the room.

"Hi, Peki!" Ivan said.

"Hey, Ivan. You missed it all! Hatchet came through the Boy's Side, and dragged Yawgmoth out… I think he got disqualified!" Peki replied in excitement.

"Cool; karma finally caught up to him!" Ivan said, smiling.

"But… I wanna confess to Danielle about something." Peki said.

Danielle was suddenly stunned. She knew that Peki wanted to confess. "Um, Peki? Can we take this outside?"

"Sure!" Peki said, as the two went outside.

* * *

Outside, Danielle looked around to make sure no one saw her without her helmet off.

"I kinda have a confession to make… Over the past few days, I kinda fell in love with you… So I wanna ask… Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Peki asked.

Danielle was a bit shocked, but shook it off.

"Peki? I do thank you for the offer, but… I sadly have to decline. I'm straight." Danielle said, as Peki's smile faded. "But I'm sure you'll find a good girl someday. You're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna be alright…" Peki said. "Night!"

Peki was gone within a minute.

"I sure hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much…" Danielle said to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: I highly doubt it…**

Peki: (She is holding a carton of ice cream) Sniff… Rejected… I wish I knew how to love boys instead of girls… I shall eat cookies and cream tonight.

* * *

Chris is onstage, ready to give the Outro.

"And so, Yawgmoth is disqualified, and Easter and Melody hooked up! But what will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**None needed due to Yawgmoth's Disqualification**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison, Kira, Yawgmoth**

* * *

And so, Yawgmoth is the next to go! He is what I dreamed of him being; as hated as possible. He shall NOT be missed!

NEXT TIME: The Campers team up with some old friends, and all that doo-dah.

BaconBaka OUT!


	19. 18: Now Yawgmoth Free! Yay!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the Crossover Challenge!

Yay for cameos!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give out the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… Our teams had to go through the world of Fur Fighters. From there, they had to find chibi versions of themselves, and save them. Along the way, Melody talked about her past with Hambo, trying to go vegetarian, and Vaughn saved Xylia, who he insulted in the past. Anyways, thanks to Xylia's knowledge of the game, her team won, and the Pigs went to the ceremony. But in a surprising twist, none of them were eliminated! Yawgmoth, local bully of the show, was disqualified, after Melody, after hooking up with Easter, found him beating up on Ivan! Also, James' time machine malfunctioned and he's stuck in the present. Go figure!"

"Anyways, 19 Kids remain. Who will go home next? We'll be going into teams, for today's…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

**House of Champions**

Ivan was in some serious thought, and smiling at the same time… He was thinking about his furry knight in cloth armor…

* * *

_Before the Ceremony, Ivan was currently downed on the ground, with some bruises on him._

"_Oh, man… It hurts to even walk…" Ivan said in pain, trying to hold back tears. "It doesn't help that I get beaten on a daily basis… I thought this would be a good vacation, but…"_

_Ivan then curled up, and started to cry slightly, until a furry blue hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Danielle staring down at him with worry._

"_Jeepers, what happened?" Danielle asked. "You're more beaten than a Gyrados after a Thunderbolt to its whiskers. Let me guess… Yawgmoth."_

"_Yeppers…" Ivan replied, as Danielle helped him up._

"_Come. Let's get you back to the Cabins. From there, we'll figure out what to do about Yawgmoth. A kid as cute and sweet as you does NOT deserve all this!" Danielle said._

_Along the way, Ivan couldn't help but smile at what Danielle said about him, and that she would deal with Yawgmoth._

* * *

"Hey, Ivan! You seem to be deep in thought. Something up?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Hiya, Lily." Ivan said, as Lily sat down next to him. "I'm just thinking about something… And it's not the potential idea of New Leaf coming out next June."

"I highly doubt you be smiling if it did." Lily said, with a teasing smile.

"Anyways, I gotta ask something… You ever fallen in love?" Ivan asked.

Lily was a bit surprised, as she blushed. "I… well… There IS a 70% chance that… I could be falling in love with someone that's naïve, with a chance of cuteness and kindness." She said. "What makes you say that?"

Ivan looked around, in the hopes that no one could be in the room. "Well… I could… be falling in love with… Danielle."

Lily smiled. "Danielle? The girl in the animal suit? Kinda ironic, but she seems like the perfect match for you! I wish you good luck with her!"

"Yeah. I hope things go more smoothly than It did with the last three girls I tried to date." Ivan replied. "Heck, I even had a crush on my babysitter! She was a nature lover like Roy is, but… She said she was a lesbian and she wasn't interested in me. But we're still good friends! Even though her habit of hugging trees is kinda weird, yet cute in a way. She's who made me my hat!" Ivan then grinned mischievously. "But… who IS that guy that's naïve with a chance of cuteness and kindness?"

Lily suddenly blushed. "Not telling! You'll see it when the hookup happens!"

The two both laugh, as the door opens, and Peki is standing there and holding her suitcase, with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Peki?" Lily asked the sad rich girl.

"Did something go wrong with Danielle?" Ivan also asked.

"Ivan… Don't mention her tonight… Please…" Peki replied, as she went upstairs. Ivan couldn't help but notice Peki's look on her face.

"Oh, boy… I know that look…" Ivan stated to Lily. "It's the look of a rejection; I know all too well. Mostly it coming from me."

Lily looked at Peki going towards one of the spare rooms. "Peki needs some cheering up… And I know how."

* * *

Inside Peki's room for the evening, she was on the start of her first ice cream sundae, when there was a knock on the door.

"Not here!" Peki yelled out loud.

"Um, it's me, Lily! I just want to talk to you!" Lily replied, as Peki opened the door.

"You wanted something?" Peki asked.

"Well, this is potentially the first time we ever talked, and… I hate seeing anyone so upset! Lily explained. "So, what's troubling you?"

"Well… It's about Danielle… I tried to ask her out, but…" Peki said, between sobs.

"It's okay… Let it out…" Lily said, until she realized something. "Wait, you tried to ask Danielle out?"

Peki nodded.

"Is there an 80% Chance you may be a Lesbian, with some crushing on girls in the romance forecast?" Lily asked again.

Peki nodded again.

"Or maybe you're Bisexual… I know! Let's test it out!" Lily replied, as she kissed Peki on the cheek, and she blushed.

"See? That's what happens when I get kissed by a girl! Ivan tried it out last night, and… I felt nothing." Peki replied. "Heck, even Xylia kissed me, and I still blushed! Although… She is a bit cute…"

"Well, Xylia just radiates cuteness! Anyways, you ever thought about coming out to your team? With Yawgmoth history like a Tropical Depression in the Northern Ocean waters, you have no worries about any homophobes coming to ruin everything!" Lily stated.

Peki thought a bit, then smiled. "Err… I'll sleep on it. In the meantime, you want the rest of this ice cream?"

"Eh, sure!" Lily replied with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy and Xylia were outside the cabin. Roy was tending to his flowers, while Xylia watched.

"Aww, who's my precious Iris? You're my precious iris!" Roy said to his plants.

"Wow, you totally have a heart for flowers." Xylia replied. "You have a big flower garden back at home?"

Roy smiled. "Yep! Biggest and bestest one in the neighborhood… Or at least what's allowed when it comes to gardening… But it's not really my garden… It's… my grandma's."

"I find it sweet that you're totally taking up her hobbies. So, you think she's rooting for you right now?" Xylia asked.

"I would assume so… She's most likely snuggling up on the couch with Tom Davis, Chris Farley, and John Candy, watching me and rooting her heart out." Roy stated with a sad tone in his voice.

Xylia started to think for a bit, then realized. "Those celebrities are… You mean she's…"

Roy nodded sadly. "It was a couple of years ago. My sis Omelette was gonna do an audition for Total Drama Island, when my grandma kinda… She collapsed on the floor, and even though paramedics revived her, it was only a matter of time… She died a couple of days later."

Xylia walked over to Roy and gave him a big hug. "I know how you feel… I miss my Granny, too. Best fried chicken maker around. Spunky old girl died from what they said were natural causes. But being she was totally 108 years old… I guess it was totally her time, huh?"

Roy smiled. "You DO gotta give her guts for still being active, huh?"

* * *

The two stared at each other, before looking away and blushing.

Outside on the steps, James and Vaughn were watching Nancy showing off some of her skateboarding moves, and talking to each other as well.

"So, since I'm staying in the future, er… present… I wonder how this'll affect my birth record?" James asked. "Vaughn?"

Vaughn was staring deep into space, as some thoughts came flooding to him…

_Vaughn and Quana, the guest from the James Bond challenge, were running down the beach in joy. They were also building sand castles, surfing, and sitting on the beach, staring at the sunset._

"_I love you, Quana…" Vaughn said with a smile._

"_I love you too, Vaughn… Vaughn…" Quana replied._

"Vaughn? You there? Hello?" James said, trying to get Vaughn's attention.

"Oh, I'm here. Just thinking too hard. Thinking about… Nevermind." Vaughn stated.

Nancy got done with her tricks, and came back towards the boys.

"So, boys? Whatta think?" Nancy asked.

James was amazed. "Wow, you're really good on that!"

"Thanks, James! It comes from experience!" Nancy replied. "Wanna try?"

James suddenly blushed. "Err… Maybe later."

"Well, if you say so!" Nancy said, as she hugged James. "It's nice that you're staying in the present… And thanks for saving Lily."

"I did what just came natural!" James replied, as Vaughn went into la-la land again.

"Vaughn's okay? He's turning a bit red." Nancy asked.

James smiled. "I think he could be…" James whispers into Nancy's ear.

"Well, huh… Whoever she is… I wish him the best in winning her!" Nancy said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Another Couple Developing!**

Vaughn: I never thought I would find love… Sure, the ladies are cute, but I'm beginning to suspect that Bitty isn't all that great. And Nancy's great, too. But still… (He sighs and smiles) Quana…

James: You think he could be falling in love with Nancy? Well, she's an interesting sort.

Xylia: You know, my grandma did tell me the secret of making the best fried chicken around before she died, but I'm totally keeping it a secret! But making good food comes from the heart… NOT like that, you sickos! What do you think this is; Mortal Kombat: Cooking Channel Edition?!

Roy: Xylia's a really good friend! She's talkative, she's a sweetheart, and… she's cute…

Ivan: I know FAR too well how Peki's feeling, currently. Phoebe said she had a boyfriend, Sabrina was interested in girls, and as for Tori… She went punk… At 10 years old! Who knew they could wear nose rings?

Nancy: I think Vaughn is turning a new leaf… After he saved Xylia in the challenge.

Lily: (She's holding her head in pain) Oww… brain freeze… How DOES Ivy shrug this off?!

* * *

**M.o.t.R, Boys Side**

Hambo and Uzi were playing a game featuring two teenage turtles that were ninjas, with Opi watching.

"Heck yeah! Let the bolts fly!" Uzi said with glee. Hambo starred at him.

"Um, you DID say they're robots, right?" Hambo asked.

"Or course they are, silly!" Opi replied. "Are they?"

"Yeah! You can always rebuild them." Uzi replied, as what appeared to be a wolfman, and a snapping turtle came from the heavens.

"Well, we have Tokka and Rahzar to deal with…" Hambo said. "Wanna take on the turtle? Tokka, to be exact?"

"Yeah." Uzi replied, as the two proceeded to kick the mini-bosses' butts. Soon enough, they were on an elevator.

"So, Uzi? I need your advice…" Hambo asked. "I really adore Gladys. I mean, REALLY adore her. How can I win her heart? Whoa, look out for the Roadkill Rodney!"

"Well, you're doing a good job so far. Just be yourself!" Uzi replied, as he noticed that the can of cashews they were sharing was long empty. "I guess you found a new addiction, huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda need something new to fill the void, now that I'm going vegetarian." Hambo said. "But I am trying to not let temptation beat me!"

"Well, you're doing good so far! But I know you can win Gladys' heart." Opi replied with a smile. "I mean, look at Easter and Melody! I'm not sure when they hooked up, but they seem rather tight…"

* * *

**Outside the M.o.r.R house**

Easter and Melody were outside, looking at the stars.

"So, those group of stars that look like dippers… I wonder what they carry." Easter pondered.

"Eh, most likely broccoli and cheese soup." Melody said. "Pretty much my fave dinner… Also easy to make, too."

"Well, to be fair, being I am part bunny, I did gain a taste in veggies. Mom and Dad often joked about my curse being a godsend." Easter said, giggling to himself.

Melody also laughed as a result, until she noticed something. "Um, I gotta ask something… It's about those whisker markings on your face…"

"Yeah. What of them?" Easter asked.

"I noticed when you were crying earlier, that they didn't smear… Are they?" Melody asked as she rubbed Easter's markings… They looked to stay on pretty good.

"Yeah, they were tattooed on a few weeks after the accident to show the true nature of bunny whiskers. And for a five year old… It didn't hurt that much, to be honest." Easter replied.

Melody shrugged. "Eh, just as well." She then proceeded to roll up her pants leg to reveal what looked like a lizard on a branch, staring at a fly, tattooed on her right ankle. "Got this at age 11 at my attempt for my parents to notice me. Hurt like hell, too."

"Wow, Nancy's gonna be jealous…" Easter noted, as Danielle came up to the two.

"Um, guys? Have you seen Peki?" Danielle asked.

"You mean the rich girl? She said she was staying with the Chickens tonight. Must be a sleepover thing…" Melody replied.

"I'm just worried about her…" Danielle said, as she left the two.

"Well, I am planning on getting another one on my lower back at age 15…" Melody said to Easter.

* * *

**Confessional: Canadian Ink**

Melody: And whoever said that love is mainstream musta been drinking expired milk… Easter's my buddy, my friend!

Easter: Wow, Melody's really interesting… I wonder how far she lives from my house…

Uzi: Playing the classics like Turtles in Time is awesome! I wish they could release the good stuff, even if they're remastered. (He then takes a praying stance.) Please, make a remake of Ducktales someday…)

Opi: That April O'Neil, they call her… She's cute in a way. Not as cute as Uzi or Xylia!

Hambo: I kinda feel naked without a headband. Maybe I should ask Treela if she has any spares.

Danielle: (Her head is in her hands) What DID I do?!

* * *

**Losers Cabin**

On the Boy's Side, Felix and Zentaro were currently talking, when Treela and Gladys came into the room.

"Hi, Groovy Darlin's! You don't mind if we stay the night?" Gladys asked the two.

"Well, Easter may come back soon… And we don't have any spare beds." Zentaro said, with his frog on his head.

"Eh, I sometimes sleep in my meditated stance." Treela replied with a smile.

"Cool… Think you can teach us how to do that?" Felix asked, while rubbing on Stunski's head.

"Sure. Now, let's get into position…" Treela said, as she got into said position…

* * *

**Confessional: Ohmmmm…**

Treela: (She's in a meditated stance) Just pretend you're one with the world… Release all your stress… Find your happy place…

Felix: (He is meditating) A lab with plenty of stuff to tinker with…

Zentaro: (He is meditating, too.) The frog compound at the zoo…

Gladys: (She is meditating, as well) On a date with Hambo…

Stunski: (He is meditating, or as close to one that a skunk can take) Being with Gladys…

Bitty: (She isn't meditating) The local clothing stores… How I miss them.

* * *

Early the next morning, Peki came up to Danielle, who was eating some bacon, all nervous like.

"Um, Danielle?" Peki said, getting Danielle's attention. "I want to say, that I'm sorry that I tried to ask you out last night."

Danielle smiled at her. "It's okay; I'm just glad you're okay… When you didn't come back last night, I got a bit worried."

"So… How should I… you know." Peki said, whispering to Danielle.

"That, I'm not sure…" Danielle replied.

"Man, I hope someone could help me…" Peki replied.

Soon enough, Chris came into the room.

"Good morning, kids! I am pleased to announce you're gonna LOVE this challenge. So, after breakky, please meet over at the Ceremony Stage…" Chris said, as he took his leave.

"He said love really strongly… Is it a Valentine's Day challenge?" Zentaro asked.

* * *

At the Stage, the Kids were waiting for Chris to show up.

"Kids, welcome to your next challenge of AlphaKidz! Now, you guys know that you're on a Total Drama right now, right?" Chris asked.

"Well, where would we be without it?" Treela replied. "I most likely be friends with some inventor dude with a backwards baseball cap, and a girl wearing a beret." **[1]**

"Well, you didn't know that there was another couple of Total Dramas airing at this moment… And we have a surprise for you!" Chris said, flashing his winning grin. "But first off, we need a volunteer… Hmm… Melody?"

"Yeah, Chris?" Melody asked.

"Come up and pull the curtain off your box!" Chris said, pointing at a box with Melody's picture on it.

Shrugging, she pulled the rope to reveal a girl with her orange hair in pigtails. She also seemed to be wearing a blue headband. She also wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and red gloves.

"Hi, Melody! Ready to –BLEEP- team up?!" The girl said with a shout.

"Wait, did you just say –BLEEP-?" Melody asked. "What would your parents say?"

"Well, I kinda have this –BLEEP- condition, and…" Bea admitted. "…Yeah."

"Tourette's Syndrome?" Melody asked, as Bea nodded. "Hey, it's cool. I know someone who has it, too."

"So, I'm kinda like… a –BLEEP- inspiration?" Bea asked.

Melody smiled. "That you are…" She then turned towards Chris. "Now I remember! You're on Tween Tour! Chris? What's today's challenge, anyway?"

"Oh, right… Today, you'll be teaming up with a contestant that the others felt would be perfect for you for a team up!" Chris said. "And we shall be looking at the rest of the team-ups, after the break!"

"But… the commercials are –BLEEP- too long, with –BLEEP- PSAs and Attack Ads!" Bea complained.

"Don't remind me; attack ads are too mainstream." Melody replied with a smile. "Especially attack ads that come in food form…"

"How?!" Bea asked. "As if I didn't have -BLEEP- enough trouble with bullies, _food_ has to -BLEEP- scare my parents who to -BLEEP- vote for?!"

"Well… I think it has something to do with the ingredients…" Melody started to say.

* * *

And the next challenge shall start up! Who will team up with who?

Bea belongs to CramiteBlaster

**[1]**: Treela is an OC I had for years in the past, (WAY before Total Drama, in fact) and the people she talked about are her old friends from said world.

NEXT UP: The tweens team up with various Total Drama fan characters.


	20. 19: Tween and Teen Collide

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This time, we continue the Crossover challenge!

When Worlds Collide!

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Drama AlphaKidz!" Chris shouted out loud.

"And remember to –BLEEP- vote NO on 24!" Bea also shouted out loud.

"What's that all about?" Melody asked.

"An –BLEEP- unfair sales tax on plush bunnies." Bea admitted. "Being your cutie's a –BLEEP- bunny boy, I keep your ears open."

"Wow, harsh." Bea said.

"Anyways, Gladys? You're up!" Chris replied.

Gladys went to her box, and pulled the curtain, revealing a raven-haired male, wearing a green shirt with a smile on it, and orange shorts.

"So, why did the bunny run out of gas?" The male asked. "He was on Carrot-izine!"

Most of the tweens groaned, but Gladys was laughing pretty hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was really funny, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied with a smile.

"Thanks! Only two people I know of laughed at my jokes. Name's Robbie!" Robbie said with a smile.

Gladys was in some thought. "Robbie… Robbie… Where did I hear that name before?"

Xylia's turn was next, as she pulled the curtain down on her box.

She appeared to be blonde, with a bow on the back of her hair. Said bow looked like a saw blade with what appeared to be blood on the tips. (Though, thankfully fake.) She was also wearing a pink shirt with a skull in front of a heart, purple pants with hearts and skulls on it, pink sandals, and pink spiked wristbands. She also had swirls painted on her cheeks.

"Hi, Xylia! You ready to crush the contest, like an ant to a pair of scissors? TeeHee!" said the blonde.

"Uzuri?" Xylia said, as the two hugged each other. "WOW, it's totally been a while since we last saw each other!"

"And you got on a Total Drama, as well! Hey, guess what? I GOT MY FIRST KISS!" Uzuri shouted out loud.

"You told me that if you couldn't find anyone on the island, you would totally build a kissing booth…" Xylia said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Two of a Kind**

Xylia: Me and Uzuri met in an youth autism support group about a year ago. While I was a bit freaked out by her at first, she totally turned out to be a nice gal. Comes to show you that nice gals come in cool packages.

Robbie: Now that I think about it, a girl named Gladys was supposed to join Alvin at camp… He said she had to stay home due to her grandma getting sick… How I miss him, and Lucy… At least Karrie was there for comfort.

* * *

Treela was next to open her curtain. And out emerged an orange-haired male wearing a blue headband, purple sunglasses, a tie-dyed tee-shirt of various colors, blue bellbottoms with various hippie symbols drawn on them, and green sandals.

"Hi there, Treela! My name's Paul, and all that doo-dah!" Paul said.

"Groovy, a fellow hippie!" Treela smiled. "But you're missing one thing with your outfit…" Treela replied, as she painted a peace sign on the left side of Paul's face, and a yin-yang symbol on his right side.

"Cool…" Paul said, as he looked at the paint from the reflection on Treela's shades.

Ivan was next, and he was introduced to his partner.

She seemed to have green hair with a pink bulb for a hair decoration. She also wore a shirt with triangles on it, green pants with pink spots, green shoes, and she seemed to have tattoos of a vine growing down her arm. She also seemed to be carrying a whip.

"So, you ready to team up with me, hon? Name's Ivy, by the way." Ivy said.

"You're… really cool." Ivan said with a smile, while blushing.

"You DO know she's 16… Right?" Vaughn replied, as he opened his curtain.

"_We're gonna team up today, you blonde cutie… For friendship is what we value, now…"_ Sung a familiar voice.

"Quana?" Vaughn asked, as he blushed.

It was indeed Quana, only this time, she was dressed different. She was now wearing a green cap with some of her hair out making the shape of a heart. She also was wearing an open orange Hawaiian shirt over a purple tie-dye shirt, pink shorts, purple sandals, and red and blue wristbands.

"So, you up for a good day today?" Quana asked.

Vaughn was staring at her with a blush, and a smile.

"I guess I can take that as a yes?" Quana said mischievously.

Danielle stared at the two, and smiled underneath her costume as she pulled her curtain. "Boys… Always falling in love with older people…"

Awaiting her was a blonde with her hair in a ponytail. She had purple streaks all around her hair. She was also wearing a purple shirt exposing her belly with a smiley face wearing a crown. She was also wearing blue shorts, and pink shoes. But all around her arms, legs, stomach, and back were all sorts of scars.

"Greetings, Danielle. The name's Tabitha. I hope we'll have a good day together." Tabitha said with a smile.

"I hope so, too…" Danielle replied, shaking Tabitha's hand.

* * *

**Confessional: Scarred Heroes team up**

Tabitha: The reason we teamed up is… We're kinda both the same. Except while I received my scars by my parents, she received hers by saving a student from a fire. I feel that teaming up with her may help her come out of her cloth shell.

Danielle: I remember seeing Tabitha on Letterz, before AlphaKidz started up. I kinda knew there was more than meets the eye with her.

Nancy: Dang it, Ivy has tattoos? Ugh, I can't WAIT for my 16th birthday!

* * *

Easter was next up.

"So, who's my partner?" Easter asked himself, as he opened the curtain…

…To reveal a girl with spiky blonde hair, in a ponytail. She was wearing an orange tank top which exposed her belly, green fingerless gloves, a blue skirt, blue socks with a green stripe, and purple and green heels. She also had a bellybutton piercing, as well as a nose piercing.

"Hi, Easter! I am Blythe, and I'm gonna help you hook up with Felix! Yep, I'm gonna bring birth to a new Yaoi couple!" Blythe replied.

"Um… Thanks and all, but I kinda… sorta… already hooked up with someone already." Easter said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Who? You can tell me! Is it a boy?" Blythe asked.

"Um… Yeah." Easter lied.

Hambo opened his curtain…

"Yarrrr! Ye be my partner today, savvy! And as a bonus, I shall help ye hook up with Gladys! YARRR!" yelled out the pirate-talking blond, wearing a red pirate jacket, a pair of blue jeans, a black skull jacket, and a pair of glasses.

"SSSHHH! Keep it down! Not everyone knows about my crush to Gladys!" Hambo said, before he realized… he spoiled his secret. "Oops…"

"Well, I shall be your guild for the seven seas of romance! And…" Barney said, before tying a black headband on his head. "What more to start than a nice headband? YARRR!"

Hambo looked in a mirror. "How come it says "Pirate" on it?" He asked.

"Well, ninjas wear headbands that wear NINJA on it, sometimes…" Barney shrugged.

"Fair enough." Hambo said, before taking out a notepad. "So, how can I win Gladys' heart?"

Roy was next to open his curtain…

"Hi, fellow tree lover! I'm Irene, friend to all trees and plants everywhere!" Said Irene, an African-Canadian with sandy brown hair, in a ponytail. The ponytail ended with a heart-like shape. She was wearing a green t-shirt with leaves with pink bows on it giving a high five, a pair of torn blue jeans, and purple sandals. Irene suddenly turned towards Ivan, and smiled. "And it's nice to see you again, Ivan! I've a feeling you're gonna be a lucky little man, someday!"

Ivan said nothing but blushed.

* * *

**Confessional: Trees. Irene's Anti-Drug**

Irene: I forgot to mention; I can also slightly talk to flowers, too. I choose Roy as my partner, due to his love of gardening. Maybe I can teach him something! …Or maybe he'll teach me something.

Ivan: Lucky? It's just a crush! But now I'm at a crossroads… Who do I choose? Ivy? Or Danielle?

* * *

Nancy was the next one to open her curtain. Her partner was a girl with dirty blonde hair, with some of it covering her left eye. She wore a blue shirt with an eyeball on it, green pants with orange spots on it, and pink sneakers.

"Hi! I'm Ramona, and I'm gonna be your partner today!" Ramona replied.

Nancy smiled. "Hey, you're a pretty cool prankster, yourself! I have a good idea for a prank! How about we hang everyone's underwear around camp? Everyone except Xylia's undies of someone she calls Derpy Hooves, or course."

Ramona suddenly frowned. "It IS rather tempting, but I would be in trouble with my mom and dad. They're currently watching this episode, and… Yeah."

* * *

**Confessional: Underwear? Over there!**

Xylia: Hey! I totally wear those in secret! It's not like I also have a Vinyl Scratch plushie back home! (She suddenly blushes in embarrassment) …Oops.

Uzuri: It's okay, I don't judge. I'm a fan of Pinky Pie, myself! TeeHee!

Ramona: Besides, Xylia's a friend of mine! She saved my skin once…

* * *

Lily was next to open her curtain.

Her partner was a blonde pigtailed girl, wearing a blue shirt, and blue shorts.

"Hi, weather-loving wonder! Ready to ride the storm?" Said the blonde, before noticing Irene chatting it up with Roy. "Hi, Irene!"

"Hi, Yessica!" Irene shouted out loud.

Lily was confused. "You know each other? I kinda missed Letterama. I think the last episode I saw before coming here was the one where Tabitha went too hyper on chocolate." Lily then smiled. "I never laughed so hard in my life!

Tabitha overheard that. "Way to remind me, Lily."

Yessica smiled. "Why, or course I know her. She's my girlfriend!"

Lily was confused. "Bisexual?"

"Yeppers!" Yessica replied, rubbing Lily on the head. "And I chose you because you're a fan of storms. My sister Karly's a fan of the weather, as well.

"Really? Do tell…" Lily replied with a smile.

Zentaro was the next one to open his curtain.

His partner was a blonde girl around his age with green-dyed tips. Atop her head was a turtle hat, She was wearing a green shirt with a peace sign with three dots above it, almost like a cat's paw. She wore green shorts with cat paws on them as well. She also wore purple bracelets.

"Hi, Zentaro! The name's Eleanor, and you and me are one and the same! We're both fellow animal lovers!" Eleanor said with a smile. "Although you're into frogs, and I'm into ferrets."

"Wait, one and the same?" Zentaro asked.

"Yeah! Like I said, we both love animals, we lost an animal due to a bully, and our love interests set things right!" Eleanor replied.

Zentaro suddenly blushed. "Love interest?" He then stared at Treela chatting it up with Paul. "I do admit that Treela is cute… Okay, I have a crush on her."

"Well, I can help you hook up with her, if you want! I hooked up with Jimmy, and he's a really cool and kind person! His birthday's coming in a couple of months, too!" Eleanor replied.

"Well, hope he has a good birthday!" Zentaro said with a smile.

James was the next one to open his curtain. His partner was an orange-haired teen, wearing oil stained orange overalls, a green plaid sweater, and he was also carrying a wrench.

"Greetings, time traveler! Name's Max, and I'm here to guide you through today's challenge!" Max said.

"Nice to meet you!" James replied, shaking Max's hand.

"And I have my latest invention!" Max said, holding up a glass, and giving it to James. "It's a glass that can't be half full, yet, it can't be half empty!"

James was a bit confused, as he looked at the glass. "Um… Okay, then?"

Uzi was next to open his curtain.

A blonde-haired male was sitting on the ground, playing his 3DS. His hair was spiked with purple tips. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with the symbol of fire on it, yellow pants, and purple shoes. He also had what appeared to be tiny diamonds tattooed on his cheek, as well as a swirl tattoo on his arms.

"Cool… What you're playing?" Uzi asked.

"Nothing special. Just Professor Layton. It's real good; You should try it!" Odd said with a smile.

"Well, I do have a 3DS. Heck, even when I'm playing retro games, I like to give modern games a spin." Uzi replied.

Bitty was next to open her door. Waiting for her, was a blonde all dressed in pink. She had a pink sweater with a heart on it, a pink skirt, and pink and yellow boots.

"Hi, my name's Amy! Nice to meet you!" Amy said with a smile.

"Amy? The rich girl from Tween Tour? Maybe we'll be good friends! I know! Let's make that ugly Xylia girl cry!" Bitty replied.

"No thanks. I'm a changed girl, now. I'm even in a relationship with Gareth!" Amy said with a smile.

Amy was appalled. "WHAT?! That sick worm? He should be out there on the streets, where he belongs, and forever alone!"

Amy was enraged by Bitty's words. So much so, that she took out a tazer, and shocked Amy with it.

"Who's a sick worm?! NEVER talk about my boyfriend like that!" Amy said in anger at Bitty, who in turn, was mad at Amy.

* * *

**Confessional: Polar Opposites**

Bitty: How DARE she ruin my clothes! These are a RuPaul original!

Amy: How DARE she insults my friends! They helped me become the girl I am today.

Jade: Has anyone seen my tazer? Wait! How did I end up here?

* * *

Felix was the next one to open his door.

His partner was a male with an orange afro, with a blue arrow dyed on it. He had a mustache on, as well as a patched up lab coat over a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! Wallace is the name, and we shall invent some crazy stuff… For GOOD!" Wallace laughed out loud.

Felix smiled. "Well, if it's for the greater good, I've got a blueprint for the "Ice-Ice Laddie 5000", an invention I made for my crush."

"Well… I shall help you with said crush! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Wallace replied.

"She said she was boy crazy… Maybe after the show, I should tell her how I feel." Felix said with a blush.

Opi was next to open her curtain.

Her partner was a messy-haired male, wearing an orange sweater with a blue cross on it. He also had yellow and green striped pants, and blue shoes. He also seemed to have a small goatee in the process of growing.

"Hi, I'm Spider, and I'm your partner today, Opi! I gotta say, your art's really good!" Spider said with a smile.

"I also gotta say… Quana's really pretty." Opi replied, before realizing who she was talking to. "SORRY!"

Spider smiled. "It's okay; I get that a lot from the kids!"

Opi breathed a sigh of relief. "_Curse my Bisexual mind…"_

Peki was the last one up to her curtain. Her partner appeared to be wearing a cloth top hat with blue stripes, on top of some ginger-colored hair. She was wearing a pink tie-dye, blue bellbottoms, green sandals, and a pair of purple shades. She also seemed to have a flower painted on her face, as well as a heart.

"Greetings, Peki. I'm VayVay, and we shall dominate this day like a banana to a lemonade parade, and all that doo-dah." VayVay said in an airy voice.

Most of the campers were confused, except one.

"VayVay?" Danielle said, walking over to her. "It IS you! I was rooting for you to win Letterama! How did it go?"

VayVay smiled. "Well, my furry fighter, that's one thing you gotta find out yourself."

"Anyways, I have to ask you something… But let's wait for later, okay?" Danielle replied.

"Okay, Kids… You have your partners, you have an hour to interact with them, before we report back here for the full details of this challenge!" Chris said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: And the teams are formed!**

VayVay: I chose Peki because it can take a lot of courage to come out of the closet. I think I know what Danielle wanted to tell me, anyways…

Peki: VayVay? The famous hippie bisexual, VayVay? She's so awesome!

* * *

Danielle and Tabitha were in one of the rooms of the Champions house.

"…And that's when I shoved her out of the way, and took the backdraft myself." Danielle said to Tabitha. "I was knocked unconscious, and was in the hospital for several months. At least it felt like several to me."

"Whoa, you saved someone from a fire, too?" Tabitha replied. "Wow, you and me ARE one and the same."

"Wait, you saved someone from a fire?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, it all started after Kasimar went crazy and tried to burn down the Mess Hall. Yessica and Uzuri were trapped, and I volunteered to save them… I kinda did some stuff I wasn't proud of. But I redeemed myself! In fact, thanks to Uzuri, I don't have to live with my abusive parents anymore!" Tabitha said with a smile.

Danielle smiled underneath her mask. "Tabitha? I think I trust you enough to show my face." She then proceeded to take off the cat head and reveal her scarred face to Tabitha.

Tabitha looked in awe. "Whoa… That looked like it was REALLY painful…"

"To a six year old, it was. I feared that if I went back to school, kids would call me a freak of nature." Danielle said sadly.

Tabitha hearing that, took Danielle in for a hug. "Look; you are NOT a freak of nature! You're a hero! You risked your own life to save one of your own. That makes you awesome, in my book."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks, Tabitha… Now… Wanna compare lightsabres?" Danielle said, as she took out what appeared to be a purple lightsaber.

Tabitha looked at the lightsaber with awe. "You call that a saber?" Tabitha said with a mischievous grin, before taking out her own purple sabre. "THIS is a saber! Rheneas gave it to me as a gift!"

"Hey, yours is bigger!" Danielle said, smiling.

* * *

Xylia and Uzuri were in another room, playing a board game that Uzuri bought.

"Grape Escape?" Xylia said the name of the box out loud. "You SOOOOO never told me you had this!"

"It's a really fun game; I just enjoy smashing the grapes for fun, sometimes! TeeHee!" Uzuri replied with a smile. "That, and I play the game with my family."

"Well, okey-dokey!" Xylia said, rolling the dice. Almost instantly, she landed on what appeared to be a pair of scissors, cutting Xylia's grape in half.

"Wow, your grape will need a replacement head! TeeHee!" Uzuri said, before noticing Xylia's uneasy expression. "Um, I didn't creep you out, did I? If I did, sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. It's just… When you said replacement just then, I went to wondering about a time I overreacted and… I ran away from home." Xylia replied.

Uzuri was shocked. "Really? Do tell." Uzuri said, interested.

"Okay. I came home after a totally rough day from school in tears. I was in my room feeling guilty to myself, due to the fact I accidentally made my mom sick while she was comforting me. I went down to apologize to my mom for accidently making her sick, when I heard her and dad mentioning about replacing the _old girl_... I thought it was me, at first. Had I stayed a few seconds later, I would have heard that they were referring to their aging stove, instead. But at the time, I was so distraught, I thought they were thinking of sending me away… So I packed my things, and ran off without them noticing. Soon, the sun set, and I was feeling rather hungry. I stopped off at a gas station for a lime slushie and a bag of chips. From there, I pushed the door open, and accidently knocked out someone robbing the place. I apologized to the crook, until the clerk took notice as to why I was out there in the streets at night. I explained that I ran away from home because my parents were sending me away due to my condition. Said clerk comforted me and said that I would be loved, no matter what kinda condition I had. I even saw an ad in a magazine for AlphaKidz. My parents later apologized to me that they were sorry that they confused me. Later that night, I did my audition tape, and… You totally know the rest of the story." Xylia replied, as she finished her tale.

Uzuri was listening to Xylia's story, before she got up and gave the cook a tight hug. "Wow… You musta had it rough…"

"But it's all cool, now! I have friends that I hold dear to my heart!" Xylia said, before handing the dice to Uzuri. "Now… those grapes won't totally squash themselves! TeeHee!"

"You got it, Xylia! Let's squish some grapes!" Uzuri replied with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Those grapes won't be escaping anytime soon…**

Xylia: It felt good to get that off my chest. Plus, said clerk didn't mind that I broke the no shoes rule.

Uzuri: I was like Xylia once, wanting some friends. I guess you can say our wishes came true! TeeHee!

Danielle: Maybe I should give public school another go. With Ivan helping me out, and Tabitha encouraging me, I think I've enough courage now to reveal myself. Maybe I'll do so after the challenge.

* * *

Roy and Irene were looking at the various flowers that Roy planted.

"They're a beauty, aren't they?" Roy replied with a smile.

"Yeah, they are… And you take care of them so well…" Irene said. "Hear that? They said Thank You!"

Roy chuckled, before silencing himself.

"What's wrong, Roy? You don't seem to usually be this upset." Irene asked with concern.

"Well… I need some advice. How did it feel when you felt Yessica was the one for you?" Roy said.

"Well… It's just a feeling you have inside you. I can't explain it… Is there anyone you're interested with? I can do my best to help you out!" Irene replied.

"Yeah… I've been getting feelings for a fellow teammate. She's just so nice and cute…" Roy said.

"Well, have you thought about asking her about those feelings?" Irene asked.

"Well… not really. You think I should?" Roy said.

"It doesn't hurt to try. You'll be happy, your love will be happy, and most of all… The flowers will be happy." Irene replied, smiling.

Roy went towards Irene and hugged her. "Thanks, Irene… Is it okay to hug you, being you're a lesbian, and I'm a boy?"

Irene hugged back. "Or course. Anything for a sweetheart like yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, a table was set up, as Hambo was sitting there. There appeared to be various veggies steamed up.

"I'm not sure about this, Barney…" Hambo said with concern.

"Nonsense, laddie! You're in love with Gladys; I shall have you two together by the end of tomorrow!" Barney replied with a smile.

"But is this teamup only for one day?" Hambo asked.

"One day can make a difference! Oh, here comes your gal-pal now!" Barney said, as Gladys and Robbie came in.

"You said you needed me and Gladys, Barney. What's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing… But we may see the development of a new couple." Barney replied, as the two sat down.

The two looked at the dinner awkwardly.

"Um… I usually go for seafood, myself. A dinner of just veggies is just… bland, groovy darlin'." Gladys said, taking a bite into a piece of broccolli.

"Yeah, you're right…" Hambo said, before realizing something. "Hey, you're vegetarian! You said so!"

Gladys smiled. "Oops… I kinda forgot to mention. I'm Pescetarian. It's a type of Vegetarian! I don't eat meat, but fish is fair game! Shoulda mentioned it before, darlin'!"

Hambo suddenly looked down in shame. "Sorry… It's just… After so many years of eating bacon, it kinda goes through you…"

Gladys put a comforting hand on Hambo's shoulder. "It's okay, you didn't know. In fact, when I get a chance to, I should fry you up some catfish! I can make a mean catfish filet, darlin'!"

Hambo smiled. "Thanks, Gladys. You also want some fries to go with that?"

Gladys giggled. "Only if you want to!"

Robbie and Barney watching the two on the sidelines, smiled and fist-bumped each other.

* * *

**Confessional: Gladys just keeps getting more awesome!**

Hambo: Truthfully, I also like seafood. I went vegetarian because Gladys was one. But now… I shall go Pescetarian! I get my cake, and eat it, too! …Is that how it goes?

Robbie: If it weren't for the mine collapse, Me and Lucy would had helped Alvin win Gladys' heart. It's so nice to meet the country girl he mentioned at long last, but she seemed to had gone hippie. Makes her more cute, but not as cute as Karrie!

* * *

Soon after the "date", Robbie and Gladys were somewhere else on the lot.

"So… Did you hear about the guy who drowned in a bowl of muesli? A strong currant pulled him in!" Robbie joked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's really funny! You're a natural, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied while laughing.

"Thanks… Comedy means a lot to me. Especially after… that day." Robbie said.

"Day? What day?" Gladys asked.

"The day… my friends… died." Robbie replied, as Gladys was silent with shock. "We were set to explore a mine with my friends, when… It started to rumble. All my friends were crushed, one by one… Claus was the first, followed by Tim, and Will shortly soon after. Alvin tripped, and death came quickly after… Pretty soon, it was me and my best friend, Lucy… I remember her heroic action that she did that cost her her life…"

_Robbie looked up as well. "We're not gonna make it!" Robbie cried out._

_Lucy looked up, and saw the boulders start to fall. "I'll always love you, Robbie…" She whispered out, and in an instant, she ran towards Robbie, and shoved him out of the way, as she was buried by large boulders, killing her. Robbie, in a safe position, suddenly turned back._

"_Lucy? What did you do?! Lucy?"_

_Robbie looked around, and he could see the flower he gave her, lodged between the boulders. It looked a bit dry and dead. He instantly knew what happened to his girl._

"_**LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"**_

Gladys was shocked to hear the tale… Until she realized something. "You were the survivor of the Mine Accident?"

Robbie nodded his head.

"You needed one of these for a long time, groovy darlin'… You don't think Karrie would mind?" Gladys said, as she hugged Robbie. "In fact, I was gonna join you at camp, as well… I guess fate had different plans in mind for us, too."

"Well, look at us now! We have love interests, we're well loved..." Robbie replied with a smile.

Gladys started to ponder. "If Tween Tour and AlphaKidz didn't happen, and we had another chance at camp… You think we would have met there?"

Robbie smiled. "Maybe, Gladys… maybe."

* * *

**Confessional: I wonder who has the most tragic story on Total Drama…**

Stunski: If it weren't for Hambo and Karrie, I would totally ship Robbie and Gladys!

Robbie: I never let all this off my chest, before. But Gladys is like an older sister to me, now.

Gladys: It feels kinda nice to meet the survivor of the mine. And I got to give him a hug, too…

* * *

Peki and VayVay were in a meditated stance, talking about stuff.

"So, is it true you're a lesbian, and all that doo-dah?" VayVay asked.

"Well… I am feeling funny feelings around girls, lately. Ivan kissed me a couple of nights ago, and I felt nothing. But Danielle, Xylia, and even Lily kissed me, and I blushed!" Peki admitted.

"Well, maybe you ARE a lesbian…" VayVay said. "I came out as Bisexual when I was twelve. And you're around eleven… You're a lot younger than me when you realized."

"So… How did it feel to come out?" Peki asked.

"Well… I rather not say. It brings back bad memories. It got so bad; I had to change schools…" VayVay answered.

"Hoo, boy…" Peki shuddered. "Well, I'm not afraid of any bully, and all that doo-dah! But… How do I tell everyone?"

"Just be yourself, like a Pepsi can after a dip into a bowl of broccoli-flavored yogurt." VayVay said, smiling.

"Yuck…" Peki said in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan and Ivy were playing Pokemon… Or Ivan was watching Ivy play Pokemon.

"…So, I can guess your favorite Pokemon is Bulbasaur… right?" Ivan asked.

Ivy chuckled. "You're right as rain, Ivan! I've loved Bulbasaur since I was a little girl. He's just so cute and awesome… So… What would be your favorite Pokemon, Ivan?"

"Um… Promise you won't laugh?" Ivan asked.

"I promise!"

"Well, my favorite Pokemon is… Munna. I don't know why, but it just seems cute to me." Ivan said.

Ivy smiled. "You're almost like my friend Bob. He's about your age, too. He and his big sister Tina went on a Total Drama, and… Well, let's say they did well. Tina's even getting on the next Letterz, from what I heard!"

"Hmm… Maybe I should meet this Tina someday." Ivan pondered.

"I'm sure you two would be good friends!" Ivy replied, smiling, before changing the subject. "Now, I heard you have a crush on Danielle. What is it that you like about her?"

Ivan started to blush. "Well… I like the way she looks after her friends, she's a gentle soul, and… she's just cute."

"Well… I did see the episode where she revealed herself to you guys… Maybe I can help you out with hooking you up with her!" Danielle replied.

"That be cool!" Ivan said, smiling. "Now… Those Team Galactic goons won't stop themselves!"

"Right!" Ivy replied as they went back to their game.

* * *

Soon after, an hour has passed, and the Kids, tweens and teens were headed back to where Chris was. Amy made a beeline towards Xylia, holding a pair of undies.

"Um, Xylia? I think these belong to you." Amy said. "Blame Meanie Bitty."

"Well, even though everyone now knows I wear Derpy Hooves underwear, thanks!" Xylia replied.

"Okay, has everyone got used to their partners yet? Cause this challenge will take place somewhere special… And it shall happen, after the break!" Chris shouted out loud. "PS: You may wanna bring a swimsuit…"

Danielle suddenly gulped. "Swimsuit?! I am Danielle Natt, and I do NOT approve of this message!"

Felix walked up to her. "Um, Danielle? Me and Wallace can invent something during the ride there, if you're willing to listen. That way, you can keep your secret… well, a secret."

Tabitha put her hand on Danielle's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Okay… Let's do it." Danielle said.

* * *

Wow, Felix has a plan on keeping Danielle's scarred body a secret… What could it be? Could it fail?

NEXT TIME: The Campers compete in challenges portraying to the Land, Air, and Sea… But a disaster leads to a secret being let out!


	21. 20: A Heroic Rescue

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we FINALLY start the challenge!

Stuff!

* * *

The Kids and their partners were on a giant helicopter. Danielle was watching Felix and Wallace invent like mad, using scraps.

"So, are you sure this is gonna work?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah; Felix managed to send someone back in time, although retrospectively, he deserved it." Wallace replied.

"And besides, it was programmed to warp said person that interfered with the time machine to a place where they would be really, and truly screwed." Felix said. "And perfecto! The "Cosguise 3000" is complete!"

"It looks similar to the Franklin Badge from _Earthbound_. How does it work?" Danielle asked, holding the device.

"Just aim for someone, and you should change into said person!" Wallace replied.

"Okay…" Danielle said, as she aimed a beam at Quana, but…

"I'm gonna get some –BLEEP- snacks, be right back." Bea replied, as the beam hit Bea. "Um, did I just get –BLEEP- tickled by air?"

"Not sure." Melody shrugged.

"So… How do I look?" Danielle asked.

Wallace and Felix were stunned. "Wait, you were aiming for Quana, right? You look a lot less… tanner than usual." Felix said.

"Wait, what?" Danielle replied, as she took out a mirror to see she transformed into Bea. "Aw, dang it! I meant to get Quana!"

"Well, if it helps… It works." Wallace said, as he noticed Bea walking their way. "Crap! Bea's coming! Danielle! Do something!"

"Um…" Bea-Danielle said, before staying still.

"What good will that achieve?!" Felix said in panic.

"Trust me…" Bea-Danielle replied, as the real Bea came towards them.

"Hey, guys. I'm getting some –BLEEP- snacks for me and… How come there's an –BLEEP- exact double of me?"

"Um… Hi! I'm a –BLEEP- BEA unit from the Tween Tour line of Total Drama units! Remember! A BEA is not for –BLEEP- Christmas, a BEA is for a lifetime!" Bea-Danielle said, as she muttered in her breath, "_Mom, PLEASE don't get mad at me for cursing…"_

"Cool, a robot version of me? I gotta say… -BLEEP- awesome!" Bea replied as she grabbed some snacks and walked back to her seat.

Once she was out of earshot, Bea-Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close… Remind me to wait next time."

"Think I should make a BEA unit, now?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah, but then they'll be requesting SUKI units, KARRIE units, the EDGAR units will be recalled…" Felix replied.

"Yeah, he's one nerd I really dislike." Bea-Danielle said, as she pressed some buttons and transformed back to her regular self. "I may be a bit of a geek, but even I have standards."

* * *

**Confessional: Almost Busted…**

Danielle: I deeply apologize if I insulted anyone with Tourettes. I didn't want Bea or anyone to catch on and think there were two Beas on the chopper. All of that… could end pretty badly. I sincerely hope you understand.

Bea: I'm not sure why they made a –BLEEP- exact double of me, but… I gotta say, it's –BLEEP- accurate! Except the voice, it kinda –BLEEP- sounds like Danielle. But that's just me.

* * *

Blythe was writing something down on paper.

"So, what you writing, Blythe?" Easter asked.

"Nothing special, just a story!" Blythe replied with a smile.

"Really? Can I see?" Easter asked again.

"It's not good, but…" Blythe said, handing the story over.

Easter looked at it… And suddenly blushed.

"Um, it looks good, but I really don't ship Ivan/Robbie. Sorry." Easter said, as both Ivan and Robbie sneezed at the same time.

"Yaoi Syndrome?" Ivy asked Ivan and Robbie. (Robbie was a seat ahead of him)

"Yep." Ivan replied.

Meanwhile, Treela was helping out Paul with some hippie lingo.

"So, you're kinda an expert at this… What is groovy again, and all that doo-dah?" Paul asked.

"Well, it means good, in a way. Far out also counts as well. For stuff that's bad, bummer works." Treela replied with a smile.

"Say, you said you were raised by your hippie grandparents… What exactly happened?" Paul asked.

Treela suddenly grew silent, as she remembered that faithful day…

* * *

_It was a sunny day inside, and a young, three year old Treela was meditating with her grandma. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Treela's grandma answered it._

_Standing outside was a soldier, and he didn't look too happy._

"_Mrs. Floria? This is Sgt. Miltio. I'm afraid we have some bad news about your son and his wife…" The soldier said, as Treela came up to her grandma. The three year old already knew something was up._

"_What's wrong, Granny? Why is he bummed? Does he need a tissue?" Treela asked._

"_Young Treela?" The soldier said to Treela. "There was an accident, and… I'm afraid your mom and dad… won't be coming home."_

_Treela, hearing that, suddenly broke down in tears, and ran into her grandma's arms._

* * *

"Treela? You okay, and all that doo-dah?" Paul asked Treela, snapping her back to his attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." Treela replied.

"Look, if you need to talk, just ask me or VayVay about it. We hippies must stick together." Paul said with a smile.

"Thanks, Paul." Treela replied.

"Is this what they would call… Far Out?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Treela smiled.

"LOOK! THERE WE ARE!" Ramona yelled out, as the helicopter went in for a landing on a very familiar island...

* * *

**Confessional: The site for today's Challenge**

Treela: To be fair, my parents named me Treela, due to my son's former hippie lifestyle. He became a soldier to defend the country against, well… bad guys. While I am bummed that they're not around anymore, I'm also proud of them.

Xylia: Why do the white rocks spell out "REDRUM"? Did Chris do that to totally mess with us?

* * *

Chris and the teams were waiting on the beach, as Chris started to announce the next challenge.

"Welcome, campers, to Wawanakwa Island! For some of you, it's a very familiar stomping ground. But for the others, it's their first time here!" Chris yelled out. "But we don't have any time to sit around and go back in memory lane! We have some challenges to do! So, if you'll follow me…"

The Kids and their partners walked over to where a line of go-karts were lined up. They looked like the same, except there was what appeared to be a holding-bar on the back.

"Could it be?" Uzi asked.

"I think it is…" Odd replied.

"It's a Mario Kart Double Dash kart…" Xylia said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, your first challenge was assisted by Wallace. Your first task is to take out your opponent's balloons, but… We're a bit uneven, so each team gets to sit someone out of their team." Chris replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the teams that were driving were in separate areas around the makeshift arena. The ones that weren't driving (Roy/Irene, Hambo/Barney, and Gladys/Robbie) Went off to do other things. Roy and Irene went into the woods, and Hambo and Robbie took Hambo and Gladys to a dating spot on the island.

With Hambo, Barney, Gladys, and Robbie…

"So, what's our next part? And what's with the brick wall?" Hambo asked.

"Well, Robbie's gonna tell some jokes! You're having a date at the Comedy Club! It's as simple as that, yarrrr!"

Robbie then walked up to the stage.

"Welcome, everyone! We have a great audience or what? Say… What do you call cheese that isn't yours? Nach'yo cheese!" Robbie joked.

Gladys laughed, as Hambo chuckled slightly.

"You know, Crime is like Limbo, it's all about how low can you go." Robbie joked again, as he "limboed" under an imaginary limbo pole.

Gladys laughed harder, as Hambo started to laugh alongside her.

"What do you call a man with a pole through his leg? Rodney!" Robbie joked once more, sending Gladys into even more harder laughter, alongside Hambo, now laughing with Gladys.

"Great job, you're doing great!" Barney said.

"Thanks, Barney." Robbie replied. "Now to hit them with the harder stuff!" Robbie replied.

* * *

The challenge was underway, and a few campers were already out. Amy and Bitty were currently being chased after Uzuri and Xylia. They had one balloon left, while Uzuri and Xylia had three.

"Drive! I wanna deal with these nerds!" Bitty said, as she switched positions with Amy.

"Bitty? You're not planning on hitting those two on purpose, are ya?" Amy asked.

"Um…" Bitty replied.

Amy had to think up something… Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Hey, Uzuri! Bitty's thinking of replacing your SAW DVDs with Twilight DVDs!" Amy shouted out loud at the Sweet Sadist.

Uzuri was shocked. "Like heck she is! Go after her, Xylia! We can take them!" Uzuri replied, as she threw a banana peel at the two rich girls. All of a sudden, they started to peel out, and lose their balloon.

"And Amy and Bitty are out!" Chris yelled out.

Bitty was furious. "YOU caused me to LOSE on purpose?" Bitty yelled out.

"Yeah. Like you'll ever change! I changed, and so has Vaughn, and Melody! You're nothing but some jerk that feeds off the misery of others! THAT'S why I threw the challenge!" Amy yelled at Bitty. "But at least I can sit on the sidelines now and root for Uzuri and Xylia!"

"And that should be it for the challenge! Moving on to the second part of the challenge are… Hambo and Barney, Gladys and Robbie, Xylia and Uzuri, Zentaro and Eleanor, Ivan and Ivy, Lily and Yessica, Roy and Irene, and Danielle and Tabitha! Now will the following follow me?"

During the trip, Danielle put her suit In a pile, and aimed the device at the suit, having her change into what appeared to be a replica of her cat suit.

"Perfect… No one shall know the difference…" Danielle said to herself.

* * *

The remaining 16 were on the bottom of a cliff, waiting orders from Chris.

"Wait, you SWIM in your catsuit too, groovy darlin'?" Gladys said.

"Wouldn't the head weigh you down?" Yessica replied, as Chris came up to them.

"Okay. This time, we're doing an Air challenge! Your task this time is for your and your partner to jump into a target in the sea… And don't worry; it's a soft target. However, both of you must hit the target. If only one hits it, and the other misses the water, it doesn't count! Now… Gladys and Robbie? You're up!"

Gladys and Robbie ran up the hill. When…

"OWW… My leg…" Gladys yelled out in pain. Robbie picked her up in an instant.

"Don't worry. I won't let go." Robbie said with a smile, as Gladys climbed onto his back, and started to run up the hill. The both of them jumped and hit the target.

"Thanks, Robbie. Curse this leg…" Gladys said.

"Hey, don't worry about it! It was just a rough challenge, that's all!" Robbie replied with a smile.

Ivan and Ivy were next. Ivy was able to make it to the platform, but Ivan missed,

"Crap! Someone help!" Ivan yelled out, as his hand was caught by a green whip, and was pulled abord the platform. "Thanks, Ivy."

"You're welcome, hon." Ivy said, as Ivan blushed.

"I gotta say… You look really beautiful…" Ivan said.

Ivy chuckled. "Thanks and all, but… I'm kinda WAY out of your league. You're 10 and I'm 16. But I can give you some advice in winning Danielle!"

"Thanks, Ivy." Ivan replied with a smile.

Next were Xylia and Uzuri.

"Ready to jump?" Xylia asked.

"I was born ready! TeeHee!" Uzuri replied, as they both hit the target.

Tabitha and Danielle were next. As they started to run, Danielle ran past Tabitha, but she didn't look where she was going, and slipped on a banana peel that was discarded.

"CRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPP!" Danielle yelled out as she fell down the cliff. Landing on the target, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm still in one piece, but… Crap! Where's Tabitha?"

* * *

**Confessional: Something big's gonna happen soon, I know it.**

Danielle: I didn't know it at the time, but Tabitha got injured, and... Let's just say, it freaked me out at what happened next...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tabitha was catching up to the Cliffside… She didn't know that someone was watching her, and all of a sudden, she was hit by a tree branch, and knocked unconscious.

Back on the platform, Danielle was getting worried. "Where's Tabitha? It wouldn't be herself to not show…"

She looked up the cliff to see Tabitha (being held up) suddenly walk off the edge of the cliff!

"Tabitha!" Danielle cried out as Tabitha's unconscious body hit the water, making a splash. "What do I do? Yessica is a good swimmer, and I'm not sure when she may jump… It may be too late by then…"

Back on shore, everyone saw Tabitha fall into the water.

"Tabitha, no!" Uzuri cried out. "Danielle… Please save her…"

Back on the platform, Danielle looked down at her device, and shrugged. "Screw hiding my scars. A friend's life's in danger!"

She then started to run towards the water and jumped right in. Swimming towards where Tabitha's body is starting to sink, Danielle swam as fast as she could. Along the way, her device started to short out. (Thankfully, it didn't shock her or the surrounding water.) Until finally, it sparked its last spark, and Danielle's furry body cover faded away. She grabbed Tabitha, but noticed something approaching her… A great white shark. It was attracted by the cut on Tabitha's head from the tree branch and was coming towards Tabitha fast.

"_Gotta think of something before both me and Tabitha are eliminated from this plane of existence..._" Danielle thought, until she eyed the shark's weak point; its nose.

"_Hey, Jaws! Sucker Punch!_" Danielle thought as she punched the shark. The shark swam off in confusion. Now with the distraction gone, Tabitha had bigger fish to fry; Saving Tabitha. Holding onto her, she started to swim for the shore. The campers at shore noticed Danielle carrying Tabitha's unconscious body.

"Oh, no! Tabitha! What happened? And who are you?" Easter asked.

"Will my quote-unquote sis be okay?" Uzuri asked with tears in her eyes.

"No time! I gotta save her! Thankfully, I took a CPR class before coming to the show." Danielle replied, as she laid Tabitha down and started to do the procedure. After about the fifth time… Tabitha came to.

"Danielle?" Tabitha asked.

The campers watching the rescue gasped. This was the _true_ Danielle? The girl behind the animal suit?

"Yeah, it's me." Danielle replied.

"But… Your suit…" Tabitha asked.

"Well, I really didn't have it on. Felix and Wallace made an invention that can transform me into any of the campers." Danielle said.

"That explains the –BLEEP- body double of me." Bea replied.

"But when I saw you hit the water, my first instinct came to your safety. I instantly jumped into the water, and swam towards you. I pretty much forgot about hiding my body…" Danielle said.

"So, the gal in the animal suit… It's you?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. I got these burns saving a student from a backdraft when my school was in flames. I was since homeschooled since then. My teacher, Ms. Muffin, made me the suit after a painting I did, for going out in public. I was afraid that if I went to school again, people would make fun of my burns."

Melody looked at Danielle, and gave her a hug. "Dude, I wouldn't make fun of you. You're a hero! You saved that student back then, and you saved Tabitha… I bet NO ONE would make fun of you with all that under your belt! …You do wear a belt, right?"

"Thanks, Melody!" Danielle replied, as she hugged back.

"Danielle!" Ivan yelled out, glomping Danielle. "I am SO proud of you!

"Thanks for the hug, Ivan." Danielle replied, as she blushed.

"Danielle?" Tabitha said, walking with a limp towards Danielle. "That was the bravest thing anyone's ever done… And for that, I'm thankful."

She then hugged Danielle.

"Thanks, Tabitha. I feel this is the start of a whole NEW Danielle!" Danielle stated.

* * *

**Confessional: No joke. Mood is too heroic for a joke.**

Danielle: (She's out of her suit) Yeah, I think I feel confident enough to be out of my suit, now. I'm still gonna keep it for nostalgia reasons. But I think I was more worried about Tabitha. Glad she's allright. Besides… She's gotta be around for Letterz 3!

Tabitha: Danielle is just made of pure win… I wish her good luck in winning Ivan!

* * *

Soon after all the teams jumped, Chris was on shore, ready to give out orders.

"Okay… Some of you managed to hit the target, while some of you didn't… And we had an awesome rescue done by Danielle after Tabitha nearly drowned."

"Gee, way to remind me of my peril, Chris." Tabitha replied.

"Wait, you saved Tabitha?" Yessica said to Danielle, to which she nodded. "Cool…"

"Anyways… The four of you advance to the final round…" Chris started to say. "…Hambo and Barney, Gladys and Robbie, Xylia and Uzuri, and Zentaro and Lily!"

The eight followed the host, as the rest of the kids stayed behind.

"So, have you decided on what you're gonna name the frog?" Eleanor asked Zentaro.

"Well, I haven't decided yet… You have any ideas?" Zentaro asked.

Vaughn was looking at Quana with a dreamy look, as she noticed.

"Vaughn? Are you okay? You've been looking kinda… red all day." Quana replied. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that… I… have a crush on you…" Vaughn said, smiling. "Wanna go out?"

Quana giggled. "Awww, that's so sweet! But I already have Spider. Plus, you're kinda too young for me. But I'm sure you'll find someone someday, don't worry!"

Vaughn sighed, as he smiled slightly. "Yeah... Thanks, Quana, for today."

"Anytime, kiddo." Quana said right back."

Ramona looked at the disappointment of Vaughn's face as he was rejected. "Poor Vaughn… And he truly DID have a change of heart, too."

"Yeah..." Nancy replied.

"Hmm… If he doesn't have a girlfriend by the end of the contest, I know someone that'll be perfect for him." Ramona said. "…Is he into Pokemon?"

"Maybe I should ask him?" Nancy replied.

* * *

Chris, and the teams were awaiting their final task.

"Kids and Teens… Your final task is to protect your partner from robotic sharks, by squirting chocolate at them." Chris said.

"Hopefully Jaws has a sweet tooth…" Zentaro said to himself.

"You know? This seems a bit TOO easy." Hambo replied.

"Heck, for all you know, the platforms could be like Corona Mountain at the end of Super Mario Sunshine." Xylia said.

* * *

**Confessional: Did you know the author beat the Shadow Queen on his first try?**

Xylia: My parents couldn't beat Corona Mountain when we got the game… I beat it and Bowser on my first try.

* * *

Barney: Time to see if those ship jumping classes will come in handy, YARRRR!

Hambo, Gladys, Xylia, and Zentaro were behind some guns that were on some raised rails.

"So, you think this could end up being made into a toy?" Gladys asked. "With real squirtin' action, darling'?"

Barney, Robbie, Uzuri, and Eleanor were on the first platform, waiting for Chris to start the race.

"On your mark? Get set… GO!" Chris said, as he fired the gun… Only for a hat to fall out of the sky, and a pissed off eagle give Chris a staredown. "What? It's just a hat…"

* * *

**Confessional: Nice hat**

Eagle: JUST a hat?! It's a BaconBaka original!

* * *

The race was underway, and the sharks were on the prowl. The Tweens were trying their best to keep their partners safe. However…

"Whoa, this platform's kinda slippery…" Barney replied, as he splashed into the water.

"Come on, Barney! You can still do it!" Hambo yelled out encouragement, while squirting chocolate at the shark approaching Barney.

Robbie hopped onto one platform, but…

BZZT

"OW! Talk about a shocking twist!" Robbie said to himself. But he noticed Uzuri hopped on her electrified platform.

"TeeHee! This kinda tickles!" Uzuri said with a grin.

"Okay, I gotta ask… HOW?!" Robbie asked Uzuri.

"I'm… kinda immune to most pain." Uzuri replied back.

Eleanor was keeping a slight lead, but…

"OW, my feet…" Eleanor said, as she noticed some small pebbles on her platform. Luckily, she hopped past the obstacle.

The race kept on as the racers hopped on various obstacles… Pretty soon, it was down to Eleanor Vs. Uzuri.

"I gotta say, this was one exciticing day!" Eleanor said with a smile.

"I hear ya. So, what do you think TDL3 will be like?" Uzuri asked.

"I'm not sure… I'm still thinking up something perfect for Jimmy's birthday…" Eleanor replied.

Pretty soon, two sharks were blocking the two, as Zentaro and Xylia squirted chocolate at the sharks. Eleanor and Uzuri kept on hopping, until finally…

…

…

…

…

…Uzuri crossed the finish line first.

"And Uzuri is the winner!" Chris shouted out loud. "Following her is Eleanor!"

"Nice race, Uzuri." Eleanor said with a smile, as she shook Uzuri's hand.

"Right back at ya. TeeHee!" Uzuri replied.

* * *

The campers were waiting for the official announcement of the winner of the challenge.

"Campers, we had a lot of drama today… And a certain someone saved the life of a guest as well." Chris said. "But in the end, the winners of the challenge are… The Creepy Chickens!"

The Chickens cheered, as they hugged their partners.

"In second place is the Snakes, and last place are… the Pigs. We shall see you at the ceremony, but first…"

At the Dock, everyone was with their partners. Amy and Bitty were glaring at each other.

"Okay, on the count of three, say Drama! One! Two! Three!" Chris said with a smile.

"DRAMA!" Everyone (Sans Bitty) shouted out, as their pic was taken.

* * *

**Confessional: A nice photo-op opportunely**

Bea: It was –BLEEP- nice for Chris to invite us for the –BLEEP- day. Melody told me about her life, and… If I –BLEEP- ever find their parents, I'm –BLEEP- giving them a piece of my –BLEEP- mind!

Yessica: Lily told me about her life, about how she's interested in weather… She's gonna be an awesome meteorologist someday.

Peki: VayVay helped me out… Okay, I can do this…

* * *

During the helicopter ride back, Peki gave the go-ahead to go on speakerphone.

"Guys? Can I ask for your attention?" Peki asked. "Thank you. Now, you may be wondering why I was acting strange for the last few days… Well, the truth is… I'm a lesbian. Yeah… I like girls. I'm not sure what this means, but I hope this clears stuff out for you."

Peki went back to her seat. "Did I do good?"

"You did good, my mustard-flavored gum drop." VayVay said with a smile.

"Yuck…" Peki replied with a gross look.

* * *

Soon after the kids said their goodbyes with their guests, they were in the Mess Hall, eating. However, someone on the Pigs was missing.

"Where's Felix?" Gladys asked. "He's gonna miss dinner…"

Right on cue, Felix came walking in, looking like he was kept a secret.

"Hey, guys." Felix replied.

"So, where you been?" Bitty asked.

"Nowhere in particular…" Felix said with a smile.

"Fair enough…" Bitty replied, with a grin on her face…

* * *

Soon afterwards, the Ceremony was under way, and Chris came walking up with the usual bags of popcorn.

"Kids, you know the deal by now; If I call out your name, come up and receive your bag of popcorn… Treela…"

"Easter…"

"Felix…"

Felix grinned as he got his bag of popcorn. "Almost time…"

"Zentaro…"

Gladys and Bitty were waiting their fate.

"Gladys, Bitty… This is the final bag of popcorn… And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Bit—"

"HOLD IT!" Felix shouted out loud. "I've something to say…"

"Can we move it along? I swore I heard my name." Bitty shouted out loud.

"We'll get to that… Anyways, I kinda visited Chris, or Chris invited me… And I decided that… He needed an intern for inventing stuff for the challenges, and so… I took the offer. So, it's official that I am out of the contest. This means that not only is Bitty safe tonight, so is Gladys." Felix said. "Meaning… The rest of you are safe… For now."

Gladys breathed a sigh of relief. But Bitty was fuming.

"Groovy darlin'?" Are you okay?" Gladys asked, as Bitty ran towards the Confessional.

* * *

**Confessional: What a twist!**

Bitty: I swapped the votes, and that hippie is STILL on?! UGH!

* * *

**M.o.r.R, Outside on the steps**

Danielle and Ivan were outside, looking at the stars, and talking.

"So, since your burns are pretty much exposed now, what are you gonna do with your suit?" Ivan asked.

"I may keep it for nostalgia purposes. But other than that, I'm gonna play the game outside the box. You think this would be the point in an anime in which the intro theme changes to reflect my change?" Danielle asked.

Ivan blushed. "Err… maybe?"

The two's hands reached each other's, as they quickly pulled back, blushing.

"Um… I kinda trained some Pokemon this morning, if you're up for a battle." Danielle asked.

"Sure!" Ivan replied with a grin, as he got out his 3DS. "I may not be that good, though."

"It's okay; if you want, I can help you practice on games. You have some skill; it most likely hasn't awaken, yet." Danielle replied.

"That would be cool…" Ivan said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: A future couple?**

Ivan: I gotta admit… I was in love with Danielle the first minute I laid eyes on her. Well, after being rejected gently by Kira, it's when I realized my feelings with Danielle. I wanna find something special for her. But what can I do?

Danielle: Ivan… What can I say? He's naïve, but he's cute and a bit of a geek. Is this love? I never thought I find any, what with my scars, and all. I… was in love with him from the start. You think this could work?

* * *

Chris was on stage, ready to give out the Outro.

"And so, Felix is not a contestant anymore, and Danielle saved a girl, all with sacrificing hiding her scars in the process. But what will tomorrow bring? Find out next time, on…"

"TOTAL!" (The words Total appear out of his mouth)

"DRAMA!" (The words Drama also appear out of his mouth)

"ALPHAKIDZ!" (Same as before.)

"Um… What's going on?" Chris asked Felix.

"Well, I needed a test subject for the Comic Bubble XK90. It makes speech bubbles come out from your mind when you shout. But it's a prototype…

"Can you invent something that'll make lattes?" Chris asked.

"Um, is there already an invention for that?" Felix asked.

* * *

**VOTES:**

**Bitty's votes meant for her were switched for votes for Gladys… But since Felix "quit", they don't count.**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison, Kira, Yawgmoth, Felix**

* * *

I always planned for Felix to be eliminated after the botched time machine incident. He was made just for that purpose… But he seemed popular in his own right. He may not be in the contest anymore, but you'll get to see more of him!

NEXT TIME: Don't lose your lunch!

BaconBaka OUT!


	22. 21: Vomitrocious

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: The beginning of the chapter delves into some dark stuff. If you're offended in any way, I deeply apologize.**

This episode, we start up the "Hold It In" Challenge!

BARF!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give the intro.

"Last time on AlphaKidz… Our kids had to team up with various other contestants from other Total Dramas. While some of them were a bit lackluster, some of the teamups were inspirational! Xylia revealed a bit about her past, and Danielle saved Tabitha's life, even if it meant her burnt self is revealed in the process. In the end, though, the Pigs were sent to the Ceremony, and in a shocking twist, Felix was taken out of the game. He took on an intern job, and needless to say, it paid off!"

Chris is then starting to… spark?

"Anyways –BZZ- 18 kids –BZZ- remain. Who has a strong –BZZ- stomach?" Chris started to say, before his body went completely static.

In the Control Room, Chris facepalmed himself.

"Warned you that my holographic projection system is still on the testing stages…" Felix replied. "Anyways…"

"Total…"

"Drama…"

"AlphaKidz?"

Chris chuckled. "Dude, you have a LOT to learn…"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

AN: Had this been a real series, the Intro would change a bit, to reveal Danielle outside her suit.

* * *

Somewhere, at a house decorated with various materials, a group of people were watching an episode of AlphaKidz… In fact, it was the first episode!

"Quant. Xylia. This is the final bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to…" said Chris on TV. "…Xylia."

"Grrr… Darn that Xylia…" One of the people at the meeting said. "If it weren't for her _sob_ story, Quant would still be standing!"

"It gets worse… In later episodes, one of the tweens finds out they're a lesbian… They're the root of ALL evil!" Another of the group said with anger in his voice.

"What about Bisexuals? Do they get a free pass?" Another of the group replied.

In response, a lady watching the TV shocked the person in the group with a cattle prod, knocking her unconscious.

"Nobody gets a free pass when it comes to declaring everything evil… These so called _tweens _are preforming acts that aren't seen favorable once you die and you are judged on if you live in bliss, or in angony…" The lady said with a sneering voice.

She then picked up a picture of a very familiar blonde…

"You failed me, my daughter." The lady said. "I shall be coming for you, but… Maybe in a few days, I should visit these tweens and show them a piece of my mind!"

She then crumbled up the picture, and threw it in a fireplace, where it burned into a pile of ash.

"Yeah… Once I come, I shall treat you like you have a plague… Your life AND home will literally BE hell!" The lady said, over the burning pic, brandishing a cat-o-nine tails…

* * *

**House of Champions**

James was watching Lily sing a song with a Karaoke machine.

**Lily**

_Have a Jolly Christmas_

_Have a Merry Christmas_

_I bake a cake for Christmas Party_

_Sweet cake party_

"Wow, you're really good, Lily!" James said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Lily replied. "I'm kinda a fan of Shonen Knife… Kinda a guilty pleasure, but now 90% of the school most likely knows about it."

"Umm… What about the 10%?" James asked.

"Err… they're most likely trolling on Call of Duty." Lily said.

"Trolls make phone calls about civical duties?" a confused James asked.

Lily blushed. "And that's why I'm a friend. I really adore your naiveness about the future, er… present."

James laughed as well. "I still have a lot to learn, huh?"

"And like I said, I'll help you out with everything that I can." Lily reassured him.

"Thanks, Lily. Now… I think it's my turn?" James asked.

"Bingo! I think your song is… Twist Barbie?" Lily said with uncertainly.

"Not sure what a Barbie is, um… Bring it on!" James said, as he took to the mike…

* * *

Roy was with Xylia, cooking stuff in the small kitchen. (It came with a small fridge, and a hot plate)

"Are you totally sure I can do this?" Xylia asked. "You DO know my cooking is close to abysmal. "

"Sure you can! Even though your cooking sucks, your cooking saved you once!" Roy said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! The whole Quant incident… She's still a poopy-head!" Xylia replied. "But that's water under the bridge, now… But why do I feel totally guilty?"

"Hmm… Maybe her everything is evil thing is all an act?" Roy asked.

"Maybe, but I totally doubt it. If she wants to earn my forgiveness, she'll have to totally earn it!" Xylia said. "Now… What should we do with the cookies?"

"Umm… Crack crack crack the egg into the bowl?" Roy said, smiling. [1]

"You read my mind like an open book, bud!" Xylia said, blushing.

* * *

In another room, Nancy was playing a skateboard sim, and was on a create a skater option.

"Hmm… Nah, that tattoo just doesn't scream awesome for that character…" Nancy said.

Vaughn was watching her play.

"Wow, we spent over 20 minutes creating someone. Where does the time go?" Vaughn replied with a smile.

"I just want my characters to be awesome! That's all!" Nancy said, blushing.

Vaughn looked at Nancy with a blush on his face, as well. "Well, you're awesome, as well!"

The two looked at each other with a blush and a smile on their face, as Nancy pulled away quickly.

"So… I decided what tattoo I'm gonna get for my 16th birthday!" Nancy replied.

"Really? What is it?" Vaughn said, looking a tad disappointed.

"Nothing special, maybe a lizard." Nancy replied.

"Oh, cool!" Vaughn said, but inside… "_Dang it, Vaughn… I want to win her heart, but how?"_

* * *

**Confessional: Better Luck next time, Vaughn!**

Vaughn: Nancy seems like a real nice gal underneath her love of skateboarding. Plus she's also cute… Kinda weird that I go from Quana to Nancy…

Nancy: Okay, I do admit… I do like Vaughn a lot, but I think it's too soon for a relationship. Ask again in a couple days?

James: Lily later told me about Barbie dolls… Eh, We both prefer these things they call Pokemon better. Is that right? She also told me about frying shrimps on a barbie in Australia... Aren't they made from plastic, from what I heard?

Lily: James was so cute when he was singing that song! I completely want to win his heart, but how? And would it be kinda weird?

Xylia: Roy's pretty much the voice of reason when Ivan's not around. That, and… His eyes are totally cute! (She blushes) Is this love? I never thought I would find any, with everyone hating me at my hometown, and all…

Roy: Speaking of love, Ivan's getting a bit close to Danielle. You think we could have a couple on our team?

* * *

**Middle of the Road Trailer**

Outside the trailer, Danielle and Ivan, having done with their Pokemon battle, were staring into a bucket, with Danielle having a nervous look. Ivan had a book of matches in his hand.

"Um, I'm not sure I want to do this…" Danielle said with fear. Ivan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, you can tell me if you start freaking out too much." Ivan said with a sincere look on his face. "Now, then… I'm not sure what to burn?"

"Um…" Danielle said, before taking out a movie magazine from out of nowhere. "Burn this Wreck-It-Ralph review?"

"Hold on! That movie isn't slated to be released until November! How did he review it this early?!" Ivan explained.

"Not sure, but he called it a waste of his time, and he thinks that the Twilight cartoon had better animation than that… Wait, when did Twilight get a cartoon?!" Danielle said, reading out what was said on the "review".

"…Let's burn the witch. Dude was most likely a video game hater, anyway." Ivan replied, as Danielle ripped the review from the magazine, and Ivan set it ablaze. Danielle looked at it for about 30 seconds until…

"NOOO! GET RID OF IT!" Danielle said, freaking out. Ivan quickly doused the fire, and quickly hugged Danielle.

"Okay, it's gone…" Ivan replied, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe someday, you'll be ready to face your fear. But you did last longer, though."

"I hope so… But next time... Can we burn Superman: At Earth's End? I haven't heard good things about that comic..." Danielle said, blushing, as they noticed Easter and Melody walking back to their respective teams. "Um, remember the other day when they said they would deal with Yawgmoth?"

"Yeah?" Ivan asked.

"I think they hooked up. Not that I mind, it's just… Nevermind, forget it." Danielle said, turning away with a blush on her face. "We most likely have a big day tomorrow; if we don't get voted off, we can hang then."

"It's a date!" Ivan replied, before he realized what he said; Danielle looked at him. "Oops, sorry… Um… Uh… See ya tomorrow!"

Ivan then ran off, mentally cursing at himself. Danielle looked at the direction he ran off towards, smiling.

"If only it were true…" Danielle said. She was deeply in love with him. "Maybe someday."

* * *

Melody came inside the girls side, and sighed happily, landing on her bed.

"Easter is really, really cute!" Melody said with a smile.

"Easter? You mean the bunny boy on the other team? Cool!" Opi replied.

"So, have you confessed your love to him, yet? I think you'll make a perfect couple!" Peki said, smiling.

"Yeah… I haven't confessed my love to him… yet." Melody lied.

"Well, no time like the present!" Peki said, smiling.

"Speaking of which, how come you two haven't found love yet, girls?" Melody asked.

"Well, you already know that I'm lesbian, and I… I really don't feel any attraction for Opi." Peki said, as she turned towards her. "Sorry, Opi."

"Nah, it's cool. I already have another crush in mind… Two crushes, really." Opi replied, as she laid down on her bed, and opened a sketchpad. It showed her and Xylia holding hands, walking through a forest, with Xylia blushing. "How can I tell you, all without breaking Uzi's heart? I love the both of them… Jeepers."

Opi then fell asleep, with the sketchbook over her head. Peki and Melody went over to it. Feeling a bit mischievous, Peki decided to read through it.

"Um, are you sure we're allowed to read through that? Sneaking through other people's diaries is too mainstream, anyway." Melody replied, as she took off her overshirt.

"Dude, it's not a diary!" Peki said.

"Then how come it says diary on the front?" Melody snickered, as she pointed at the front of the sketchpad.

"Um… Maybe she keeps her darkest secrets in a diary marked sketchbook?" Peki said, trying to change the subject as she saw the picture in front of her. "Hmm… Looks like Opi holding hands with Xylia. You don't think she's…"

"In a way, it's rather cool." Melody said with a smile. "Now, we should put this away. Opi may be upset if we saw through her things."

"Fine…" Peki said, as she closed the sketchbook. "But let's not confront her about it in the morning… Hey, you're right! It DOES say Diary on it!"

"Well, Opi's really unique. You wanna watch TV before we hit the hay?" Melody asked.

Peki smiled, as she started to remove her Master Ball earrings. "Sure! What show's on tonight?"

"Nothing special. Just Wallace and Gromit." Melody said, as she produced a bowl of popcorn from the air.

Peki looked at her with confusion. "How DO you do that?"

"…I don't know." Melody admitted.

* * *

Hambo and Uzi were in their side of the cabin, just commenting to each other.

"So… I have to ask you something… You ever fell in love?" Hambo asked.

Uzi quickly blushed. "Um… Well… Yeah."

"Cool! So…" Hambo started to say. "Can… Can you give me any advice?"

"Um, just be yourself?" Uzi said.

"Fair enough. So… Who was your girl?" Hambo asked.

Uzi was shocked. "WHAT? I was in kindergarten, that's all! I think Ophelia barely even remembers me!"

"So, it's an Ophelia, huh? I remember being babysat with an Ophelia, once. She was a bit crazy, she had some piercings, and a couple of tattoos… But she also had a kind heart." Hambo said with a smile. "Or course, I was around seven at the time, so I'm not sure what she's up to, now."

"Only thing I can remember about my Ophelia is that she's a bit of an artist… Almost like Opi is." Uzi replied, thinking, as he thought back to his childhood…

* * *

_Uzi, at six years old, was in class, playing with a Mario figurine._

"_I'll save you from the evil King Bowser, Peach!" Uzi said, as he was playing with his toys. When suddenly…_

"_YOINK!" A black-haired boy around Uzi's age snatched up the Mario figurine._

"_Hey, Lars! Give it back!" Uzi cried out._

"_Nope! Maybe I'll keep it for a while!" Lars said with a bullying tone, as he took out a Piggsy figurine that had a chainsaw, and began using it to "chop" Mario to pieces._

"_Give it back!" Uzi cried, close to tears, when suddenly…_

_A black-haired girl, whose hair was in pigtails, approached the bully._

"_I think you have something that belongs to someone, and you didn't ask for permission to play with it." The black-haired girl said._

"_Who are you, four-eyes?" Lars said in anger. "And besides, you have cooties, anyway!"_

"_Is that so?" The girl said, before she knelled down towards Lars, and kissed him on the forehead._

_Lars was fine for 0.00000003 seconds until…_

"_**EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!**__" Lars cried out, as he ran towards the bathroom. Seeing her job was done, she picked up the Mario figurine, and walked towards Uzi, who was crying._

"_Does this belong to you?" The girl said._

"_Y-yeah… -sniff-" Uzi replied. "Thank you…"_

"_It's fine, really. I really don't know how he got his hands on a toy like that in the first place. Is that stuff supposed to be banned in Canada? Anyways, the name's Ophelia…" Ophelia said._

"_It's Uzi." Uzi replied._

"_So, what game are you playing?" Ophelia said with a smile._

"_Well, Mario's going to try to save the Princess, by taking on King Bowser…"_

* * *

"Uzi? You okay? You seemed to zone out there…" Hambo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering stuff…" Uzi said with a smile.

"Okay… I also been doing some thinking, and I decided… I'm gonna ask Gladys out, after the challenge tomorrow!" Hambo said, smiling confidently.

"Okay, and if you need any help… I'm always here for you." Uzi replied.

* * *

**Confessional: More Couples in the works?**

Hambo: And to think me and Gladys were polar opposites… But I still wanna think about who that Ophelia girl was that Uzi was talking about…

Uzi: Ophelia was also a tad pale… Almost pale like Opi… (He realizes.) Do you think? …Nah.

Opi: I really want to tell Xylia how I feel… What if she rejects me? Jamie and Abby rejected me... But Uzi is something special.

Peki: I kinda saw in Melody's eyes that what she said about not hooking up with Easter yet was kinda a lie… Sorta. I didn't want to expose the truth.

Melody: I'm not sure when the Merge is, but I gotta keep things a secret for now…

Danielle: I have really gotta face my fears with a brave face. I'm pretty much the Rydia of the Kids, with her fear of fire… It's kinda a Final Fantasty reference, though I don't have green hair. I like my purple hair, thank you. But Ivan has a cute hug.

Ivan: I wonder if I can take Danielle to Wreck-It-Ralph for a date… (He quickly realizes.) Um, you didn't hear anything!

* * *

**Losers Cabin**

Easter, Zentaro, Treela, and Gladys were watching a movie on a Portable DVD player…

"Okay, why **are **we watching this, again?" Easter said.

"Because Bitty stole the good DVDs, and left us with this piece of –BLEEP-" Treela replied. Gladys and Easter were shocked, as Treela never cursed before.

"Crap, crap, crap,crap,crap… This movie is BRUTALLY painful, groovy darlin'…" Gladys said, almost in pure, uncontrollable pain.

Zentaro looked like he was about to completely snap.

Zentaro's pet frog was looking at the imaginary on screen, ducked into the pond and closed his eyes.

"_Sorry, Zentaro; you're on your own, kiddo!" _The frog thought in fear.

"Are… you okay, Zentaro?" Treela asked.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Zentaro yelled out, as he stopped the DVD, took out a katana blade, and threw the disc in the air, and sliced it several times, cutting it in several pieces.

"I guess not, darlin'…" Gladys said in fear.

"This… is the… WORST movie I saw, poor Easter felt like he was about to bawl! The jokes didn't make me laugh; I rather be in school doing math! The kids were lifeless and dull; this movie might as well be directed by Uwe Boll! I rather be hearing Quant try to rap, this movie is a piece of crap! I feel ashamed for saying this and that, but… I –BLEEP- HATE THE MOVIE CAT IN THE HAT!" Zentaro yelled out in anger, and stood where the shattered disc was, breathing in and out. "And he made me use my sword, too…"

Treela came up to him with a comforting hug. "It's okay, Zenny… It's over, now."

Gladys and Easter overheard what Treela said, and giggled slightly.

"Sorry, guys… It's just… I get upset when seeing a bad movie, and that movie… Was just too painful…" Zentaro replied.

"Okay, I'll go movie hunting, and I'll bring an awesome movie to clear us of this piece of crap." Treela said, as she ran out of the room…

Outside the House of Champs, she knocks on the door. Xylia answered it.

"Xylia? Can I borrow your Gymkata disc?" Treela asked.

"Oh, sure! Here you go!" Xylia said, handing over the disc. "You looked like you were in pain. Are you totally okay?"

"Um… yeah." Treela lied, as she bolted off.

* * *

**Confessional: The author watched The Cat in the Hat movie once… He felt like crying afterwards. It was THAT painful.**

Treela: Okay, it may be a cheesy 80's movie, but it rocked. But I am NOT telling Xylia what I just watched! It would just bum her out.

Zentaro: Well, I feel better now, that I watched a _good _movie. But still… Who left a movie so horrible like that for us to watch?!

Bitty: (She smiles deviously)

Gladys: All I gotta say for Zentaro cutting up that Cat in the Hat disc is… (She flashes the peace sign)

Easter: (He is washing the inside of his ears) Must… Wash… Away… Pain… Think... of... Melody...

* * *

Late in the night, in the Champions House, Ivan was having a dream…

* * *

_Ivan was about three months old, and in a woman's arms, looking at a male and female._

"_Squirt? Daddy's gotta do this thing. But we should be back in a week…" The male said to the baby Ivan._

"_Sweetie? Hope you have fun with my friends, the Tracks!" The female also said to the baby Ivan. "Remember, we love you!"_

"_Goo…" Ivan cooed at the two as they left the house._

_A young girl came up to the woman holding Ivan._

"_Mom? Why are they leaving Ivan with us?" The young girl asked._

"_Well, Yuka… they're going to somewhere far away, so they can save some animals." The woman said._

"_Can I hold Ivan?" Yuka asked, as the woman handed over Ivan. "…Hi, Ivan. I'm Yuka. Me and mommy and daddy promise to take care of you…"_

_Baby Ivan smiled, as he fell asleep in Yuka's arms… Little did he know, that his week-long stay would span ten years..._

* * *

Ivan woke up in confusion. "Whoa, what a dream. But… Why does those two people look so familiar to me?" He said. "All I can remember is that I never saw them again after that point."

He then pondered for a bit. "Then again, my family has black hair, as thus Yuka, with blue highlights added to it, while that couple had brown hair like I do… Is it true that I'm… Nah, I'm thinking too much. Maybe I should dream about New Leaf; and the many things that await my town, like the cute Secretary, new furniture... The island where I can rake up Bells... Visiting other... towns..."

Ivan fell back asleep like that, but unknown to him, a couple of balls of light were coming into the room…

Lily, having went down for a Midnight snack, was walking back to Ivan's room. From there, she saw…

"Huh? Is the blanket… self-tucking Ivan in?" Lily asked herself. "Well, huh. I could had sworn I saw a flash of light, but only for a few short seconds…"

Lily was walking back to her room, but she couldn't help but overhear someone talking in their sleep…

"MumblemumbleCrushOreoCookiesMumble…" Xylia mumbled in her sleep.

"Must be dreaming up a recipe." Lily said, smiling at the sleeping cook. "Maybe someday, your cooking will improve. It takes practice, dude."

"MumblemumbleAddChocolateToTheMixMumble..." Xylia mumbled.

* * *

Early the next morning, Gladys was feeling a bit... happy, in a way.

"I've a feeling that today's going to be a really groovy day, darlin's!" Gladys said with a smile on her face, as she noticed the kitchen was empty. Neither Hatchet or Squirrel was there. But there was a note.

"Please don't have any breakfast, food will be provided at today's challenge." She read out-loud the note. "What does he mean by that?"

"He means he wants to starve us, flower-brain..." Bitty replied with anger.

"Geez, way to bring the bummer too early, groovy darlin'." Gladys muttered to herself.

Danielle was the next one in. "Morning, Gladys! You seen Hatchet or Squirrel, anywhere?"

"I'm 'Fraid not, darlin'. Apparently, food will be provided for us later on." Gladys said. "Not sure what they mean by that, but…"

"If food is the main factor today… You think it could be a Awake-A-Thon?" Danielle replied. "There's lots of foods that can knock you out like a light."

"Which kinds? If only we knew what to expect…" Gladys said, before grinning. "Wanna kidnap Xylia and have her tell us what foods makes us sleepy? Being she's somewhat a cook, she may know a lot about food..."

Just like magic, Xylia walked into the tent.

"Morning, everybody!" Xylia said in a cheery-like voice.

"Will wonders ever cease; Mornin' Xylia!" Gladys yelled out loud in front of Xylia.

"…Did I come at a bad time?" Xylia asked the hillbilly hippie.

"Nah, you came at a good time! Now, they're saying food will be provided at the challenge. We think it's an Awake-A-Thon challenge. Now… What foods can make you sleepy, groovy darlin'?" Gladys said.

"Well… for starters, there's…" Xylia started to say, as Danielle and Gladys started to take notes.

* * *

Soon enough, the entire tent started to fill up.

"Wow, jelly beans can make you sleepy? Even the chocolate chip ones?" Danielle said, as Xylia nodded her head. "Dang, those were my favorite kind, too."

"Okay, hold on! You're going too fast, darlin'! You said French Fries and waffles make you sleepy… What about waffle fries?" Gladys asked.

"Perhaps… It makes you totally sleepy double-time?" Xylia said, as Chris came into the room.

"Good Morning, kids!" Chris said with a cheery mood on his face.

"Morning, nothing! Where's breakfast?!" Bitty demanded.

"All of those questions will come in due time. Now, we gotta head to the bus, cause today's challenge will take place at a special location…" Chris said, as the kids followed Chris.

"Special location?" The kids questioned themselves.

* * *

Ivan was walking with his team, as Peki came up to him.

"Hey, Ivan! I couldn't help but notice you were talking to Danielle last night." Peki said, before Ivan silenced her.

"Sshh… Nobody needs to know! I'm not sure if everyone knows it, yet." Ivan said.

"Anyways… Here." Peki said, giving Ivan some dollar bills, and getting close to his ear. "$1,000 dollars for you to buy Danielle something really special. I know you're in love with her, and I know it can work out between you two."

"Thanks, Peki." Ivan said, smiling. "Maybe after the challenge, I'll see if I can find something for her…"

Unknown to the two, Danielle was listening in on the two of them.

* * *

**Confessional: Buying your way to victory?**

Danielle: While I do appreciate Ivan wanting to buy something special for me, I already love him enough on the inside. Heck, I played a bit of Pokemon before bed, and I nicknamed one of my Pokemon Ivan. Don't think I know that you nicknamed a Pokemon after a friend or loved one!

* * *

The bus ride was a bit uneventful, as the bus parked in an empty parking lot of an abandoned store.

"Um, Chris? Why we stop here?" Felix asked.

"Just wait for it, intern…" Chris said, as a parade of food trucks came speeding into the parking lot, and set up shop.

"Popcorn! Nachos! Drinks!" Lily said with a smile.

"Fries! With cheese toppings!" Opi replied.

"Pizza!" Roy said. "With your favorite topping!"

"Slushies! Is there a lime? Oh, please tell me there's totally a lime flavored slushie!" Xylia replied with a smile on her face.

"Funnel Cake! The food of heavens!" Melody said with a dreamy smile, as some of the other teammates looked at her. "What? Can't I like something that's not mainstream every once in a while?"

"The heck's funnel cake?" James asked.

"Dude, there's a 100% chance I'm gonna show ya!" Lily replied.

Ivan looked at the food, with drool drooling down his mouth.

"Ivan? You feeling okay?" Danielle asked with concern.

"Kids? As a prize for getting into the Top 18, your breakfast is all of this junk food! All free of charge!" Chris said, as a stampede of kids went towards the food carts.

* * *

**Confessional: Food from the Heavens**

Ivan: Okay, I admit… I kinda have a weakness when it comes to junk food. Oddly enough, I don't gain any weight from it. Hope Danielle feels the same way.

Danielle: (She is starring at a box of popcorn, and) Popcorn… The food of champions.

Xylia: You don't think… It's a trap? (She slurps into her slushie) Nah...

* * *

Several minutes passed, and the kids were stuffed full. Some of their bellies were bulging slightly.

"Hoo boy; I can't take another bite…" Vaughn said.

"Yeah, ditto." Roy replied.

"Bitty? You SERIOUSLY ate salad? It's carnival food! You're supposed to have fun!" Opi said.

"No thank you; junk food clogs my pores." Bitty replied with a snooty voice. "Besides, that cook girl ate a lot, and her stomach isn't bulging, either... somehow."

"Ooohh..." James said, holding his stomach.

"Too much funnel cake?" Lily asked.

"Yeah..." James replied.

"Was it good?" Lily asked.

"Heck yeah." James replied with a smile.

"Anyways, now that breakfast is done, it's time to go to our real designation! " Chris said, as the kids piled back onto the bus.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to notice what appeared to be a ferris wheel come into view.

"Cool! Is that the Stomach Shredder?" Easter said with a smile.

"The Wild One? Kickass!" Opi replied with excitement.

"Knew it…" Xylia said to herself, as she slurped her slushie. "Totally a trap."

"Kids! Welcome to the Carnival! The fine folks at said carnival has generously offered to donate today's rides for today's challenge! Your objective is to try to hold in your lunch for as long as you can! Last team standing, wins it all! The challenge will begin… After the break!"

Ivan looked down at his stomach, which was rumbling. "I've a feeling I'll be the first one out." He then looked at the prize stalls. "But if I lose… I can try to win something for Danielle! Today may not be such a big loss after all."

* * *

And so begins our next challenge, the Carnival Ride challenge! Truth be told, I went to one a few weeks ago, and the trip got me inspired to make the challenge.

The Chapter Title is a reference to Arthur, a show/book series I read growing up.

[1]: It's a reference to Parappa the Rapper

Lars belongs to CragmiteBlaster

**NEXT UP**: Rides! And Vomit! And a Hook Up!


	23. 22: Hurl Bucket

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we continue the challenge.

Don't get sick on me!

* * *

The 18 Kids were standing outside a giant box-like structure, holding Barfbags with their heads on it, drawn like they were about to hurl. It's design was all swirly-like, that almost looked like it could take them to another world…

"For your first task, you have to endure the ride known as Dimension Dizzy. It's a well-known ride that can trick your mind, and make your head spin." Chris said.

"Almost like math class?" Roy asked.

"Err… maybe." Chris replied. "The first three kids that hurl are out of the challenge. Now, everyone pile in!"

"But first!" Felix yelled out, as he gave each of the kids a device.

"The heck's this?" Vaughn asked.

"Well, it's an automatic teleporter system. If you hurl, it'll teleport you back on solid ground afterwards. You'll be out of the challenge, but you won't have to deal with the ride anymore."

"Seems logical enough." Uzi replied, smiling.

The kids then went into the box like structure, and were instantly met with what appeared to be a colorful hypnotizing hole.

"So, who do you think will be first out?" Chris asked Felix.

"I dunno… Maybe Bitty?" Felix replied.

* * *

10 minutes passed, and a couple of campers already felt sick to their stomach.

"Gee, this is making my eyes hurt…" James said.

"It's just a motionless ride. I thought carnivals wouldn't be this mainstream…" Melody admitted, as she saw what appeared to be Easter with swirls in his eyes.

"Obey Wario… Destroy Mario…" Easter said in a hypnotized voice.

"Easter? Stay with me, man!" Melody replied with worry, despite the two of them being on different teams.

Lily looked at Ivan, who looked like he was about hurl.

"Poor guy… He seemed to enjoy himself eating that stuff." Lily replied to herself, before looking at Xylia, whose eyes were swirled as well. "Xylia? What happened?!"

"All you have to do is take a cup of flour… Add it to the mix…" Xylia said in a trance.

"Okay, just listen to me… Add something sweet, not sour, add salt just a pinch…" Lily replied, before face-palming herself. "Crap; I just made it 50% worse! Curse you, Pinkie Pie!"

"**BARRRRRFFFFFF"**

Lily turned around to see Ivan barfing in his barfbag.

"And Ivan is out of the challenge!" Chris said over an intercom, as Ivan was teleported out.

Outside the box, Ivan teleported in front of the host.

"Tough luck, Ivan… But you get to spend the rest of the time exploring around the carnival!" Chris replied with a smile.

"Well, okay!" Ivan said, as he took off towards the game stalls.

"It's not like he's skilled at other games, is he?" Chris asked.

* * *

**Ivan**

Ivan looked at the various plushies for sale. There were colorful ones, there were strange ones, and there was one that looked like a pink-purple haired cat wearing a green dress.

"Cool, how pretty… And cute." Said Ivan as the emo-looking carny came to view.

"Come on, come all… Like it matters…" The emo said.

"Um, I wanna play your game?" Ivan asked, as the emo gave Ivan three darts.

Eying one of the balloons, he tossed one of the darts… And hit three balloons at once.

The emo watching the balloons be hit by darts was impressed. "Whoa… How DO you do that? Anyways, I'm not allowed to do this, but…"

The emo gives Ivan a rather large version of the pink-purple haired cat.

"Thanks, ma'am!" Ivan said with a smile.

"Say… You kinda look like Ivan from that show my sis watches. What is it called? Anyways, she's kinda a big fan of him." The emo replied.

"Really? Cool…" Ivan said, as he took his leave. "Well, I have Danielle something. Now, to get my teammates something…"

Walking past various game stalls, he saw several prizes, including plush versions of the AlphaKidz campers.

"Hmm, we have plush Lilys, plush Xylias, plush Danielles… In cat form. Must before the last episode." Ivan said to himself." Ivan said to himself, as he went up to a game, and won with ease… Too much ease, as the carnie gave him a giant plush Melody.

"Okay, HOW? If I win another giant plushie, somehow…" Ivan mused to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: The Plush Boy**

Ivan: These things are gonna be tough to fit in a bag…

* * *

Back in Dimension Dizzy, someone else looked like he was about to barf.

"Well, guys? Looks like I'm –GAG- about to join Ivan…" Uzi said, as he hurled into his barf bag.

"And Uzi is out! Only one more person to go…" Chris said over the intercom, as Uzi teleported away.

"Okay, I can still do this… I'm doing it for Uzi!" Opi replied.

"**BAAAAARRRRFFFFF"**

"And Zentaro is out!" Chris said, as he teleported out, and the "ride" stopped.

Outside the ride, the kids were happy to be out.

"Okay, the ones that vomited, you get free run of the games. The rest of you, follow me…" Chris said, as they started to follow him to their next ride. A huge sideways wheel was waiting for them.

* * *

"Is that a Whirly-Gig? Like from The Simpsons?" Gladys asked.

"Right you are! We're going from a simple ride right to the big stuff!" Chris said.

"Wow, this looks rather crazy…" James commented.

"Now, a number of you are wearing hats, so can you please lay them on the ground during the challenge? You'll be able to get them back afterwards." Chris said, as the tweens with hats laid them gently on the ground.

Soon enough, they were strapped in. (Their legs and waist. Their arms were partly strapped in so they could hold their barfbags.)

"Kids ready? 3! 2! 1! GO!" Chris shouted out loud.

The ride started out smoothly, but the speed began to pick up. But Bitty had a sick idea.

"Hey, Xylia! Betcha think Ivan is crying right now?" Bitty cruelly said.

"What do you mean?" Xylia asked.

"Well, he was the first one out of the challenge, and may be the one eliminated if you lose! Heck, for all I know, he's adopted! And adopted people are SCUM in my book!" Bitty replied, as Xylia gasped. "Yep! Pure, scum!"

Xylia couldn't believe Bitty's words about what she said about Ivan. She then started to think… What would a fashion jerk like her really hate? Something edible that would make her sick to her stomach…

"Hey, Bitty!" Xylia yelled out. "My dad called me last night! He said he and your dad are totally striking a deal with your business!"

"Really?" Bitty also yelled out.

"Yeah! I but I gotta tell you what my parents sell! They sell fries, hamburgers…"

Bitty started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Cheeseburgers, bacon cheeseburgers, hot dogs…"

Bitty couldn't hold it any longer.

"**BLAAAARRRRRFFFF!"** Bitty puked into her barf bag. "Stupid fatty foods…" She was then teleported out.

"And Bitty is out!" Chris yelled out.

Xylia smiled. "Perfecto…" However…

"**BLAAAARRRRRRFFFF!"**

"And Gladys is out!" Chris yelled out.

Xylia looked at Gladys, and mentally face-palmed herself. "Crap! Sorry, Gladys!"

"It's okay, darlin'! You didn't mean any harm!" Gladys replied, as she was teleported out.

* * *

**Confessional: The SICKEST Challenge ever!**

Bitty: How DARE that jerk use her smarts on ME! How DID she know I barf at the mention of fatty foods? Oh… She's a cook… Well… Your hat sucks, so HA!

Xylia: What? I didn't know that Gladys was TOTALLY a vegetarian!

* * *

**Ivan**

Ivan played another game, and won flawlessly, earning himself a giant Danielle plush.

"Okay… Note to self; next time, play crappy." Ivan said, as a clown approached him. She appeared to have purple hair, and hearts painted on her cheeks. She was also holding a colorful bag.

"I see that you're having difficulties holding your prizes…" The clown replied with a smile.

"Well, I kinda keep on winning the huge prizes. I wanna win small ones, too!" Ivan said.

"Well… I kinda have this. It's a secret Clown Bag, in which it can hold a lotta stuff. Even giant plushies." The clown replied.

"Awesome! Thanks, ma'am!" Ivan said with a smile.

"Hey, Vikki! This challenge is getting exciting!" A voice yelled out loud.

"Oops! Well, gotta go!" Vikki said, running towards the voice. Ivan started to put the items into the bag.

"Well, that was nice of her… Now, to see about more items to win for my friends!" Ivan replied, as a voice beckoned to him.

"Hey, kid! Hey there, kid!" A voice said. He seemed like a peddler, who had a lotta things on his booth, including a puppet with many arms. "I have a lotta things for sale here… From cursed ice cream scoops to haunted pinking shears."

"Um, dude? If you say a thing is cursed or haunted… it, in most cases, won't do much good for your sales…" Ivan admitted.

"Wait! I have the best thing! You seem to be a fan of plushies, right? Well… I have this!" The peddler pointed to the puppet with many arms. "I found this in a really hot desert… It was surprisingly clean when I found it…"

Ivan picked up the puppet, and had a bit of a vision to a potential nightmare… He shuddered, and set the puppet down.

"No thanks. After what I seen after picking up the doll… A SAW Marathon is favorable to me." Ivan said, politely denying the offer. "But thanks, anyway!" He then walked away.

"You'll be back! You'll realize your life isn't complete without a haunted pinking shear! Then you'll come crawling back!" The peddler yelled out.

* * *

**The Tweens**

Back on the ride, the action was getting intense, as the ride was going faster.

"WEEEEEEE!" Xylia yelled out in pure joy.

"WEEEE nothing… I feel like I wanna…" James said, as…

"**BBBBBAAAAARRRRRFFFFF"**

"And James is out!" Chris said, as James was teleported off the ride, and the ride came to a slow stop.

"Okay, kids… The remaining 12 of you come with me." Chris said, as they followed Chris.

* * *

In front of another ride, was what appeared to be teacups. But not just any teacups…

"The Crazy Dance?" Lily asked. "Did I see this from somewhere before?"

"I think it was in that movie sequel with that little boy? Who's dad played as Clifford, the Big Red Dog?" Treela replied.

"Welcome, to the Crazy Dance! It's the next ride on your carnival adventure! Remember, the next three that hurls is out of the challenge, as always… Ready to get crazy?" Chris asked.

"I was BORN ready!" Nancy said with a smile.

"Ready? 3! 2! 1! GO!" Chris yelled out, as the Kids' rides started up.

Bitty looked at the ride with interest.

"_Hmm… If Xylia eliminated me… Maybe I can eliminate her back… Yep…" _Bitty thought, as she started to walk somewhere.

"Bitty? Where you going?" Zentaro asked.

"Well, my froggy fiend… I gotta use the bathroom." Bitty said with a lie, as she ran off.

"Um, come back safe?" Zentaro replied to himself.

Over at the switch, Bitty saw some knobs that read "Fast, Way too Fast, Lucy Speed, and TARDIS Speed". She set the crank towards TARDIS Speed. "Perfect. Let's see that rookie cook _order _up!"

Back on the ride, the scene started to speed up, as well as the ride's music.

"Um, is this ride going way TOO fast?" Roy asked.

"I believe so…" Danielle said, as she gagged a little. "So much for not tasting breakfast again…"

"**BBBBAAAAARRRRFFFF"**

"And Danielle is out!" Chris yelled out, as Roy teleported into the scene with a full barf bag. "And so is Roy?"

"Okay, what's going on?" Felix asked.

"The ride's going turbo, I believe…" Chris mused to himself.

"Okay, don't mention that, thanks." Uzi said, as Nancy teleported in.

"Okay, that's three out…" Chris replied, as Opi teleported in. "Four…"

"WEEEEEE!" Xylia yelled out in cheerful glee.

"Oh, dear…" Hambo said. "This isn't looking too good…"

Xylia heard what Hambo said. Even if they were rivals, "Hambo? I may totally be on the other team, but just hang in there! The prize may be worth it! Just think of something you love!"

Hambo did just that, as he closed his eyes… And imagined a certain blonde benevolent country girl in a hippie outfit.

"**BAAAARRRRFFFF!" **Melody barfed into her barf bag…

The ride started to even go faster than ever. Xylia was feeling concerned. "When do you think this ride will be over?" Xylia asked. "This ride may be too fast for even my tastes."

* * *

**Confessional: The Crazy Dance scene from Problem Child 2 has the most vomit around…**

Xylia: Personally, I don't mind if a ride is really fast, but even I think it was TOO fast for me.

* * *

Hambo: Is it worth doing this for love?

"Quick, Felix! Teleport everyone off the ride!" Chris yelled out. A mass majority of the kids were already off the ride due to vomiting.

"Okay, okay…" Felix said, as he pressed some buttons, and the remaining kids (Easter, Xylia, and Hambo)were teleported off.

"Okay… We're not sure what happened, but I sincerely apologize about what happened." Chris said with a smile. "But since this ride cut everything short, we're going to the Grand Finale!"

* * *

**Confessional: Any Finale marked Grand is gonna be big…**

Easter: If it involves going into Hyperspace… Count my insides out…

* * *

The three were strapped in a ride known as the Stomach Shredder. It was a real tall ride that looked almost like a bungee jump on Steroids.

"This ride is for all the marbles! The first one that hurls, sending his team to the ceremony, while the last one standing gets a special prize!" Chris replied. "And begin!"

The ride started to build up speed, as they started to comment towards each other.

"Well, today was a really cool challenge!" Hambo said.

"I'll say. I never thought I last this long!" Easter replied.

"So, whatever happens, let's say this was a really awesome challenge…" Xylia smiled.

The ride started to jet up into the air. It did several jets up into the air, as the kids on the ground watched.

"Whoa, we're REALLY glad we're not on that ride…" Danielle said, as Ivan came up to her.

"Hey, Danielle." Ivan said, smiling.

"Hey! Had a good time?" Danielle asked.

"Well, yeah." Ivan admitted shyly.

"That's good!" Danielle replied with a smile.

"Um…" Ivan said, looking at Danielle, while blushing. "Nevermind, forget it."

Meanwhile, on the ride, Easter wasn't looking so hot.

"Well, guess this is it, for me." Easter said, as he vomited into the bag. "Good luck, you two!" He then teleported out.

Pretty soon, it was only Xylia and Hambo left. Xylia was thinking about something.

"Um, Hambo? You want this one?" Xylia asked Hambo.

"Wait, what do you mean?! Your team can win it for you!" Hambo explained.

"But… What if the prize is a night at the carnival? For the last few days, I saw you totally looking at Gladys… Maybe tonight's the chance!" Xylia replied with a smile. "Besides, I think you two –Gag- make a good couple!"

"Okay, if you say so… Thanks, Xylia." Hambo said.

"No prob!" Xylia replied, then thought to herself. "_Okay, Xylia… Think gross things…"_

A few minutes later…

**BLLLAAAARRRRFFFFF!**

"And Xylia is out, meaning… Hambo takes it all for his team!" Chris yelled out, as Felix pressed the button on his teleporting machine…

…Only for Xylia to teleport over a dunk tank. The dunk tank had a bit of ice in it.

"Oh, boy…" Xylia commented to herself, as…

**SPLASH!**

"Quick! Someone get her outta there!" Gladys shouted out loud.

* * *

Pretty soon, the teams were waiting to see who the winner was for the challenge. Xylia was currently wrapped in a towel.

"Is this –SNEEZE- karma for throwing the challenge just for someone's happiness?" Xylia asked.

"Well, we're a bit mad that you did that, but you had good intentions, so… We forgive you." Nancy said with a smile.

"Kids! With Hambo the only one standing, the Winners of this challenge goes to… The Snakes!"

The Snakes cheered as they heard the news.

"And a special reward goes to Hambo for lasting the longest through the challenge! You and a special guest of your choosing will get to attend the rest of the carnival!" Chris said with a smile.

"Well… Can I choose someone on a different team?" Hambo asked, as Chris nodded his head. "Well, I choose Gladys."

"Really, groovy darlin'? Far out!" Gladys said with glee.

"Anyways, Chickens get second, and excluding Gladys… See the Pigs at the Campfire… Again." Chris replied.

* * *

**Confessional: No good deed comes unpunished…**

Xylia: Maybe that –SNEEZE- teleporter fritzed out on me.

Felix: I checked out Xylia's teleporter machine after the challenge… It seemed to work fine…

* * *

In the Craft Services Tent, the Kids were eating dinner. Xylia was downing some chicken noodle soup.

"You don't think I'll –SNEEZE- be medi-evak'ed?" Xylia asked.

"Nah, or course not." Roy replied. "Nothing never took you down before!"

Meanwhile, the action at the Pigs table was heated.

"I say, we gotta get RID of Easter!" Bitty said, pouring some kinda substance into their foods.

"Rid NOTHING! I heard what that cook girl did to you! Tonight, your bitter butt's headed to the Playa!" Treela replied.

"Okay… I'll pack my things…" Bitty said, kinda defeated.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your Votes!**

Easter: I vote for Bitty! So long, Bitter Bitty!

Treela: My vote goes to Bitty. Bummer to be you, dude! (However, Treela's hand motion makes her vote for Easter, instead.)

Zentaro: I also vote for Bitty. (His hand motions acted the same as Treela's.)

Bitty: I vote for Easter. Maybe next time, I can vote for that creepy cook girl…

* * *

Melody was in the House of Champions, laying down on the couch, when she shot up in surprise.

"Girls? I've a feeling something SAD is gonna happen!" Melody said, as she ran out the door.

Back at the Ceremony, Chris was ready to give out Bags of Popcorn.

"If I call out your name, come up and receive your bag. Since Gladys is safe for tonight, she's immune. The one's also immune are Treela and Zentaro."

Easter and Bitty were the last ones standing.

"Easter. Bitty. This is the last bag of the evening. And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Bitty."

"HOW?! We voted for Bitty to go!" Treela yelled out.

"But your handwriting says Easter…" Chris said.

"It's okay, guys… I had a good run!" Easter replied with a smile.

* * *

At the Carpet of Losers, the Kids were saying their goodbyes.

"Bye, Easter… We're not sure HOW Bitty got across, but she'll get hers someday." Zentaro said.

"Easter? The Lot will be a lot less cheerful without you…" Treela replied, hugging him.

"Thanks, guys. Well, I guess that's—" Easter started to say, but…

"WAIT!"

Melody came running up to Easter.

"I… kinda knew you were gonna get voted off… Man, I'm gonna miss you!" Melody said, hugging Easter real tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, too… But who knows? Maybe I'll come back!" Easter replied. "But here's something to remember me by."

Easter took Melody in for a passionate kiss. When it was all said and done, Easter boarded the Limo of Losers.

"So long, guys! Do well in this contest for me…" Easter said, as the limo sped off into the night, as Melody watched.

"Melody… Easter would want you to keep going." Treela said.

"Yeah… You're right. I shall win this contest for him! And don't think I'll go easy on ya!" Melody replied with a smile.

"Don't want ya to!" Treela said.

* * *

**Confessional: I wanna know, too!**

Bitty: Nothing like controlling hand movements to get your way!

Treela: One day, Bitty… One day…

* * *

Back at the Carnival, Hambo and Gladys were in line for a Ferris Wheel, called "Cupid's Wheel".

"They say that if you confess your love on the wheel, it'll last forever… You think it could work?" Hambo asked.

"Don't see the reason why not, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied.

Once on the Ferris Wheel, they could see the entire cityscape on top.

"Wow, whatta view…" Hambo said. "It's a real nice view… Though, not as nice as a certain girl."

"A certain girl?" Gladys asked. "Who is it?"

"Well, she's a blonde, she has the cutest country accent… And I really adore her hair." Hambo said, blushing. Unknown to the both of them, the Ferris Wheel stopped.

Gladys was blushing now. "Well, I kinda have a crush on a certain someone as well. Someone who actually gave up what he liked for me… Someone who kicked butt in today's challenge, too. And someone who won me the Ezekiel Foster plush at the balloon game…" Gladys replied.

Hambo and Gladys looked at each other.

"Well, I've something to give back, groovy darlin'." Gladys said.

"What?" Hambo asked.

"This…" Gladys replied, as she wrapped her arms around Hambo, and took him in for their first kiss. "You're the coolest dude around! You think it can work out, despite us being on different teams?"

"Sure! And if they don't like it… well, it's a big bummer for them!" Hambo said with a smile.

"That's the ticket! So… Wanna enjoy this far out view some more?" Gladys asked.

"You got it!" Hambo replied.

* * *

**Confessional: One couple separated, another one hooked up!**

Gladys: I got me a boyfriend! This is just so… far out!

Hambo: I'm not sure what the others will say, but… I say today was a day well worth remembering.

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give out the Outro.

"And so, Easter has hopped away from the Bunny Trail. But still, 17 kids remain. What will happen next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Easter:Bitty**

**Treela: Easter**

**Gladys: Unable to vote**

**Zentaro: Easter**

**Bitty: Easter**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison, Kira, Yawgmoth, Felix, Easter**

* * *

And so, Easter is the next one outta here. He was really cool, and kinda unique, being there wasn't a Bunny Boy as a contestant before… But this is where his story ends…

NEXT UP: It's a date! The Kids do a Dating Challenge!

BaconBaka OUT!


	24. 23: A Lovely Episode

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we begin the Date Challenge!

Puppy Love!

* * *

On stage, Chris is ready to give the Intro to the episode.

"Last time on Total Drama AlphaKidz… Our kids had to take on carnival rides, after eating too much junk food, as usual. There was barf. There was excitement. And at the end of the episode, Hambo won the prize after Xylia threw the challenge, which threw her in a tank full of ice water. Girl may be nice, perhaps a little TOO nice for her good. Anyways, the Pigs come in last, and had to send home someone. And said someone was Easter. There went Peter Cottontail…"

"Anyways, 17 Kids remain! What will happen today? Find out now, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**Playa**

Easter arrived at the Playa, where Kira greeted him. She has since healed up from the beating that was given to her.

"Hi, Easter! Sorry that you lost, but, congrats on winning Melody!" Kira said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kira!" Easter replied, as he was given the tour. They passed by Quant's room, when Kira stopped him from looking in.

"Um, you may wanna step away. Quant declares everything evil, and staring at stuff is one of them. But poor girl is dreaming something brutal…

Kira and Easter snuck into her room to hear Quant mumbling in her sleep.

"No, mom… Not the whip… No! I promise to declare it evil… no…" Quant said in her sleep.

"Okay, from hearing that, I heard enough." Kira said, as she went over to Quant and shook her awake.

"Kira? Thanks… Um… Don't you know interrupting a dream is EVIL?!" Quant yelled out.

"Okay, geez… Sorry." Kira said, backing away from Quant as she fell asleep again.

"You don't think she's suffering from a bad past, or something?" Easter asked Kira.

"Hmm… Perhaps… She did say something about whips." Kira replied. "Well, let's get you to your room!"

The two passed by several rooms, including Yawgmoth's room that had armed guards outside, for obvious reasons.

"Let me OUT! NOW!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"NO! After you gave Seth that Texas Wedgie earlier, no way you're getting run of the Playa!" Kira replied.

"Texas Wedgie? Do I really wanna know?" Easter asked.

* * *

**House of Champions**

Hambo, having came back from his date with Gladys, entered the House with a cheerful expression. Melody looked at the pescretarian, and smiled.

"I say the date went well?" Melody replied.

"You bet… Me and Gladys… hooked up!" Hambo said with cheer.

"Awesome! Makes me miss Easter more…" Melody replied with a sad expression.

Hambo knew what that meant. "He got voted off? Oh… I didn't even know you two hooked up."

"Anyways, where's the rest of the guys, er… girls?" Hambo asked.

"Well, Uzi is playing a game in the game room, and Danielle and Peki are trying to set up something for Opi." Melody replied.

Just like that, the door opened to reveal Opi, looking slightly disappointed. Danielle and Peki were holding some ice cream.

"Uh-oh. The ice cream of heartbreak. What happened?" Hambo said. "What happened?"

"Well… I wanted to say so during the Carnival, but… I didn't get a chance to. So I, being an idiot like usual, decided to try so… While said love interest was sick." Opi replied.

"Sick love interest… Well, Xylia's currently sick… Hold on; are you…" Melody asked.

"Lesbian? No. Bisexual? Yeah. Here's what happened…" Opi began to say…

* * *

_Opi was in front of the Middle of the Road Trailer, when Lily answered it._

"_Opi? What you doing here?" Lily asked._

"_I wanna see Xylia. I kinda have something to say to her." Opi admitted._

"_Okay, but she's currently not feeling well…" Lily replied._

_Xylia was currently in her pajamas, and there was a bucket full of tissues next to her._

"_Note to self… Never join the Polar Bear club." Xylia mused to herself, as Opi came to her. "Hey, Opi! What's –SNEEZE- going on?"_

"_I kinda have a confession to make…" Opi replied. "I'm kinda… sorta… in love with you. There, I said it! If you slap Bisexuals or Lesbians, do it now!"_

_Opi wasn't slapped, instead, she was taken in for a hug._

"_Wow, that's SOOOO sweet! But… I'm straight. I'm afraid it wouldn't work out with us." Xylia replied. "But don't worry; I am for certain there is someone out there for you, okay?"_

"_Thanks, Xylia." Opi said with a smile._

"_Wow, you're totally taking this really mature." Xylia replied. "You're –SNEEZE- gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna be okay. Get well soon!" Opi said, as she left the cabin._

* * *

"…And that's what happened." Opi replied.

"Gee… I'm so sorry." Melody said, hugging Opi. "Look, we'll get you another girl to hook up with… How many Bisexual eleven year old girls are there in the city, anyway?"

"Hmm… Perhaps I'll hang with Uzi tonight." Opi said, as she left for the game room.

Peki and Danielle stared at Opi headed for the game room, as there was a knock on the door. Danielle answered it.

"Hi, Danielle…" Ivan said, smiling and holding a giant Tashna. "I won this for you at the carnival."

"Awww, so cool and cute!" Danielle replied, holding the giant Tashna. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"Thanks!" Ivan said, blushing. "So… Um…"

Danielle looked at him with a smile on her face.

"See ya!" Ivan replied, as he ran to his cabin. Daniele looked at him with a blush on her face.

"So? You're in love with him! Hook up with him, already!" Peki replied with a smile.

"I'm trying! But he seems to be in love with me, as well!" Danielle said.

"You know, if I wasn't lesbian, I would had most likely hooked up with him, by now…" Peki replied, giggling.

"Peki, it's my first love… I'm guessing that Ivan would be afraid that I would reject him." Danielle pondered. "Oh, well. I DO promise, that by the end of the day tomorrow, I WILL hook up with him!"

"Perfecto!" Peki replied. "Now… Wanna watch a movie with me, Melody and Hambo?"

"I dunno…"

"It's got ninjas in it!" Peki said.

"Oh, awesome! Move over!" Danielle replied.

* * *

In the game room, Opi and Uzi were playing a game called Super Mario Kart.

"I'm on your tail, Uzi!" Opi replied with laughter.

"Nuh-huh! I have red shells to shoot backwards!" Uzi said, as he shot one of the shells, hitting the front of Opi's kart.

"Dude, no fair!" Opi smiled, as Uzi won first place.

"So, does that make it 3 games to 2?" Uzi asked.

"Maybe… You know? I've been getting strange feelings, and not due to me being Bi." Opi said. "I remember helping out this sad kid in Kindergarten, and playing Mario with him. I think the kid looked like you."

Uzi went wide eyed. "Was the girl's name… Ophelia?"

Opi was shocked. "Why… yeah! It was! In fact, my name's Ophelia! I've since shortened it to Opi, though."

"Well, I gotta tell you something about this sad kid…" Uzi said. "He… um… He's having a nice future!"

"Well, that's cool. Now… What should our next track be?" Opi asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Of Karts and Ninjas**

Peki: (She was shivering) That movie was so awful… I need a palette cleanser…

Danielle: For a movie called Ninja Turf, it lied through its teeth. There was only ONE ninja in it! And we barely even saw him! Plus, everyone died at the end…

Melody: That movie isn't what you call mainstream… It's what you call… UGH! I'm at a loss of words!

Hambo: Go to your happy place, Hambo… Go to your happy place…

Uzi: So Opi COULD be the Ophelia I met as a kid… Kinda a long shot, but hey!

Opi: Well, my feelings for Xylia may had faded, but… Could I win Uzi? Who knows…

* * *

**M.o.t.R, Boys Side**

Ivan was head-desking his pillow.

"Doh! Doh! Doh! Why! Can't! I! Talk! To! Girls! I! Like! Without! Flubbing! Up!" Ivan said in frustration.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself there." Vaughn replied, concerned for his friend.

"Wait, you like a girl?" Roy said with a tease. "Could her name start with _Dan _and end with _ielle_?"

"You're one to talk, dude. You've been talking to Xylia lately with a blush on your face!" James replied, eating a bag of chips.

"What about that Lily girl, James?" Vaughn said, smiling.

James blushed. "Well, that's nothing! You were talking about Nancy last night!"

Vaughn blushed as well. "Y-You take that back! It's just a crush!"

"What does that help with my situation?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, right… Anyways, just be yourself!" Roy replied.

"But I already do so! Anyways, I got some stuff for you!" Ivan replied, as he gave the three boys their respective dolls.

"Cool, a plush version of me? Kick ass!" Vaughn said with glee.

"Nice!" Roy replied, looking at his doll.

"Awesome! That's the right word, right?" James asked.

"Anyways... I decided! Tomorrow night, considering we're still standing, I am going to hook up with Danielle!" Ivan replied.

"That's the ticket, Ivan!" Roy said.

* * *

**Confessional: Guys and Dolls**

Vaughn: So, if I shake it, it does a Bishie sparkle?

Roy: It sucks that Xylia's sick…

James: I never thought I be a doll… Wonders of the future, huh?

Ivan: Okay, I gotta will myself… I can talk to Danielle and not run off in fear.

* * *

**M.o.t.R, Girls Side**

"AH-CHOO!" Xylia sneeded loudly, as Lily was taking her temperature.

"Hmm… 102. You're staying in bed tomorrow, missy!" Lily said to Xylia.

"But… What if tomorrow's challenge involves cooking? Or an acting challenge? Or a Cooking Acting Challenge? I can do a good impression of Eliza Thornberry!" Xylia replied, before sneezing.

"Dude, you're not feeling fine, right now. You need rest." Nancy said.

"Fine…" Xylia sighed. "Can I play on my 3DS, at least?"

"Sure." Lily said with a smile. "By the way, I gotta ask… How did you end up with pink hair?"

Xylia smiled. "Well, I'll totally tell you… The truth, this time. It all started when I was nine years old…"

* * *

_A nine year old brunette Xylia was sneaking past the halls. School has left out for the day, and she was trying to get to the entrance of the school, before "she" arrived. However…_

"_Hello, Xylia…" Ariana, the local rich bully said, blocking Xylia's way._

"_Ariana… How much do I owe you this time?" Xylia asked._

"_Oh, nothing, you freak… But, maybe you don't look freakish enough…" Ariana said with a sneer._

"_What do you mean?" Xylia asked with worry._

"_Oh, you'll see…" Ariana said, as she, along with her friends picked up Xylia, and carried her back to their house, with her screaming along the way for help to arrive… But no help would come._

_Once inside Ariana's house, Xylia was tied up in a chair, as she saw one of Ariana's friends carrying out some bleach. She also saw what appeared to be some hair dye. But not just any hair dye…_

"_Cotton Candy Punk hair dye?" Xylia asked._

"_Perfect for a freak like you!" Ariana said with a sneer, as she blindfolded Xylia, and began the bleaching process._

_A couple of hours passed, and the process was done._

"_So, Xy-freak-ia? What do you think?" Ariana said, as she removed the blindfold. Xylia looked at her new hairstyle, before sighing._

"_I am a freak, now…" Xylia admitted._

"_Yep! You are! And no trying to wash it off, as it is permanent!" Ariana replied, as Xylia was booted out of the house. "See ya tomorrow, loser!"_

* * *

Lily and Nancy were shocked at what they heard.

"Oh, my… A bully dyed your hair pink? That's as mean as… mean!" Lily said. "Only reason I got my blue hair was due to a lost bet."

"Did things get better for you afterwards?" Nancy asked.

"Nope, 'fraid not." Xylia replied. "I was bullied harder. But… My mom decided to dye her own hair blue, so I wouldn't feel alone."

"That's nice of her!" Nancy said. "Wish my mom had an interest in my activities and interests."

"Wish I still had a mom." Lily replied.

"Oh, we forgot about what happened… Sorry, Lily." Xylia said with a sincere tone.

"It's okay. Dad did mention that he would try to find someone else, someday." Lily replied with a smile.

"Hope he's successful… No one deserves to be alone for the rest of their life… Maybe Yawgmoth, but that's about it." Nancy said, as the three laughed.

* * *

**Confessional: Do we even WANT to know what kinda kids Yawgmoth could have when he grows up?**

Xylia: My family usually have their interests that we enjoy together. –SNEEZE- I'm kinda number 1 on the gaming leaderboard of three people… Yeah, totally not a challenge when you can beat your parents at games.

Lily: My family likes my interests, though I go out in stormy weather, and all that jazz to do a live report. However, I do know when a storm is TOO much, even for me.

Nancy: My family always liked the old traditions, especially my Grandparents. They have a computer… A Windows 95 computer!

* * *

**Losers Cabin**

Zentaro and Treela were asking questions to Gladys about her date with Hambo.

"So, how was the date?"

"Did you ride the ferris wheel?"

"Did you two kiss?"

Gladys giggled. "Well, you two… All of them questions can be answered in one simple word… YES!"

Treela and Gladys high-fived each other in success, before they noticed a downtrodden Zentaro.

"Hey, what's bumming you out, Zentaro?" Treela asked.

"Well… It's that, a lotta my friends are hooking up recently, or finding love. Gladys found love in Hambo, Easter hooked up with Melody… I do have a crush on someone, but… I'm not sure if she would accept it." Zentaro mused.

"Who is it?" Gladys asked.

"Well… it's a beautiful blonde girl. Someone who radiated kindness, and helped me out the most when I went through complete sadness…" Zentaro said.

"Well, that puts Bitty and Quant outta the question." Treela replied.

"Heck, I don't even know what to do on a date, at least in Canada! God forbid if we ever have a dating challenge, and I have to take part… That, and I'm not cute." Zentaro said.

"A Dating Challenge?" Treela asked. "You think it's been done before?"

"Maybe, but I'm feeling tired. I'm gonna dream about a certain dude named after a meat product. Night, ya'll!" Gladys said, as she plopped down on her bed.

Treela looked at Zentaro, and blushed. "I still think you're cute, Zentaro…"

* * *

**Confessional: Prelude of things to come?**

Treela: Okay, I admit it. I kinda sorta… Have a crush on Zentaro. He's just so awesome! But how do I approach him, anyway?

Gladys: I wonder why he's called Hambo, anyway? I don't mind, but it's kinda odd having a pescretarian named Hambo to begin with…

Zentaro: How do I get Treela to notice me? Hmm… You think if I get into hippie stuff, you think she'll accept me?

Bitty: I have this to say… Vaughn is an UGLY FACE! Stupid Heel-Face turn… Maybe I should tell him what I really feel… Yeah, this is gonna be cool!

* * *

Early the next morning…

Ivan was in the process of making a card for his sick teammate. Danielle approached him with a smile on her face.

"Mornin' Ivan!" Danielle said. "You making a card for your bud?"

"Yep! Poor gal felt so distraught for getting sick on us, so I feel this would make her feel better." Ivan replied.

"I'm sure Xylia will be up and around tomorrow… Now, let's eat up! We need the energy for today!" Danielle said, taking a bite into some bacon.

Pretty soon, the Craft Services Tent started to fill up.

"It's getting kinda cloudy… Almost like a storm could start up at any minute…" Roy said with worry.

"I been through some storms that were really wild… But this kinda storm may be too wild for me." Lily replied.

Chris then entered, flashing his signature smile. "Good Morning, kids!"

"Chris, are you really serious about hosting a challenge in a potential storm?" Opi asked.

"Anyways…" Chris said, ignoring Opi. "It seems that a lotta you are hooking up, and if it isn't me that they watch, it's the hook ups. And after watching a rerun of Tween Tour from last night… I decided that the next challenge will be a date challenge!"

Zentaro looked at Treela with shock. "A Dating Challenge? What do I do if I'm picked?" Zentaro replied with panic.

"Relax, bud. It should be easy…" Treela said, reassuring her friend.

"Anyways, if you'll follow me to the randomizer… Oh, and where's Xylia?" Chris asked.

"She caught a cold last night, so she'll be unable to attend today…" James replied.

"Okay, fair enough." Chris said, as the kids followed him to the randomizer.

* * *

At the Randomizer, an invention Felix made, Chris was standing beside a handle.

"Okay, this here Randomizer will determine the couples for this challenge. The two that get picked for the couple will have to go on a date… While the rest of the group helps out. And our first couple is…"

Treela's face and Zentaro's face appeared side by side.

"Treela and Zentaro!"

Zentaro gulped. "Oh, crap… I've been picked."

Treela put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do good."

"Okay, next up…" Chris said, pulling the handle… "Roy and Nancy!"

"Okay, guys… I'll do it. But I completely REFUSE to wear a dress!" Nancy yelled out.

"Shame she couldn't be here to help out, she would enjoy stuff like this…" Ivan mused. "Wonder what's she's doing right now…"

"And our final couple of the day is…" Chris said, pulling the handle once more. "Peki and Danielle!"

"Cool!" Peki said with a smile on her face.

"Um… Okay. I'll try my best." Danielle replied.

"And the challenge shall begin… After the break!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Playa, Quant was eating some water, and a single slice of bread. (Since she declared the food evil.) Kira noticed that, and tried to give her some more food.

"Aw, come on! You gotta eat more than that, Quant!" Kira said.

"When I say it's evil, it's EVIL! Deal!" Quant replied.

"Okay, okay, geez… Whatta grouch." Kira said, as she looked out the window to see a Grey Sedan pull up. It had various bumper stickers including one that read "If you don't like my driving… DEAL WITH IT!" Kira was puzzled. "Um, what's with the grey sedan?" She saw that Quant had the color drained out of her face. "Quant?! What happened?!"

"No… Not her…" Quant said in pure fear.

"Who's her? You can tell me!" Kira asked.

"…I rather not ask." Quant replied, as they heard screams of pain coming from outside. "That came from Allison! Did Yawgmoth…"

Kira ran out of the room, only for her to get pushed back inside by two people in their Sunday best.

"Hello… We're looking for a Miss Smith." One of the suits said.

"Um, I don't know a Smith. In fact, no one does!" Kira replied, trying to get out of it.

"Useless people… What do I hire for you, again? Consider this your pink slip!" a female voice said, as she tazed the two suits, and stepped over their unconscious bodies.

The lady's appearance looked like Quant's, only older. She also had a shirt like Quant, a beige dress, and beige heels. She was also holding a whip-like object.

"So, you failure of a daughter… You failed me and my purpose… You let a useless autistic freak beat you… Now… I shall deliver my punishment to you myself…" The lady said, looking at Quant with a dirty, imitating look in her eyes.

Quant was really worried, now. She knew those eyes very well.

"Mom?" Quant asked. She instantly knew she was in deep crap, now.

* * *

And the plot thickens! What will happen? And what about the date?

NEXT TIME: The dates continue!


	25. 24: Puppy Love

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This part, we do the dating part!

Don't kiss and tell!

* * *

"Welcome back to AlphaKidz! If you're just joining us, we're about to join our kids on a date. But first, they got to pick out the perfect outfit! Let's look in!" Chris said.

* * *

**Powerful Pigs**

They were in a costume trailer, which was filled with several outfits of many sizes, and of many shapes. Bitty was… let's just say… jealous to an extent.

"This part was a fashion challenge… And I WASN'T CHOSEN?! NO FAIR!" Bitty yelled out.

"It's not a fashion challenge, but a dating challenge, Bitty. Heck, I still gotta find out what to wear myself…" Zentaro replied, until groaning. "Ugh, I don't know much about fashion, either! I usually wore my school uniform…"

"Some of these outfits are really good, darlin'!" Gladys said, holding up some outfits that looked like it came from the 60's. "Think Chris won't mind if I take some of them?"

"You people and your freaky fashions…" Bitty replied. "You DO know that we're a team of four…"

"And who do WE have to blame for that?" Zentaro said, glaring at Bitty. "You switched your votes for Allison's votes because she shrunk a dress, you played that same game with Gladys, only for Felix to become an intern, and I don't know how, but our hand motions made us vote off Easter! Had not been for Kira sadly being beaten by Yawgmoth, YOU would be voted off by now!"

"What's it to you, dweeb?" Bitty yelled out, as she was hit by a rolled-up sock. "UGH!" She then left the trailer in disgust.

"May karma hit you hard someday, Bitty…" Zentaro replied.

"So… Gladys? Zentaro? How do I look?" Treela said, as she came out of the dressing room.

She was still wearing her signature headband and her pink sandals, but her sunglasses were replaced by some huge, blue ones. She was now wearing a pink-ish sweater with flowers on it as decoration, and a skirt with various hippie flowers. Zentaro stared at her.

"Whoa, good morning, starshine! Your date says hello!" Zentaro said, blushing.

"Heehee!" Treela giggled. "Thanks! But what are we gonna do with you?"

"Well… With Princess Bitter out of the picture, we'll fix you up, groovy darlin'!" Gladys said with a smile.

"Is this gonna involve sweat pants and slices of cheese?" Zentaro replied.

"This calls for a makeover! And I got the perfect music for it!" Treela said, turning on some music.

* * *

**Confessional: A Groovy Makeover**

Treela: Granted, I'm not one for a dress. But this blouse is kinda cute. Maybe I can find one for my grandma! She likes stuff like this!

Gladys: Was that "Good Morning, Starshine" from "Hair"?

Zentaro: (He's in a green puffy suit, with matching pants.) Treela looks… kinda cute…

Bitty: I should be IN charge of this challenge, not two hippie girls! Besides… I have other fish to fry… Or to make cry…

* * *

**Creepy Chickens**

"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES, NO! You are NOT putting me in a dress!" Nancy yelled out. "Mom did that to me enough as a baby, and I will NOT stand for it!"

Lily couldn't help but giggle at her rant, especially after Nancy mentioned her mom putting her in dresses. Nancy glared at her friend. "Sorry, but it's just so funny and adorable!"

"Is there any escape?!" Nancy cried out. "You, James! Can you fill in for me?"

"I would, but I don't have the body style for a dress…" James replied.

"Is there no escape?!" Nancy yelled.

"Well, according to Fashion Female monthly…" Ivan said, reading a fashion magazine. "…If you want to go on a date, and you distaste dresses, a zoot suit will do."

"Perfect! Now… Where's that suit?" Nancy said, as she began to claw through the clothes.

"Hey, Ivan? How do you know so much about fashions?" Roy couldn't help but notice. He was already in his outfit for his date, an Earth tones jacket and pants, a green vest, a red tie and a white button-down shirt under it all.

"By now, you guys know I usually play Animal Crossing, and being they have a way you can make your own pattern to a shirt in the game… Yeah." Ivan replied. "By the way, nice outfit!"

"Thanks!" Roy said with a smile.

All of a sudden, a rock was thrown into the open window of the Trailer! Roy, Ivan, Vaughn, and Lily noticed it, and started to brandish their "weapons" (Ivan's bug net, Roy's watering can, Vaughn's brush, James grabbed a broom, and Lily, having no weapon, grabbed a lint roller from the table), until they noticed there was a note wrapped around the rock. Nancy didn't pay attention to the rock, though.

"Where are the fedoras?" Nancy cried out.

"Does someone want us dead?" Lily said out loud. "I swear, it wasn't me that called EA a crappy company!"

"What is it, Vaughn?" Ivan said, as Vaughn went over to the rock in question.

Vaughn unwrapped the note, and began to read it.

"Hmm… I want to talk to you, love, your secret admirer." Vaughn said.

"Hmm… Someone has a crush on you?" Roy replied.

"Maybe… Couldn't help but check it out…" Vaughn said, as he left the trailer.

Roy was a bit unsure. "Secret admirer? From the looks of things… It has to either be someone on the other team. Xylia's currently in bed sick, so I highly doubt she could throw a rock in here. Besides, it's not really in her nature."

"Maybe… But enough talk! We gotta apply some make-up onto Nancy!" Lily said. "Now… Who would know what to apply on her?"

"Um, I dunno… Dang it! Why did Xylia get sick?" Ivan replied. "She seems to be the girliest of the bunch in our team!"

* * *

**Confessional: Rock and Roll!**

Xylia: I heard about the challenge afterwards, and… I'm a bit of a –SNEEZE- tomboy… I really don't go for make-up and stuff.

Lily: I only wear makeup on special occasions. Very special occasions, mind you.

Nancy: Wow, the blush on my cheeks makes me kinda… cute. (She suddenly realizes.) …What just came outta my mouth?

Roy: Here's hoping the date goes good! But where did Vaughn go, anyways?

* * *

**Smug Snakes**

"So, what do you think, guys?" Peki said. She was wearing a mid-pink sleeveless shirt with a matching floaty skirt to match. She was still wearing her signature Master Ball earrings.

"Very nice, Peki!" Opi replied with a smile.

Danielle was looking at the dresses. "Hmm… Can't find any that just screams me…"

Melody came up to her, holding a hair-clip. It was in the design of a fireball.

"Hey, Melody? I'm gonna—" Danielle grabbed the hairclip and threw it in the garbage. "Hey, you coulda said no."

"Sorry, but… fire still creeps me out, so much… I wish I could cure my pyrophobia." Danielle replied.

"Oh, oops… I forgot." Melody said, as she gave another hairclip (A skull-shaped one) to Danielle. "Now, then… We don't want your date to just see one eyeball… Speaking of… Can you see perfectly out that other eye?"

Danielle smiled. "Or course, I can! When the fire hit, it mysteriously dodged my eyelid. And done!"

Her hair was pulled back a little to show more of her face…

Her right eyebrow was missing.

"Dude… Don't tell me you lost your right eyebrow in the fire?" Uzi asked.

"Well… I was kinda born without a right eyebrow. In fact, I was scheduled to get one tattooed on myself when the fire hit… And things sorta went south." Danielle replied.

"Danielle? …I think I found the perfect outfit for you." Hambo said, holding a white evening dress with purple arm-length gloves.

"And it matches your hair, Danielle." Peki replied with a smile.

"Okay… Let's do this!" Danielle replied, as she took the dress, and went into the dressing room to change.

* * *

**Confessional: Burned, but Beautiful**

Danielle: (She's wearing the dress) I never thought I wear this in a lifetime… Okay, here's hoping this date isn't too awkward. I never kissed a girl before.

Peki: Wow, Danielle looks kinda C-U-T-E wearing that outfit!

Uzi: Now that I think about it… I wonder how things could had gone, had a male been chosen to go out with Peki?

* * *

Meanwhile, Vaughn was headed towards the place where the note told him to meet at. His "secret admirer" was told to be waiting for him.

"Why, hello there?" Vaughn asked. "You said you were my secret admirer?"

"Correct you are, Vaughn… Or at least, I WAS your secret admirer!" said the secret admirer, as she came to view.

"B-B-Bitty?!" Vaughn gasped. "You were my secret admirer?"

"I said WAS… I used to think you were hot, bad to the bone! A real looker! But… In the past few days, you were palling around with everyone! You were being… nice! You even saved that pink-haired freak at the end of the Fur Fighters challenge!" Bitty yelled with anger in her voice.

"Look, you leave Xylia outta this!" Vaughn yelled back. "She's no freak, she's just a kind, cheerful girl that doesn't deserve all this bullying!"

"Look, the matter is… You're a nobody! I'm not sure what you're future is, but… Face it, no woman will want you! After seeing what you did at the beginning of this contest… Heck, I bet your mom would be ashamed of yourself!"

Vaughn, hearing those words, started to tear up. "You…"

"In fact, I bet she would be dead by the end of this year! Those are my words, deal with it!" Bitty finished her rant.

Vaughn couldn't take it anymore, ran towards the Middle of the Road trailer, with tears streaming down his face. Bitty looked very happy about herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xylia was in the middle of a dream…

_One day, before the Easter holidays, Xylia was coming home from school and looked very upset. She has a few tears streaming down her face and was sniffling a bit as she opened the door to her house and shut it behind her._

"_Why do I have to go to school?" Muttered Xylia. "All that happens is me getting bullied for my condition."_

_Xylia was about to run up the stairs to cry in her room when her mother walked out of the living room. She saw how upset her daughter was and her mothering instincts quickly kicked in._

"_Are you alright Xylia?" Asked Xylia's mom._

"_No, I'm not. Everyone keeps picking on me! Just because I have a crummy condition I can't help they delight in making fun of me! Waaaaa!" Sobbed Xylia. "Why can't I be normal?"_

"_There is no such thing as normal." Assured Xylia's mom. "You're fine just the way you are; your condition is just another thing that makes you special."_

"_Really?" Asked Xylia uncertainly._

"_Really." Nodded her mom._

"_Thanks, mom." Xylia said, as she hugged her mom. _**[1]**

Xylia woke up, and got out of her bed and stretched a bit. She then took out a picture of a middle-aged girl. It looked like an older Xylia, except with blue hair.

"Mom… You're the best. But to be fair, I did act a bit rash that day… But had not I overheard that message about that stove and gotten it wrong… I wouldn't totally be here right now." Xylia said to herself, as she heard the door on the boys side closed, and she could had sworn she heard… crying?

Being the curious sort she was, she went to the Boys side to see that Vaughn had his head buried in a pillow, sobbing. His jacket was thrown on the floor.

"Vaughn? Are you feeling okay?" Xylia asked.

"No, I'm not!" Vaughn said between sobs. "Bitty just told me off and… She said some stuff that upset me… Stuff involving my mom!"

Xylia sat next to Vaughn. "Wow, what happened?"

"Well, I was doing an audition for this show called Total Drama Tween Tour… They accepted it, and I was going to go to the site when it started up when my mom had a seizure while behind the wheel of the car, and we crashed… We had some minor injuries, but they found out my mom had… brain cancer." Vaughn said.

"Whoa, that's totally heavy…" Xylia replied. "Did things get better?"

"Sadly, it was terminal, and… They gave her a year to live, less if we were really unlucky." Vaughn said. "About a month before the show started, she went to sleep, and… never woke up. The doctors said she died peacefully in her sleep. It all happened so fast, and… WAAAAHH!"

Xylia looked at the downtrodden Vaughn. Bitty's words really hurt him hard.

"Look, I'm not sure what Bitty said, but if you want me to, I can give her one of my _special cookies_." Xylia replied.

"Thanks, but… You seem to still be sick. She'll get her karma one day, the cookies won't be necessary." Vaughn said, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, friends look out for each other… And you're totally a friend of mine." Xylia replied, as she hugged Vaughn.

Vaughn smiled, as he hugged back. "Your mom must be proud to have you as a daughter. You're nice, loyal to your friends, and you bring a smile to everyone."

"Thanks, Vaughn. Look, I'm still a tad sick, so I'm gonna lay back down. You're gonna be okay?" Xylia asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for everything, Xylia." Vaughn smiled, as he got up and left the room. Xylia followed suit.

"You totally evolved from an Edward clone to someone really awesome. Nancy would be proud to have you as a boyfriend... Once you two hook up, that is." Xylia mused to herself, as she sneezed a little. "Hmm… Looks like rain."

* * *

**Confessional: Character Development!**

Xylia: Terror clouds totally creep me out. You usually see that kinda stuff in TV shows when something big is going to go down. And I've a feeling it's totally gonna happen soon.

Vaughn: The Producers later learned about my situation, and decided to let me on this show, instead. But Xylia is right… I won't let Bitty's words make me feel down! I am doing this for my mom!

* * *

In front of a restaurant, the kids were waiting for further orders from Chris.

"Okay, kids... Now that you're outfitted, your next task is a dinner! You will be graded on how you do during said dinner." Chris said. "Also, your teammates will give you hints on what to say, so listen up!"

_On the Pigs side…_

"Okay, you guys think you can handle me being mission control?" Gladys asked, holding two walkie-talkies. "I rather give you guys advice than Bitty."

"Yeah, we don't mind." Treela replied with a smile.

"So… Shall we get going, love?" Zentaro said, as the two entered the restaurant, Chez Squirrel.

_On the Chickens side…_

"Okay, who should speak for Roy? Make sure he doesn't botch it up?" Vaughn asked, having come back to the challenge.

Ivan spoke up. "I nominate James. He seems to know about having a love than I do."

"Wait, what?" James asked in surprise. "Dude, I was frozen in 1912! I highly doubt all the tricks work here in today's standards."

"Trust me, you'll do fine. Plus, Nancy's kinda cute." Roy replied. "Not as cute as someone else on the team, though."

Meanwhile, with the girls…

"I'm not sure about this; Roy is cool and all, but…" Nancy said.

"Trust me, Nancy; you'll do FINE. Besides, you have me for help!" Lily replied with a smile. "Besides, Xylia's still sleeping, currently."

"You think she knows about love?" Nancy asked.

"Well, I do know a bit about love… I kinda had a crush on someone when I was in pre-school…" Lily said.

"What happened?" Nancy asked with curiosity,

Lily looked back at that day… The day which would change her life forever…

**PLAYDATE**

**SHOTGUN WOUNDS**

**RUSHED TO HOSPITAL**

**DEAD ON ARRIVAL**

**KILLER NEVER FOUND**

**MOVING DAY**

"…Lily? You're okay?" Nancy asked her friend, who was in a deep thought.

Lily snapped back to reality. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about stuff."

"Oh, okay. You looked sad and spooked about that though." Nancy said.

_On the Snakes…_

"Okay, it's 83 degrees, we're a team of six, half a box of pocky, it's 2012, Danielle, Opi, and Melody are wearing glasses, and… we're hungry. Let's do it!" Peki said, all excited like.

"Wow, you must be excited for this challenge, huh?" Opi said.

"You bet! I get to kiss a girl!" Peki replied with excitement.

"Your parents outta be proud of you; you're coming out at an early age." Hambo said.

"Yeah, I really hope the media will accept it, though, being I came from Billionaires and all. Heck, I only joined the show for fun!" Peki replied with a smile.

"I'm sure they will, don't worry." Danielle said. "Now, shall we get this date started?"

"Yeah, lets!"

* * *

**Confessional: Talk about a dark turn…**

Lily: I didn't mention it to them, because there's a 100% chance I would make them sad, but… I was involved in a grisly murder. My friend shielded his body to protect mine. (She then pushes back some of her bangs to reveal a scar.) I didn't end up unscathed, though. Thankfully, it was a near miss towards my brain. Had it not… (She shudders) I don't wanna think about it.

* * *

At the Pigs table, Zentaro was listening to one of Treela's stories.

"It came down to me and my friend Petaltail against the three mean fifth graders. I knew that they were bigger, and stronger than me, so I held strong…" Treela said.

"And, what happened next?" Zentaro asked.

"Well… I threw the ball, it bounced off the wall, hit a fifth grader, bounced off him onto another one, and… Needless to say, they didn't mess with the fourth graders again!" Treela finished her story with a smile.

"Wow, you have some good stories, Treela." Zentaro said, smiling.

"So, what kinda stories do you have from Japan? Did you meet Godzilla?" Treela asked.

Zentaro shook his head.

"The Mew Mews from Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"No."

"Super Sentai?"

"Nope!"

"Ooh, I know! You met Gamera, friend to all children!" Treela said.

Zentaro giggled to himself. "Well, I did go to a tea ceremony once. It's really fun!"

Gladys, who was hiding behind the bushes, looked in and smiled.

"I highly doubt they need my help." Gladys said with a smile, eating a french fry.

Meanwhile, at the Chicken's Table…

Roy was doing a bit of thinking.

"Um… What do I talk about?" Roy whispered below the table, as to make sure Nancy didn't notice. Thankfully, she was in her meal at the time.

Outside, James was thinking hard.

"Um… She talks about skateboarding. Maybe talk about that?" James said, shrugging.

Lily was next to him, eating a hamburger. "You don't know much, do ya?"

"…No."

At the Snake's Table…

Danielle looked at the cooked lobster in front of her. She wasn't sure what to think, due to her not eating any lobster before; despite the fact she adored seafood.

"What's wrong? Lobster not good?" Peki asked in concern.

"Oh, no no no… It's just that I'm not used to eating rich food, before." Danielle replied, as she took a bite into the lobster… And turned green as a result. "Excuse me…"

Danielle ran towards the bathroom, where on the Walkie Talkie, they coulda sworn they heard her vomiting.

"Aw, dang it, Danielle…" Melody said to herself.

"I can't blame her. I wouldn't eat anything with its face still attached on it." Hambo replied. "Heck, I refused to eat any of the ham at my uncle's farm during the annual barbeque during my meat-eating days."

* * *

**Confessional: Too rich for Danielle's blood**

Danielle: Well, Peki ate the rest of the lobster. But… I still fear on what could potentially happen at the end of this challenge.

* * *

After the dinner, the couples were in front of a theater on the lot.

"Kids, your next challenge will determine your skills at watching a movie together! In my hand, are three movie tickets for three movies, and your task, is to watch the movie in question together!" Chris said, as they grabbed up their tickets.

"Cool, we get to see Toy Story 3!" Peki said.

Danielle mentally gulped. She knew what happens near the end of the movie. "Yeah… That."

"The Shawshank Redemption? Oh, boy… We're in for a bore-fest!" Nancy groaned.

"I'm not sure; maybe it'll turn out okay…" Roy said, reassuring his "girlfriend"…

"Who, or what, are the garbage pail kids?" Treela asked.

"Not sure, but… Let's do this." Zentaro said, as he gulped.

In the theater, the kids were watching their respective movies.

On the Chicken's Side…

"Whoa, two life sentences? What do they do after you die in the clink? Reanimate you and make you serve life again?" Vaughn said.

"_Cool, that old dude's smuggling in birds_." The baby duck quacked to himself, as he perched on top of Ivan, who was engrossed in the movie.

"Wait, this is based on a novel Steven King wrote, right? So, when's he supposed to escape the clink by going all telekinetic and stuff?" Lily asked.

"Wow, this is really powerful stuff, Roy…" Nancy said, also engrossed in the movie.

"I hear ya." Roy replied, as the two watched the movie.

On the Pig's Side…

"The heck is this?" Bitty asked.

"Not sure, but I do know a little about this…" Gladys replied. "My mom, believe it or not, used to collect the trading cards."

"Eh, could be worse… We could be watching Bratz." Treela said, with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I am SO glad that those things never hit Japanese shores… I think." Zentaro replied.

"Wait, you despise Bratz, too? I use discarded dolls from that toy line as targets when practicing!" Treela said, smiling.

Even though the movie was horrible, they watched the movie… But they had more fun riffing the movie.

On the Snakes' Side…

The team watched the movie with interest, up until the end… The main characters were staring down an incinerator.

"This is getting heavy…" Hambo said.

"They are making sure there isn't any sequel…" Opi replied.

Danielle was watching the incinerator scene with fear in her eyes.

"Danielle? Are you okay?" Peki asked.

Danielle tried to watch the rest of the scene, but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Danielle yelled out, as she ran out of the theater.

"Danielle?" Peki said, as she ran out of the theater to check on her.

* * *

**Confessional: If you want to see the confessionals, press 1, now!**

Danielle: (She shudders) …I was never able to watch the rest of Toy Story 3… Ever. That incinerator scene always freaks me out.

Treela: Okay… That movie was REALLY gross.

Nancy: That movie was awesome!

Lily: No offense, but that movie was a ripoff… There was no horror what-so-ever! Steven King, my butt!

* * *

Once the movie was over, the six kids that were in the challenge was in front of Chris, waiting for further orders.

"Okay, now, for your final challenge, you gotta give them a kiss! The best kiss ever, wins this portion of the challenge!" Chris said.

Zentaro and Treela were in front of the sunset.

"Zentaro? I had a wonderful time today! I wish I could have more with you!" Treela said with a smile.

"Yeah, today rocked." Zentaro replied.

The two of them looked at each other, and kissed.

"And perfect! Next up, the Chickens!"

"Roy? I gotta say, you sure know how to give a girl a good time!" Nancy said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know how to give me one, too!" Roy replied.

The two kissed for the camera.

"Perfect! Last, but not least, the Snakes!"

"Danielle? I gotta say, today rocked! Except for the lobster and finale of the movie, you showed me a good time at today's date."

"Yeah…" Danielle replied, all nervous-like. "_Okay, Danielle… You can do this…"_

Danielle got close to Peki, and kissed her. Danielle was still nervous, but Peki, however…

"_Kick-ass!"_

* * *

The three teams, now in their regular clothes, were awaiting the results.

"You kids knew how to have a good time for a date, but one date was awesome, and that was…"

…

…

"…Treela and Zentaro's date!" Chris said.

Treela, Zentaro, Gladys, and even Bitty cheered.

"WOOO! Finally won one!" Bitty yelled out loud.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Treela and me's going to talk some more, in private." Zentaro said, smiling.

"The second goes to the Chickens, and the third goes to the Snakes. See you guys at the Ceremony!" Chris said, as he took his leave.

* * *

Danielle sighed, as she ate her dinner.

"I royally screwed up, didn't I…" Danielle said.

"Well, you didn't mean to! It was just luck of the draw, I suppose." Ivan replied.

"I really don't want to get eliminated, yet at the same time… Look, if I don't get eliminated tonight, can we meet on one of the hills?"

"You got it!" Ivan replied, smiling.

Melody looked at Danielle, and though up a plan. She ran towards the make-up trailer…

* * *

**Confessional: What could Danielle's plan be?**

Melody: Case in point, I'm doing this for Danielle. That, and… I wanna see Easter, again.

* * *

About 10 minutes before vote-time, Melody was a bit dizzy.

"Whoa, stuff's happening… Mainstream stuff…" Melody said, as the team came up to her.

"Um, it's time to go to the voting ceremony… What's going on?" Peki asked.

"Well… You remember when me and Easter saw Yawgmoth beating on Ivan?" Melody said, as she raised her shirt up to reveal…

…A stab wound. It looked to be infected.

"He… saw me, and ran towards me and tried to stab Easter, but… I took the blow, instead." Melody replied.

"Holy crap, this thing's infected! Why didn't you tell anyone about this, earlier?!" Opi said, scolding the hipster girl.

"I… didn't want to be medi-evak'ed. I just wanted to have fun with my friends… You guys." Melody said.

"Look, fun is fun, but we gotta vote for someone." Hambo replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Cast your vote, you know the rest.**

Hambo: That stab looked… yuck. I vote for Melody so she can get better.

Danielle: My vote has to go to Melody. Poor girl, but she needs that scar looked at.

Melody: I faked the dizziness... I had to make it look real enough. As for my vote… I vote for Opi. Not sure, but we're STILL friends, okay?

* * *

At the Ceremony, they were awaiting their fate. Soon enough, Chris arrived.

"Kids, these bags of popcorn determine your fate. If I call out your name, come up, and receive your popcorn! Hambo…"

"Uzi…"

"Peki…"

"Danielle…"

Opi and Melody were the last ones. Melody was smiling, and looking at Opi.

"Opi, Melody… This is the final bag of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Opi."

Opi smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Well, time for me to go!" Melody said, smiling.

"Wait, you're HAPPY that you got the boot?" Opi said.

"Well, I have a cool boyfriend waiting for me at the Playa!" Melody replied. "That, and I can get some proper medical treatment there, as well. Stab wounds... really hurt."

* * *

The team was saying their goodbyes to their favorite hipster girl, and was in the middle of saying goodbye to Uzi.

"Bye, Melody. This show will be less mainstream without you." Uzi said.

"Opi, you were AWESOME!" Peki replied, hugging her. "I'm gonna miss you!"

Danielle was the last one.

"Heck, I thought I was gonna get eliminated." Danielle said.

"What, and you miss hooking up with a cute nerd? Sure, I won't be around for the hook-up, but… I wanna see you happy!" Melody replied, smiling.

"I do promise I'll hook up with Ivan tonight, or tomorrow!" Danielle said.

"Good! Now, I'm kinda woozy, so… Bye, all! And remember! Yawgmoth is mainstream!" Melody replied, as she got into the Limo, and it sped off into the night.

"Snakes? You're all safe… for now." Chris said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the limo, Melody lifted up her shirt, and exposed her scar. She smiled.

"Aw, the magic of stage make-up." Melody replied. "Done so Danielle could have another chance."

She slid back and watched the street lights pass her by. But under one of the lights seemed someone familiar. But it went by too fast to tell.

"Huh? From the looks of things… It looked like…"

* * *

Danielle was waiting for Ivan to show up. Sure enough, he did.

"Ivan? I gotta say something…" Danielle said.

"Me too…" Ivan replied. "We better make it quick, I think I felt a raindrop."

"You… and I…" Danielle started to say.

"Yeah?"

"I… I… I left the breadbasket on! It takes about six hours to turn off… See ya tomorrow!" Danielle said, as she ran off to the Losers Cabin.

"Well, crud. I was getting ready to pour my heart and soul on your words, too…" Ivan replied, as he noticed a pretty grisly sight make its way towards the M.o.r.R Trailer, with the rains coming down heavy. "What the holy crud? Is that…?"

* * *

**Confessional: Botched hook-up.**

Danielle: Now I am the nervous one? (She face-palms herself) I wish I had the bravery to tell Ivan how I feel about him!

* * *

Chris was on stage, ready to give out the Outro.

"And so, our Mainstream Melody is out! But what will happen next time? Will Ivan and Danielle ever hook up? All of these questions will be answered next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**M.o.r.R Trailer, Girls Side**

"So, are you 100% better, Xylia?" Lily asked.

"Yeppers! A rest in bed is what this cook totally needed!" Xylia said, smiling.

"Sickness sucks… big time." Nancy replied.

"Ain't that the truth." Lily said, as there was a knock on the door. Xylia answered it.

Outside the door… was Quant… And she wasn't looking so hot.

"Quant?! What are you doing here? Xylia said. "Don't you have something to declare evil?"

"Help… me…" Quant replied, before she collapsed in front of the door.

"**QUANT!" **Xylia cried out.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Hambo: Melody**

**Uzi: Melody**

**Danielle: Melody**

**Melody: Opi**

**Opi: Melody**

**Peki: Melody**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison, Kira, Yawgmoth, Felix, Easter, Melody**

* * *

Melody… What can I say about her? I intended for her to be a villain at first, who would have a change of heart, while still being a hipster. She was awesome, her story was awesome, all in all, she rocked. Sadly, her tale ends here. Her elimination was inspired by Vinnie's Elimination from SFC, even if Melody used stage makeup.

But what's this about Quant? Wow, even if it isn't a cliffhanger, it still

**[1]**: Xylia's dream is part of a short story Cragmite's writing for me due to a writing trade.

NEXT TIME: We see what the heck happened to Quant! And disaster strikes the lot as an unwanted guest arrives!

BaconBaka OUT!


	26. 25: Quant, the Atoner

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This episode is a bit dark. The younger readers may wanna read with an adult.**

This episode, we find out what the heck happened to Quant!

Chris is on stage, holding an umbrella. The rains were really coming down.

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz…"

"Our kids had to take part in a dating challenge. There were costume woes, food being hurled… And movies being watched, and two girls kissing! And one of them was straight! Anyways, despite being a team of four, well three really, due to Bitty not cooperating, the Snakes managed to win the challenge! Meanwhile, Melody having been stabbed somehow by Yawgmoth showed that she wasn't feeling so well, was voted off for her own safety."

"Anyways, 17 kids remain. What's gonna happen this time? Find out tonight, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

**M.o.r.R Trailer**

In the trailer, Quant was sitting up on the couch after being helped towards the couch by Lily and Nancy. Xylia was busy making some tea for the blonde girl. Despite her cooking being on the essence of horrible, Xylia did know how to make tea.

"Okay, what ARE you doing here?" Nancy said with anger. She didn't like Quant for insulting her friends.

"Nancy? Don't you think that was just a little TOO harsh?" Lily replied. "Sure, she may had declared everything evil in the past, and insulted us, but… From the looks of things, she looks… scared, currently."

"Scared? You want scared? Sigh…" Quant sighed, as Xylia poured some tea and laid down some cookies for her. "Thanks, but after what I did to you…"

"These are totally different circastances. You collapsed in front of us. Now, can you tell us what's going on?" Xylia asked.

"Well…" Quant began to share her story.

* * *

_Quant was being starred at, by her mom._

"_What are you doing here?" Quant said, as she was slapped by her mom._

"_Quiet, you! I'm here to give you your punishment!" Quant's mom replied. "You sullied the name of our group, and you SHALL be punished!"_

_Quant's mom then started to whip Quant, who was down at the time._

"_HEY! I don't care if she insulted people…" A furious Kira said. "But that's WAY over the line!"_

"_Quiet, you child!" Quant's mom said._

"_Speaking of which… What's your name?" Kira asked._

"_It doesn't matter, but… the name's Dahlia. But that's Ms. Smith to you!" Dahila yelled at, as she continued to whip Quant._

"_HELP! HELP!" Quant cried out._

_A minute passed by, as Kira started to grab Dahila._

"_Quant, run!" Kira yelled out._

"_But…"_

"_Look, if you stay here, you could get hurt worse! Now, go!" Kira ordered._

_Quant didn't think twice, as she ran out the cafeteria. She could see that the Playa was being attacked by various men and women, wearing similar suits like her mom, attacking the eliminated campers. She ran out the door, and never looked back. She hid for a few hours, until the sun set, and she could cover her tracks… _"

* * *

…And that's what happened." Quant finished her story, as the girls were shocked.

"Your mom came and… nearly took out the Playa?!" Nancy said, as Quant nodded.

"Even though you don't wanna listen after what I did to you… My mom is the head of a group called "The Enlightened Ones. They're nothing but fire and brimstone; They declare anything that's enjoyable evil and impure to the soul. Skateboards, unique hairstyles, body piercings, even IF they were clip-ons… You name it, they declare it evil." Quant replied, as she looked at the tea. "…Is it okay for me to have this?"

"Sure!" Xylia said, smiling.

"You didn't add anything to it?" Quant asked."

"No, or course not." Xylia reassured Quant, as she drunk the tea.

"Wow, this is… rather good… Sadly, it's still evil." Quant replied. "So are the cookies."

"Don't you have your dad to take custody of yourself?" Lily asked, as Quant shook her head.

"…My dad died when I was young. In fact, I never even met my dad, due to my mom divorcing him at a young age. She claimed that she divorced him because he looked at a slushie machine." Quant replied.

"... She divorced him because he likes slushies? ... What a bitch." Nancy said to herself.

"Plus, it gets worse… When I get outta line…" Quant said, as she raised up the back of her shirt, to reveal some scars that looked like it was done with a cat-o-nine tails. Everyone was shocked.

"My god…" Xylia said in disgust. "Child abuse is soooo totally wrong."

Quant lowered her shirt, and began to tear up. "Why was I born? Why must I suffer? Maybe… it be for the best if I disappear."

Lily was shocked. "Quant, no! Killing yourself is 100% NOT an option!"

"No, not kill myself… I mean, just disappear. I already ruined my chances of being accepted in the public eye…" Quant tearfully said. "Maybe it be best if I sleep in the Confessional tonight, for karma for what I did to you, Xylia."

Quant started to walk to the door, but Xylia blocked said door.

"Nope! You looked pretty banged up, so you're sleeping in with us, tonight! Think of that as a preview of your hopeful, bright future!" Xylia replied.

"Hopeful? Bright?" Quant asked, Xylia's words hitting her hard, being the opposite of what she told Xylia the first time around.

"Yeah! And we'll try EVERYTHING we can to help!" Xylia said with a smile.

"Thanks… Um, it's 9:00. WAY past my bedtime." Quant replied, as she crawled into one of the beds. Xylia helped tuck her in.

"Wow, you're helping her out, even after what she's done to you in the past?" Lily asked.

"From what I can tell, poor Quant was most likely totally brainwashed. If there was someone to totally blame, it's her mom… I feel really sorry for conking her on the head with my frying pan, now." Xylia replied.

"Xylia?" Quant asked.

"Yeah?"

"What… Is your favorite book series, anyway?" Quant asked.

"Oh, you mean Zirisian Princess? Well…" Xylia said, producing a copy of said book. "It's okay; you can read it. And it's totally NOT evil… Besides, your mom never let you read any books that were colorful, huh?"

"No…" Quant said, before she started to read the description of the book, and a chapter or two, before…

"Xylia? I am REALLY, really sorry that I insulted your condition. Person that wrote this book has more conditions than Aspergers, and he still managed to write something so… cool… Sorry for insulting Aspies…" Quant replied, before she fell asleep on the spot.

"It's okay, kinda understandable, really." Xylia said, looking at Quant with worry. "Poor girl. It's not her fault that she totally acted that way…"

* * *

**Confessional: This episode may be more serious…**

Xylia: I'm not sure who Quant's mom is, but if she treats her own daughter like that… Ugh! Child abuse is about the only thing that totally pisses me off.

Nancy: Poor Quant. She may had been a complete meanie, but… She seemed she was in real fear.

Lily: Now that I think about it… You think Quant's mom could had taken a hit onto Quant's dad? Wow, talk about brutal custody rights.

Quant: I just want to say… I am really, REALLY sorry that I insulted everyone with Aspergers, and Autism. If there's people like Xylia and that book's author that can do great things despite their disabilities, then, they're not be so bad after all. But what can I do? What if my mom comes to the show?

* * *

**M.o.r.R, Boys Side**

"Guys, I am being serious! I thought I saw Quant enter next door!" Ivan said.

"Yeah, and I'm the inventor of milk duds. Now… Are we gonna do this, or what?" Vaughn replied.

"Do what, exactly?" James asked. He was holding a similar device like Danielle used back during the team up challenge.

"Well… You're having problems hooking up with Danielle, and so, we're gonna help you hook up with the girl of your dreams!" Roy replied. "Do it, James!"

"Will do!" James said, as he transformed into an exact double of Danielle. "So… What, now?"

"Um… Talk about stuff geeky!" Roy replied.

"Okay… Um… I'm a big fan of… Um… Bob from Animal Crossing." Danielle-James said.

"Really? He's my favorite, too!" Ivan said happily.

"But I gotta say something… You're really cool… Wanna be my boyfriend?" Danielle-James asked, nervously.

"Sure!" Ivan replied.

"So… One thing to do, now…"

"Which is…"

"This." Danielle-James said, as he kissed Ivan… Only for the hologram to fade away, leaving Ivan and James kissing. They both parted quickly afterwards!

"Yeah… Why did you talk me into this, now we're the new Cody and Noah!" Ivan said, as a holographic image of Felix came on.

"I forgot to mention, that it's still a little buggy, and that kisses can cause it to short out…" Felix said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Ivan shouted out loud, as Roy, Vaughn, and James giggled.

"My bad! Carry on!" Felix said, as he shut off the hologram. Ivan face-palmed himself.

* * *

**Confessional: And let the fanfics arise from the ashes, ladies!**

Ivan: I'm never gonna see the end of the Ivan/James fanfics, now…

James: I don't mind helping, but… Sometimes, the help can go kinda downwind…

Roy: That'll make the highlight reel, that's for sure.

Vaughn: Oops… I think I made a lotta yaoi fangirls faint in happiness, right now.

* * *

**House of Champions**

"To the Snakes!" Treela said, holding up a can of Mountain Dew.

"To the Snakes!" Gladys and Zentaro said together.

"I don't want any part of this, night." Bitty said, as she went up the stairs to the bedrooms. Once she was out of earshot, Treela spoke up.

"Okay, guys… Now that Queen Fashion is out of the picture… You two wanna start an alliance?" Treela asked.

"Sure, Groovy Darlin'!" Gladys replied.

"Okay, you in, Zentaro?" Treela asked.

"Does Japan have an anime about bread? Or course, I'm in!" Zentaro said, smiling.

"Um, that anime is called _Yakitate! Japan, _right?" Treela asked, as Zentaro nodded.

"So, what should we call ourselves?" Gladys said.

"Hmm… What about… The Groovy Gal-Pals?" Treela replied.

"Nah, we want Zentaro in it too, groovy darlin'… How about… The Far-Out Friends?" Gladys said, smiling.

"That sounds more cooler! You like, Zentaro?" Treela asked.

"I like!" Zentaro replied, blushing.

"Anyways, time for step two!" Gladys said, holding what appeared to be a frog hat similar to Zentaro's current one… Only it looked a bit rainbow-colored and psychedelic. "A makeover!"

"Well, if you say so…" Zentaro replied, as he was lifted up by the two girls, and taken to Treela's room…

Stunski looked at Gladys and Treela carrying Zentaro to their room, and shrugged.

"_Finally…_" Stunski said in his native tongue, as he turned the TV to another channel.

An anime was starting up… that showed loafs of bread.

"_Japan actually has an anime about bread?_" Stunski said. "_The frog kid WAS right!"_

* * *

**Confessional: Kinda short for a House of Champions bit, huh?**

Gladys: Buh-Buh-Buh! You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow to see the finished project, groovy darlin'!

Treela: I kinda have a secret… I'm kinda a fan of anime. A real otaku… I guess it hasn't popped up before.

Bitty: When IS the merge coming, so I can get away from those losers?

Stunski: (He is nibbling on bread) _Bread… IS SO AWESOME!_

* * *

**Losers Cabin**

"Why did Melody kept that stab wound hidden all this time?" Hambo said.

"Dunno? I guess she wanted to stay in the game with us…" Uzi replied. "So… What do you think tomorrow will bring?

"Not sure." Hambo said.

Meanwhile, at the girls side…

"Why did I botch it up?" Danielle replied. "I was SO nervous trying to talk to Ivan, when it's usually the other way around!"

"Maybe it's nature's way of telling you to wait until it's the perfect time?" Opi said.

"Hmm… If you put it that way…" Peki replied, looking at the ceiling.

"Okay… Tomorrow, I WILL ask Ivan out! For realsies, this time!" Danielle said.

"And if you don't… We have some special torture, planned…" Opi said, with a mischievous look.

"I-It's not the Bratz movie, is it?!" Danielle said in fear.

"Nah, I wouldn't be THAT cruel." Opi replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The author HATES the Bratz with a burning passion. More so than Scott from Revenge.**

Danielle: Back when I was in school, the girls were going Bratz this, Bratz that… The school had to eventually ban the dolls. That was one ban I was happy for.

* * *

Early the next morning, Quant woke up, to see the three girls, still sleeping.

"After all I did to you guys… Do I really deserve your help?" Quant mentally said to herself. She then looked at a bag of cookies that were left on the table, that was addressed to Quant, as well as a box. Looking at the cookies, Quant started to remember some stuff… Some bad stuff…

"_What are these, mommy?" A five year old Quant said._

"_The tool of evil! Now, let's go! And once we get home, you're getting punished for even looking at it!" Dahila replied very angerly._

She quickly snapped back to reality.

"Man, why was I even born, if I only do stuff, like declare stuff evil…" Quant said. "Maybe some breakfast will clear my mind…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Peki woke up before everyone else, and was staring at a picture of Danielle.

"So, baby… Wanna kiss? That date last night… It rocked my socks off." Peki said, as she started to kiss the picture… Only for Quant to come in during the middle of the kiss.

"Hey, I came for… Did I come at a bad time?" Quant asked.

Peki instantly tried to hide the picture behind her back.

"Um… Hi? Aren't you that bossy girl that Xylia knocked on the head with a frying pan?" Peki said, trying to change the subject.

"Um… when did you come out of the closet?" Quant asked. "And what's with the picture of Danielle?"

Peki had to think up something fast. What if Quant still declared stuff evil? She grabbed a bowl of bacon from the counter.

"Um… Here's some bacon!" Peki said, offering Quant some bacon.

"But… bacon makes you fat." Quant replied.

"Maybe too much of it, but in moderation, it's okay! Speaking of which, I gotta ask how Hambo kept such a trim figure during his bacon-eating days…" Peki said, smiling.

"Err… maybe later. What's this Cookie Crisp?" Quant asked.

"It's a cereal… You gotta learn to live a little, Quant!" Peki replied.

"Well, okay…" Quant said. "_Since I'm going to be punished big time by my mom, afterwards…"_

Quant started to eat the cereal, while Peki resumed her objective at hand.

"Okay, where was I…" Peki said to herself, as she continued to kiss the picture, when…

"Morning, Peki! Have you seen my bowler… hat…" Danielle said, when she saw Peki kissing the picture of her. "Um… are you kissing a picture of me?"

Peki took the picture off the wall again. "Nope! My cousin is a fan of yours, and I promised her that I'll get you an autograph of you! Yep, just an autograph! Nothing more, nothing less!" She then gave the picture of Danielle to Danielle.

Danielle looked at the picture. "Um… There's lipstick on it… On the lips."

Peki sweatdropped. "Um, that's a photoshop error."

"Looks like a real pic of me…"

Peki sighed. "Okay… it's not you, but someone that I know that looks exactly like you!"

Even Quant had to get in on the action. "Was that same girl nearly burned?"

Peki was really nervous at Danielle and Quant starring at her. "Um… I kinda… left the electric pizza cutter on… Gotta go!"

Peki then ran out the cafeteria. Danielle and Quant starred at each other in confusion.

"Do you deal with this every day?" Quant asked.

"Eh, more or less…" Danielle replied. "So, what's on your mind? You declaring anything evil?"

"Eh, not really. I just narrowly escaped my mom…"

Quant explains to Danielle what happened, in which afterwards, Danielle is silent with shock.

"Whoa…" Danielle said. "Anyways, I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Quant asked.

"About how to win Ivan over, without getting nervous." Danielle said, before sighing.

"Hmm…" Quant replied, as she got up. "I gotta do something… Nice talking to you." She then left the cafeteria.

Danielle looked at Quant. "Hmm… Maybe she isn't so bad a girl after all…"

* * *

**Confessional: Kissing and Confessing**

Danielle: I really hope I'm not too nervous.

Quant: I really gotta do something for the two… This gives me an idea!

Peki: Dang it! I got busted kissing the poster! Now I gotta find somewhere more private!

* * *

About an hour later, Treela and Gladys came into the cafeteria.

"Good morning, groovy guys and gals! Are you ready to meet the new Zentaro?" Treela shouted out loud. The kids nodded. "Okay, come on in, Zentaro!"

Zentaro was now in the psychedelic frog beanie that was given to him last night. He was also wearing what appeared to be Treela's sunglasses from the previous challenge. He was also wearing striped green bell bottoms, and sandals. His shirt had a frog's face on it, with a blue tie-dye design on it.

"Wow, these duds are… groovy?" Zentaro said.

"Wow, you know the lingo already!" Gladys replied, patting Zentaro on the back.

Zentaro looked at Treela, and blushed, with a smile on his face. Treela did the same…

* * *

Quant was in the M.o.t.R. trailer, writing something down…

_Dear Danielle_

_We need to talk… So, let's meet over at the hill at sunset tonight._

_Ivan_

She wrote the same thing on another piece of paper, and stuck the paper in her pocket. But Quant couldn't help but notice the box for her. Curiously, she opened it to see a piece of paper.

_Quant_

_Those Enlightened clothes must be REALLY itchy. So, I snuck out during the night, and found some duds for you! Hope you enjoy them!_

_Xylia_

Quant saw the blue-dyed fabric, and inspected it. It was a shirt that looked like a cookie, being dipped into some milk-like design. There was also some pink sweatpants to go along with it.

"Why are you doing this, Xylia? After all the times I treated you like crap?" Quant said to herself. Needless to say, she changed clothes, and was now in her new duds. "Well, it's a bit large, but it'll do… Wow, my arms feel free… Anyways, time for me to drop off these letters."

Unknown to her, a certain blonde was watching her leave the letters behind. She knew she had to do something.

* * *

About 30 minutes before the challenge was supposed to start, Ivan went into his room.

"Nothing like pre-challenge candy!" Ivan said, as he read the letter.

_Dear Ivan_

_We need to talk… So let's meet over at LOT 68 SOON._

_PEKI_

"Well, huh. It must be super-secret if Peki wants to meet me over at lot 68…" Ivan said, as he left the room.

* * *

Danielle was watching a movie in the cafeteria, which involved a fire, to try to get over her fear… Needless to say, she didn't last long.

"Ugh, stupid pyrophobia…" Danielle said. "Why must I be so freaked out over fire? I wish I could face my fears…"

* * *

In Lot 68…

Ivan wondered into the lot, knowing that Peki would be along shortly. He met Peki in there, as the letter said.

"Peki? Why do you wanna talk?" Ivan asked. "Did you write the letter?"

"No, I didn't… In fact, I didn't even write anything today." Peki replied.

"So… What's going on?" Ivan asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on…" A new voice shouted out, as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ivan asked.

"Even though it won't matter, since you'll be dead and burning in a few minutes… The name's Dahila Smith… Quant's mother." Dahila snapped at the two.

"So, you're the mom of Quant?" Peki asked.

"Correct you are, you waste of space lesbo!" Dahila snapped at her, and slapped her towards the ground. "And you, Ivan… You should be killed off for eliminating my daughter! That's right! And if Xylia was here… Ooh, I would really cook her!"

Ivan was furious. "You TAKE THAT BACK! No one HURTS my friends!"

Dahila took out an electric cattle prod, and hit Ivan with it, shocking him.

"Oow…"

Soon after, she tied up the two.

"Perfect…" Dahila took out a can… labeled gasoline.

"What are you doing?" Peki asked.

"Nothing complicated… Just bathing you two in hellfire! Or giving you a free sample of it! Yes, you two are gonna BURN! IN! HELL!" Dahila finished off, as she lit a match, and threw it into the gasoline…

* * *

**Confessional: Things are heating up.**

Danielle: I kinda read the note that was sent to Peki… It looked like the words DANIELLE and SUNSET was erased… Or marked over with White-Out. You don't think…

Quant: After seeing what happened… What have I done? (Suddenly, the camera cuts off…)

* * *

The kids were waiting for instructions for their challenge. Thankfully, the rains stopped long enough for the "challenge"...

"Kids, we got a lotta requests recently, to have a kissing challenge. Most of them came from DiamondPiplup843."

Danielle was embarrassed. Most of the kids saw her blushing, and starred at her. "Aww, Peki…" The girls giggled at the response.

"Right. Anyways, to win this challenge, you gotta cross over various obstacles, of various proportions… That means all of you. Now, once Ivan and Peki come back, can you tell them what to do? Right. Now, any questions?"

"I have one… What's with the black smoke from over there?" Roy said, pointing where there was smoke coming out.

"Oh, crud." Chris said, as if he instantly knew what was over there… He ran off, with the Kids following. Some of them were relieved that they wouldn't have to kiss anyone.

* * *

Once there, they saw a horrific sight, which sickened some of them.

Lot 68 was on fire...

"The lot's on fire!" Vaughn yelled out.

"Yeah, no –BLEEP-, Sherlock!" Bitty said.

"Oh, dear… Lot 68…" Chris replied.

"What do you keep in Lot 68?" Xylia asked.

"…Explosives." Chris admitted. "Highly unstable explosives..."

"WHAT?!" We gotta run like crap, now!" Xylia yelled out. "We totally came at a BAD time!"

"Think we can put out the inferno before things go to pot?" Zentaro suggested.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Yelled out someone in the fire.

"Wait, did that sound like…" Danielle said, as she starred at the fire with pure horror in her face. "No… Oh, god, no…"

* * *

**Confessional: Oww…**

Hambo: (He sees the confessional is trashed.) What… on… earth? It looked like a struggle happened here…

Danielle: Peki and Ivan… My closest friends… PLEASE be safe…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the blazing inferno, Ivan was finishing up freeing Peki from the ropes tying her up with his axe. (Don't explain how he got the axe… It's an Animal Crossing thing.)

"Thanks, Ivan. Now, we gotta get outta here… What's that box labeled nitro glycerine?" Peki asked.

Ivan gulped. "It's… an explosive material. It takes at least a while to heat up… But once it does, and we're still in here…"

Peki's eyes went wide. "Oh, dear… Big boom?"

"Yeppers… Big boom…" Ivan said.

"We gotta get outta here! I don't wanna go out that way!" Peki replied.

* * *

WHOA! The lot's on fire! And Ivan and Peki are stuck in there! Can they get out In time?

NEXT TIME: An unlikely hero steps up to the plate, and there's also a hookup after the chaos!


	27. 26: Dhalia, the Demon

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This episode is still dark. Younger readers may wanna read with an adult.**

This episode, we continue where we left off!

No joke this time around…

* * *

The scene was currently chaotic, as Lot 68 was on fire. Most of the kids were aiming waterhoses at the blaze.

"Hello? Fire Department? We have a situation, here… There's a lot on fire, and… yeah, yeah… 10 minutes? We'll try everything we can do until you get here." Nancy said, into the cellphone. "Fire department says it'll take at least 10 minutes for them to get here."

"But even then, you think they'll have enough time?" Gladys asked, before turning towards Chris. "Do you know what kinda explosive material's in that lot, darlin'?"

"I'm not sure… something to do with nitro… something. Why didn't I pay attention in science?" Chris cried out.

"Nitro… nitro…" Hambo said, before the color drained from his face. "Oh, crap…"

"What do you mean, Oh crap?" Gladys asked.

"Nitro Glycerine is a REALLY unstable chemical that is flammable… If heated well enough, it can cause a huge explosion… Dammit, why did the rains stop at this moment?" Hambo replied.

Danielle looked at the inferno in front of her, thinking… Her friends could be burning alive in there, or worse…

"But still, we can't seem to hear Ivan OR Peki anymore…" Zentaro said.

Danielle, hearing that, almost wanted to cry. Her friends… they could had collapsed, or worse… She thought about Peki, her friend who she helped out of the closet. She may had been crushed on by her, but she was a kind-hearted soul. Then there was Ivan. Right from the get-go, he was her best friend. He was kind, accepted Danielle, despite her scars, and was a bit on the geeky side. And now that she could lose both of them, on the exact same day…

"Don't worry, guys… I'll save you." Danielle said to herself, as she started to run towards the blaze.

"Whoa, Danielle! We can't have you trapped in there, as well!" Xylia yelled out, trying to run towards Danielle. But the tween was too fast for her.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll get them!" Danielle replied, as she grabbed a fire extunisher from the side of the building, and ran into the inferno.

"Please be safe…" Xylia said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the inferno itself, Ivan and Peki were spraying on any fires that blocked the two.

"Dang it, why did this lot have to be so big?" Peki said to herself. "And what would Chris be doing with nitro glycerine, anyway?"

"Not sure… But don't worry, we'll get outta here!" Ivan said, trying to reassure his friend.

Far off in another section of the lot, Danielle was also spraying stuff on any fires blocking her. Her fear would try to get the best of her, but she shook off that fear.

"Whoa, talk about facing your fears head-on…" Danielle said to herself, but pressed forward, with an objective in mind.

* * *

Outside the raging inferno, the cell phone rang again… It was the fire department.

"Yes, yes… WHAT?! Someone slashed your tires? It'll take HOW long? Okay…" Nancy said, before turning towards the others. "The fire department's been delayed. Apparently, someone slashed the tires to the fire trucks while they were trying to get here… somehow."

"Okay… HOW can you slash tires while they're on the road?" Lily asked.

"From the looks of this… This lot could EXPLODE before they get here… And with Danielle now in the building…" James said.

* * *

**Confessional: Burning Desire**

Nancy: Okay, I totally changed my mind about having a butterfly with fire wings as a tattoo, now.

Vaughn: Whoever set the fire… is a SICK person! I may not be the best person… Heck, I'm trying to redeem myself. But this is just plain sickening to look at.

* * *

Inside the burning building, Ivan and Peki kept on spraying the fire, when they heard a crack from above.

"The heck?" Ivan looked up to see that some of the ceiling is starting to crack… All of a sudden, it gave way!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled out a voice, as it shoved Ivan and Peki to the ground, as the pieces of the ceiling fell where the two were still standing!

Ivan looked up to see who could had rescued the two…

"Danielle?" Ivan said.

"Yeah."

"You… never mind, we gotta get outta here, before we both explode to death." Ivan said, before Danielle was glomped, and kissed by Peki.

"Oh, Danielle! I'm SO glad to see you… And sorry, as well…" Peki said, knowing the situation they were in.

"Okay, now that we got the party together… Let's check out of this oven." Danielle replied. "How much do you have left in you extunisher, Ivan?"

"It got crushed when you shoved us out of the way… Sorry." Ivan said.

"Okay… I got plenty, and the entrance shouldn't be too far off…" Danielle replied, as the two started to follow their friend through the inferno.

* * *

Close to the entrance, they could had sworn they heard some small explosions…

"Danielle?" Peki asked, as Danielle heard the same thing. Thankfully, the exit out of this place was close by, and the three made a mad dash for the door.

Once outside, the three kept on running.

"RUN, GUYS!" Danielle yelled out.

There was another explosion heard, and the kids heard it, too. They didn't think twice about not running.

Gladys had difficulties running, due to her leg. Thankfully, Hambo stopped in front of her.

"Wanna grab on my back?" Hambo asked.

"You got it, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied, as she got on her boyfriend. "Now, go! Be quick as those vampires from that crappy movie that made me throw up!"

Pretty soon, the lot was clear, aside from Gladys and Hambo, running. Soon…

**KA-BOOM!**

The lot EXPLODED, sending pieces of wood everywhere. Hambo and Gladys, still running, tried to avoid any shrapnel coming towards them, but…

"OWW, my leg!" Hambo cried out in pain, as he fell, and dropped Gladys along with him. Gladys got up, and ran towards him.

"What's going on?" Gladys said, as she saw something that made her cringe…

A small piece of wood got stuck in him.

"Guys! We gotta get a medic here, now!" Gladys yelled out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time of the explosion, Quant, all tied up, teared up at the explosion.

"Perfect… Those tweens are now DEAD… Hope you have fun with you-know-who…" Dahila replied. "Now… Before we head back home, perhaps a little re-training is in order… And to make sure no one tries to interfere…"

* * *

Far away, from the inferno, Ivan and Peki were wearing a blanket to keep them from going into shock. Danielle was pouring them some Pepsi in a cup.

"Thanks, Danielle… But why?" Ivan said.

"Because… I care about you two. And after seeing you in that fire… I had to do something. Besides… I don't want to play New Leaf alone." Danielle replied.

The two looked at each other, with smiles on their faces. Peki looked over at the scene, and was excited.

"_Come on, you two… Kiss already!_" Peki thought.

Ivan and Danielle got closer… and closer…

"Hey, guys!" Lily shouted out loud, as Ivan and Danielle parted.

"_Dammit…_" Peki thought.

"Has anyone seen Quant?" Lily asked.

"No. In fact, she wasn't around during the fire…" Danielle said.

"Odd… You don't think…" Lily replied. "Nah, I know Quant may not be the best gal around, but even I know she wouldn't stoop this low!"

"Oh, yeah! We did meet someone that looked like her, she's the one who started the fire that nearly baked me and Ivan." Peki said. "I think she was taller than us, as well."

"A tall, Quant look-a-like? You don't think…" Lily replied.

"Hmm…" Danielle said. "Quant did mention she had to do something after I talked to her during breakfast…"

"And a few minutes before the challenge, me and Peki got these letters." Ivan replied, holding up the letter from this morning. Danielle looked at it.

"Hmm… looks like some of it was erased with white-out…, as well." Danielle said, looking at it with interest. She cleared some stuff from a nearby crate, and began to look at it closely. "Same with Peki's letter. Plus, the addressee, would had be me, but it's been marked off and replaced with Peki's name. Danielle's such a long name, too…"

"So, we're dealing with arson, and potential first degree murder. There's a 100% chance this guy, or gal's going behind bars for life." Lily said.

"Not to mention harming a minor. That's a real major charge." Ivan replied, rubbing at his wound that the electric cattle prod done.

"Hmm… I asked Quant for some advice, this morning… Let's just say, romantic advice. You think Quant tried to set me and Ivan up, and her mom, if she snuck onto the lot, changed the letters a bit, so Peki and Ivan ended up in Lot 68?" Danielle asked Lily.

"There's a chance…" Lily replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Detective work is so awesome…**

Ivan: I know Quant had good intentions, but… We didn't know this would happen…

Danielle: Part of this is my fault, too… Had I not wished for a way to get over my fear of Pyrophobia…

* * *

A short while later, the kids were waiting in front of Chris, waiting further instructions.

"Kids…Due to today's events, the Kissing Challenge that was scheduled for today, has been cancelled." Chris said.

Most of the kids were happy, but one in particular, was a tad upset.

"Dammit…" Peki muttered to himself.

"However, we're still checking on to see if Hambo is going to be able to continue on…" Chris said, as the grey sedan pulled up, followed by a bus. The back windows on the sedan were tinted in a way, so no one could see inside it… But someone was squinting real hard, and saw a shape similar to Quant.

"Well, well, well… A buncha children in one place… It's a shame I can't eliminate all of you…" Dhalia said, clapping along the way. "And it seems you two survived my trap!"

"Hey, it's YOU!" Ivan yelled out. "You nearly roasted me, Peki, and Danielle!"

"Oh, I did? Nada! I think you should thank the girl that's really responsible!" Dhalia replied.

"NO! Quant wouldn't do stuff like that!" Treela said, in shock.

"Face your thoughts… You know it to be true… Now, if you'll excuse me…" Dhalia said, as she entered back in the grey sedan, and started it up. "Go to it, Enlightened Ones!" She shouted out, as the bus opened up. The grey sedan started to drive away, as Xylia followed suit.

"Xylia? Where you going?" Ivan replied, with Danielle following him. There was thunder heard in the distance. But despite Xylia's quick feet, they were too slow, as the sedan drove away.

"Dang it! How can we catch up to that meanie with our slow feet?" Xylia complained. "Of all the times to have quickness like those Twilight vampires, despite my totally huge hate of them!"

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a golf cart came speeding by, and stopped in front of them.

"Did anyone want a set of wheels?" Vaughn said, behind the wheel. "After those words from yesterday, Xylia… It's my turn to help you out!"

"Cool... Thanks, Vaughn!" Xylia replied, as she, Ivan, and Danielle got onboard the golf cart, as the rains started to fall.

* * *

**Confessional: The Final Battle draws near…**

Vaughn: Okay, I kinda swiped it from Chris. But Xylia's a friend, and she needed my help. Besides… I kinda know how to drive one of these things.

* * *

Back where the other kids were, the scene was chaotic. Various members of the group were chasing after the kids, in the downpour.

Nancy was skating, and holding what appeared to be a packet of some powder.

"Well, Ramona… Looks like this is gonna come in handy, after all…" Nancy said, as she eyed what appeared to be a make-shift halfpipe. "Hey, you suits! Come and get me!"

She went up the halfpipe, and dropped some powder on them. Almost instantly, the suits started to scratch themselves like mad. Upon landing, she hopped from her board, hit them on the heads knocking them unconcious, and hopped back on the board.

Roy was being cornered by a suited goon. However…

"Why you smiling, huh? Don't you know smiling's evil?" The suited goon said.

"I've a feeling you're gonna be tied up, in a few." Roy said, taking out what appeared to be a packet of seeds. The label said "Guard Venus Fly Trap: Do NOT feed it soda once planted"

Roy planted the seeds in a pot, and… poured a can of soda into the dirt. The plant grew quickly, and looked ticked.

"HE did it!" Roy said, pointing at the goon. The plant then wrapped its vines around its legs, dangling him in mid-air.

Lily and James were having difficulties with their two goons.

"So… Ready to say good-night?" The goon said, as what appeared to be a box came from the heavens, and started to lay waste to them.

"Come on, Dung Nachos! You wanna mess with those two?" The Kasimar in a Box said, winking at the two. Lily and James didn't think twice about bailing.

Uzi and Opi were trying to trick a goon onto a chair. Once he got on the chair…

"NOW, Opi!" Uzi shouted out loud, as Opi quickly tied up the goon. Peki came to them with a make-up kit.

"So… What should we do with him? Perhaps some Crimson Red would bring out his lips, good." Peki said with a smirk.

Opi smiled. "And maybe some lime-green fingernail polish? I still have some!"

A number of goons were running from Bitty, who was chasing after them with a hair straightener, only for them to be shot peanuts at by the baby duck, and the frog, both of them riding Stunski and Cornchips respectively, knocking the goons unconcious.

"Ugh, I could have took care of them myself, you know." Bitty said.

Treela, Gladys, and Zentaro were being cornered.

"Quick, you two! Behind the dumpster!" Treela shouted.

"Huh?" Zentaro asked.

"Trust me on this one!" Treela said, as she did some ninja movements, and cloned herself to multiple Treelas, and threw dodgeballs at the various suited goons, knocking them unconscious.

Zentaro saw Treela's feat, and blushed. "How awesome…"

"There we go!" Treela said, posing a victory pose.

In the Mess Hall, Hatchet and Squirrel was cornered by a goon.

"Okay, you suited goon… Eat THIS!" Hatchet yelled out, as he opened a bag of flour…

…Only to open it up correctly.

"Curse you, Cotton-Candy Jr!" Hatchet yelled out. Squirrel jumped from Hatchet's shoulder, kicked the bag of flour, and quickly slashed at it, sending flour everywhere. The goons couldn't see each other, and conked into each other, sending them unconscious.

All in all, the scene was at best, chaotic…

* * *

As for the other four, they tracked down the grey sedan to what appeared to be the theater from the other day…

"Is that the theater from the last challenge?" Danielle asked.

"It looks like there was some struggle, being they left the car door open… And she's got it guarded well…" Vaughn said, as he eyed a sewer cover. "Xylia? Think you can find a way into the theater from underground?"

"It'll be totally stinky, but I'll try." Xylia said, as she lifted the sewer cover, and hopped in.

"Okay… Ivan, Danielle? Think you can distract the two guards, once we hear from Xylia?" Vaughn asked.

"You got it!" Ivan said.

Under the sewers, Xylia had to rely on her hunches.

"Okay, which way is it to the theater…" Xylia said to herself, as she saw a ladder going up…

* * *

Xylia pulled the cover off to reveal… She was in some kinda fairground. She could see a whale-shaped trailer near-by.

"Okay… I am totally NOT in Kanas, anymore… And why am I animated, differently?" Xylia asked herself.

"Park don't open 'till noon." A voice said to her. Xylia turned around to see what appeared to be a male that was taller than her. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, and a brown hat.

"So, it's a pink-haired freaky pipsqueak…" The mean male said, as he picked up Xylia, and held her in the air. "So… Wanna play Uncle?"

"Sure…" Xylia said, kicking the mean male in the head. She then delivered several smaller kicks to him, until he was bruised up.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" The mean man said.

"Say what?" Xylia asked.

"UNCLE!" The mean man replied, as Xylia kicked him in the nuts. The force of the hit sent him skyward. Afterwards, Xylia dove back into the sewers, and went back to her original animation style. She then rubbed her foot. "Dang, that hurt…"

* * *

**Confessional: Cameo from another show!**

Xylia: Okay, I swore I saw that guy from somewhere, before…

* * *

Once inside the theater, for real, Xylia was on a sneaking mission to shut off any security beams that they had.

"Hmm… security room… You think it's a bit of a hunch?" Xylia said to herself, as she entered the room.

There was lots of pictures on screen, but one pic caught her eye…

Quant was tied up, with her eyes forced open, as she was watching a film.

"I'll be with you in a second, Quant… Now, I gotta shut this stuff down." Xylia said, as she looked around for something. "Well, that was convient."

She pressed the "Disable Security Alarm" button, and spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Okay, I got the security down. Totally let 'em have it!"

* * *

Vaughn heard from Xylia. "Okay. Ivan, Danielle? Take out the two guarding the door!"

Ivan and Danielle went to the two guarding the door.

"HEY! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Hey, Mr. Guard? Let's dance!" Danielle said, doing a come-over-here impression.

"And my job is distracting the guards while Xylia saves Quant…" Vaughn replied, as he entered the theater…

* * *

While the guards were busy with the three kids, Xylia made her way to the room that Quant was tied up in.

"Quant!" Xylia yelled out loud, as she shuddered at the imagery on the screen. She had to think of something… But Quant was saying something…

"Pink hair… is… evil! And why do you have pink hair?" Quant yelled at Xylia… It appeared Xylia was too late, but Xylia had an idea.

"Quant? I am SO sorry to do this, but…" Xylia said, as she konked Quant on the head with her frying pan, knocking her out. She then drug Quant outside the room, but unknown to her, someone was watching her.

* * *

Once outside, Quant came to.

"Huh, Xylia? What am I doing here? And why does my hair hurt?" Quant asked.

"Well, you were in the process of being brainwashed… again." Xylia replied. "I kinda snapped you out of it."

"That's… a nice thing to do." Quant said, her mouth nearly turning into a smile.

"Come on… We can get you outta here, alert the authorities, and—**YYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH! **"

Xylia was shocked hard by an electrical device, and she fell down… Her body was not moving. Standing above her, was Dhalia… And she was PISSED…

"So, Quant… You think you can escape me?" Dhalia said. "I just KILLED your friend! No one will save you! Not that lesbian, not that burn victim, NOBODY!"

She then began whipping Quant with her whip, with Quant taking every blow. She was about to deliver a hard blow, until…

"HEY, What's up with my whip?" Dhalia screamed out loud.

Xylia was standing, and had Dhalia's whip wrapped around her rolling pin… And Xylia looked pissed…

"YOU! How did you… I had it set on the highest setting!" Dhalia screamed at Xylia.

"An old friend taught me how to take on electricity like a pro! Now, Quant? Run!" Xylia said, without keeping her eyes off Dhalia.

"But…"

"I'll be okay, trust me! I've gotta show your mom what an Autistic _Friend _can really do!" Xylia said, as Quant got the message, and ran off.

"So, we meet at last, Xylia! Because of YOU, my plan was ruined! YOU just HAD to be born autistic, didn't ya?" Dhalia yelled out.

"SHUT UP! It's because of YOU, that made Quant act the way she did! She totally deserves a better parent than you! And I can't believe I'm totally saying this, but I'm glad I was born an Aspie! All of this started this up in the first place, because of my condition! I finally gonna save someone that's been abused all their lives!" Xylia yelled at Dhalia.

"Well, then… I was saving this for my daughter, but I'll punish you as well, Xylia!" Dhalia said, as she started to go on the offensive, with Xylia, blocking her every shot with her frying pan. Even using the whip was no good, since it would wrap around either Xylia's frying pan, or rolling pin.

"UGH! You're a tough girl… Later!" Dhalia yelled out, as she made a break for it… Only to be stopped by Ivan.

"Going somewhere?" Ivan said, blocking the way, with him holding his bug net in self-defense.

Seeing some stairs going down, Dhalia ran down the steps, with Xylia following suit...

* * *

Down in the basement, was some cheese from the James Bond challenge, with some of the mountain lair used for the challenge. There was also some cheese on the grating. She slipped on the cheese, and fell over the railing, but not before…

"YOU! You're gonna PAY!" Xylia , following Dhalia, yelled out in pure rage, as Dhalia's whip wrapped itself around her waist, and she is tossed over the edge onto the makeshift arena!

"Oww, that hurt…" Xylia said, getting up.

"Well, nowhere to run, now! It's just you and me!" Dhalia replied.

"Looks like it's a final battle, huh?" Xylia said, as she began dodging Dhalia's blows. But even Xylia couldn't keep up forever, as she was eventually hit. Downed from the hit, she looked up at Dhalia.

"Well, time to fry and die…" Dhalia said, as she kicked Xylia over the arena!

Feeling proud of herself, Dhalia eyed a ladder on the side, and started to make her way towards it, until…

"You totally sure I'm dead, yet?"

Xylia was alive and well, grasping to the side of the arena!

"Us Footsies don't know when to give up!" Xylia said, hopping back up onto the arena. "And I am proud to be one!"

Dhalia, feeling pissed off, took out her electric cattle prod, and started to charge at the rookie cook.

"DDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Xylia, seeing the electric cattle prod, got an idea, and smiled. "Well, when in Rome… Thanks, mom, for getting this for my sixth birthday."

She took out her frying pan, and used it as a shield, as Dhalia managed to score a hit against Xylia, but…

"**YYYAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"** Dhalia yelled out in pain.

Seeing Dhalia stunned, Xylia got on the offensive.

"This is for all the Autistics and Aspies out there! ORDER UP!" Xylia yelled out, as she hit Dhalia with the frying pan, and she was sent flying into the cheesy lava!

"**YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" **Dhalia screamed out, not in pain, but… **"SOME OF THAT WENT IN MY MOUTH!"**

"Aw, drink some water, you'll be fine." Xylia said.

* * *

**Confessional: Xylia's getting a Moment of Awesome, now!**

Xylia: Wow, that was a huge battle. And I came out on top! And I kinda lied to Dhalia… But she deserved it.

Quant: A friend? After all the insults I dished out at her, Xylia still managed to save me… But I highly doubt she'll forgive me…

* * *

Once back on solid ground (She left Dhalia to swim for a while), she was hugged by Ivan.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm SO glad you're safe! You're not hurt or anything, right?" Ivan asked.

"Nah, she barely even touched me! I may have a few bruises, but they'll totally heal." Xylia replied.

However, a certain someone covered with cheese was climbing up the ladder…

"YOU! So charming to see you with your friend! Now…" Dhalia yelled out, as someone stepped up to the plate.

"HEY! This is for almost killing my best friend, and my boyfriend!" Danielle said, as she punched Dhalia out. She then grabbed some rope and tied up Dhalia's arms and legs. "Look, I'll carry Dhalia out. The police are on their way, and they'll be happy to get this EVIL trash off the streets."

"Okay, but what about that boyfriend line?" Ivan asked.

"Look, we gotta find Quant… I have something to say to her." Xylia said.

"Yeah, me too." Ivan replied.

* * *

Soon enough, the Kids were in front, listening to an officer, while some of them were gathering up Enlightened members, and Dhalia…

"Kids, we been after them for a long while… We couldn't arrest them unless they provoked something… And we're so happy to have them off the streets. We are so proud of your feats…" The police officer said. "I shall see to it that you get a medal for it."

"Wait, what about Quant?" Hambo asked. He was on crutches, with his leg in a cast.

"Well, since her mom has been abusive, she'll no longer have custody rights of her… But we haven't seen her." The officer said.

Xylia spoke up. "I think I know where she is." She said, as she ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Quant was walking towards the exit of the Movie Lot.

"Sigh… Who would want me… After all I did, after all the insults I shelled out…" Quant sadly said to herself. "I might as well accept being an evil outcast wanderer…"

"Quant…" Xylia said, running up to her.

"Xylia?" Quant said. "What are you doing here?"

"I gotta ask… Where you going?" Xylia asked.

"…I'm not sure, but I can't stay here… In fact, I highly doubt anyone could forgive me…" Quant said.

"What do you mean?" Xylia asked.

"I insulted everyone… But I hit you the hardest with your insults… I even insulted your condition… I highly doubt you'll forgive me…" Quant replied, as she was hugged hard by Xylia.

"Quant… I forgive you." Xylia said. "After all, you were brainwashed, and taught the wrong things by your mom. You have a chance to totally start over, now."

"Really? You forgive me, after all the stuff I said?" Quant asked.

"Or course! All of that is water under the bridge, now. You're free of your mom's control; you now have charge of your own destiny." Xylia said, with a smile.

"Yeah, in fact, I forgive you, too!" Lily replied with a smile.

"Count me in, as well!" Nancy said, smiling away.

Pretty soon, everyone was forgiving Quant. Even Bitty was forgiving her.

"Guys…" Quant said, tearing up. "Thank you SO much!"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Dhalia yelled out loud, being dragged by the police. Quant looked at her former mom, and whispered to Xylia about something.

"Really?" Xylia asked with a smile, as Quant turned towards her mom.

"HEY, MOM! CHECK THIS OUT!" Quant yelled out loud, as she grabbed Xylia, and kissed her on the lips.

Dhalia was fuming mad, as the police car carrying her, drove off.

Everyone cheered at the sight of Dhalia being hauled off, but Peki had to say this…

"Quant? Are you really into girls? If so, wanna go out?" Peki asked.

"I'm straight, sad to say… I just did that to piss off my mom… Well, my former mom." Quant said.

"Aw, pancakes…" Peki said, while smiling.

The others couldn't help but laugh, even Quant began to laugh… her first laugh.

"Anyways, now that we got that outta the way, I have some bad news…" Chris said. "Will everyone report over to the Ceremony Stage in 20 minutes?"

* * *

Before the Ceremony was scheduled to start, Ivan was wondering on what Danielle said about him, when there was a knock on the door. Quant was there.

"Hey, Quant. What brings you here?" Ivan asked.

"Nothing, really… But Danielle said that she wanted to meet you tonight, at sundown, near Sunset Hill…" Quant replied.

"Cool!" Ivan said.

"Now, we gotta go… Chris has something to say." Quant replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Could this lead to something?**

Quant: This new life… It'll get getting used to… But with my mom behind bars, maybe I'll be accepted into a much nicer family. (She smiles.) Maybe I should get some pink highlights in my hair; after all, I think pink hair rocks!

* * *

Chris is on stage, ready to give some bad news.

"Earlier today, during that explosion, Hambo got hit by some shrapnel from some wood. While we managed to get it free, his leg got broken… Thus, it's sad to say that Hambo has to be removed from the game." Chris said.

"It's fine, Chris. I made it this far. And I got a cool girl!" Hambo said, looking at Gladys. "Needless to say, this IS a victory for me."

"Hambo? I'll make sure to win this for the both of us, groovy darlin'!" Gladys replied back.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone was saying their goodbyes to Hambo. Quant was gonna ride with him back to the Playa.

"Hambo? You make sure you KICK butt! You're part of us, now!" Treela said.

"Thanks, Treela." Hambo replied, smiling.

"Hey, Hambo? Here's some cookies for you and Quant to share." Xylia said, giving Hambo a bag of cookies.

"Thanks, Xylia." Hambo replied.

"Hambo... Here's another gift for you, darlin'!" Gladys said, as she kissed Hambo. After they parted...

"Thanks, guys. Well, we're off! Later… and also…" Hambo replied. "_Please don't kill me for this, Gladys…"_

…

"BACON!" Hambo said, as he got in the Limo, along with Quant, and they drove off into the sunset.

Gladys shrugged it off, and chuckled. "Kinda poetic, that his first and last word on TV would be bacon…" She said, smiling.

In the limo, however...

"Hey, driver? Can you pull over? I want to see the ending result of what I asked Ivan..." Quant said, as the driver pulled over, and let Quant and Hambo out. They could see Sunset Hill from there, so Quant got out a pair of binoculars.

* * *

Ivan was waiting for Danielle to arrive. Soon enough…

"Hi, Danielle…" Ivan said, shyly. "Quant spoke to you, too?"

"Yeah... She wanted us to meet here, most likely payback for what happened with the letters." Danielle replied.

"Yep, but I wanna say something." Ivan said. "_Hopefully none of us will be nervous, this time..."_

"I wanna say something, too…" Danielle replied back. "You're a cool kid, you're as geeky as I am, and… You're kinda cute, you accepted me despite my scarred appearance. All in all, you're awesome, and... I kinda had a crush on you for a long time."

Ivan was smiling. "Well, when we first met, I knew YOU were the one. That crush on Kira was most likely fleeting… And when I saw you outside your suit for the first time… I always knew you were awesome inside. And plus, you're as much of a nerd as I am."

"So… I'm saying…" Danielle said. "Wanna be my mayor in crime once New Leaf comes out? Wanna be... my boyfriend?"

Ivan was smiling. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend! Or course, I accept!"

"So… One thing to do, now to make it official!" Danielle said, as the two got close to each other… And they shared their first kiss. As soon as they parted…

"So… You wanna cuddle up with a game of Mario Kart? I'll teach you how to race like a pro!" Danielle said.

"You got it, Danielle!" Ivan replied. "But let's enjoy the sunset, first."

Quant and Hambo watching the scene from afar, exchanged fist-bumps.

"Well done, Ivan... You deserve someone like her." Quant said, with a smile.

* * *

Chris is on stage, giving out the outro.

"And Hambo is our next one to leave, and Quant's turning over a new leaf! But what will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

* * *

**VOTES: None due to Hambo's Medievak**

* * *

**Eliminated: Quant, Cormano, Winter, Seth, Allison, Kira, Yawgmoth, Felix, Easter, Melody, Hambo**

* * *

Hambo was one of those characters that you think, at first, is an oddball, but has a deep connection with him. While he wasn't a fan favorite, he was awesome in his own way. But sad to say, it's his time to go, here.

NEXT TIMEL Abby and Gordy are back to interview Kira, Yawgmoth, Felix, Easter, Melody, and Hambo!

BaconBaka OUT!


	28. Alpha-Ed Out 2

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Sorry for the delay, I was working on Dictionary. Also hoping to get this out, in case Tropical Storm Andrea knocked out power. AND hoping to get this out before New Leaf ate away at my time...

This episode, we talk to the most recent eliminated kids!

It's the second batch!

* * *

The eliminated Kids were sitting in the Peanut Gallery, waiting for the show to start. They were wearing various bandages after the scuffle with the Enlightened Ones.

"Wow, I used to think Quant was just a loudmouth bully… Poor gal." Allison noted.

"And to think I was gonna brand her, as well…" Cormano replied.

"It's not really her fault, at least she's on the side of good now!" Seth said, smiling.

"Yeah, the real Whammy that involved her was her mom. Speaking of which, where is she?" Winter asked.

"She's with Abby at the moment, deciding on a new look for her hair. Since her mom is behind bars, she's pretty much free to do what she wants, now." Allison replied, as the show started. "Ooh, it's starting!"

Gordy was on stage, giving the Intro.

"Welcome, all to another Alpha-ed OUT! I'm Gordy, and Abby will be with us in a second! We had a lotta craziness happen! We had Danielle expose her true self! We had barfing, rescues, first kisses, a fire, and a rescue! But before we get to all that, let's welcome in Abby!" Gordy shouted as Abby came in with some applause.

"Thank ya, thank ya… Now, we outta introduce a blonde gal that changed 'er whole life around… Give it up, for Quant!" Abby said, as Quant steps out to some loud applause.

"Wow, I'm being cheered for?" Quant asked. She was wearing the clothes that Xylia provided with her, but one thing was different…

She was now sporting hot pink streaks in her hair.

"Well, yer pretty much in da top popular campers, now!" Abby replied. "Very not bad for a first boot!"

"Well, being nice is… nice. And thanks for doing my hair, Abby." Quant said with a smile.

"No prob! Now, I have something else for ya." Abby replied, giving Quant an envelope.

"What's this?" Quant asked, as she read it.

_Dear Quant_

_While me and my brothers and sisters thought you were a big, meanie, poopie-face, when we saw you in sadness, we knew we had to do something. While we couldn't do it then, we decided to send you this. Consider us true fans of you, Quant!_

_Sincerely, Pat, Vanna, Alex, and Barker._

Quant smiled as she read it. "My first positive fan letter…"

"I knew you would love it. Now, we gotta introduce the first guest of the night!" Gordy said, as Quant took a seat in the Peanut Gallery.

"Okay! Dis girl's a HUGE fan of the Shin Megame Tensei series, as well as da Persona series, and she's quite da cute gal, here's Kira!" Abby replied, as Kira came out to the applause to everyone.

"Hi!" Kira shouted out loud. "Nice to be here!"

"Nice to be talking to you as well, Kira!" Gordy replied. "Now… We have some questions before we read some fanmail. First off, when did you become a fan of the Persona series? You DO know it's rated M for Mature, right?"

"Well… To be honest, my parents were against the idea, at first… But once they realized it wasn't AS violent as the other stuff out there, they agreed with it." Kira said.

"Okay, second off…" Abby replied. "When did ya meet up with Ho-Oh-923?"

Kira giggled. "Well, we met on a forum, we had a good connection, and I met him in person, once!"

"Well, get ready to meet him again, here's Brenton, aka, Ho-Oh-923!" Gordy yelled out, as what appeared to be a male version of Kira came out. The two shared a quick kiss, and sat next to each other.

"Wow, nice to be here…" Brenton said with a smile.

"Nicer now, that you're here…" Kira replied with a blush, to which the audience awed.

"Um, I have a question!" Quant asked. "What is it that you're feeling?"

"Oh, right… You just got reprogrammed by Xylia to have a better life… It's love, Quant! I'm sure you'll find it someday!" Kira replied with a smile.

"Love…" Quant said to herself. "What is love? It can't be evil; Kira seems to be enjoying it."

"Well, since you're pretty much changed for good, I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Allison replied, trying to hold back a slight blush while looking at Quant.

"You okay, Allison? You seem to be turning red?" Quant said in concern.

"I'm okay, nothing's wrong…" Allison replied.

"Okay, now it's time for the fanletters!" Gordy said, as he held up a small bag, and took out a couple letters.

_How do you feel knowing that Yawgmoth was disqualified just after you got voted off? Ruby_

"What can I say, except… FSTEAK YOU, YAWGMOTH! You deserved it!" Kira said, laughing, as a burning arrow came towards the bag of letters, and engulfed it in flames. Thankfully, Abby and Gordy were able to extinguish the flames. "Um… crap."

"Yeah… You want to head to da Peanut Gallery, anyway?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, besides, who needs letters, when I have you, Brenton?" Kira replied, as Brenton blushed.

"And that's why you're my love!" Brenton said, smiling, as the two of them went to the Peanut Gallery.

"You guys DO know what's next, right?" Seth asked.

"Right you are…" Cormano replied, holding a cow brander.

"Yeah, ditto." Quant said, holding an electric cattle prod, to which everyone stared at her in shock. "What? I found it backstage. Don't worry; I'll use it for good!

"Okay… He's one evil kid, he nearly melted Ivan and Xylia, here he is… Yawgmoth…" Abby said, in an annoyed voice, to which he walked out to the sound of boos.

"Aw, shut the –BLEEP- up!" Yawgmoth replied in anger. "It's thanks to that hipster that I'm here!"

"Okay, first off… What mom birthed you?!" Gordy yelled out.

"Like that jerk cares…" Yawgmoth said. He then proceeded to say some stuff which shocked some people. Quant nearly fainted on the spot.

"Ugh… Can't we move on to da hatemail?" Abby asked.

"Not yet, sad to say… Question 2… What was your hate towards everyone in general?!"

"Why? Well, retract that question, before I punch you in the kneecap!" Yawgmoth yelled out.

"Aw, screw it… Let's move on to da questions…" Abby replied. She wanted all this to be done soon, as a huge bag of mail came to them via an intern.

"Okay… Let's see the _fanmail _I got!" Yawgmoth said with a smile.

"Err… I highly doubt it's fanmail…" Quant replied.

Abby read the first letter.

_"Dear Yawgmoth: _

_You are a vile, despicable individual! Why do you bully others and why do you act so vulgar? You honestly think anyone finds that appealing? All I know is, I can't wait to see you explain your behavior to your parents. I suggest you improve your behavior or you'll be spending the rest of your life alone with nobody to care about you! Actually now that I think about it, maybe you and Bitty would be a good match; you're BOTH awful people!_

_Sincerely, Anonymous."_

"Like I said, do you really think I care about my mom? Last time I heard, she robbed a liquor store at gunpoint! And after she got the money, she shot the owner, anyway. Sure he survived, but still." Yawgmoth replied. "And you better be glad you're staying anonymous, otherwise…"

"Okay… Let's move on…" Abby said, opening the next envelope.

_Yawgmoth!_

_U MAD?_

_Oran_

Yawgmoth was furious. "I'll SHOW YOU MAD!" He yelled out, as he started to run towards the Peanut Gallery in rage…

He never got there, as he was shocked unconscious by Quant, and her cattle prod.

"Get this EVIL trash outta here!" Quant yelled out, as security came and picked up the cruel kid. Everyone cheered on Quant as a result.

"Wow, you looked… cool." Allison said with a smile.

"Well, let's move on to someone more cooler… Our third guest is an inventor of various stuff, he has a love of cashews, give it up for Felix!"

Felix teleported in via an invention, as the audience cheered. "Wow, nice to be here!"

"Nice of ya da come take time from yer Intern job..." Abby replied. "Here's hoping dis goes more well than Yawgmoth's…"

"Okay."

"First question… When did ya notice ya were really smart for yer age?" Abby asked.

"Well… It all came to me when I was around 6. I found this test paper that was unfinished, and… the answers came to me… So I went to the teacher, and they tested me for real… I passed with flying colors.. They then tested me with something harder, I also passed as well. So, when I was 7, I was deemed a Prodigy, and I advanced to High School!" Felix replied. "I'm currently the top of my class in the Senior year!"

"Okay… Second off… Why did you decide to withdraw from the game? You seemed like a confident person!" Gordy said. "I was rooting for you!"

"Chris kinda felt that my talents could be of use outside the game. I may not be in the game anymore, but I can still interact with my friends!" Felix replied, smiling.

"Okay, and Third!" Abby said. "How did it feel for Easter to have a slight crush on ya?"

Felix suddenly blushed in embarrassment. "Well, to be honest, I never met a Bisexual, before. But I find it kinda cool and unique! Speaking of love, I am having a MAJOR crush on a childhood friend of mine..." He suddenly blushes in embarrassment. "Did I say that out loud? …Oops."

Abby suddenly grinned. "Ooh, who is it?"

"Not telling!" Felix denied.

"You do know my Cattle Prod has a tickle option…" Quant smirked.

"Still not telling!"

"Really? Not even for this big can of cashews?" Allison said, as she produced a giant can of cashews. Upon seeing his favorite snack in sight, Felix sighed.

"…Her name's Ivy. She's a bit of an odd gal, with her blue hair, and her obsession to the cold, but she's a really nice gal. She said if she didn't find a hot boy on a reality show she's going on… She may give me a chance!" Felix said, smiling.

"Well, it's time for the letters! And what I mean, a letter, cause thanks to Yawgjerk, he burnt your mail…" Gordy replied.

"Fair enough... I shall deal with Yawg later." Felix said. "I may need your tickle option after all, Quant."

"It shall be done…" Quant replied, grinning. "This is gonna be fun!"

_Felix_

_Which did you think was better - your time in the game as a contestant, or your time in the game as an intern?_

_Yel_

"Well… I kinda like my time as an intern. I'm more of an inventor, myself!" Felix said, smiling.

"Well, thanks for yer time!" Abby said, as Felix got up. "And I hope ya and Ivy hook up someday!"

Almost instantly, Felix face-fell, like in an anime.

"Okay, quit teasing the boy, Abby… Our next guest is a Bisexual Bunny Boy, and hooked up with the least possible person to win a couple… Hey, I'm just reading the cue cards!" Gordy replied. "Give it up for Easter!"

The audience cheered as Easter came onto the stage.

"Nice to be here!" Easter said with a smile. "Although, I rather be in the back, playing Brawl with Melody."

"Wow, ya seemed to be getting into yer own hobbies, huh?" Abby asked.

"She's a really sweet gal once you get to know her!" Easter replied.

"Okay, first off… Now that your secret that you are part rabbit, what now?" Gordy asked.

"Well, they found me to be really unique. I also have some kinda genes, so that if I ever wanted to have kids, they would end up being bunny people, too… But thankfully, it won't be like explosive bunny births." Easter replied.

"Okay, second… When did ya come… outta da closet?" Abby asked.

Easter suddenly blushed. "Well… I came out around my birthday, when a friend of mine came over to celebrate. I was kinda blushing around him, and I wasn't sure what was going on, So I did some research, and we came to the conclusion that I was bi. We kinda started off as me being gay, but I kinda have a guilty pleasure to share… I have… or had a crush on Ika Musume."

"Dat Squid Girl from dat anime my brother watches?" Abby asked again. Felix nodded.

"Or course, now that I have Melody as a girlfriend… Yeah." Easter said.

"Finally… How do you feel about the forbidden veggie, in general?" Gordy asked.

"You mean… IT?" Easter said.

Quant shuddered. "I know what IT is… It's a vegetable vile to kids everywhere… I ended up eating it when a bread and water diet wasn't enough for my mom's taste…"

"What IS the vegetable, pilgrim?" Cormano asked.

"…Brussel Sprouts. Tiny, leafy, green pods of doom." Quant said, gagging like she was about to throw up. "If there's one thing I still consider evil, it's… THOSE things."

"Anyways, we WOULD move on with da questions, had a certain child backstage didn't try da burn 'em…" Abby said. "But we did save one."

"Fair enough." Easter said, as Abby read the letter to him.

_Easter_

_Who did you have a crush on more, Melody or Felix_

_Grina_

Easter suddenly went red. "Well, I may still be Bi… But I gotta say Melody. She's a really kind gal underneath her hipster image."

"Well, thanks for your time, Easter!" Gordy said, as Easter got up and went over to the Peanut Gallery, and sat beside Felix.

"Cashew, Easter?" Felix asked.

"You bet!" Easter said, eating a cashew.

"Okay our next guest is a hipster, and used da think everything was too mainstream for 'er… until a certain Bunny Boy showed 'er otherwise… Here's Melody!" Abby shouted out loud, as Melody came out to the stage to the audience cheering.

"Nice to be here… Although that would be too mainstream to say." Melody replied, smiling.

"You seem to be a LOT happier these days…" Gordy said.

"Or course I am! I have friends, and a boyfriend! Love you, sweetie!" Melody shouted out to Easter.

"Love you too!" Easter replied right back, as the audience aww'ed.

"Okay, first question… Why do you feel you decided to become a hipster?" Gordy asked.

"Well… I was wanting the attention from my parents. Heck, I even gotten a nose piercing and a tattoo, and I STILL didn't get it, besides getting yelled at for five minutes." Melody replied.

"Ouch… Second off… Why did ya think Easter was da one?" Abby asked.

"Well… he's a kind boy, and his bunny ears and cotton ball tail makes him kinda… cute and unique." Melody replied.

"Wait, that tail… IS real?" Allison asked, as Easter nodded.

"Okay, and finally… What are your plans for the future? Your parents most likely didn't approve on you signing on the show." Gordy said.

Melody sighed. "Well, I got a phone call from them… They… disowned me for hooking up with Easter, someone who had different skin, and had preferences to both the opposite sex and the same sex. Yeah, they're racist and homophobic, as well."

Abby was shocked, as well as everyone in the room.

"Those assholes!" Abby said in shock.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do…" Melody sighed.

"Do you have anyone that can take you in?" Kira asked.

"Well… Melody did say something about her aunt and uncle that live close to me… Maybe she can take her in?" Easter replied.

"I'll ask them about it. Thanks, Bunny Buddy!" Melody said, smiling.

"No prob!" Easter replied.

"Anyways, we have some letters for you!" Gordy said, taking out a letter bag, and pulling out some letters and reading the first one.

_Dear Melody; _

_How do your parents punish you? If they hit you than I shall smite them with a laser! You're awesome!_

_From Nicker-Nocker._

"Well… They usually ground me, or yell at me… Other than that, no hitting is involve. And if you want to smite them with a laser, go ahead; I think you're awesome as well." Melody replied.

"Okay… Here's da last letter!" Abby said, opening the letters.

_Melody – _

_Since you pulled off a fake stab injury, have you gotten offers to do costume design for monster movies?_

_Bleu_

"Well, they ARE asking me on tutorials on how to do these kinda things. And they did give me an offer to do a banana-flavored alien for a monster movie… However that works." Melody said. "Maybe I found out what to do when I grow up."

"Thanks for yer time, Melody!" Abby replied, shaking Melody's hand.

"My pleasure!" Melody said, heading to the Peanut Gallery, and sitting next to Easter.

"Okay… Our last guest of the evening WAS a bacon addict, but recently gave it up for the woman he loved… Here he is, Hambo!" Gordy shouted out, as Hambo came walking with crutches to the stage, with his leg in a cast.

"Wow, nice to be here!" Hambo replied, smiling.

"Sucks that ya gotten medivaked, though." Abby said.

"Yeah… But that's water under the bridge, now." Hambo replied, smiling.

"So… first question… How does it feel to be a pescetarian?" Gordy asked.

"Well, I feel like a new person, now!" Hambo replied.

"Okay. Second off… Do ya think ya would become one of those… hippies that Gladys is?" Abby asked.

"Hmm… Then again, Gladys became one due to Treela's influence. So… maybe?" Hambo replied.

"And finally… What will ya do with all yer bacon merchandise?" Abby said. "Since ya don't eat bacon anymore, ya really don't need it, anymore."

"Hmm… Call eBay, maybe?" Hambo replied, chuckled.

"Okay, we have some letters for you…" Gordy said, holding up two letters. "…Yeah, Yawgmoth went crazy with the letter burning…"

"It's fine. So, what do they say?" Hambo asked.

Gordy read the first letter.

_Hambo – _

_Now that you've moved on from bacon, what's your new diet like?_

_Viola_

Hambo chuckled. "Well, I developed a taste for broccoli. And cashews."

"Very well, then…" Abby replied, as she opened the last letter.

_"Dear Hambo, what you did was INCREDIBLE! It took some serious guts to risk your life to save your friends from that demented woman! You'll probably get a ton of fan girls for that! All in all, you rock dude! Oh. And if Yawgmoth had been trapped, I wouldn't have held a grudge against if you if you had decided to refuse him help, heh heh. _

_Sincerely, Anonymous."_

"Huh, how did I get that letter THIS fast? Anyways, I think it was Xylia, who took on that demented woman? And I think she has fangirls… But thanks for the letter, anonymous! Anyways, about Yawgmoth… I would knock him unconscious. Then I save him. I may used to be crazy about bacon, but I'm not cruel to have someone burn, even if it WAS Yawgmoth." Hambo said.

"Well, thanks for your time!" Gordy said, as he shook Hambo's hand.

"Well, we had some good contestants, but what will happen next time? Anyways, I'm Abby…"

"And I'm Gordy…"

"**See ya next time!"**

"And CUT!" The director said, as the audience started to leave.

"Great show, Abby!" Gordy said, smiling.

Melody looked at Easter, and smiled. "So… You up for a game of Mario Kart?"

"You bet!" Easter replied, as the two went backstage.

"Well, I gotta get back to the set, guys." Felix said, smiling.

"And I got some phone calls to make… Some apologies to make to Xylia's parents for insulting their daughter, and… something I'm keeping secret… for now." Quant replied.

"Fair enough…" Felix said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A couple in their upper 30's, and their daughter were watching the latest episode of AlphaKidz…

"Awww, he won her, after all…" The male said. "He's all grown up!"

"I guess it's time… We WERE gonna save this for when he turned 16, but I feel he's all grown up, now, to know the truth."

"So… should we take out the music box?" The daughter asked, as the male nodded.

In another room, they took out what appeared to be a music box, along with a photo of a young couple, with their son. Said son had brunet hair…

"I really hope he isn't too distraught…" The daughter said, as she taped up the box, and slapped some stamps on the box.

It isn't know to the kid, but… He would know the whole truth soon enough…

* * *

And the chapter is DONE! Right before New Leaf, too! Now I can play without any regrets!

NEXT TIME: The campers get messages and gifts from home, a secret about a contestant is exposed… And they go _Turbo_ in a _Tunnel_...

BaconBaka OUT!


	29. 27: Makin' with the Prezzies

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

SO SORRY if this is late, a certain new game in a series that Ivan's a BIG fan of just came out recently, and… I've been playing it.

This Episode, we receive some letters from home, and a camper's secret is exposed!

Let's get it on!

* * *

Chris is onstage, giving the Intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama AlphaKidz… We were gonna have a kissing challenge, but to the dismay of a certain Peki, it was cancelled once some more pressing matters came to light… One of the lots got lit on fire, and our resident Pyrophobic Danielle saved Ivan and Peki, who were trapped inside! It was later found out that Dhalia, Quant's mom, lit up the lot, and almost got away with it to, had not Xylia gave chase, and took Dhalia down, saving Quant… And to be honest, I like Quant better in her current form. But Hambo, ended up getting his leg broke from some shrapnel, and was medivaked as a result…"

"Anyways. 16 Kids remain. What will they encounter today? Find out now, on…

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ALPHAKIDZ!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

**10 Years Ago…**

Ivan, as a baby, was being played with by his sister, Yuka.

"Peeka-boo! Peeka-boo!" Yuka said, playing a game of peeka-boo with the little kid. The mom looked at Ivan, with a sad expression.

"It's been three months… We do adore you, but… What happened to your parents?" Ivan's mom said, as the phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello? Yeah? What?" She then looked at Ivan with a sad expression. "I understand…"

She then hung up the phone, and went over to Yuka.

"What's wrong, mommy? You seem upset…" Yuka asked.

"Well… it's about Ivan…" Ivan's mom said.

* * *

**Present Day**

In the House of Champions, since Hambo was eliminated via Medivaked, most of the Tweens decided to sleep in the House of Champions. In the main room, Peki, Danielle, Gladys, and Ivan were playing a game.

"Congrats to the new couple!" Peki said, with a smile. "I'm glad someone won Danielle, she's a really sweet gal!"

"Thanks, Peki!" Danielle replied, with a blush, and hugging Ivan. "Ivan's really awesome, and all. As geeky as I am!"

"I didn't peg you as a nerd, groovy darlin'." Gladys said, smiling. "Then again, I never got to know the REAL you, until now. You're really brave to face your fears to save everyone you love!"

"Yeah, but… I'm kinda worried about Quant. She has no mom, anymore. Not like she deserved that meanie, anyway." Ivan replied.

"I'm sure the winds will blow her way." Danielle said. "Anyways, I think my video game training paid off; and I didn't even get you started yet!"

Danielle was right. Ivan was beating them at Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Yeah, I can't explain it… I'm now GOOD at video games? …What were in those explosive chemicals, anyway?" Ivan asked. "You think we have superpowers, now?"

"I highly doubt it, Ivan. Although, it would be cool…" Danielle replied, smooching Ivan's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Hold on… If you have good video game skills… Maybe…" Peki said, smiling. "Maybe, I have the power to turn people Bisexual with a kiss!"

Just then, Opi came walking into the door.

"And here's our first target, groovy darlin's…" Gladys said, trying hard to hide her mischievous smile.

"Guys? We have pizza!" Opi replied, holding a pizza box, before being took into a kiss by Peki. Opi blushed as a result.

"See? See? My kiss DID turn people bisexual!" Peki shouted out loud.

Opi chuckled. "Actually… I'm already bisexual. Had been, before the show."

"You mean… it didn't work?" Peki said, looking disappointed. "Dammit, now I'll never get my sexuality-changing kiss powers…"

The entire room chuckled as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: The Least Common Superpower**

Peki: Now that I think about it… I never did get approval from my folks for me to turn into a lesbian… Boy, explaining that'll be harder to do than finding the Scepter of the Incan King.

Opi: (She is blushing) Um… Peki's kiss is kinda cute… (She then slaps herself) NO! Think about Uzi!

Ivan: Yeah, I really can't explain it, either… How am I so suddenly good?

Danielle: Well, I guess things won't be one-sided on the game front anymore, huh?

Gladys: Shame Hambo got medivaked… At least he can heal up from the Playa, right?

* * *

Near the Middle of the Road House, Zentaro and Treela were outside on the steps, talking.

"So… I've figured out a name for my frog." Zentaro replied.

"Really? Groovy! Dude hasn't had a name for a while." Treela said, smiling.

"So… What do you think of Froakspin?" Zentaro asked.

"It's a real groovy name, Zenny!" Treela replied, grinning.

"Wait… Zenny?" Zentaro asked again.

"I think it's a good nickname for you!" Treela said, smiling.

"Cool, a nickname… Didn't have one since Tomo gave me one…" Zentaro replied with a sad expression. Treela noticed.

"…You still miss her, do you?" Treela asked, as Zentaro nodded. "Well, it's still early in your life! Maybe you two will meet up again someday!"

"Yeah, I highly doubt it… Besides, I have another girl on my mind!" Zentaro said, blushing.

"Ooh!" Treela said, with interest. "Who is it?"

"Not telling!" Zentaro replied, blushing.

"Aww, bummer! No fair!" Treela said, grinning.

* * *

Inside the house on the Girls side, Lily was in a makeshift closet, with Nancy and Xylia outside. There was clothes laid everywhere.

"Geez, use my shirt as a cover for the flames… 100% a great plan right there!" Lily said, looking a bit irate. A certain someone was cooking some victory food, and one thing led to another…

"Oops… I thought my cooking was sub-par! I only know about cold things!" Nancy replied.

"So, what new shirt are you in the market for?" Xylia asked.

"Something that screams me; they don't make shirts with tornadoes anymore, due to obvious reasons." Lily replied. "In fact, I'm not sure WHY I was wearing it in the first place."

"Totally blame some dude wearing a purple tie-dye shirt named Bacon." Xylia said. "I think, in another world, you would be some tsundere weather teen who's a weather chaser!"

"Um, did Quant's kiss scramble your thoughts?" Nancy asked.

"Nah… I would had done the same thing if I was in Quant's shoes…" Xylia replied, before shuddering.

Lily was throwing out various shirts. "Nah, too torn." She said, throwing out a grey shirt that has seen better days. "Too green and veggie…" She thrown out a green sweater with an orange carrot. "Too SCIENCEY…" She tossed a pink sweater with a smiling beaker shouting the word SCIENCE. "…How did this get here? Aww, Ivy!"

Lily tossed a light blue sweater with a snowflake on the front of it towards Nancy.

"Personally, I found this to be kinda cute in a way…" Nancy commented.

"I FOUND IT!" Lily shouted out loud, opening the curtain and showing off her new shirt. It was light blue, with red warm front symbols, blue cold front symbols, and a green L on the front. "And I get to keep my weather motif! So? You like?"

"I like!" Xylia said, smiling.

"Me too!" Nancy replied.

Lily couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Boys Side, James, Vaughn, Roy, and Uzi were watching a movie on TV.

"So, is it true that the Power Glove IS so bad?" James asked Uzi, to which Uzi nodded.

"Yeah… I kinda got mine at a yard sale for 50 cents. I wanted to see if it was REALLY bad. And… it was." Uzi said.

"Wow… They musta been REALLY desparate to sell it." Vaughn replied with interest.

Uzi chuckled. "Actually… it was my mom's idea. She wanted to try it out!" Uzi said, smiling, before noticing Roy sighing. "You okay, Roy?"

"Yeah… Just thinking about a girl, still." Roy replied, blushing. "Please, DON'T tell anyone, but… I think I'm falling in love with Xylia."

"The pink-haired girl?" Uzi asked. "Well, we'll try our best to hook you two up!"

"Heck, I'm falling in love with a certain girl with blue hair… So I know how you feel." James replied.

"Thanks, guys." Roy said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Something, something, Power Glove…**

Roy: There's something about Xylia that makes me love her. Is it her unique hairstyle? Is it her gentle spirit? I wish Omelette was here to help me out…

Uzi: I don't blame Roy, right now… I'm in love with Opi, currently. What can I say; she's cute!

* * *

In one of the Intern trailers, Felix was busy inventing something, with Chris and Chef watching, when there was a knock on the door. Chris opened it.

"Finally; my boxes of hair gel has arrived…" Chris commented, as he took a rather large box into the main room, and opened it… "Um, this doesn't look like hair gel."

"Huh?" Chef came over to Chris, and Felix followed suit to see what was _really _inside the box.

Inside the box appeared to be a Caucasian gal with green hair, and wearing a blue dress with the letter A on it. She also seemed to have cat ears on top of her head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Felix asked.

"Wait, you know about it, shorty?" Chef replied.

"I… think it could be an android, or something…" Felix commented, as he got out the instructions, and began to read it. "Thank you for purchasing your Android Unit. Your Unit will provide years of entertainment…"

It only took a few minutes, but he had it ready for it to be booted up.

"Okay, I know I saw this somewhere… The power switch is…" Chris said, before Felix held up a remote control, and pressed the ON button.

The Android blinked her eyes for a few seconds, then slowly opened them.

"Hello… I am at your service. My name's Tutu." The Android, named Tutu, spoke.

"Greetings, Tutu! Here's your welcome Latte!" Chris replied, giving Tutu a latte, and she drunk it. Almost instantly, her eyes bugged out.

"Um, Chris? You can't give these Androids Lattes!" Felix yelled out.

Tutu, having finished the Latte, looked at Felix. "Tutu is my name! Is his name Tutu, as well?" Tutu said, pointing at Chris.

"No, his name's Chris, the chef dude's Chef Hatchet, and I'm Felix.

"Okay… Is that called Tutu as well?" Tutu asked, pointing at Felix's wrench in his pocket.

Felix sighed. "It's gonna be a long night…"

* * *

**Confessional: And NO, she is NOT a Princess.**

Tutu: (Pointing at camera) That's called Tutu! (Pointing at cot) That's called Tutu as well! (Points at a random cookie) That's called Tutu, still!

Felix: So now, we have a third person talking Android on the show…

* * *

In the middle of the night, Ivan was sleeping with Danielle by his side…

* * *

_An eight year old Ivan came home from school, in tears._

"_Why must they tease me about my family? I can't help that I have brown hair, while my family has black hair…" Ivan tearfully said. "In fact, I'm not sure why she called me that…"_

_Ivan was about to go to his room upstairs and cry, until a raven-haired gal with blue streaks walked into the room._

"_Welcome home, Ivan! We're having your favorite for… You seem to be a bit sad. What's wrong?" Yuka, Ivan's older sister said._

"_This one girl named Karen made fun of me because of my hair. You, mom, and dad have black hair, and I have brown… Then she called me adopted!" Ivan sobbed._

"_Look, this Karen is nothing but a meanie… You're just a bit special, that's all!" Yuka reassured her little brother. "It's what counts on the inside that matters, don't let her words get you down, okay?"_

"_Okay… I'll try not to." Ivan said, smiling._

"_Good! Now… How many pieces of Red Snapper do you want?" Yuka asked._

* * *

Ivan woke up to the morning light shining on his face. Danielle has since left the bed.

"Yeah, I really shouldn't had listened to Karen in the first place." Ivan said, getting out of bed. "But I still wonder why I have brown hair, when mom, dad, and Yuka has black hair… Maybe dad was a brunet?"

* * *

Early the next morning, the campers were up. Peki was reading some manga while eating breakfast.

"Why did I not know about your hotness sooner?" Peki said, talking about one of the characters. Soon…

"Mornin' Peki!" Danielle replied, smiling. "Think today will be less hectic than yesterday?"

"I sure hope it's not crazy… Unless anyone else has psycho parents…" Peki said.

"None that we can think of!" Lily replied, smiling.

Treela, eating breakfast at the time, suddenly realized. "Hey, Bitty? Did you give Hambo his 50 dollars for hooking up with Gladys yet?"

Bitty suddenly glared at the hippie. "Way to remind me, nerd…"

Meanwhile, Danielle was reading the newspaper, when Peki approached her.

"Mornin' Danielle! You doing… Oh, dear." Peki replied.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked, as Peki pointed to the front of the newspaper…

"_**Duck Family's Only Daughter is a Lesbian"**_

"Hoo boy… I'm in for it now…" Peki said.

Soon enough, Chris entered.

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!" Chris shouted out loud. "Today marks a BIG day, cause there's gonna be a BIG change!"

"Besides Yawgmoth changing his undies?" Opi smirked.

"Nope, even better!" Chris shouted out loud with glee. "Today, we welcome you to the FIRST MERGE!"

The kids were either excited, or confused.

"Yep! From now on, everyone will become a team of two! So if I call out your name, stand on the pink mat in the middle." Chris said. "Ivan…"

"Danielle…"

"Opi…"

"Uzi…"

"Peki…"

"Roy…"

"Nancy…"

"…And Vaughn. You are known as the Botantic Butterflies!" Chris shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: A Nice Twist in the Game**

Roy: Nuts, now it'll be harder to win Xylia's heart… (He suddenly realizes.) Um… Pretend you didn't hear anything, okay?

Ivan: Well, I may not be on the Chickens anymore, but at least I get to be with Danielle… Um, hold on. As soon as couples hooked up, they got separated really quick. Hope we go farther…

* * *

"And for the rest of you, stand on the blue mat… Treela…"

"Gladys…"

"Zentaro…"

"Bitty…"

"Lily…"

"James…"

"And Xylia. You are now known as the Wicked Worms!"

"CHRIS! The Butterflies have more members! What are you gonna do about that, huh?"

"I'm going to get to that…" Chris stated. "Now… What are your thoughts on getting this far in the contest?"

* * *

**Confessional: Thoughts for getting to the Pre-Halfway Mark**

Ivan: Wow, I never thought I could make it this far… To think they said I would be one of the first eliminated ones, and that I would never find love… Look at me now!

Opi: Awesome! I made it this far, and I think I did my family well! But my eyes are set on a different goal in mind…

Roy: I gone far in the contest… And I showed people everywhere that gardening can be fun, male or female! Also, I have my heart set on a certain gamer girl.

Vaughn: I gone in by being a womanizer… I'm coming out a better man. I used to think that some of the woman were hot, but… I now know to look for personality rather than looks, and I have my heart set on a skateboarder.

Danielle: I gotta say, I kinda refused to be on the show at first, but after some convincing by mom and dad… This is the best decision I made! I have friends, I have a boyfriend who's into the same interests I'm into…

Uzi: Well, I can say, I lasted longer than Peter. Plus, I think Opi IS that Ophelia girl I met when I was young. Mom did say that this is a small world, and you'll never expect to see someone in a certain place… Is that how it goes?

Nancy: AWESOME! I made it far! Now, to go all the way and SHRED the contest!

Peki: I thought I was going to be the first one off, due to me being rich already. But this show… I learned a lot about myself, and I befriended a lot of good people! And to be fair, if I was into boys… I would let Ivan have Danielle. After what the two endured, they deserve each other. But what about my parents? They're in the media, most likely in a negative way! What do I do?!

Treela: GROOVY! I gone this far, now to go FAR OUT!

Zentaro: This contest was a thing… I lost Tongue, but Treela gave me a new frog pet. I wonder how the others will handle Froakspin? Plus, I may be falling for Treela.

Lily: Wow, the Merge! Okay, it's not the Merge Merge… But it's cooler than a cold front. And I got a cool buddy to win his heart over, now!

Xylia: It's SOOOOOO awesome to still be here! My school said that I would be one of the first vote-offs, and I think they even made No More Xylia on the Show cake to celebrate my "vote-off"… I wonder how that cake is doing now?

Stunky: (He Is eating a cake made from orange flavoring, looking like the head of a certain cook) _Um, anyone want the hat?_

Gladys: I never thought I could get far… Country people like me don't last this long. Also, I made a good friend in Treela… I gotta say it's groovy, darlin'!

Bitty: These fashionable IDIOTS won't know what'll hit them… I shall HIT! THEM! HARD!

James: Okay, I never thought I would see the future, let alone stay in it. But I seem to be falling for Lily. But… Who can take me in?

* * *

Once James was done in the Confessional, Chris came back into the room. Following him was Tutu, pushing a shopping cart full of boxes.

"Um, who's the cat girl, Chris?" Opi asked.

"Simple… She's Tutu, an android that was brought to the show by accident." Chris said. "But besides that, inside these boxes are presents from your friends and family. Time to be royally embarrassed by your folks, kids!"

The kids shuddered in fear, except one…

"Guess I'm out, huh?" James said.

"Wrong… You got a message, too! From one of your fangirls!" Chris shouted out loud.

"…Hold me." James replied in fear.

* * *

**Confessional: James has fangirls?**

James: Lily told me about fangirls the other night… She said they can be scary… especially the ones on Team Edward… Who IS Edward, and WHY does he have so many girls?

* * *

"Okay, the first victim… er, kid… Is Gladys!" Chris said.

Gladys shrugged, as she sat in front of the kids, and watched her message from home.

_On screen, a male and female were onscreen. They had blonde hair like Gladys, and looked a bit dirty._

"_Why, hello there, hon! It's nice to see you make it this far!" Gladys' mom said, smiling._

"_Let's not forget that she befriended a good friend, and got a boyfriend… And I completely approve of you seeing; he's a complete sweetie!" Gladys' dad replied._

"_And it seems Treela rubbed off her in a way. A pair of good friends like Treela and Hambo are what she needed since… you know." Mom said._

"_Right… Anyways, we have for you, some toys for Stunski, as well as some veggies from the garden." Dad replied._

"_Anyways, we're REALLY proud of you, darlin', no matter how far you go!" Mom said, as the two waved at the camera._

Gladys smiled at the two. "Thanks, mom and dad…" Gladys said, as she opened her package up to see food and toys for Stunski, some veggies, as well as…

"Snacker Cakes?" Treela asked.

"A local snack cake where I come from. They're real good; I'll let you try one out later!" Gladys replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Snack Cakes for ALL!**

Gladys: If you're wondering what they are, just think of a chocolate-flavored twinkie, filled with chocolate filling, with chocolate chips and chocolate cookie in the filling, and topped with chocolate sprinkles. They're REALLY good!

* * *

"Up next… Uzi!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Okay… Time for everyone to meet my family…" Uzi said, as everyone watched his message…

_On screen, a red-headed female was playing Mario Kart. Her ears were heavily pierced, and her arms had various tattoos of game characters on them. Next to her was a gal, with her ears partway pierced, and wearing a nose ring._

"_Come on… Come on…" The female said._

"_Marcele?" A male came onto the screen. He also had his ears pierced, and had both eyebrows pierced. "We're making this for Uzi._

"_Oh, okay! At least I'm not online." Marcele said. "Hi, dear! We're SO proud of you making it this far! You're doing our family, and retro gamers proud. Pat yourself on the back, dear!"_

"_Plus, it seems you're winning the love of a girl… When I saw my mom for the first time… I knew she was the one for me." Dad replied, smiling._

"_Plus, she's a complete sweetie!" The gal, most likely Uzi's sister said. "Anyways, we have some games for you to play in case you get bored… Though you may not with Opi!"_

"_Just remember, dear; we're rooting for you! And HI, DaKidCrosser96!" Marcele shouted out loud._

Uzi was blushing, at his parents embarrassing him.

"Aw, mom…" Uzi commented, as he noticed that Ivan was blushing, as well. "Wait… Why you blushing?"

"Well… I'm DaKidCrosser96… And I usually talk to your mom for advice…" Ivan commented.

"Wait… you KNOW my mom?" Uzi asked, as Ivan nodded.

"Hope you're not too mad…"

"Why would I be mad? You're a real good friend to my mom!" Uzi smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Uzi!" Ivan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Marcele is based off a friend of the author's.**

Uzi: Even though mom embarrasses me sometimes, she's also the coolest mom I know… Or the only one.

Ivan: Uzi's mom, Retromomma32, is really cool. She helped me a lot when my parents and Yuka was unavailable… She's almost like a second mom to me.

* * *

"Next up… Vaughn!"

Vaughn sat in the hot seat, as he began to watch his vid…

_In front of a camera, a man in his upper 30's was setting up a camera. Next to him was a female around his age._

"_Hi, son… I hope you're doing well on the show. It seems that my lessons I gave you… You tossed aside. But that's okay. I can see you're going for personality, now." Vaughn's Dad said. "Oh, I forgot to introduce my new girl to you. This is Carrie… Who knows; if things go well, she could become your new mom! Anyways, hope you like what we gave you!"_

Most of the kids were silent… A few seconds passed, until…

"New mom? You mean, your mom?" Roy asked, as he nodded sadly.

"It happened about a few months before the show began…" Vaughn replied.

"Wow, we didn't know… We're so sorry." Roy said, hugging Vaughn.

"Thanks, Roy." Vaughn replied.

* * *

**Confessional: To think Vaughn started off as a villain…**

Vaughn: I wonder if my mom would be proud of me… I'm very ashamed at my past self… Anyways, I ended up getting hair care products.

Bitty: Man, that mom is UNFASHIONABLE!

* * *

"Up next… James!"

"Okay, let's see what my fangirls are like…" James said.

_A brunette, surrounded by many other girls, were huddled around the camera._

"_Hi, James! The name's not important, but people call me Nerd! Somehow, I don't think birds are involved, though…"_

"_So, we wanna congratulate you for getting this far in the contest, since you don't have any family at home." Another girl said. "Besides, you're remarkable to science everywhere! Who knew a little kid like you could survive being frozen for almost 100 years?"_

"_Quiet… Anyways, we have some goodies for you! Just remember, we'll ALWAYS be fans of you!"_

_The girls waved bye-bye at the camera._

James breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow, and to think I was gonna be scared."

"Actually, we had a choice between this one… And another one." Felix replied.

"Wow, who was the other one?" James asked.

* * *

FAR away from the lot, a girl was fuming mad.

"How DARE you NOT show my message!" The girl said, surrounded by several James merchandise.

* * *

"Okay… Let's continue on with Lily's!"

Lily shrugged as she sat down on the hot seat…

_In front of a camera, a male, female, and some younger boys and girls were sitting around._

"_Hi, Lily! It's your family! We're here to say how PROUD of you we are!" The dad said._

"_Yeah! Even though me and dad got married before the show, you showed your stuff by being who you are; a nice and genki young girl!" Lily's mom smiled._

"_Anyways… We have a gift for you… And Ivy wanted us to give you something as well, being she's on a different show." Dad replied. "Anyways, you have a 100% Chance of Victory, with some showers of love in your future! Don't forget; we love you!"_

_The mom, dad, and kids all waved at the camera as it shut off._

"Hey, I thought your mom died…" James asked.

"Well, my dad found love again, and remarried before I came on the show." Lily replied, as she opened the box…

It was an ice cream maker, with an ice cream scoop with a light blue handle with Lily's name in-graded on it.

"Awww, thank you, Ivy!" Lily said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: When worlds meet…**

Lily: Me and Ivy were the best of friends since the botched snow day. In fact, we both signed up for a Total Drama! Only she got on some show called Tweenabet, and Me on AlphaKidz. We all left on the same day, but she was blushing VERY heavily before she shook it off and said it was the heat… You don't think she's… But if she is, it's okay by me!

* * *

"Peki? It's your turn!" Chris said.

"Can't be that bad, right?" Peki asked. _"I forgot… I came out of the closet as a lesbian… All in all… I'm screwed…"_

"Peki? It's gonna be okay, trust me!" Danielle said, reassuring her friend.

"I hope you're right… Well, time to face the music." Peki replied, as she sat down on the hot seat…

_On camera, inside a pretty expensive room, sat a rich couple with an air of money around them. They seemed to stare at the camera for a few seconds, until…_

"_Pekilina Ariel Duck… You just came out of the closet, and admitted your sexuality… on LIVE TV…" Peki's dad said, sternly._

"_Do you know the kinda press we have, now?" Peki's mom replied._

"_We have only one word to say to you… That…"_

Peki was holding on to her chest, as she braced for the worst…

"…_That we're PROUD of you. You're proving that love is love, regardless of gender. You have grown up in our eyes." Peki's Dad concluded with a smile. "I also wanna thank Danielle, for being a good friend to Peki."_

"_In fact, we're SO proud of you, we're giving EVERYONE a present." Peki's mom said, also smiling._

"_Anyways, keep on pushing forward! You make the Duck family proud!" Peki's dad replied, as the two waved at the camera, and it turned off._

Peki breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, that's a LOAD off my mind… I thought they would…

"Disown you?" Danielle asked. "But they didn't… And I'm proud of you facing your parents about you know what… So, you gonna open your gift?"

"Oh, right!" Peki said, as she opened her present, and gave everyone their present.

* * *

**Confessional: At least it ended WAY better than Luka's message from Dictionary**

Peki: My parents may be stern sometimes, but they mean well…

Danielle: (She is wearing a beanie that has cat ears on top) Peki's pretty much my best friend, aside from Ivan. Plus, I now have a nice hat!

* * *

"Opi? Your turn!"

It was Opi's turn to sit in the hot seat…

_In a room in Opi's house, her parents were painting. They had various colored streaks in their hair, and they looked unique, in a way._

"_Opi?" Her mom said. "We just wanna tell you how proud we are with you getting this far! Everyone is proud of you getting this far; even your cousin!"_

"_In fact, your cousin and her boyfriend are getting along well!" Opi's dad said, smiling. "Speaking of which, you too may get a boyfriend soon enough; we saw you making eyes at that kid!"_

"_Honey, please; you're making her blush!" Opi's mom replied, smirking. "Anyways, we packed some sketch books for you to use between challenges. Just remember; we'll ALWAYS be proud of you."_

Opi's parents waved to their daughter as the video ended.

"Thanks, mom and dad…" Opi said, smiling. "Now everyone knows that I have a crush on someone…"

"So…" Xylia asked. "Who did your cousin hook up with?"

"Someone named Ted. He taught me a lot about sports, even though I may not try out for any teams…" Opi replied.

"Oh, okay…" Xylia said, but Opi was looking at her knee.

* * *

**Confessional: Would this bring up any plot?**

Opi: When I was younger, I tried out for soccer… I ended up with an asthma attack on the field, and I hurt my knee… The doctors then suggested that I don't try out for any sports. But I gotta say this; Thanks for helping me, Suki.

* * *

"Zentaro? Your turn!"

Zentaro then sat in the hot seat.

_A Japanese family were huddled around the camera._

"_Is it on?" A male, most likely Zentaro's dad asked."Anyways, we want to congratulate you into getting this far in the contest."_

"_Plus, you seem to be falling in love with a certain dodgeball-playin' gal… And it really shows!" Zentaro's mom replied. "Plus, I think Tomo would like for you to move on."_

"_Anyways, here's some good luck for you in winning Treela!" Zentaro's dad said, as the video ended._

"Your parents seem like real groovy dudes…" Treela commented to Zentaro.

"That, they are…" Zentaro replied with a smile. "So… I got some Japanese DVDs for my present. Wanna watch them with me later on?"

"You got it!" Treela said, smiling.

"Xylia? Your turn!" Chris said, as Xylia sat down to view her message.

_In a kitchen, a couple was looking at a camera. They seemed normal enough, but the female had light blue hair._

"_Xylia? It's mom and dad! We want to congratulate you in getting this far!" Xylia's mom said, smiling._

"_When you were up against that Quant girl… We thought you would be the first one to leave, and when she appeared banged up… You took care of her, despite everything she's done to you… We raised you right, sweetie!" Xylia's dad replied._

"_Well, she IS a rather gentle girl; she even apologized to that robber after she knocked him out accidently! Anyways… Me and dad were talking about it, and we decided to take Quant in after the show. Heck, we been thinking of adopting her; after surviving 11 years with her previous mom… She deserves a more gentle and caring mom." Xylia's mom said, smiling._

"_Anyways, we gotta go, now. But remember; we love you, and good luck with Roy!" Xylia's dad said, as they waved at the camera._

Xylia was a bit stunned. "Quant… adopted?" Xylia asked herself. "This is SOOOOO awesome!"

"And thus, marks the end of the Quant story-arc…" Danielle replied to herself, grinning. "It ended happy for her after all!"

"So, what did you get?" Roy asked.

"Some more cooking supplies; nothing much…" Xylia replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Quant earns her happy ending, after all…**

Xylia: If it weren't for the fact I ran away from home that one time after mishearing my parents… I wouldn't be here… Heck, Quant would still be her insulting self. I guess I really gotta thank the retired stove, for making it possible…

* * *

"Danielle? You're up!"

Danielle sat down on the seat, as she began to watch her video.

_On screen, a male and female were in front of a camera, smiling._

"_Danielle? We're here to congratulate you for getting this far, winning Ivan, and to tell you just how proud we are of you coming out of your shell!" Danielle's mom said._

"_Let's not forget, she has friends, and a boyfriend now… AND she managed to overthrow her fear to save them!" Danielle's dad replied. "Plus, if that girl you saved were around… She would want to congratulate you, too!"_

"_We been trying to find her, but no luck…" Danielle's mom said. "But I think the two of you would be good friends if you ever met! In fact, I wanna met Ivan, myself! He seems like a real sweetie!"_

"_Anyways… We have a cool gift for you! Just remember; you're always gonna be our Heroic Angel!" Danielle's dad said, as the two of them waved at the camera._

Danielle smiled. "Thanks, guys!"

"So… What did you get?" Ivan asked, as Danielle opened her gift, and blushed.

"Not telling!" Danielle smirked.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, must be a secret to everybody**

Danielle: (She is holding a bottle of purple-hair dye) Yeah, when you're kinda a homeschooled pseudo Hikkikomori like I was, you tend to get bored a lot. Also, might as well answer a question many may be answering… Why purple? Well… It's my mom's favorite color.

* * *

Ivan: Well… At least I won't have to fear meeting her parents, now.

"Bitty? You're up!" Chris said, as Bitty took to the seat.

_In a room somewhere, a rich couple wearing LOTS of jewelry were looking at Bitty with a smile._

"_Bitty? You're doing good… Keep it up, and take down these losers…" Bitty's mom said._

"_Yeah, so we can tear down their homes! And replace them with exact replicas that we'll charge extra tax for!" Bitty's dad replied._

"_Anyways… take them ALL down. Even Peki; she doesn't even DESERVE to be rich!" Bitty's mom said, as the movie started to go in fast forward?_

"All in favor of skipping Bitty's video?" Tutu asked, as EVERYONE (but Bitty) raised their hand.

"…_And that's how Xylia's family will end up on the street. So there! Good day." Bitty's dad said, as the video ended._

"Wait, what was that about my family ending up on the street?" Xylia said, glaring at Bitty.

"What's it to you, nerd?" Bitty replied, glaring at Xylia.

"Okay… Let's move on to Nancy's vid from home…" Chris said, as Nancy took to the hot seat.

_In an ice cream parlor somewhere, an old fashioned couple were sitting down._

"_Nancy? You're doing a favorable job of making it this far…" Nancy's dad said._

"_But this doesn't mean you're grown enough yet! You still have to wait until you're 16 for you to get your you-know-whats…" Nancy's mom replied._

"_True… Now, we gotta cut this short, we gotta get back to the parlor." Nancy's dad said, as the two shut off their camera._

"Wow… harsh. And they didn't send you a gift, too…" Lily replied.

"Yeah… my parents are EXTREMELY strict. I only get presents during Christmas, and Birthdays. And being my birthday is in March… Yeah." Nancy said.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm running out of things to say! Something happen!**

Nancy: I wonder how my parents would react to Lily and Xylia, with their hairstyles? I was kinda forced to break ties with Jam, because of her green hair…

"Roy?" Chris said, as Roy sat down on the seat…

_On screen, a very familiar contestant was in front of the camera._

"_Hi, little bro, it's me! Omelette! I gotta congrate you on getting THIS far, and finding love!" Omelette said. "Don't deny it, little dude; you're in love with Xylia! But it's okay! You picked someone really cool!_

_Omelette then looked around. "You may be wondering where mom and dad are? Well… they ended up getting on this show called World Rally, where they race around the world for a million dollars… But me and Vikki's rooting for you all the way! So GO! Win AlphaKidz, or Xylia's heart! Maybe even both!"_

Roy smiled, as his video from home ended.

"Cool, nice to see a message from Omelette!" Nancy said, smiling.

"Yeah, we're both one of a kind… Both crazy in our own way." Roy replied.

"Treela? You're next."

It was Treela's turn to sit in the hot seat…

_On screen, a grandpa and grandma, dressed in hippie clothes, were sitting with their legs crossed._

"_Our dodging flower… We want to give our congrats for you reaching this far…" Treela's grandma said._

"_In fact, she's made a good name of herself, by befriending both Gladys and Zentaro… Keep the spirit of the sixties alive, kids!" Treela's grandpa replied._

"_Anyways… we have a good surprise for you… Just remember, little flower… We'll always be proud of you…" Treela's grandma said, as they flashed the peace symbol, and the video ended._

"Far out, grandma and grandpa… Far out…" Treela said, smiling.

"So, what did you get?" Zentaro asked.

"Nothing special, just a lava lamp from childhood. It helped me ease myself from nightmares when I was young." Treela said.

"Cool…"

* * *

**Confessional: Are lava lamps made from real lava?**

Treela: Yeah, when I was young, I was scared of everything… It wasn't until I received this from my grandma that I turned around… spiritually, so to say…

* * *

"Last up… Ivan!"

Ivan took up to the hot seat, as his video began.

_Ivan's mom, dad, and Yuka, his older sister were in front of the camera._

"_Ivan? We want to say we're proud of you, and congrats on winning Danielle…" Ivan's dad said, smiling._

"_But we have something to tell you… We were going to save this when you were old enough, but now is a good time as any…" Ivan's mom replied._

"_Danielle? If you're listening, you MAY wanna be by his side for moral support…" Yuka said._

Danielle got close to Ivan, as Ivan was a bit confused as to what was going on.

"_Ivan… You're not really our son… When you were still an infant, your real parents left you with us, and… they left for a trip… They were never seen again…" Ivan's dad said. It's why your hair was a lot different than our hair… It's why you were of Irish descendant instead of Korean… Ivan… We're very sorry you had to hear this…"_

"_But if it helps, we have some details about what happened to your parents in your present box. Anyways, we're hoping this isn't too upsetting for you…" Ivan's mom replied._

The video ended suddenly, and Ivan was in a state of shock.

"All this time… it was all a lie?" Ivan said to himself. "Karen was right… I am an adopted loser…"

Ivan then ran out of the room in tears, as Danielle and the others looked at him.

Bitty was gonna say something, but Xylia was up to her face in a second.

"One word out of your mouth about him being adopted…" Xylia said in anger.

"Ivan? Wait!" Danielle replied, running after her boyfriend.

* * *

WHOA! Interesting developments! So, what's gonna happen to Ivan?

NEXT TIME: The Kids go Surf City… And a special intern is hired!


End file.
